Here and Now (counts the most)
by NerdyAddict
Summary: Felicity Smoak is an ordinary girl, but life has a funny way of diverting peoples plans. After 4 years of not speaking, Oliver Queen reappears in her life, but he isn't the man she once remembered after his "accident". Full synopsis at beginning of Chapter 1. AU, no island or arrow/hood, Olicity slow burn...
1. Chapter 1 One Day

**So after my last Olicity fanfic I got this AU story in my head, it's loosely based on my original story but it is also a mix of lots of things :P. So I have wrote Chapter 1 and I'm putting it up here after putting it on tumblr, and it getting a positive reception. Hopefully this will give me the incentive to keep writing :P...  
This has no Island and no Arrow, it is completely AU in those respects but hopefully the characters aren't OOC... This is another multi-chapter but I don't know how long yet and also unlike my last story I can not update every few days as I haven't got this story written...  
But anyway I hope you enjoy let me know what you think :) seriously any comments welcome... Also currently rated T may change...  
**

**Synopsis: _Felicity Smoak is an ordinary girl who's trying to figure out her place in the world, but life has a funny way of diverting peoples plans. _  
_After 4 years of not speaking, Oliver Queen reappears in her life, but he isn't the man she once remembered after his "accident". Can she still find her place in the world, when being in Olivers life causes more mystery, more drama and maybe even danger? And can Oliver figure out what really happened surrounding his "accident" as well as getting back to health, and keeping his life a "secret"? _  
_Can love blossom even in the hardest of circumstances or will it wilt before it has a chance? Only time will tell… _**

* * *

"Have you seen the news?" Felicity sighed to herself as she closed the door to the apartment, not ready to hear about the latest _'celebrity couples'_. She'd had a hard day at work and was ready for some take-out, not to gossip "Fliss seriously, have you seen the news?" Her friends tone took her by surprise

"Nope, why? Which celebrities are splitting up now?" She said placing her keys in the bowl by the door. She actually looked at Chloe then, her short blonde hair damp, wearing a t-shirt and shorts with her boyfriend Ray sat beside her. Both with slight confused expressions and nervous looks "what's happened?" Felicity said now feeling the seriousness wash over her as she pulled her coat off

"There's been a plane accident" Ray said his arm around Chloes waist tightening a little

"What kind of _accident_?" She frowned still unsure where this conversation was going

"Just listen to the TV okay?" She nervously made her way to perch on the sofa arm, as Ray turned the volume up

_We are now hearing that the plane accident from earlier, is no longer being classed as accidental but suspicious  
"What does that mean Dave?"  
"Well Sue... It basically means someone deliberately tried to take Mr Queens life"_

Felicity looked at Chloe eyes wide hand covering her mouth in shock

_"Now, which Queen it was meant for is the biggest question"  
"Indeed, have we heard anymore from officials about his condition?"_

The people on screen seemed to be moving on but Felicity turned to Chloe

"Which one?" She asked unsure why it really mattered

"Oliver" Ray replied for her, watching as her eyes went wide. She might not be Olivers biggest fan but she would never wish someone to make an attempt on his life. Yes she might have wished him dead after what happened all those years ago, but god not now, she was passed it "How bad is it?" She said in a whisper

"We don't know, he was rushed to hospital but they're waiting on an update" she nodded unsure what to think. Just then a man appeared on screen

_"I'm here to issue a statement on behalf of the Queen family. Firstly they would like to thank everyone for all the well wishes and kind words for Oliver and to personally thank all the people that helped during today. Which includes policemen, firemen, and of course the hospital staff.  
Now Mr Queen is out of surgery however his condition is still critical and he is in the intensive care unit. His injuries are life altering and on behalf of the entire family I would like to ask you all to please respect their privacy at this time. Thank you"_

With that the man disappeared with reporters shouting after him

"Well they clearly don't know the term _privacy_ do they" Ray said shaking his head. Felicity rolled off the arm, slouching into the sofa as she fought back tears. She turned to see Chloes expression matching her own. They might not have liked Oliver Queen but he was once there friend

"I can't believe it" Chloe managed to get out "he... He might have been a douche during university but nothing prompting murder" she shook her head in disbelief

"We all know it's not always the person it's the _name_" Ray said

"But a person's name shouldn't warrant death" Felicity stuttered out

"I know that but that's why I got out of my city because I was there _celebrity_ like Oliver is here, I was a target for being a Palmer" he sound so sad, Chloe snuggled in closer to his side

"Hey, you know all that doesn't change how I feel right?" He nodded with a slight smile "I love you" she whispered

"I love you too" he smiled back his eyes sparkling. Felicity felt like she was intruding on a private moment between the pair. She felt a pang of longing in her chest, of wanting to be looked at like her friends looked at each other. She sighed and both span to look at her

"Sorry I should leave you two-"

"Don't be silly" Chloe interrupted smiling

"No this is your apartment after all" Ray smiled wide, Felicity nodded "anyway I've never actually heard the story of how you guys met Oliver Queen?"

"It's nothing interesting really" Felicity said fidgeting slightly

"Well I know _most_ stuff that happened" Ray said looking at Chloe "and that's all in the past, but I've never actually heard how you came to meet him" Chloe turned to Felicity with a playful grin

"You might as well tell him, he doesn't give up till he finds out" she winked and Ray chuckled lightly

"She's right" he smirked

"Honestly it's nothing special"

"Doesn't matter, I'm just intrigued"

"Well it all started 5 years ago…"

* * *

_5 years ago_

"_I can't believe we made it Fliss"_

_"Me either Chlo"_

_"Who'd have thought it, two friends from a small town making it out together"_

_"I know and thank you Chloe for believing in me to get out"_

_"Hey you did the same for me" she said pulling her into a hug "now we're officially university students let's go find our room"_

_"Yes of course" Both girls had rucksacks on their backs and a suitcase in hand, as they made their way around campus searching for their new home_

_"I swear Chloe the halls are that way" Felicity pointed_

_"Okay then lead the way" Felicity stepped forward without looking colliding with something, no someone. She felt herself falling when an arm grabbed her elbow steadying her_

_"You might want to watch where you're going" the man was taller than her, dark blond hair and charming smile on his face. He had a chiselled jaw, and Felicity could feel the blush rising up her face. He seemed too relaxed to be a freshman and looked slightly older_

_"I... Uh sorry, I was trying to find my room and I was totally too busy looking at the map. Sorry again though I mean I can't have hurt you, your chest is so hard" Chloe started chuckling and so did the friend of the guy, he was slightly smaller with dark hair but just as charming "I mean clearly you work out and a little thing like me couldn't hurt you from just banging-" all of them laughed "okay I'm going to stop embarrassing myself right now" the blush had turned crimson_

_"You're cute" his friend said grinning_

_"Oh she totally is" Chloe said winking "my best friend here comes out with some great things"_

_"I have no brain to mouth filter sorry"_

_"I think it's endearing" the man said winking and squeezing her elbow lightly, he leaned in close as his friend and Chloe chatted. He whispered in her ear "maybe you're mouth is good at other things too" he pulled back slowly giving her a charming smile. Felicity was frozen unsure as to why a guy like him was talking to her but she pushed that thought away, __**new place new start.**__ Why couldn't she try something new? She leant forward herself placing her hands on his chest and standing on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear_

_"Oh wouldn't you like to know" she said her voice lower than normal, she pulled back and winked. She saw his eyes widen a little in shock, clearly he wasn't expecting her to say something back. They stood a moment just staring at each other, till they both realised there friends weren't talking anymore_

_"So yeh we should be going to our rooms" Chloe said staring at the pair, who were still to break eye contact_

_"Yes and dude we have got to be somewhere" Tommy added_

_"Yes" they said in unison. Both shaking their heads_

_"Right well it was nice meeting you two" Oliver said again pulling out his charming smile, Felicity didn't speak_

_"Same to you too" Chloe said grabbing Felicity arm and pulling her away slightly_

_"Hopefully see you around" he said suggestively_

_"Oh I'm sure you will" Chloe added before Felicity could even open her mouth, both guys laughed heading off in the opposite direction, as the girls made their way to halls "well that was certainly something new Fliss, I mean I've never seen you that forward before"_

_"Well new place new start remember" she smiled softly_

_"Exactly!" Chloe linked arms with her "and with that piece of eye candy too, honestly you go girl!" Felicity laughed to herself "though I still think you should try dying your hair, I mean your hairs awesome and all that but maybe a change?"_

_"Just because you dyed your blonde hair red does not mean I want to get rid of my dark hair" she said still smiling, tucking a strand of her dark brown, almost black, hair behind her ear_

_"Hey I bet you'll change your mind… eventually" she winked pulling her into halls._

_The girls spent a couple of hours unpacking. There new living arrangements were good, they had individual rooms, but shared a kitchen and living-room, and bathroom with two other people they had yet to meet._  
_As they unpacked there basic "joint" cooking utensils the door opened, in walked two other ladies roughly the same height. The first was a brunette; she looked slightly older and seemed to be carrying law books. The second was blonde and seemed to be wearing a lot of leather, both stopped when they saw the girls_

_"Hi I'm Sara" the blonde one said stepping forward, her hand outstretched "Sara Lance and this is my older sister Laurel"_

_"Hey I'm Chloe Jones"_

_"And I'm Felicity Smoak" all the girls exchanged handshakes, as Laurel dumped her books on the kitchen table_

_"So what are you guys studying?" Laurel enquired_

_"Oh well I'm the crazy art student" Chloe said placing things away in cupboards_

_"Oh art! So you want to be an artist?" Sara asked smiling_

_"I'm not sure, I just enjoy art so I thought I'd see where that went"_

_"Well cool I'd love to see some of your work"_

_"Sure, it's all in my room, I can get it out later" Chloe smiled and so did Sara "so what are you studying? I mean clearly it's law for you Laurel..."_

_"Yes, always had a thing for helping people in need and this just seemed to fit" she smiled "plus all the hard works nearly paid off it's my final year here, guessing you guys it's your first, like Saras" they both nodded_

_"I'm well I'm studying psychology..."_

_"Oh so you want to be a psychologist?" Felicity smiled_

_"Oh well I don't know" she said avoiding Laurels eyes_

_"My little sister here has changed her mind about a career nearly every year since she could talk... She can't seem to stick to one thing"_

_"Hey! We aren't all certain about what we want to do, plus I want to have fun first..."_

_"Okay" Laurel threw her arms up in defeat "I'm sick of having the same arguments over and over again, it's your life so enjoy it"_

_"Thank you" Sara grinned "what about you Felicity?"_

_"Oh I... I'm studying computer science"_

_"Computer science?" Laurel said with confusion "what does that involve?"_

_"It basically means she can fix computers, and run programmes" Chloe added, giving her a knowing look. One that said I know you'll talk for ages and completely flummox them so I'll keep it simple_

_"Yes like she said, I can do a lot of computer based... things" she could still see Chloe's look, so she trailed off_

_"So you're uber smart then?" Sara asked smiling_

_"Well I just say smart"_

_"She's being modest; she was top of the class in our school. She got the best grades and got a scholarship to pay for all this, she is really smart" Chloe said placing an arm around her_

_"You don't need to hide your intelligence" Laurel smiled "it's good to see a girl who's clever and knows what she wants"_

_"Thank you" Felicity replied. Just then the doorbell rang_

_"I'll get it" Sara said making her way out the living room door, to answer the main one "oh hey Ollie, hey Tommy I should have guessed" Chloe and Felicity looked at each other shrugging as Laurel grinned_

_"My boyfriend and his best friend" Laurel added_

_"Oh" both girl said as the living room door opened Sara entered first, then there they were, the two guys from earlier. The blonde one headed straight for Laurel planting a passionate kiss on her lips. The other guy walked over instantly recognising the pair, a playful glint in his eyes and a grin on his face_

_"Tommy Merlyn" he said sticking his hand out, both girls shook his hand till finally Oliver released Laurel_

_"Oliver Queen" he said turning round, as soon as his eyes landed on Felicity they widened a little but were quickly replaced with a stoic expression. He put his hand in Chloe's direction_

_"Chloe Jones" she smiled raising an eyebrow. Then he turned to Felicity he could see the glare in her eyes even behind her big framed glasses_

_"Felicity Smoak" she said shaking his hand hard in anger. How dare this guy make a fool out of her like that! He was taken and by her flat mate_

_"Well it's nice to meet you girls" Oliver smiled. Felicity glanced at Chloe whose expression was blank; much like hers "We should be going" Oliver said picking Laurels books up and walking off. Tommy and Laurel followed close behind, with Sara heading to her room too_

_"Well seems like your eye candy isn't yours" Chloe said shaking her head_

_"I can't believe the cheek of him!" Felicity spat out "I am totally adding him to the no fly list!"_

* * *

"Wow he really came onto you when he had Laurel?" Ray asked

"Yep" Felicity said letting the p pop "and I did add him to the no fly list but it wasn't for too long, I mean we did become friends"

"So the whole womanising, playboy, billionaire thing was really true then?"

"Well yeh, I thought Chloe would have put you in the picture with _that_ one" she winked teasingly

"HEY!" Chloe said sitting up a little "I may have been one of those women, but I knew what I was getting in to and he wasn't in a relationship then" Both laughed at her outburst

"You don't need to justify it to me sweetheart" Ray said leaning closer "because you chose me in the end"

"and I always will" she leant forward capturing his lips. Felicity sighed pulling herself from the sofa

"When you guys have done will you order food, you know what I like. I'm going to have a shower" she didn't wait for a response before walking down the hall to her bedroom, finding her mind wandering to Oliver Queen and what life altering injuries actually meant in his case

"If you guys were friends, why does Fliss never talk about him?" Ray asked when he heard her door close, and the pair had pulled apart

"That is a _long_ story, which I don't like to share" she said sighing "sorry"

"Hey don't apologising for being a good friend, but I'm guessing it was bad then"

"Yes, _really_ bad…" she said sighing "I'm not 100% sure she ever got over it, and I'm hoping him being all over the news doesn't bring back old wounds. Not that I don't want him to recover, I just-" Ray wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tight stopping her mid-sentence. Felicity let the tear roll down her cheek at hearing her friends' words, and quietly closed her bedroom door, thinking about how one day can change so much.


	2. Chapter 2: Changes

**I'm back guys! Firstly thank you everyone for the reviews, favourites, follows :) it means a lot! Now to this chapter I feel like it's a little slow but there are some important things in here to set it up for later chapters so it is necessary I promise... anyway I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think as always and I will try to update as soon as possible!**

* * *

"Yes sir, your computer should be working just fine now"

"Yes well thank you young lady"

"No problem it's what I'm paid for"

"Well I appreciate it, goodbye"

"Goodbye" Felicity hung up the phone smiling to herself. She might not earn what she would have joining a big company but she loved working in this tiny tech shop. The one she'd worked in whilst at university and continued to do so after much to Frank, the owner's, protests.

She liked the fact that half the clients were older people trying to figure out technology. She also helped Frank sort out his accounts, so he was making more profit now than he had nearly the entire time he'd owned the place. It was a small shop, just on the outskirts of Starling 15 minutes drive from the city centre and her apartment. Felicity stood at her help desk smiling at her colleague when a hand gently placed itself on her shoulder

"Felicity" she span around smiling at Frank. He was a short, plump gentleman with grey hair and a moustache. He was normally all smiles but today he seemed stressed

"Yes Frank?" Felicity said tilting her head to the side "everything okay?"

"Could I have a word in my office?"

"Of course" she frowned, Frank never spoke in his office to her, and he always said exactly what he needed to in front of all the staff. She followed him into the back office, and he gently closed the door behind her

"Take a seat" he gestured to the chair opposite his desk as he made his way to his own. Felicity plopped down placing her hands in her lap

"What's going on Frank? And don't lie to me I know something's going off. Well I don't know for certain because I'm not a mind reader but I can tell" she stopped her ramble as she saw him smiling for the first time all day

"Oh Felicity... Since the day you stepped in here all those years ago I've loved your rambles. You're like the daughter I've never had" she couldn't help the smile that dawned her face "that's why this hurts to tell you" she frowned

"Come on Frank out with it" he rubbed a hand down his face, rubbing his thumb and forefinger down his moustache

"I'm selling up darling" her mouth opened and her eyes widened "I'm sorry"

"Hey don't apologise, this is your business, _your life_" he smiled wistfully then

"Oh Felicity you truly are an amazing woman" she smiled sadly "Merlyn Global Group made me an offer, above what this place is even worth. They want it for a new major project or something, so I'm letting all the staff go. We close at the end of the week but I'm letting you go now, give you a head start to be head hunted by all those big companies again" she raised an eyebrow and he crossed his arms "hey don't think for a second I don't know about all those companies you rejected to stay here, you deserve a happy future. You have the rest of your life and an old fool like me shouldn't hold you back-"

"Oh Frank you _never_ held me back"

"No but I was the _excuse_ to not chase your dreams. You're young beautiful and talented, you could be running your own company in 10 years, have a man by your side and a family" Felicity rolled her eyes, she was optimistic but even that seemed a reach to her. She'd need a man and money to do all that "I know you think I'm talking rubbish but I believe in you and your choices, _here_" he slid an envelope towards her. She pulled it open and practically dropped the cheque

"Nope, _no_! I am not taking this money it's yours... I'll just have my wages"

"Fliss"

"Nope not even considering it. This is the money you deserve to retire and live your dream, of living on the coast" he sighed

"I'm not going to win this fight am I?"

"No" she grinned placing the cheque on the desk "you are like the father I never had, so please enjoy your money and you best stay in contact"

"Fine and of course, I can't not talk to _my_ girl" he grinned then "and you can come visit me on the coast anytime you want"

"Thank you for everything Frank" she stood up and so did he

"No, thank you" he stood forward embracing her in a fatherly hug, Felicity could feel the tears stinging her eyes but ignored them "It's been a pleasure Miss Smoak and when I'm settled you'll have to come visit"

"Of course, tell the staff I said bye" he nodded as they let go and she walked away.

* * *

15 minutes later Felicity had drove home unsure what her future would actually hold. She put the keys in the apartment door, pushing it open and was met by the most romantic scene she'd ever seen. The room was covered in candles, rose petals adorned the floor and flowers were on every available surface. She could smell food cooking, and heard the soft tones of music. When she looked at the table toward her friends, the scene that met her left her stunned. Ray was in a full suit down on one knee, box in hand holding it up to a smartly, dress clad Chloe who had tears streaming down her cheeks. Both turned their heads to look at her

"Err sorry I'm early and for interrupting _this_" she took a step back

"Well you might as well stay for the answer" Ray teased but Felicity could see the fear in his eyes

"I..." Chloe looked at the ring then at Felicity "you're married... I-"

"The divorce finally came through. I can't waste another minute not having you as Mrs Chloe Palmer. There is no other woman I would rather spend the rest of my life with, if you'll have _me_..." The tears ran down Chloes cheeks further but she grinned wide

"Yes... Of course _**YES**_" she pulled him up planting a kiss on his lips. Then slowly he pushed the ring onto her wedding finger "it's a perfect fit" she said smiling at him before letting ago and sprinting the length of the room. Felicity held her arms out for her to run into as she squealed, they squeezed a little and then Felicity took her hand to look at the ring. It was beautiful, a simple gold band that had a large heart-shaped diamond in the centre, surrounded by smaller diamonds and then a few within the sides of the band themselves. It was clearly expensive and must have been custom made.

"It is gorgeous. Congratulations" she said turning her head to Ray "both of you" she grinned wide

"Thank you" they said together causing the 3 to laugh

"Maybe we should eat before you know, the food _burns_" Ray teased "you can join us"

"I'm sure there is plenty" Felicity looked at the scene around her, she was truly happy for her friends but a part of her felt a little lost. Her smile waved slightly

"No it's fine, enjoy your evening. I've got stuff to do anyway" she stepped out of Chloes grasp and back out the door "congratulations again! Have fun" she winked closing the door behind her.

Felicity walked outside and realised it was raining. She let the water cool her skin as she thought about what had happened these last few hours. She'd gone from being employed and living with her best friend, to being unemployed and maybe even homeless. _Why would Chloe want to live there anymore if they were getting married? _And how would she afford it on her own and with no job? _Stop it!_

After a short walk she entered her local diner, Big Belly Burger. She sat in silence eating her burger and fries trying to not think about stuff too much. By the time she'd finished her clothes had dried and her hair had gone frizzy but she didn't care. She sighed to herself realising what she wanted now was a nice glass of red wine. So she left the diner, heading down the street to a local bar

"Largest glass of the houses best red please" the barman nodded and went to get her drink

"Well you sound like someone who needs a good drink" she rolled her eyes not looking in the direction of the man's voice

"What gave that away? The fact I'm sat in a bar or the order?" She said sarcastically, turning her head round to face the man. The smirk on her face faltered a little "Tommy Merlyn" He chuckled to himself

"Have we slept together?" She couldn't help the grimace that over took her face "guessing with that look _no_" he smiled playfully "so you just recognise me from..." He paused giving her the opportunity to jump in

"God Tommy! I know I've changed but not that much, I mean I practically tutored you and Oliver for free and you did sleep with my flat mate for a bit-" his booming laugh stopped her

"Felicity Smoak!" The barman placed the drink in front of her and went to speak "put it on my tab" the barman nodded. Felicity picked the glass up taking a quick sip, savouring the taste in her mouth, and gently swirled the glass around

"You do realise paying for my drinks doesn't entitle you free entry to my bed right?" She said raising an eyebrow

"As _feisty_ as ever" he winked "and Miss Smoak, I'm presuming you are still Miss Smoak?" She gave her head a sharp nod "well I gave up trying to bed you a _long_ time ago"

"Really?" She said unfazed, taking a gulp this time

"Well yeh, you always seemed to be immune to mine and..." He hesitated slightly "Olivers charms, you seemed the only one to pull us up on our crap" she smiled lightly

"Well it worked didn't it?"

"It sure did" he smiled, and then slowly it faded as he looked into his beer

"What's a guy like you doing in a bar like _this_?" She waved her hand around "I mean it's not your usual club scene, some small local bar doesn't fit the Tommy Merlyn _persona_" he chuckled

"And what persona would that be?"

"Oh you know the rich, playboy, club owner who's living the dream" he sighed "you and Oliver could fool a lot of people but never me, remember I can see right through both your facades"

"Fliss..." He dropped his head slightly

"Hey, I know we haven't spoke in years, but I'm here now if you need to" she placed her hand on his arm squeezing gently before letting go

"I don't know what went off with you and Oliver..." Felicity grimaced "and I don't need to but I'm sorry we never stayed in contact"

"Hey it's fine, we were younger..." He smiled sadly

"I'm guessing you know about Olivers accident?"

"It was on the news" she said bluntly, he nodded

"He's... I don't even know what to say" he looked around the room at the faces of the people drinking, some were minding their own business whilst others were staring "I can't really say because you know..."

"Prying ears?" He nodded "then don't say anything, it's okay to be sad about it all Tommy" he nodded, unshed tears apparent in his eyes

"Why don't we finish these drinks and head over to Verdant?"

"_Verdant_?"

"Mine and Olivers first club, the one that started it all..."

"Oh of course sorry, I didn't realise he called it _that_"

"Well he said it meant something" she shook her head in disbelief trying to forget about it all

"Well I think that's a good plan Tommy" he smiled. The two chatted in relative ease, as Tommy called for a taxi to take them the other side of town.

* * *

When they got to Verdant it was relatively busy for only being early in the night. With Tommy by her side they walked straight in, the music was loud with a few people dancing. Felicity looked at the club and then back to Tommy

"Wow you guys really did do good... And the business is thriving? I mean you do own more than 1 club now and you must be doing well" Tommy chuckled lightly

"Yes, and if we're completely honest this is all down to _you_"

"What?" She frowned

"Well you did give us the idea all those years ago and the fact we even graduated was thanks to you"

"Honestly stop thanking me, this is all _you_ guys. Just look at this place. I mean honestly you two did work hard for this"

"That we did, we might have used our trust funds to help us at the start but now they run themselves and with profit too" he winked. Just then there was a loud crash of glasses from the other side of the room. Both turned their heads to see a brunette swaying, a bottle of champagne in one hand with another smashed at her feet

"Oh jesus!" Tommy exclaimed "excuse me, I have to deal with _that_" he sighed looking deeply saddened. Felicity looked again recognising that it was in fact the younger Queen sibling, Thea

"Hey, let me help" she said following him, he gave her a little nod as he headed towards Thea

"Get this cleaned up" he said to a passing staff member who nodded in response "Thea come on" he lightly grasped her upper arm

"No!" She said pulling away and almost falling till Felicity pulled her up "thanks" she grinned with glazed over eyes

"I think I should take you home Miss Queen" Felicity said slowly

"It's Thea" she smiled clumsily "and I've only just started"

"Really Thea? Because with how drunk you are I'd say you've been doing it for hours" Tommy said rubbing his temples

"Oh Tommy Merlyn _high and mighty_ now he runs a club! Remember I know all the stuff you got up to when you were younger" she said pointing a finger into his chest, whilst taking a gulp straight from the champagne bottle. Tommy dropped his head slightly and Felicity could see the struggle on his face

"Thea please go home" he pleaded with her "if you won't do it for me or yourself, do it for your family, for Ollie..." The sadness on her features came thick and fast, just like the tears. She dropped the bottle and collapsed into Felicitys arms; Felicity instinctively rubbed her back and held her up. Tommy stepped forward but Felicity shook her head

"I've got this" he frowned "Tommy call us a cab I'll take her to your..."

"Office in the back, straight down the corridor last door to the left" she nodded leading Thea down the corridor giving her reassurances as she sobbed.

When they entered the room she instinctively brought Thea to the sofa. Her makeup was now ruined and in the bright lights of the office Felicity could see how short her dress actually was

"Hey Thea it's okay, we're going to sit here for a bit till the cab comes, then we're going to take you home"

"Why... Why would... You... Do that?" She said between sobs "you don't even know me and you're clearly Tommy's _new_ girl" she pulled away out of her arms

"Firstly I am _not_ Tommys anything, he's an old university friend who was showing me what he'd done for himself" she smiled softly "and because Thea I might not know you but I can see you need some help plus I know Oliver too"

"You know Ollie?" She said fighting back tears

"Well he and Tommy always came as a pair" she teased getting a small smile from the younger girl "I haven't spoke to him in about 4 years"

"Oh... So you knew the old _old_ Ollie" she said rubbing her eyes slightly

"Old _old_ Ollie?" Felicity frowned

"Yes old _old_ Ollie is the lying cheating, playboy who messed around" Felicity nodded in understanding "then we got old Ollie who focused and graduated university, he opened this business for Christ sakes" she said shaking a hand around whilst using the other to hold her head up on the arm of the sofa "and now we have new Ollie" Felicity looked at the younger lady but she didn't lift her head "who doesn't want to see anyone, who just lies there and doesn't talk or answer, or if he does it's to shout to get out"

"Oh Thea I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened, not really, but I'm sure he's not giving up... That isn't the Oliver I knew"

"It isn't the Oliver we know too... He... He's lost a leg" Felicity felt the tears burn at the back of her eyes and her mouth fall open "it's just below the knee and he has scars and everything but he-" She cried harder

"Hey it's okay to be upset about it all, he is your brother and Thea…" she looked up then "shock, grief, loss it effects us all differently. It's only been a week since the accident it's all still fresh for everyone" she nodded "and he might not be the Ollie you used to know, he might become someone else" she smiled sadly staring into the younger girls face

"Thank you Miss..."

"Felicity, Felicity Smoak"

"Oh" her eyes went a little wide with a flash of acknowledgement on her face

"_What_?" She frowned

"Nothing, nothing at all" she smiled a little more. The door opened and in walked Tommy

"Taxi is here, I'll take you home" he said holding out a hand, which she took to help herself up

"I would rather Feli.. Felic... Fliss took me home" Tommy raised an eyebrow

"Would you _really_?"

"Yes because at least then I won't get in as much trouble with mum"

"Hey I'm not a grass" he teased holding her closer to stop her swaying

"No but mum would find a way to blame _you_" Tommy chuckled lightly

"Well yes, her 20 year old drinking in _here_. Not exactly good"

"Sorry" she practically whispered

"Hey I understand... But does Felicity want to take you home?" He said turning his head from the doorway to see Felicity still sat on the sofa. Felicity looked at the girl in front of her, and her heart made the choice for her

"Of course I will" she smiled standing and joining the pair in a few short strides. They walked to the taxi in silence, Tommy holding Thea up all the while. They placed her inside and then Tommy turned to Felicity

"Thank you" he said the sincerity in his tone reaching his eyes

"Hey don't mention it" she placed a hand on his arm squeezing "none of this is anyone's fault, except maybe whoever did this to _him_" Tommy closed his eyes briefly "it's okay to be upset, he's your best friend"

"I know I just wish he'd stop shutting us all out"

"Give us your phone" she smiled taking her hand from his arm. He put his hand in his inside pocket, pulled his phone out and unlocked it before handing it over. Felicity quickly entered her number and called herself before handing it back "right my number is right there if you want to talk. I know it's been a while but I did... _do_ care about you all" she smiled wide and he nodded

"Thank you for all of this Felicity"

"It's no trouble" she said sliding into the taxi "though I thought my days of clearing up after the Queens and Merlyns were done" she winked and he laughed

"You'll never really be done Smoak" he teased closing the door.


	3. Chapter 3: Remember

**So I just watched the latest Arrow episode and OMG I LOVED IT! So you get another chapter :D! We finally get to meet Oliver and I hope I do him justice because he's been through different things here, so I'm hoping no-one goes too OOC in this... anyway sorry guys, enjoy the chapter let me know what you think, I'm still riding in my Arrow episode buzz :D!**

* * *

When Felicity had managed to get Thea out of the taxi and inside Queen Mansion, she realised how quiet it was. It was shrouded in darkness and had an eerie silence

"Dad's at work, you know not dealing with _anything_ and mum... Well she'll probably be going to get Dad" Thea sighed, leaning on to Felicity even more for support

"Oh okay" She didn't dare ask about Oliver. She was curious but she didn't want to push her luck already being at the Queen household. With minimal directions from Thea, Felicity managed to get the younger Queen upstairs and into her bedroom. Thea was already half asleep when Felicity gently pulled off her heels, and placed her under the duvet

"Thank you Fliss" she smiled as she pulled herself further into her bed

"No problem" Felicity said quietly as she left her bedroom. She slowly made her way back down the corridor and down the staircase, silently praying that she didn't get intercepted by anyone. Thoughts of a very mad Moira Queen entered her brain, so by the time she had gotten to the bottom step the shouting she heard startled her. She stopped dead debating what to do, when the shouts came louder. On pure instinct alone Felicity headed down the corridor next to the stairs. The outcry getting louder with each step, till she was outside the door the shouting was coming from. She slowly opened the door and the sight that met her caused a lump in her throat.

Oliver queen was lay in what seemed to be a makeshift bed, makeshift not being the right word as the bed was massive and comfortable but obviously did not belong in this room. The room was filled with books, clearly a library of sorts, but now there was a large bed in it and large TV on a table opposite. He was lay flat on his back, propped up slightly with pillows. She could see the sweat running down his forehead even in the dim hue of just the TV light, his t-shirt looked soaked. She could see small cuts on his face but he was as handsome as she remembered, with his chiselled jaw and stubbled face. He had a few blankets up to his waist and his fists were screwed up by his side

"Noooo, no I can save them... I can!" He shouted eyes still slammed shut, again on instinct Felicity stepped forward. She placed her hand on Olivers arm

"Hey hey it's okay, you're okay" without warning Oliver bolted up his hand snatching Felicitys wrist squeezing tightly, she could see the darkness and confusion in his eyes "Oliver" she said calmly and softly, her other hand landing on his shoulder squeezing lightly "you're safe" he blinked rapidly trying to focus and instantly pulled his hand from her wrist, practically flying to the other side of the bed away from her touch

"Sorry" he said slowly not meeting her gaze "who are you? And why are you here?"

"Thea" he looked up then

"What! Is she _okay?_"

"She's fine Oliver, she got drunk and I brought her home rather than Tommy" he nodded

"Thank you"

"It's fine" she smiled softly pulling up a leather chair to the edge of the bed and sat down

"What are you doing?"

"I thought you might want some company" she smiled softly

"I don't even know you..." He evidently didn't recognise her which pulled at her heart strings a little. _Damn._ She thought she'd buried those feelings long ago "and I don't want company... You're clearly here for a story so just _go_" he said bitterness seeping from every word

"Now _that_ I don't believe for a second, and me, a story, you couldn't be more wrong... I'm here because I heard a man shouting out" he visibly winced then

"And you came towards the shouting?"

"Well _yes_... I'm not going to leave someone in pain" she frowned slightly "and I'm not here to hurt you or get anything out of you... I came because you were crying out and I wanted to make sure you were okay" she smiled tilting her head to the side. Oliver just stared at the random blonde in front of him, she seemed oddly familiar but he couldn't place her

"I still think that's crazy, do you have a name?"

"Felicity" she answered. A small smile spread across his face then disappeared as he looked down at his soaked T-shirt, he moved closer to her then lying back in his original position

"I... I knew a Felicity once" he sighed "but like everything, I messed that up"

"We all make mistakes Oliver" she placed her hand on his squeezing slightly "it's what we do to make up for them that counts" he stared into her eyes then but the dim light of the TV wasn't bright enough to see the colour. She gently took her hand from his and turned to face the TV, a random action film playing. They sat in a comfortable silence watching the film for a good hour

"Thank you" he said softly, she turned to face him brow buried in confusion

"For what?"

"For staying even when I..." She smiled

"Pushed?" He nodded "well I'm made of stern stuff takes a lot to break me" she winked "oh and thank you" he frowned then "for trusting me" he smiled as they turned back to the film.

By the end Felicity had fallen asleep huddled up in the leather chair; Oliver pulled one of his blankets off and placed it over her, thankful she was close enough to reach without stretching. He looked at her then intrigued by the mystery woman now asleep in his room. He turned the TV off, lying back down and watching her till he too found sleep.

* * *

_Felicity had been at university a month, and she was thoroughly enjoying herself. Her and Chloe had made a few friends and so far enjoyed there courses. They had even got past the disastrous first meeting with Oliver and Tommy mainly by being civil and ignoring the fact it even happened. That was until Felicity got back from her lecture early. She opened the door and was met by the shirtless back of Oliver Queen_

_"Jeez guys you have a room for a reason" Felicity teased, Oliver practically fell off the sofa to reveal a partially clothed Sara "OH MY GOD!" Felicity stared in disbelief before turning on her heels and heading straight out of halls_

_"Fliss..." She heard Saras voice shouting but she didn't stop moving._

_She headed straight for the library finding a very quiet corner, one of her favourite spots, where she sat in absolute shock. Oliver was cheating on Laurel with her own sister, she wasn't surprised by the cheating not after how they met and especially the rumours going around, but god was that low. Her phone vibrating pulled her out of her musings_

**_Felicity we need to talk, I swear that's never happened before and it won't happen again S x_**

_She sighed to herself. How had she managed to get mixed up in the middle of this love affair? Especially between the 2 girls she lived with who were sisters, she'd never get over that. Her phone vibrating again brought her out of her thoughts once more_

**_I need to talk to you. Oliver_**

**_How did you get this number?_**

**_Really that's your first thought?_**

**_Well seeing as you are texting me when you should probably be talking to OTHER people... Mainly your girlfriend, yes that's where my brain went first_**

**_You even ramble via text :p, and from Sara. I thought it best I talk to you first_**

_Felicity stared at the message; Sara had given her number to him. She shook her head in anger at his nonchalant attitude and swiftly turned her phone off. Instead she threw herself into her project pulling out her tablet. She had only been working for about 10 minutes when a slight cough pulled her attention, she looked up to see Oliver staring down at her_

_"Can I join you?"_

_"It's a free country" she said turning her attention back to her tablet. He tentatively sat down on the chair next to her. They sat in silence, she could see him watching her every move out the corner of her eye __"How did you know where to find me? I mean it's a pretty big campus..."_

_"I... I've seen you study here before... And I've seen how peaceful you look here in your own space" he said it so softly and Felicity looked up then to see the genuine candour in his features, which caught her slightly off guard. She was not going to have a thing for Oliver Queen!_

_"Why have you ever been in here?" She frowned, she knew he didn't study or anything remotely close to studying_

_"In all honesty, because if I don't buck my ideas up I'm going to fail and I won't graduate..." The openness in which he spoke really was throwing Felicity_

_"And you're telling me this because?"_

_"I want you to understand..."_

_"Why?" He rubbed a hand at the back of his neck_

_"Truthfully I don't know I just feel like I can trust you..." She smiled slightly at that_

_"That doesn't stop the fact you just cheated on Laurel with Sara... I mean come on Oliver, if I hadn't walked in would you have even stopped and thought about it?" she said shaking her head "I've seen these 'masks' you and Tommy wear. This big image you show to the world but I can see that's all a lie. So come on man up, tell Laurel the truth and either walk away or commit fully because a girl in her final year doesn't need this drama" he stared at her but he didn't even look shocked_

_"Thank you for telling me straight, there aren't many people in my life that do that..."_

_"Well being a billionaire will do that for you" he raised a questioning eyebrow "computers remember I can find out anything. But I don't pander to anyone Oliver. The only reason I didn't tell Laurel about how we really met was because I didn't want to hurt her" he nodded in understanding_

_"It's refreshing, to have someone call me up on my crap"_

_"Well I'll happily continue to do so" she smiled "I mean we are friends right?"_

_"Friends? I thought you hated me"_

_"Really? How can anyone hate you just look at you... not that you should be solely judged on looks, I mean I'm sure there is much more to you than that and I'm going to stop in 3…2…1" Felicity closed her eyes feeling the heat on her cheeks and Oliver chuckled lightly_

_"I'll sort this. I promise Felicity..."_

_"It's not my problem Oliver but if you don't tell her I will, because no girl deserves that treatment" he nodded sadly, feeling for the first time in his life oddly ashamed of all his actions "but how does one even get in that situation?"_

_"Sara found out about me failing this year, she agreed to help me because last time I got kicked out of uni Laurel made it clear she wasn't impressed with my life choices..."_

_"Ah and you were feeling sorry for yourself and Sara showed you some sympathy" he nodded_

_"And one thing lead to another and you walked in, thanks for that"_

_"Don't thank me for that, you should have stopped yourself... But a few things for you" he frowned_

_"A few things?"_

_"Yep. It's your life you need to do what you want with it not what Laurel expects or your father" how could she know about his father? He could see some kind of kindred spirit in her but he wasn't sure what or why "and you need to want to graduate for **you**, not anyone else and if you decide that's what you want I could always help... If you wanted me too"_

_"Yes if that's no trouble..."_

_"Maybe you should figure some stuff out first and then talk to me after it's all sorted"_

_"Okay thank you Felicity" he gently squeezed her shoulder as he stood up "I'm going to sort some things out"_

_"Good" she nodded as he walked away._

* * *

Felicity stretched feeling a little stiff and nearly fell off the chair, suddenly remembering where she was. She glanced over to see Oliver sound asleep, the troubled and tortured expression no longer on his peacefully sleeping face. She smiled taking in his full appearance now, she could see the defined muscles in his arms and his abs with the way his T-shirt clung to him. He was fit at university but not with that well defined muscle, she smiled to herself then she looked down his sheets. Her smile faltered slightly as she noticed the outline of his legs and noted how one was missing below the knee just as Thea had said. She slowly stood from the chair noticing that the sun was peaking in through the blinds, as she was just placing the blanket back down the door opened.

In walked Moira Queen, in one of her glorious shirt and skirt combos, hair and makeup perfect. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Felicity

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my sons room?" She said her voice rising with each word

"I... I'm..."

"She's a friend" Oliver said softly, and Felicity turned to see him slightly sat up

"A friend?" His mother frowned

"Yes mother... A _friend_ who found a very drunk Thea and brought her home last night and who sat with me when I..." He stopped short and his mothers face said it all, _she knew_ "and she fell asleep"

"I... Thea got drunk?" Felicity merely nodded "right" she span on her heels closing the door behind her

"I hope I haven't got Thea in trouble" Felicity said slowly turning to face Oliver

"Don't worry about it..." He replied. In the daylight he could finally see her, her blonde hair glowing from the morning light, her slight curves visible from the pencil skirt and blouse. But her eyes even behind her glasses were beautiful, he stared at her before something finally clicked

"Felicity?" He frowned

"Yes" she smiled tilting her head again

"Felicity Smoak?" Her eyes went wide, she nodded lightly "why didn't you say?"

"I thought you wouldn't remember me I mean it's been like what..."

"4 years" he answered smoothly and without even a beat passing

"Yeh" she nodded "I honestly wasn't planning any of _this_" she gestured her hand around "I was literally just out for a drink and ran into Tommy and well... Yeh" she said stopping herself, he smiled a little

"You never change..." She smiled back "well obviously you do, look at you... New hairstyle, new glasses, and new wardrobe but-"

"Still rambling old me" she finished and he nodded "it was nice seeing you again Oliver, it would have been better under different circumstances" she smiled sadly and his head dropped

"Yes... About the last time we were _together,_ I am sor-" she raised her hand

"Oliver that was the past, no point dragging it up now" he nodded looking like she'd kicked his puppy if he had a puppy. She walked over to the other side of the bed taking his phone from the table and entered her number noticing her old one was still listed

"Why would you do that?" He asked

"Because as I once said I'm hard to get rid of... And I made the same offer to Merlyn, you want to talk or _anything_ I'm here" He nodded slowly a little dumbfounded as to why she was being so nice and it hit him; it was sympathy due to his situation. He dropped his head then but the next thing he knew a finger was pulling his chin up "Hey I mean it Queen... Remember I can see straight through you, and it isn't a big deal to me, so call, message whatever" she smiled softly before leaning forward and kissing his stubbled cheek. The shiver and spark ran down both their spines with a burning intensity, and Felicitys cheeks flushed "Well errmmm Goodbye Oliver"

"Goodbye Felicity"


	4. Chapter 4: A Different Direction

**Hey guys! I'm back quicker this time, but that's because this is a short chapter (sorry!), as always THANK YOU for all the reviews, favourites and follows seriously you don't know what it means! I've had a rough couple of days at work so I'm hoping this chapter is good enough... AND I hope you enjoy it because maybe (I don't want to give any promises in case anything happens, I jinx myself a lot :P) I will be back with the next chapter tomorrow ;) :P (this wont be a regular thing just because I feel bad this one being so short) Anyway as always I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think :)...**

* * *

Felicity was sat in her apartment, tablet and laptop on with various newspapers open too. It had been 2 weeks since she lost her job and she had decided to have a break from it all, have a few lie ins, relax and enjoy life a little. But after just those 2 weeks she was starting to get bored, so she decided to officially start her job hunt.

She was thankful for the peace right now, after Ray decided to move in to the apartment because Chloe didn't want to leave Felicity alone. She had protested but they were insistent and Ray had moved in within a few days, though he practically lived at their place anyway. With both finally out, Felicity set to work making herself a professional CV and résumé.

A couple of hours and a cup of coffee later, Felicity had finished and uploaded them onto various websites. She couldn't help smiling to herself about her hard work. Her phone ringing made her jump out of her bubble, as she went to answer she didn't recognise the number

"Hello, Felicity Smoak speaking"

"Miss Smoak this is Moira Queen" Felicity nearly dropped the phone _why was she calling?_

"Hello Mrs Queen what can I do for you?"

"Is it possible we could arrange to meet? I have a job prospect for you" the cold nature of her tone caught Felicity off guard, clearly something wasn't quite right

"Errm" she hesitated

"You don't have to take the job right away Miss Smoak, I just I thought I'd offer you an informal chat. Say meet me at cafe nero in an hour, it's the little cafe near-"

"Queen consolidated" Felicity cut her off "I mean of course you know that it's your company, well your families company, as a whole and that's none of my business" she took a deep breath counting down from 3 mentally "I'll meet you there Mrs Queen"

"Okay and Miss Smoak.."

"Yes?"

"Thank you"

"But I haven't done any-" and the phone cut off abruptly. She sighed, _what had she got herself mixed into_. She glanced down at her pyjamas, and felt her hair up in its messy bun, deciding she needed to make herself more presentable before meeting Moira.

* * *

Over an hour later Felicity was sat in the back of cafe nero, to not attract unwanted attention by meeting a _Queen_, eating a panini, and drinking a coffee. Moira was late, which with the Queen reputation and Oliver at university, was not a big surprise. By the time Mrs Queen walked in Felicity had ate her panini, and drank over half of her coffee

"Black coffee please" Moira said to the barista, who looked a little flustered "Sorry I'm late Miss Smoak, to be honest I'm a little surprised you actually came" she said taking in Felicitys choice of clothing, a pair of jeans and tank top, clearly with judgement

"Call me Felicity please I insist, truthfully I'm surprised I did too but I thought well there's nothing wrong in hearing about the proposition right?" She smiled but Moira didn't return it

"Well there's no point beating about the bush, you met my son Oliver?"

"Yes I did"

"Well he needs someone to be there when others can't..."

"Okay... but I'm not a carer, I've never looked after anyone in my whole life, apart from myself _obviously_ but that's entirely different" Moira couldn't help the smirk at her ramble

"He doesn't need any personal care, we have a paid medical professional for that, he needs a... executive assistant"

"So you want me to babysit him? I'm not sure he'd appreciate that"

"No, I just need someone to..." Felicity looked her in the eyes, she could see tears rising to the surface; she wasn't sure what was going on now. Moira took a deep breath and carried on "Make sure he doesn't give up, to push him, to show him life is still fun and that if he's determined, he can live again. He's had 10 assistants in the last 2 weeks. He has pushed each and every one away and hated them all, not one has made him smile like you did"

"I didn't do anything, I just stayed there and watched a film"

"Exactly! You made things _normal_ again; he's finding it hard to adjust. I just want him to be happy, I just want my son to smile again, to find some joy still in this world"

"Okay…" Felicity wasn't sure what to think about that "So what would actually be involved? If I took the job that is"

"You would work 8 till 5, you'd basically sort his life out, you know handle press related things, club stuff, meetings, basically all his work related needs. Then the rest is up to you, stay in or go out, and if he wants to be alone you could always do some paperwork but just check he has everything he wants occasionally. His professional carer will sort his personal needs out in the morning. He will come again around lunch time that's when you get your break and then he will take over at 5. He is also the driver and bodyguard" Felicity frowned at the personal carers somewhat wide range of skills "All the medication he needs will be clearly laid out and other than that, that's all that's to it"

"What about pay? Holidays? Etc"

"I will pay you this" She pushed a cheque across the table Felicity couldn't believe it; she'd never seen that many zeros in all her life. That much money to just sit with a guy, well Oliver wasn't just _any_ guy but still. The barista came over placing Moiras coffee in front of her "thank you" the barista gave a short nod before quickly rushing off

"That's..."

"That is per month" her mouth flew open again "We have a specially adapted car" Felicity nodded "That you can use to take him out in his wheelchair till he starts to learn to walk again, but obviously you won't need to drive, that is what we have the driver for. Currently Oliver is at our home but we're hoping he'll move back into his own place soon. If you want holidays it would be a month before if possible, so I can arrange cover"

"Okay..." For once in her life Felicity was literally speechless

"So what do you think?" Moira said sitting straighter in her chair looking as immaculate as ever

"Errrm how long will the job be for?"

"It will be 6 months provisionally but it is all depended on his recovery and what he needs"

"What is likely to be his recovery? I mean we are talking walking again, _right_? Not that I think he's going to grow a leg back or anything" Moira looked deflated, her eyes were full of worry and Felicity regretted asking that question and rambling instantly

"We can only hope he'll walk again with the help of physical therapy, it's more his..." she took a deep breath checking that nobody was listening as she whispered "his mental state that worries the doctors most" That was when Felicity understood what Moira wanted. Her son had just been given the horrible blow of losing a limb and Felicity needed to remind him life was still good even if in a chair, he needed optimism, positivity, joy anything to keep him driven. As if sensing Felicitys uncertainty to be able to do this, Moira said

"I will give you a few days to think about it, here's my card if you have any questions, or want the position just call me" With that she got up from her chair, leaving her untouched coffee behind and left. Felicity sat staring at the card in her hand, unsure what to do.

* * *

Felicity spent the rest of the day head deep in her computer, coding, hacking anything to keep her brain from wandering. When Chloe walked through the door, seeing Felicity in her pjs with a bun on her head, she knew something was wrong. She walked to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. Felicity span her head around

"Out with it Fliss" and she told her everything "Well what are you going to do?" Chloe said calmly, trying to remain neutral

"I don't know, what do you think I should do?"

"I can't make the decision for you Fliss, you have to figure out what you want but I'll support you all the way" Felicity knew she was right. She always knew Chloe had sound advice but she still found herself calling Frank. He answered within two rings

"Felicity! Everything alright sweetheart?" again she explained everything minus a few details she didn't think Frank needed to know "well..."

"I know it's only a temporary position and it isn't exactly doing my dream job... But think of all the money I could save just within those 6 months. I mean I gain a valuable reference being employed by the Queens, if I do good of course. Though I could always search for other jobs at the same time or leave it till after the 6 months and travel abroad and work. There are so many optio-"

"Felicity" Franks voice cut her off mid ramble "what do you want do sweetheart?" He said softly

"I don't know… I don't know how I'll cope being a EA and basically his slave I suppose" she laughed a little, but then remembered Moiras reaction earlier "but his mother looked so desperate, and he was... Different Frank, not like how I remember or how the press say..."

"Well there's your answer then Fliss"

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes, some things are more important than money and jobs" Frank said it so calmly with such sincerity that it hit Felicity hard. She knew exactly what she had to do. What she wanted to do

"Thanks I needed that" She replied

"No you didn't, you already knew what you were going to do deep down, you can't say no the best of times" he chuckled lightly then "but when someone really needs your help you know the answer, you just wanted someone to make sure it was okay first, so do it, I'll talk soon Fliss, love you"

"Well thank you Frank, I love you too and I hope you're settling in well"

"My pleasure sweetheart and I am, hopefully you'll come visit once I'm more sorted"

"Of course!"

"Goodbye Fliss"

"Bye Frank" With that Felicity hung up. She stared at Chloe on the sofa

"Well?" Chloe asked raising her hand and eye brows

"I'm going to accept the job, but I'll have a lot of money. So if the contract ends I'll have enough to keep paying my way while I look for work and decide what I want to do"

"Fliss, don't worry about any of that, you know me I'm all about the here and now, so go for it"  
Felicity nodded "but remember this is Oliver Queen, the same guy from uni-"

"I know Chloe, believe me I know…"

"_But_?" she smiled softly

"Everyone deserves a second chance right?"

"He's had more than that" she raised an eyebrow sceptically

"Chloe, I promise I'll be careful. I'm not that 18 year old girl anymore, I've grown up and I'm sure he has too"

"Okay but remember I'm here no matter what _okay_?"

"Of course" she smiled hugging her

"Well then good luck in your new career Fliss"


	5. Chapter 5: Looks

**I'm back as promised, it's been a long day and I got distracted by the Flash... But anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter :). I'll try to update again soon, as always you guys keep me going so let me know what you think... anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Felicity was irrationally nervous. She'd known Oliver Queen, even knew how to handle him back when he was the playboy womaniser, but this man seemed different.

As she parked her mini up at the Queens mansion and got out, she smoothed down her navy dress. She wasn't sure what to wear as an EA, especially one working from _home_ but she told herself _dress to impress_ just in case. Felicity slowly made her way to the door; she rang the doorbell and waited. It slowly opened to reveal a short dark haired maid

"Miss Smoak?" Her Russian accent caught Felicity slightly off guard

"Yes..."

"I'm Raisa, you come in" she opened the door wider for her and Felicity walked in standing awkwardly as she closed the door

"Nice to meet you Raisa I'm Felicity" she stuck her hand out and the maid hesitated slightly

"You too Miss Smoak"

"Please call me Felicity I insist" Raisa smiled at her nodding

"You want anything, you shout" she said before disappearing down the corridor. Felicity stood in the foyer unsure what to do, clutching her large handbag anxiously

"NO" she recognised Olivers voice instantly and headed straight towards the same room from those weeks ago. She stopped just before the door when she heard Oliver speak

"I've told you I don't need anyone to take care of me!" Oliver practically growled

"OLIVER JONAS QUEEN! I am not having this argument again. You won't even get out of bed, you need someone, I know you hated the previous 10 but give this one a shot" his mother said with such persistence but also sounding slightly fed up

"Mother I am sick to death of it all" he was getting louder

"Well your option is either this new EA or me! And we both know you don't want that, so give her a chance" With that Moira stormed out the room, slamming her sons door. She was a little taken aback to see Felicity stood there

"I... Raisa let me in... I didn't mean to-" Moira cut her off

"I'm sorry you had to hear that" She straightened her white blouse and stone skirt

"He's in one of those _moods_, he'll calm down soon enough but in the mean time let's get down to business" Felicity instinctively followed Moira. She showed her the basics of the mansion; bath room, kitchen, living room, stating that Raisa would provide food and anything she might need, just to ask. But that upstairs didn't matter as Oliver didn't want to go up there.

"This is Olivers medicine cabinet" she showed her in the small bathroom next door to Olivers make shift bedroom "everything is clearly labelled, if there is an emergency just call Mr Diggle" She smiled sadly "To be honest most of the medication should only be temporary and Mr Diggle can explain more about that" As if sensing some confusion Moira continued "Mr Diggle is a trained professional physiotherapist, plus he's also Olivers bodyguard and driver who I mentioned at our meeting last time. He had medical training in the army hence why he wanted the career change being Olivers bodyguard, but due to... _circumstances_ his other skills have become useful"

"Okay... well then I think I'm all set"

"Thank you for this" Moira had a small smile but her eyes full of sadness "Mr Diggle should be here soon, other than that I have some functions to attend to but I'll be back early to sort your contract"

And with that Moira left. Felicity stood there a little while trying to figure out what to do, _might as well grab the bull by the horns_, so she opened Olivers door and stepped inside

"Mother, I told you I'm not interested!" He didn't even look in her direction, just stayed in his bed staring at the TV screen

"I..." He turned his head at the sound of her voice

"Felicity?" He frowned "what are _you_ doing here?"

"Well I was paid to be your EA" she stepped closer, sitting down in the same leather chair from all those weeks ago. Oliver didn't say anything just sat staring "well Mr Queen is there anything I can do for you?"

"No" he said turning his head back into the direction of the TV

"No breakfast?"

"Nope, Raisas already been and gone"

"No drinks, no newspapers, no phone calls?"

"I said _NO_..." He snapped. Felicity looked at him briefly one eye brow raised before pulling her tablet out her bag and searching for the latest reports on Oliver.

* * *

It was an hour later, various hacking and destroying of certain articles plus photos and even several emails before Felicity noticed Oliver staring at her

"Yes sir?" He frowned again

"Felicity, don't call me that"

"Call you what?"

"Sir"

"_Okay_..." She said unsure what the issue was

"I'm not your boss"

"Well you are, seeing as I am _your _EA"

"No my mother hired you... Not me" she frowned "I don't need a baby sitter" he turned his head not meeting her gaze, she was just about to speak when the door opened

"Oliver man, why aren't you out of-" he stopped short when he saw Felicity. She stared at the man, he was gigantic, his muscles very much apparent through his jacket "ah you must be Miss Smoak" Felicity instantly stood up and stuck out her hand

"Yep Felicity Smoak, please call me Felicity"

"John Diggle, you can call me John, Dig, Diggle" he smiled at her whilst shaking her hand firmly

"Nice to meet you John" her smile faltered a little

"I hope Mr Queen here" he shot him a look "hasn't been too much bother"

"No, I mean he isn't any bother in the slightest. He just sits there watching TV, giving me nothing to do..." She closed her eyes briefly "not that there isn't anything to do, I mean it's Oliver Queen and he's more than capable of doing a lot of things but I was paid to you know... to do _something_-"

"Felicity" Oliver caught her off guard stopping her ramble and Diggle chuckled lightly "please leave" She frowned in confusion

"But I'm paid to-" Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose

"Just get out of this room" he said firmly, she didn't move and she could see the tension in his body tighten "do whatever it is you're paid to do just _not_ here" he didn't look at her then as she grabbed her tablet and bag exiting the room. She was about to step down the hall when she heard them talking

"Cut her some slack, man" Diggles voice echoed "this one seems much nicer-"

"She's still paid to be here" Oliver snapped back

"Yes, so am I remember" she could hear movement and wasn't 100% sure what was happening

"That's different Dig and you know it, we've been through a lot together"

"Yeh I know man, but you can't do all this alone"

"There's nothing to do... I quit remember, I can't do it anymore, I can't be _that_ man anymore... I mean it was only a matter of time before Waller had me put down anyway" _Who was Waller? And what the hell were they talking about?_

"Oliver, this isn't healthy"

"Healthy? I've lost a leg"

"Yes but if you don't get your arse out of bed and start doing something... Then it'll be more than a leg"

"It might as well have been Dig"

"Now _that_ is why you need someone... And she seems bright and bubbly enough to help" she heard the sigh, the pain and exhaustion behind it

"I don't want help"

"Well sorry Oliver but that's what you've got, whether you like it or not" she heard more movement "you gonna get in the damn chair now or do I have to carry you?" There was further movement and a bed creaking

"I used to know her you know, Felicity I mean, when I first started she was-"

"I know"

"Ah I should have known you'd know"

"Not everyone does, it was, is need to know"

"I understand but she knew the old me, you know the idiot…"

"Right"

"I see the way they all look at me like I'm broken... But she, she looks at me like I'm not"

"So the problem here is?" Diggle questioned

"She looks at me like she used to... Like the man, _idiot_ I was all those years ago and I don't know which is worse" Felicity stopped herself then and walked away.

She shouldn't have been listening to a private conversation and now she had even more questions. _Oliver Queen really was a mystery_. She knew she didn't look at Oliver like the idiot he once was, she never could not after _everything_ back then. She sighed unsure whether she could do this job.

* * *

She sat down in the living room again looking at Olivers "_work_" related problems and schedules. She cancelled, rearranged and altered various things till John appeared sometime later

"You're safe to go back in there now" he smiled sadly

"Am I really?" She said tilting her head

"Scared of him?"

"Oh no! Just he..." She closed her eyes briefly "he doesn't want me here-"

"Oliver doesn't always know what's best for him and sometimes he closes people off"

"He's always been a little like that" John frowned as she stood up "I mean I knew him at university and he used to put on a front, pretend to be something, _someone_ he wasn't" Johns eyebrows raised as he crossed his arms

"But you saw right through him..."

"Most of the time, I mean we all have secrets right?" He nodded in agreement

"You don't need to give Oliver any medication; I handle that if he needs it. If he asks for anything just give me a quick call or text. Here" he handed her a card "I'm also the driver and bodyguard, I'm normally somewhere on the property, but without Oliver leaving his room, I try to do other duties"

"Thank you for _this_" she smiled holding up his card

"Felicity if you need anything just call me and I'll be there" he said it with such a serious tone and stoic expression Felicity wasn't sure what to think

"I probably should get back to sitting and doing nothing" she said walking back to Olivers room

"Just don't give up on him yet" Felicity frowned not understanding but John walked off before she had time to process it.

She walked into the room speaking before even looking around

"Oliver, I've rearranged your business meetings for the next month, I've got all news linking to you set up in a search that will bing every time a story is found and I'll deal with it accordingly. I-" she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Oliver sat in a wheel chair.

She couldn't help but look at his leg, his sweat pant leg was rolled up on his left. It was missing just under the knee but it was bandaged and covered in a white medical sock. Her eyes travelled up, he was wearing a white T-shirt that clung to his muscles. Slowly her eyes met his and she could see a lost look in them, the pain and trouble visible. She stepped closer and using his arms on the wheels he rolled back slightly stopping her dead

"I..."

"There's nothing to say. It horrifies you..." She frowned

"What?"

"This" he gestured to his missing limb "it freaks you out, I saw you staring Felicity"

"No Oliver"

"It's okay, I understand" he dropped his head spinning the chair so his back was towards her. Without thought she walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder feeling the spark but ignoring it

"Hey" he looked up at her and the sadness, grief in his face struck her hard. He definitely wasn't the man she remembered "I... I've never seen someone without..." She trailed off "I'm sorry" she pulled away, returning to her original seat. She decided to mess with her tablet as Oliver learnt to manoeuvre the room.

A knock on the door brought them both out there bubbles

"Miss Smoak, if you would" Moira said smiling softly as Felicity gathered her things "how are you Oliver? Nice to see you up"

"Fine mother" he said without even glancing her way

"Good" she said her smile now gone

"Goodbye Oliver" Felicity said tentatively

"Goodbye" he said again not even looking as the door closed. Moira lead Felicity a little further down the hall into what seemed to be an office

"How was your first day? I hope he hasn't been too much trouble"

"Fine, he just seems... Quiet"

"Ah, after the accident-"

"Oh you don't need to explain, I just wish he'd actually let me do some work but I guess that takes time" Moira nodded

"Yes my dear, it does. My son is a proud man, he's used to doing a lot for himself, now it's become… _harder_" Felicity nodded unsure what to say "anyway this is your contract" she handed her various papers "just sign it and get it back to me when you are ready"

"Okay"

"And you might as well leave now I'm back, he'll be fine"

"Thank you Mrs Queen" she smiled before leaving.

* * *

Even though it was only early in the afternoon Felicity went home, and to her surprise Chloe was home too. Her hair was tied up out the way as she sat sketching at the kitchen table, she looked up when she heard the door

"How was your first day?" Chloe asked, sticking her tongue out concentrating on her work. Felicity sighed as she stepped closer taking the seat opposite her. Chloe lifted her head then, putting her pencil down "What's happened?" Felicity didn't tell her everything, skipping the overheard conversation, and sticking to Oliver and her day "Well, it can only get better right?"

"He's certainly not the playboy we knew at uni so I'd say so" Felicity said uncertainly

"You know you can do this" she said placing her hand on top of hers and squeezing reassuringly "But if you can't cope, you know with your twos history, it would be understandable"

"It's not like that Chlo, the history well right now it doesn't matter" she sighed "it's how different he is, the guy was the pinnacle of having a good time and I know he changed but it's like he doesn't want me there, well _anyone_ there"

"People can change I know but this is _Oliver Queen_, you two will have to talk about your history at some point"

"I know" Felicity said pulling her hand free and placing her head in them

"But there is a difference between want and need Fliss, he clearly needs someone to pull him back into life, I mean god knows what we would do if one of us had an accident…"

"I know that but am I clearly what he needs? and don't speak like that it's hard enough watching him let alone thinking that" Felicity was lost in thought at those deep blue eyes full of pain

"You are all he's got right now with the sounds of it, so believe it's what he needs" she said bluntly "and I know I couldn't do what you are doing, so you should be proud" she got up and gave Felicity a quick hug "right I'm going to meet Ray, so I'll see you later" And with that Chloe grabbed her keys and bag leaving the apartment.

Felicity went for a shower getting lost in her thoughts of ways to help Oliver and whether or not she would last in this job. But regardless she signed her contracts.


	6. Chapter 6: Pain

**As always thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows honestly you guys keep me going :)... Firstly I want to say I don't have much work this week (and family plans are not set in stone yet) so I'm going to attempt a lot of writing, fingers crossed I can do it and maybe you'll get updates quicker this week but only maybe... So here is chapter 6 I hope you enjoy :) and remember reviews keep me going!**

* * *

The rest of the week had been the same, Oliver was in bed at the start of each day then Diggle would come so they could "_work out_". She knew there was more to it than that but she wasn't going to question it. Then she'd spend the rest of the day in his room sorting things when he asked, but mainly doing nothing.  
The weekend had been much better having spent the entire time wedding planning with Chloe, looking at all the various places. That was until Felicity managed to get her heel caught in a crack, falling and spraining her ankle, which resulted in spending most of Sunday night in hospital getting her head stitched.

By the time it was Monday again Felicity had only slept for about 3 hours. She had this aching feeling in her head; she slipped into jeans and a baggy T-shirt from her university days. She pulled her hair up but left without makeup, just grabbing her handbag and calling a taxi.

When she got to the Queen mansion, she let herself in and was stunned when she entered Olivers room. He was dressed and in the wheelchair looking out the window at the far end of the room

"Is John here already?" She said her voice sounding oddly soft to her own ears

"No..."

"Then why are you up? Not that I think you should be staying in bed, I mean that's your choice but it's better to be up... I just I'm not used to seeing you out of bed and well yes, I'm going to stop in 3..2..1" she heard the little chuckle from him

"You really are the same" he said slowly "and I decided maybe I should start doing some things myself" he turned his chair round then smiling wide till his eyes met hers. The smile faded as he wheeled himself as quickly as possible to her, the muscles in his arms seeming to stand out further "what the hell happened?" Felicity blinked rapidly, seeing the rage in his eyes caught her off guard

"I..." He took her by the arm leading her to sit in the leather chair, she slowly sat down her head banging and ankle aching

"Who did this?" She could see his fists clenching, as he fought hard to not lose control. He took a deep breath to steady himself, his reaction even surprised himself

"No-one, just clumsy old me" she said fighting back the tears, the tiredness and pain causing her emotions to fluctuate

"Hey..." He said gently, resisting the urge to touch her as he saw the tears form in her eyes

"I got my heel caught in a crack, fell and banged my head" she pointed to the now stitches wound "sprained my ankle, so no-one's fault, no-one to blame just incredibly tired and have a headache" the tears started to fall before Felicity even had a chance to stop them

"Hey you shouldn't have come in"

"I didn't want to let you down" she looked into his blue eyes then and she could see the various emotions on his face. The anger had faded into sadness and then her words made him smile briefly before concern washed over

"You wouldn't be letting me down Felicity, I haven't exactly been _friendly_"

"Doesn't matter, I'm still here to help make your life run smoothly" she gave him a teary smile, he automatically reached up wiping away her tears with both hands

"Thank you" he said softly getting lost in her blue eyes even behind her glasses

"For what?"

"For still coming here when I have hardly given you a chance and you're injured" she smiled softly, subconsciously leaning further into his touch, his hands unmoved from either side of her face. He returned it

"I wouldn't give up on you, you know that" his eyes flickered to her lips at the same time hers did to his; they looked into each other's eyes. Both feeling things they had long since thought had been forgotten

"Oliver" Diggles voice and the opening of the door pulled them out of the moment. Oliver pulled his hands away quickly like he'd been burned and Felicity wiped her eyes under her glasses "Oliver..." Diggle stepped in and smiled at the sight of Oliver in his wheelchair, till his gaze fell on Felicity "Felicity what the hell?"

"She's okay Dig, her heel snapped last night, injured herself but she still came in today" he nodded in understanding

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes" she said softly, Diggle frowned clearly not believing her

"Right anyway Captain Lance is here" Oliver grimaced at the name, and Felicity frowned in confusion "he's here about the accident"

"Right well..." Oliver looked at Felicity then at John "send him in"

"I can go" Felicity said trying to get up

"No" Olivers hand shot to her shoulder gently pushing her back till she sat and then he pulled his hand away "stay, you need rest and..." He closed his eyes briefly then met hers "if you're working for me" he couldn't help the grimace that adorned his face and she felt a little bad "then you need to know more" she nodded not trusting her voice, as Diggle walked to the door opening it wide for Quentin to walk in

"Captain Lance" Oliver said

"Mr Queen" he turned to look at Felicity frowning at the look of her

"This is Miss Smoak my EA, she..."

"I had an accident last night, long story short don't wear heels when roaming around wedding venues" All 3 men looked at her, especially Oliver with a somewhat stunned expression "oh not my wedding, my friends, I'm her matron of honour well technically chief bridesmaid because matron of honours are normally married, unless I'm the maid of honour but none of you needed to know any of this" she dropped her head slightly

"Well good morning Miss Smoak... You seem _familiar_"

"Felicity please, Good morning Captain Lance and I went to university with your daughter, Sara, even lived with her till she..."

"Dropped out... Yes I remember her talking about you" he gave her a kind smile until his gaze fell back to Oliver. He clearly had mixed emotions, Felicity wasn't stupid. She knew Quentin was Laurels father and understandably he was annoyed at Oliver for breaking his babies' heart at university. However he had also suffered losing a limb and well Quentin looked as conflicted as he probably felt

"Mr Queen, we've made enquires, we've searched every scrap of that plane..." Felicity stared at Oliver unable to take her eyes off him as he stared at Quentin expressionlessly "there was a bomb" Oliver merely nodded not at all surprised "because of that reason, the FBI has decided to take over your case, I'm sorry there wasn't more we could do and we will continue to liaise with each other" Oliver nodded again saying nothing "we are all working hard to figure out who did this, and why... We still are unsure if it was meant for you or your father but I promise whoever did this will be brought to justice"

"I know they will Captain, thank you" Oliver span the chair round pushing to the other end of the room

"I'll see you out Captain" Diggle said calmly, he nodded in response

"Nice to meet you Miss... Felicity" he said smiling

"Same to you Captain" when the door closed behind them, Felicity slowly and cautiously made her way to Oliver. He was sat by the window again, his head low with his arm resting on the wheelchair arm as he had his finger and thumb pinching the bridge of his nose. She slowly placed her hand on his shoulder, she felt a spark run down her spine and almost instantly his blue eyes snapped up to meet hers

"I'm sorry Oliver"

"It's not your fault"

"No but not catching who... Who did this" she gestured to him "it must be hard" he sighed then wheeling back slightly out of her grasp and she pulled her hand back. She couldn't hide the hurt as he wheeled past her

"I'll find out who did this Felicity, believe me I will... And I will get justice one way or another" he said it with his back towards her but his last words frightened her slightly. _Was he insinuating what she thought he was?_

"Oliver that's not always-" the door opening stopped her

"Hey man want to try actual physio in your gym today?" Oliver nodded heading towards the door

"You should get some rest Miss Smoak whilst you aren't needed" he didn't even glance at her as he wheeled out the door

"Just give me a second man" Diggle shouted after Oliver "you can set up" he teased but no response was heard. Diggle closed the door and was by Felicity in a few short strides "I know what you heard must be pretty scary and you're wandering about if someone comes back for him but with me here-"

"Actually" she interrupted him "that thought never crossed my mind" and it genuinely hadn't, she looked away from his gaze as she spoke softly "I've never felt safer than when I am with Oliver... Even back then" she turned to look at him then big brown eyes looking slightly playful "I mean and of course you now, god look at you" she said gesturing towards him "all muscle and arms and... I'm going to stop now" he laughed then and gave her a smile

"You really are something else Felicity but something... Something's bothering you" he crossed his arms then

"I just... He changed from the idiot I knew at uni, he was changing for the better the last I saw him and now he... He seems darkened, don't get me wrong I mean the guy has lost his leg but his jump from emotionless to anger to I don't even know, is a little scary"

"Ah" he gave her a soft smile "Oliver is going through the 5 stages of grief, losing a limb can be like losing a relative, a loved one" she nodded "there are 5 stages but they don't always happen in order and they can be mixed up, often several things happening at once. There is denial and isolation, anger, bargaining, depression and finally acceptance, hope"

"Right..."

"I know it's hard but he's in a vulnerable place-"

"And that's one place Oliver Queen doesn't like to be"

"Exactly, he lets me in a little... His family, friends not so much but there is something about _YOU_. He trusts you, I mean he let you stay in to hear that and I know those stages will get scary but he needs us both" she frowned a little, she'd only been here a week she was not that important to Oliver Queens recovery, Diggle smiled

"You are..." _Crap she'd said it out loud_ "He needs someone he can trust, someone who is there, someone who isn't going to pull away when he pushes and I am here to help you too Felicity" she smiled

"Thank you John" he opened his hand

"Pain killers, now take them and get some sleep" she nodded as he left the room.

* * *

Olivers bed was so unbelievably comfy, she didn't know how long she'd been asleep. She didn't really care. But two voices even though ushered woke her up

"So did you talk to Waller?" Oliver asked

"Yes and she said they are helping the FBI but there are no leads yet, they are fully looking into the device first... It's not like any they have ever seen before"

"I don't believe her for a second! She's trying to keep me out the loop. I might have quit Dig but you'd think I'd still be able to know about _this_" she could hear the anger in his tone

"Oliver calm down man... I told you we'll figure this out but first we need to focus on getting you back to full health"

"Full health, are you kidding me? I have lost a leg Diggle! _A leg_!" He shouted it that loud Felicity couldn't help but jump in shock. Both guys stayed silent as she sat up

"Er what's the shouting about?" She said her voice sounding husky from sleep

"Nothing" Oliver snapped turning away from Diggle and rolling closer to her "I'm sorry I woke you"

"It's okay" she said rubbing her eyes "how long have I been out for?"

"A good few hours" Diggle said arms crossed over his chest

"Oh my god! Guys why didn't you wake me up I've done nothing all day!" She shot out of Olivers bed forgetting about her ankle and head, crumbling to the floor before her feet really even touched it. Diggle was helping her up in seconds

"Go home Felicity" Oliver said softly and she could see pain in his eyes, she wasn't sure why but she nodded. Clearly he didn't want her there "go get some sleep, see how you feel in the morning and if you don't feel good don't come in... It's okay to be off ill" he gave her a little smile but it didn't reach his eyes

"I... I'll be back tomorrow" she nodded

"Digs going to drive you home"

"But I didn't bring my car"

"Good! I don't think I could have fit in the mini" all 3 laughed a little at the image of him behind the wheel of her bright red mini

"I don't want to impose"

"Felicity I'm driving you home end of discussion" he said gently helping her towards the exit, whilst simultaneously picking up her belongings

"Thank you" she smiled at Diggle then turned to look at Oliver "both of you, goodbye Oliver"

"Goodbye Felicity"

Diggle drove her home not even asking for directions but then she remembered he was a trained soldier and had made it clear he was protecting everyone. So of course he'd know where she lived, probably had a whole back ground on her. She closed her eyes then at the thought of that

"We're here" he said as he pulled up

"Thank you John" she smiled a little

"Take care of yourself Felicity, I know you don't think it and he's well _him_, but you are helping" she nodded as she stepped out the car, waving as he pulled away with a smile.

* * *

When Felicity walked in she wasn't sure what she was expecting

"Miss Smoak! God damn it, I told you not to go to work today, but you sneak out" she stood there with her arms crossed

"I'm fine Chloe, he didn't need me so he sent me home early _okay_?" She raised an eyebrow shaking her head "why are you home early? And without Ray?"

"We might be getting married Fliss but we aren't joined at the hip" she turned then and walked over to the sofa dropping down. Felicity pulled her coat off and joined her

"Still doesn't answer my question"

"I'm still mad you snuck out after last night..."

"Chloe seriously I'm fine, I just need some sleep"

"Rays at university, you know teaching for his PhD... And I called in sick after last night like you should have"

"_Chloe_..."

"Don't Chloe me, you have to look after yourself and I mean you aren't exactly following your career dreams, so don't get run down" Felicity rolled her eyes

"Have we done with the lecture now mum?" Chloe chuckled lightly

"Hey we both know your mums lectures would be rather _different_" Felicity smiled then "oh by the way Barry called"

"Did he?" Felicity said with surprise

"Yeh he's coming to visit"

"Oh…"

"Oh cut that crap out"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why aren't you two just together already?"

"What, me and Barry?" Felicity raised an eyebrow

"Fliss, seriously we know"

"Know what?"

"You two are _together"_ she stuck her fingers in the air to quote the final word

"Errrm we _aren't_, remember we tried to be together at university, and we are perfect for each other but we aren't in love with each other"

"No but you sleep together" Felicity started choking on air "and don't deny it Fliss, believe me, Ray and I thought you two would become an actual couple after your failed dating and Iris moving on with Eddie"

"We're just friends..."

"With benefits" Chloe replied bluntly

"Yes okay, me and Barry we... We find comfort in each other but it's purely physical. We tried at uni and we just don't have a spark as anything more than friends, we know everyone thinks we are exactly alike but..."

"You both loved other people" Felicity gave a quick nod trying not to think about those days "Fliss... I thought you were okay, I thought this situation wasn't getting to you"

"I am okay; it isn't getting to me"

"Then why do you need Barry here?"

"I don't... Something must be going off in his life, I swear Chloe" she nodded lightly

"Okay..."

"And also not every visit we have ends in sex" she said crossing her arms

"I never said they did" she winked in reply. Just then there was a knock at the door, Felicity got up cautiously and opened the door

"Barry!" She said giving him a hug which he returned

"Felicity" he let go and smiled at Chloe "Chloe"

"Always a pleasure Mr Allen" she winked

"It is okay I stay here right?" He asked frowning a little

"Yes of course, what are you staying for?" Felicity said uncertain

"I text you, I have a conference in Starling this week"

"Oh... Oh okay" her smile widened "of course you can stay here, saves on a hotel and of course you can share my bed" she closed her eyes as she heard Chloes snicker "and by share I mean sleep together, not in that way..." She turned to face Chloe arms crossed glaring at her which only caused Chloe to laugh harder

"_Right_..." Barry said his smile turning into a frown

"Come on" she grabbed him by the hand and led him to her bedroom, as Chloe laughed even harder.

"What was that about?"

"Chloe thinks we're sleeping together. I mean technically we have before, and we do occasionally but she thinks we're being stupid and should be in a relationship..."

"Felicity breathe" she stopped taking a deep breath "we might be perfect on paper but we don't have that connection" she nodded "unless that's what you want?"

"Barry... I've seen the way you are with Iris, I can't ever replace _that_ and I love you but not in that way"

"Exactly" he smiled letting out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. Both seemed to relax and relief washed over them

"Sorry just... Old wounds" he frowned "Oliver... I work for Oliver Queen now, as his EA" Barry dropped onto the bed mouth open with a look of utter disbelief.

* * *

**I just wanted to say characters are added for specific reasons (which become more apparent at later dates ;) :P) and with this being an AU there jobs/professions may be different because well it is AU and (in a non spoilerish way) other characters will be mentioned/appear but which, well that's the surprise ;) :P**


	7. Chapter 7: Flutters

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while, I've had a pretty bad week and then I got side tracked by Arrow spoilers which lead to me writing a one-shot but I didn't want to leave you guys in the lurch either, so as usual thank for all the reviews, favourites and follows you have no idea how much they keep me going on weeks like this. Oh and i wanted to add, this story is slightly planned out you will EVENTUALLY find out what happened between Oliver and Felicity but you'll have to wait and see :P ;) (sorry I don't want to give anything away)... So anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter :).**

* * *

The week had got easier on Felicity. Oliver, although still guarded, seemed more open. He asked her to look at things for him, actually talked to her and Barry's presence helped remind her she still had a life to live too.

It was Thursday evening, Ray and Chloe had gone out, leaving Barry and Felicity to have a takeout and watch a film before he departed the next day

"I still can't believe you work for Oliver" he said out of nowhere

"Barry..." She said softly eating her pizza, he turned to look at her

"I know, I know you said you didn't want to talk about... _That_, the past is the past but unresolved issues have a way of creeping back up" she pulled her eyes away from his staring blankly at the screen, he gently placed his hand on hers "I remember what you were like after him last time, not that I think it will go that way again... I just..."

"I'll be okay, he's... _This_ is different this time" she said still not looking at him

"You really think Oliver can change?"

"He has changed Barry, he is different"

"Okay" he smiled softly and she looked at him "just remember I am always here for you and I don't mean as just sex, which by the way I am not expecting unlike what Chloe thinks" Felicity chuckled a little

"I know you aren't Barry I mean nothing happened this week, we are grown up enough to share a bed and not have sex, and I know you're there for me... And I am here for you too" she smiled "I still think you should tell Iris how you feel"

"I know I just want you to know there's never any pressure or expectations with me"

"I know and nice dodge on my last remark" he chuckled a little

"Well I can't turn around now and say Iris I love you, I've loved you for years and I want more, how unfair is that when she's with Eddie? I'd rather she was happy with me as her best friend than destroy her happiness for something more"

"But what if you make her happier, more than anything else, isn't it worth the risk?"

"I see your point but it would destroy years of friendship-"

"No it would make those years mean more, be more... And if you don't tell her soon she'll settle with Eddie, and can you live knowing that she isn't yours?" He looked away then blinking slightly

"It isn't about that Felicity, I can live with myself knowing she's happy..."

"But you won't be"

"No but at least I'll still be a part of her life"

"So the risk of telling her the truth scares you because you don't want to lose her?" He nodded still not looking "but you do realise you'll lose her anyway if she is with another man, no matter how you justify it, you'll never be as close because her heart will belong to someone else" They sat in silence for awhile whilst he thought things through, Felicitys phone ringing snapped them back

"Hello"

"Hi, _Felicity_?" She recognised the voice instantly

"Tommy?"

"Yes… I think I must have called the wrong number" Barry looked at her, _Tommy Merlyn_ he mouthed and she nodded as he shook his head with a grin, she rolled her eyes at him

"Oh so not calling for a chat then" she heard him chuckle

"Sorry I've been busy, trying to sort out the clubs and personal _stuff_"

"Tommy you don't need to explain, who were you after anyway?"

"Olivers EA, Moira mentioned she hired someone who would be able to liaise between the two of us but I must have called you by accident"

"Oh..."

"Anyway I should-"

"I'm Oliver's EA"

"What?"

"I'm Oliver's executive assistant, Moira asked me to do it after how she saw how I was with Oliver, remember when I took Thea home, and I was unemployed and she offered me a lot of money, not that I'm just money motivated... I mean he was so... So different lost and I wanted to help him and I-"

"Felicity" she stopped

"Sorry" he chuckled again

"You don't need to explain anything, I understand" his voice went softer and she could hear the sadness behind it "I was just calling to see if I could book a meeting?"

"Oh... To be honest Tommy he won't see anyone, it's taken we awhile to get him to talk to me a little..."

"I see is there any way I could just try? And if not I'll do it all with you?"

"Of course, how about tomorrow morning?"

"Sure what time?"

"About 9.30? I can't promise anything though Tommy not where Oliver is concerned"

"I know but thank you Felicity"

"It's okay, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Indeed and I won't mention the old cliché of boss and EAs sleeping together" she shook her head

"You never change Merlyn"

"You wouldn't have it any other way Smoak" he teased

"Bye Tommy"

"Bye Fliss" she hung up and turned to Barry

"So not only Oliver then?" He teased

"Oh don't you start as well" she picked up a pillow hitting him lightly in the chest, as the pizza in his hands fell to the floor "that's karma for you" she winked and both found themselves laughing.

* * *

Felicity had chosen to wear a purple dress with a cut out in the chest; she felt confident and ready for business with her hair pulled up and glasses on. She walked straight into the Queen mansion, straight into Olivers room finding him in his new usual spot at the window

"Good morning Mr Queen"

"Good morning-" he stopped as he span the chair around. He couldn't help but admire the woman in front of him. The dress clung at all the right places, showing off her glorious legs "Felicity" he managed to get out slightly breathlessly, he shook his head slightly. _He was not having those thoughts about Felicity especially as she was only here because she was paid to be_

"Right, no schedule as usual the press seem to have gone quiet on your accident again, though there are often photos of your bedroom" he nodded in response "but you have a meeting today"

"_Meeting_?" He said slowly wheeling over to where she stood

"Yes Mr Merlyn would like to talk to you about the clubs"

"I don't want to see him, I don't want to see anyone I told you _THAT_" his voice rising with each word

"Mr Queen please"

"No! Okay I told you!" He turned around rolling a few steps ahead

"Oliver" her voice softened as she stepped forward placing a hand on his shoulder, she tried to hide the shiver it gave her "you don't have to do it, this isn't about pushing you into something you don't feel ready for" he looked up to meet her eyes and he saw the genuine tenderness in them she smiled softly "you built a business with your best friend, a business that's thriving... I don't want you to lose that because of _this_ situation" he looked away then "I don't want you do something now, that you will regret later" she took her hand from his shoulder as she stepped back a little "and I might be paid to be here Oliver, but it's me who decides how hard I work. I want to help, and I don't mean with just the chair, I mean with" she turned her back to him unsure about her own words but they slipped out anyway "_everything_" the silence was deafening, she felt awkward.

_How had her brain told him that she wanted to help with everything? She'd only been here 2 weeks_. She closed her eyes; she could hear Barry's words _unresolved issues_. She let out a breath. _No she wasn't going back to those years_.

A hand on her forearm snapped her eyes open. She turned to see Olivers bright blue eyes shining up at her, a small smile on his face

"Thank you" he said in a whisper looking away from her and pulling his hand from her arm

"I..." The door opening seemed to end the moment

"Hey man, I know I'm a little early today but how about some training? And good morning Felicity"

"Morning John" she smiled pulling out her tablet from her bag

"Ermm okay" Oliver said staring at Felicity

"I'll handle all the things with Mr Merlyn, Mr Queen" she said not looking at him "I won't do anything till I've ran it all by you _okay_?"

"Thank you, Felicity" he didn't want it to be professional. But he could see it on her face, whatever that moment they just had, had clearly caused her to put a wall up which he couldn't blame her for. Not really. He did the same thing to her

"No problem" she smiled as he wheeled passed her.

* * *

When the doorbell rang Felicity beat Raisa to it, knowing full well it would be Tommy. She smiled sadly as she opened the door for him

"He doesn't want to see me does he?" She shook her head slowly

"I'm sorry... Don't take it personally he won't see anyone"

"But he sees _you_" Felicity frowned

"Leave the poor woman alone Tommy, she has enough to deal with let alone you saying _that_" Felicity whipped her head round to see Thea walking down the steps

"Oh shut it Thea" he teased as she walked over and embraced him

"Thank you Felicity" she frowned "I never got to thank you for bringing me home that night"

"Oh it was nothing"

"But it seemed to work out well for you" the brunette smiled at her

"I..."

"Now who's teasing her?" Tommy said crossing his arms, Thea laughed and something in Felicity snapped

"You can both stop it right now, I took this job because you're mum offered and I thought I might be able to help Oliver, much to his apparent annoyance of me. And he only sees me because he has to, I'm pretty sure if I didn't turn up he'd be much happier" she sighed heavily

"Hey" Thea frowned stepping forward "we're sorry"

"It's okay... I'm sorry I snapped I just I'm sick of justifying why I took the job and he doesn't want me here not really" she dropped her head

"I'm sorry too Fliss, we didn't mean to upset you" Tommy said placing an arm round her shoulders for a one armed hug

"And he might not want you here Felicity but god does he _need_ you here. Did you know Tommy, that this week Oliver got out of bed? And he's been doing the physical therapy?"

"_Really_?"

"Yes and you do realise that's because of _you_ Felicity"

"No it's not" she shook her head. _Oliver was not influenced by her at all_. Tommy smiled down at her

"You were always the good influence Fliss even back then, don't ever forget that okay?" She frowned "seriously you pushed both of us, you're more good for him than you think"

"I agree with what he said" Thea smiled and joined the group hug, squeezing before they all broke free

"Thanks guys, I'm just going to grab my tablet, I'll see you in the living room" Tommy nodded

"I'll see you soon I have plans with some girlfriends" she smiled before exiting the building

* * *

_"I hope you don't mind but I brought someone else with me" Oliver said grinning as Felicity opened the door to her room, just then Tommy stepped forward_

_"Oh great! Not only did I agree to help him but I now have to help you too" she pointed at Tommy winking, who grinned in response "come on in" she opened the door wide for the two guys to step in. Her room was decorated with a variety of colours, keeping things bright and fresh. The guys exchanged looks at the lack of places to sit_

_"Errmm where do we?"_

_"Where ever, floor, desk, bed, I'm easy" both guys looked at her with smirks whilst stifling their laughter "not like that, I'm most definitely not that easy... Oh my god my brain says the worst things, especially with 2 hot guys in my room, not that I think you're hot and not that you aren't-"_

_"Felicity" Oliver said slowly stopping her with a gentle smile_

_"Okay... Sorry"_

_"Oh don't apologise that was hysterical" Tommy grinned "and it's nice to know what you really think Smoak" he winked, and she naturally rolled her eyes as she plonked on her bed_

_"Ground rules" both men looked at each other before sitting on the floor side by side, legs stretched out and their books at their sides_

_"Yes Miss Smoak" Tommy teased, she glared at him_

_"Firstly, if you aren't going to take this seriously you might as well leave now" her tone was stern which through both men "I'm not wasting my time on __**EITHER**__ of you if you aren't willing to put the effort in, you clearly are both bright and the reason you aren't doing well is due to all your __**EXTRACURRICULAR ACTIVITIES**__, so you gonna blow me off for whatever unimportant reason then don't bother..." They both nodded  
"Secondly that doesn't mean we can't have fun or you guys can't, I'm just saying respect yourselves and me enough to do this right" they nodded again "I really do wanna help you" she smiled softly  
"Finally, if you don't want to tell people about this arrangement __**fine **__but don't make up pointless drama, like you're sleeping with me because people won't believe it and I can't be bothered to be seen as just another one of either of yours bimbos"_

_"Well straight to the point Smoak" Tommy chuckled_

_"I am being deadly serious" she said looking over her large framed glasses_

_"He knows" Oliver replied "we both know and I promise I'll try" Tommy looked at his friend then back to the dark haired girl_

_"I will too"_

_"Good" she smiled "now let's get this started"_

_Several hours later, Felicity had helped plan the guys a revision and study schedule, breaking things down for them with or without her, into 30 minute chunks with breaks_

_"How about I go get us some coffees and lunch from the campus restaurant?" Oliver said standing up and stretching his legs_

_"Sure" Felicity and Tommy said together, she stood up too, reaching for her purse_

_"Hey it's on me, it's the least I can do, you know after all this" he smiled softly_

_"You don't need to pay for me" she said_

_"I'm not it's a thank you" she smiled then too_

_"Well thank you"_

_"Any food preference guys? Or just bring bits of everything?" Felicity looked at Tommy who grinned, then back to Oliver_

_"I'm going with everything"_

_"Okay I'll be back soon" he made for her door_

_"Wait take my keys to let yourself back in" he stared at the keys then her, slightly shocked she trusted him that much_

_"Okay..." She turned back to Tommy joining him on the floor as the door closed behind him_

_"You've really made an impression on him" Tommy said slowly looking at her taking in her appearance_

_"I doubt that, I mean no offence Tommy but you two are clearly the popular frat boys here and the playboy womanising idiots back in Starling... I don't really fit in either of those roles" she said tilting her head and giving him a look "oh and I just saw you giving me the once over, I'm not stupid Tommy, so please drop the act okay?"_

_"Wow straight to the point Smoak and what act might that be sweetheart?"_

_"You know full well... You might be able to fool a lot of people into thinking you guys have it all but I can see it in your eyes there's a lot of unspoken pain, trouble and you cover it up with this" she gestured towards him "doesn't it get tiring pretending to be something you aren't?" His mouth was agape as he stared at her_

_"You really are something else" he smiled at her "I see why he acts differently around you"_

_"He doesn't act different" she said turning her head slightly_

_"He ended a relationship, which he has been in and out of for the past what? 3 years because you pretty much handed his arse to him on a plate, as you just did to me too. Told him to man up and do the right thing"_

_"Yes and you can do the same as well" she smiled at him then and he returned it_

_"You really do bring out the best in him you know?"_

_"I doubt that Tommy, I just want to help... both of you"_

_"Well you are more than you realise, maybe I won't disappoint my father as much as he thinks"_

_"Hey like I said to Oliver, you have to do this for you Tommy... I mean you are both studying business it doesn't mean it has to be your parents" he nodded smiling a little then_

_"Seriously Smoak you truly are unlike anyone else" he grinned "thank you for helping with all this"_

_"It's no problem" she said standing up to stretch her legs_

_"I do think it was good for Oliver to end things with Laurel though" Tommy said not looking at her_

_"Really?" She said tilting her head "because I didn't tell him to do that you know"_

_"You didn't?"_

_"No I told him to man up, and either commit or walk away... Because it's not fair to be left hanging"_

_"Ah I see, well for once he did the right thing" he stood up too "and that was mainly down to you" Felicity shook her head with a little smile. She was not that much of an influence.__**Was she? **__She knew Oliver had ended things with Laurel awhile ago but she had bounced back throwing herself in to work, whilst he was studying harder. It wasn't down to her; Oliver had done this all by himself. But for some reason the thought of her being able to make Oliver into this better man made her heart flutter a little._

_A slamming of a door and raised voices brought Felicity back from her bubble_

_"I know you're sleeping with her Oliver! That's why you ended things with me!" Felicity knew it was Laurel from her voice_

_"I am not sleeping with anyone Laurel and even if I was it's over, it's nothing to do with you anymore"_

_"Yes but my roommate Oliver, how low can you get!" Her voice was filled with anger "I bet she's in bed right now isn't she?"_

_"Laurel..." The door flew open as Felicity and Tommy stood there looking at the brunette bursting in. She was clearly angry, her posture and heavy breaths evident. She scanned the room, her anger seeming to dissipate as she looked at a fully clothes Felicity and Tommy, stood with all papers, books and cleared timetabled revision sessions, plus all stationary equipment around them_

_"Er, hi Laurel" Felicity said cautiously_

_"What's going on?" She replied the anger now gone as she straightened up_

_"Well er, the guys are... Well it's a funny story really..." Felicity's brained failed her as she tried to think of a good lie_

_"What do you think we're doing Laurel?" Oliver said stepping passed her, placing Felicitys keys on the desk, along with 3 cups of coffee and several bags full of boxed up food_

_"I..." She looked at the entire situation "well it looks like you're doing a study session" she said clearly confused_

_"That's because that's what we are doing" Oliver replied staring at her_

_"Why didn't you say?"_

_"Because you jumped to other conclusions first... And honestly Laurel it's nothing to do with you anymore" hurt flashed across her face and then guilt_

_"I'm sorry"_

_"I don't need an apology... I'm pretty sure Felicity does, you did just accuse her of having an affair with me" he said crossing his arms, Laurel turned her head to face Felicity_

_"I'm sorry Felicity" Felicity stepped forward automatically hugging her, at first she was tense but slowly she relaxed_

_"No need to apologise, seriously I understand but me and Oliver, __**no**__. I mean look at him he's like a god and look at me, IT nerd. He's more suited to someone like you gorgeous Laurel" she smiled at her and Laurel smiled tentatively not looking at Oliver, he exchanged a frown with Tommy not quite understanding why Felicity down played her worth "oh but you deserve so much more than him" she waved in his general direction "not that I don't think you are a nice person or anything" she aimed at Oliver "I just think you two aren't you know..." Tommys laugh stopped her abruptly. She closed her eyes taking a step back; as the other 2 joined in with their laughter and Felicity couldn't help but join in too. The awkward atmosphere slowly disappeared_

_"I am sorry for what I said, and I will leave you guys to work" she stepped out closing the door behind her_

_"I'll go get us some silverware" Tommy said leaving the pair_

_"I am sorry about that"_

_"Don't be, with your reputation it's not really a surprise... Not that I listen to all the gossip and I know you really are a nice guy"_

_"Felicity" she stopped turning her head to look in his eyes "I don't know why you talk yourself down like that... You see the good, the potential in me and yet you don't see how __**remarkable you are**__" Felicity stared into his blue eyes feeling herself getting lost, her heart was fluttering again. _

_Oliver could hear his heart pounding, something it hadn't done in such a long time, as he smiled at her taking a tiny step closer. Just then the door opened and automatically the pair put some distance between them_

_"Back" Tommy said smiling at the pair who both looked a little flushed._

* * *

Felicity smiled to herself remembering those old times as she stepped into the living room

"Right what do you need? What do you want to talk about?"

"Well we have an expansion project, another club in central city, it's all gone though and all I need is the design ideas so we can get the builders in" she nodded

"Right that's absolutely fine" she pulled up documents on the project with a few swipes of her fingers

"God you really are amazing" he said shaking his head

"You ever doubted my brilliance?" She teased and he laughed

"We also had plans to revamp Verdant but obviously we didn't get far with that either"

"Right that's fine, how about we sit and plan things, then I'll go through stuff with Oliver, tweak stuff then go from there depending on what you guys want?"

"Sounds like a plan" he smiled "you really are better for him than you think" she rolled her eyes. Those familiar flutters in her heart slowly reappearing. _No she couldn't, shouldn't do this again_.


	8. Chapter 8: Side by side

**So many glorious spoilers going around about 3x08 and 3x09, that I can no longer handle my feels so you guys get another chapter ;). That and the fact that I had a crisis of confidence (if you follow me on tumblr you may have seen it) where I actually considered giving up writing (don't worry I am not) but seriously this is why your reviews, favourites and follows mean so much, they keep me going, so THANK YOU all of you... anyway you might notice the title of the story is in this chapter ;) :P, and as always I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It took a full week of coercion from Felicity, plus her crazy organisational skills, to finally get Oliver to see Tommy. He agreed after he saw how hard she had worked on it all, for them. It was early in the morning and Oliver looked a little nervous sat in his chair unable to look at Felicity

"Oliver" he didn't respond "Oliver" she said taking a step closer, his head shot up and he looked a little pale "are you okay?"

"I'm fine" he said automatically, she knelt down in front of him placing her hand over his

"Hey this is Tommy, Tommy Merlyn your best friend since nursery"

"Exactly" he said not meeting her gaze

"He won't care Oliver. You're still _you,_ with or without a leg" His head shot up then

"_Really_? I see how they look at me, with sympathy, glad it isn't them, but they _all_ treat me differently"

"Oliver, the person they love, care about is going through something major and they don't know how to act because..." She took a deep breath and squeezed his hand "you shut them out, you stayed in bed, you just aren't bothered... I mean look at your hair and stubble, well more like a _beard _now but still... They don't want to offend you"

"I'm not the same anymore! I can't do what I used to, that's why I wasn't bothered... This has changed me!" He snapped pulling his hand away

"No! You know what _NO_!" She snapped, as his eyes met hers with a blank expression on his face "yes your life has changed, yes it will be harder but no, that doesn't change you. It doesn't mean you can't do things... I know right now it's hard, I know it's a shock and it's horrible but I... _We_ are all here to support and help you, if you just let us" she stood up then walking to the door "we'll be in the living room if you want to join us" Oliver stared as the door closed behind her, leaving him alone with his leant with her back against the door, taking a deep breath and exhaling sharply. She shouldn't have snapped, she knows that, but he was being so negative.

Felicity walked into the living room to find Tommy and Thea sat together  
"Hey" she said slowly

"Hello Fliss! I still can't believe you talked my brother into coming out of his room and in here to be honest..." Thea grinned

"Thank you for that by the way" Tommy smiled, Felicity nodded standing there

"Where is Oliver?" Thea asked tilting her head in confusion

"He... Well I..."

"I'm here" Olivers voice echoed from behind her. She turned her head to look at him, unable to stop the grin from spreading across her face. She saw the tension is his arms and his face, but all faded slightly as he returned with a grin of his own. Before either knew it Thea was up and threw her arms around him, he hesitated slightly before he wrapped his arms around her too. As she pulled back he could see the tears in hers eyes

"Sorry I just, I've missed you..." He frowned then feeling a pang of guilt in his chest

"It's not your fault... Someone reminded me I need to let people in" he smiled a little "plus you should be at university, what about your course?"

"Good!" She said straightening up "and my course is fine, I've been doing stuff from home but I'm going back soon I just wanted to see you" she smiled

"I'm always here Thea but you need to live your life too"

"Yes and so do _you_" she said crossing her arms "anyway I should be heading out, I have work to do" she bent down and gave him a peck on the cheek "love you bro"

"Love you too Speedy"

"Bye Tommy" she waved as she stepped towards the door "bye Felicity" and with that she was gone. Oliver looked at Felicity with a sad smile and he rolled forward into the living room to a waiting Tommy. Felicity smiled as Tommy stood up and embraced his friend in a man hug. Tommys smile never faltered

"I've missed you man but you could do with a hair cut" he teased patting him on the back as he sat back down. Oliver chuckled, nothing like his hearty laughs that Felicity remembered but it was a start. She watched as Olivers tension slowly dissipated as Tommy never looked at him any differently. She couldn't help but smile. This might only be something small to anyone else, but compared to the man who wasn't getting out of bed a few weeks ago, this was a huge step

"You joining us Smoak? Or are you going to stare at our handsome faces all day?" Tommy winked. _It's not just the faces that are worth looking at_. Laughter from both men caused her eyes to widen

"Please tell me I did _not_ say that out loud?" She blushed with a cringe

"I always knew that was the real reason you helped us all those years ago" Tommy teased, Felicity noticed the slight tick in Olivers jaw

"Oh yes, I just wanted to spend all my time staring at you all, not once did I _actually_ help you graduate" she said sarcastically grabbing her tablet and sitting on the sofa between both men "let's get started shall we" she smiled at Oliver, who merely nodded.

* * *

They sat for over an hour, Felicity showing them exact plans on the new clubs design, as well as quotes from a variety of businesses. She had done her homework and worked hard trying to incorporate everything they both wanted. By the end everything had been chosen, called through and started. It was agreed Tommy would oversee the work, but if he needed any additional help it would be Felicity who would aid him. They decided the redesign on Verdant should wait till after the launch of the new club

"So that's everything sorted then?" Tommy sat back smiling

"Yes as far as I am aware... Except a name, for the club I mean, they'll have your company logo OQTM but an actual name?"

"We decided on one awhile ago" Oliver said

"And that is?"

"Flash"

"Flash?"

"Yes, it was ironic, you know? The strobe lighting and all that..." Tommy added

"And the flash of the paparazzi cameras. But as always none are welcome in our club..." Oliver added

"Ah fair enough" she smiled "well all you need is to let the designers know how you want the sign to look and they'll sort it" she smiled at each of the guys

"Thank you Felicity" Oliver said softly

"Yep thanks, you always seem to be helping us in our time of need" he winked and she shook her head.

Just then the doorbell rang

"You expecting anyone?" Tommy asked. Oliver looked over at Felicity

"No, Oliver has no appointments with anyone. None at all" she frowned getting up making her way to the door. As she pulled it open the first thing that caught her attention were flashing lights, and then Diggles voice

"This is private property I'll get you all arrested!" Then as if from nowhere a brunette in a black blouse and grey suit stepped in, she never glanced at Felicity and her hair covered her face. She closed the door

"Excuse me? Can I help you?" Felicity asked, the brunettes head span around to meet hers "_Laurel_?"

"Oh so you know who I am!" She said standing up straight and glaring

"I... _Yes_..."

"Who was it?" Oliver shouted from the other room. Laurels face turned into a scowl as she stormed off into living room after his voice, Felicity ran quickly after her

"SO!..." She stopped dead seeing Oliver in the wheelchair, hair and beard long and wild, looking nothing like she had remembered all those weeks ago. Felicity saw it; all that tension he had earlier came flooding back as soon as Laurel stopped. She finally saw the sympathetic look first hand

"What are you doing here Laurel?" Oliver said holding the wheels of his chair as if ready to move

"I..." She blinked rapidly as if trying to remember and then the glare came back "what am I doing here? WHAT AM I DOING HERE? What the hell Oliver! I'm your fiancée I _should_ _be here_!" She spat out, his expression never changed just remaining blank and neutral

"We aren't together anymore Laurel..."

"Your family said it was just the drugs talking, the shock of the accident... That with time you'd come round"

"No, this is nothing to do with my family... I ended things, I don't need time" her face dropped before she shook her head

"I should have known... First chance you get to run you do" she crossed her arms over her chest, his grip on his wheels tightening even more, that his knuckles turned white "and straight into the arms of some blonde _bimbo_" she said gesturing in Felicitys direction "I thought you'd grown up, ready to settle and commit fully, but looks like I was wrong!" She snapped "Does she make you feel better about yourself? Does she hold you and tell you every things going to be okay? Or is she just something you can shag senselessly to make you feel better?"

"ENOUGH" Olivers voice dropped low and stern

"No you don't get to say when it's enough! I wanted to be here for you, I love you but all you do is cheat and lie, running off with cheap, easy women-"

"_**STOP**_!" His voice was loud now anger very much apparent

"Hit a nerve have I? Now you know how much it hurts to see you off with people like her..." She said glaring at Felicity

"Excuse me?" Felicity said stepping forward

"I have nothing to say to _you_..."

"Oh I think you do Laurel, I'm Felicity. Felicity Smoak" Laurels eyes widened "I was hired as Olivers executive assistant, you know to help him with his work related needs. So blonde bimbo _here_, isn't sleeping with him, she's _working_ for him"

"Oh..." she could see the regret flood Laurels face "I'm sorry Fliss"

"I think you should leave" Oliver said rolling his chair to the exit

"This is it you know Ollie" he turned his head slightly "if you walk away now and I leave, that's it, no more chances, no more times, done _forever_" Oliver didn't even hesitate he rolled off in the direction of his room in silence. Laurels sobs echoed in the hall, as Tommy stepped forward to embrace her

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he rubbed her back soothingly

"I... I'm sorry... Felicity" she turned to face her, her makeup smudged and tears streaming down her face

"It's okay... I had no idea you two were engaged" a pang hit her chest from nowhere "I am sorry things ended like this Laurel"

"Better now than when we're married" she sobbed again and Tommy hugged her tighter

"I'll take you home" she nodded as the two made their way to the exit

"_Wait_" she said softly pulling out of his embrace and walking towards Felicity. She slowly pulled her engagement ring off, it was a gold band with a large solitaire diamond

"I don't want it anymore, you should give it back to him" she placed it gently in Felicity's open palm, she nodded as the pair left.

Felicity stood there with her thoughts. _How had she not known Oliver and Laurel were engaged?_ She was an idiot to think these feelings she was trying not to have were reciprocated. He clearly loved Laurel, they had a stronger history, albeit a shaky one, but he had a made a rash decision to end things due to his injury. He clearly wasn't thinking straight and maybe he'd regret this decision. She clenched her hand around the ring and walked off.

* * *

She slowly opened the door. There were books everywhere, chairs overturned, tables, lamps and in the corner was Oliver back against the wall his wheelchair on one side. Felicity ran and was on her knees in seconds

"Are you okay? Are you _hurt_?" She said placing her free hand on his arm, he looked up and she saw the tears there, the pain, the anguish all of it. Without even a beat passing she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging tightly. She felt him tense up, his arms never touching her. She pulled back, staying right in front of him "Oliver..."

"I'm fine Felicity" he said not looking at her, she looked around the room

"Looks like it" she said sarcastically

"I..."

"You regret leaving her, realise it was all a mistake?" His head shot up

"No..." She frowned "I don't regret ending things, I mean I could have done it better, _probably_"

"Then, if you don't mind me asking, why all the destruction? Why are you out of your wheelchair on the floor?" Oliver hesitated for one second unsure what to say, so he went with a half truth

"She made me angry and this is what happens... I couldn't control it" he turned his head away from her. She sat beside him then, her back against the wall and so close their shoulders touched

"You do know that's natural right? You have been through something drastic, life altering, you are allowed to be angry, to show _ANY_ emotion you need to" she said it so gently as if they weren't the only ones in the room, and she wanted it aim it just to him "right now, things are still confusing so your emotions are all over, but I promise one day, you'll have control again" he turned to look into her blue eyes "and I'll be _here_, every step of the way" she smiled and he returned it. His eyes sparkled for a second, as if no-one had ever said that to him before

"I'm sorry you had to witness that, I'm sorry she said those terrible things about you, that really aren't true, I'm sor-" she placed her hand on his and squeezed lightly

"Don't apologise for things out of your control Oliver, I'm a big girl, remember I've been through worse" she cringed then, as she saw his smile and face drop

"She was right though... I'm still that fool from all those years ago, who hurt and cheated, who did stupid things-"

"No you _aren't_ Oliver" she cut him off "that man might have been who you _were_ but this man" she placed her hand over his heart, then pulled away quickly as her own heart thumped in her chest "he's _different_, he owns his own business, is helping with his family business, he's even admitting his mistakes and apologising for them. I always saw _this_ man. The good guy, behind the front, who was so much more than he and others believed" Oliver turned to look in her eyes seeing nothing but the truth in her features, the utter belief she had in him astounded him completely

"I've done some unforgivable things-"

"It doesn't matter Oliver, here and now counts the most" she opened her hand to reveal the ring "I'm sorry she said _she didn't want it_" he grabbed it from her and threw it the length of the room hearing the _clink_ as it hit the wooden floor

"I brought it for her, because she didn't like the family heirlooms, _any_ of them... She said they were boring and not her. So I don't need that ring, I don't want it"

"Okay" she smiled "it's all okay Oliver" he nodded.

The two sat in silence together, side by side. Neither spoke nor moved, merely leant gently into each other listening to their heart beats fill the empty space.


	9. Chapter 9: Entwined

**Hi Guys I'm back, lots to say so I'm sorry about the long note (and the added one at the bottom too) Firstly this chapter is causing a higher rating to M just to be safe. As always thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows, at this moment in time you guys are all keeping me going :). I promise everything will be explained as I go along (I mean Laurel and Oliver has to be right? ;) :P) and I do have a plan :).  
Now a serious point I am now working for the next 8 days straight, have to do Christmas shopping, family commitments and I have some other writing commitments too (you will get to see them but they are for an Olicity Secret Santa gift for tumblr, so you wont see them till after my secret santa does) so yes not a lot of free time, I PROMISE you guys will not be forgotten and I will try to update as soon as possible! so ENJOY!  
**

* * *

It had been a week since the Laurel incident, and Oliver seemed to retreat in himself a little. All the hard work getting him out of his room and to see people seemed to fall away. Felicity didn't want to push it not when she knew the amount of guilt he had, she might not know why yet, but she was going to keep her word of being there

"Miss Smoak" Moira greeting her at the door shocked her completely

"Yes Mrs Queen?" She said frowning

"Oliver is... Well he's ill"

"_Right_..."

"Mr Diggle is sorting him. But it's meant to be his day off, his wife's birthday or something like that" _Wife? John had a wife?_ "Thea has gone back to university and Robert and I have a gala function tonight, we can't possibly miss which I also need to finalise today..."

"So you need me to stay?" She tried to clarify

"I'll pay you extra and you can stay in a spare room, I just don't want him to be _alone_"

"It's no problem Mrs Queen" she smiled "honestly"

"Thank you my dear" she said placing a hand on her shoulder before leaving. Felicity made her way to Oliver's room, she could hear coughing. She entered slowly; Oliver was lay in bed, his sheets up to his waist with a thin white T-shirt on. He was lacking all colour, with dark circles under his eyes. Diggle looked up then, a clear frown on his face. He nodded towards the door and they both left

"Right, he's coughing pretty badly, he has a temperature and as you can see, it doesn't look great" she nodded "I've given him painkillers and antibiotics, hopefully they'll kick in. He needs to rest and sleep it off, I'll come back and check in later but if you have _**ANY**_ concerns call me and I'll be back. If he wants to eat then let him but make sure he gets fluids and he can have more medication in four hours, _okay_?" She nodded again

"Are you sure I can do this?" She stood still not meeting his gaze

"Of course, and I mean it" he placed a hand on her shoulder "seriously one call and I'm here" she nodded again

"Go enjoy your _wife's_ birthday" she smiled

"I _will_ and remember _one_ call" he smiled back as he walked down the corridor. Felicity stepped back inside; she looked over at Oliver who was sound asleep. His chest was rising and falling in a peaceful rhythm and she couldn't help the smile that crept on her face. She sat down in the leather chair pulling out her tablet, sorting out some figures for the club and searching for the latest articles about Olivers romantic break up.

* * *

She stayed there for four hours, alternating between watching Oliver sleep and doing work. He hadn't moved or murmured in all that time. The door opening caught her attention, as Diggle walked in

"He's been asleep all this time" she whispered

"That's okay, he'll be sleeping the fever off" she nodded "but I think it best we wake him, to get the medication down him" gently he placed his hand on Olivers arm "Oliver" in an instant his hand shot out, around Diggles wrist as he tried to sit up "hey! It's just me, _just me_ Oliver" the tension disappeared as he lay back down, his eyes closing

"How long?" His voice was husky from sleeping

"A few hours but it's best to sleep it off you know that" he nodded slowly "I just want to listen to your heart and chest, and get you to take some more painkillers and antibiotics" he slowly sat up; he had more colour but seemed to lack energy. Diggle offered him the medication which he seemed to struggle to swallow, choking a little from the dryness of this throat, even with the cool water "Oliver, you've gotta try and drink, and eat, you need to keep your strength up"

"Soup… water" he said softly as Diggle proceeded to check him over.

Instantly Felicity got up; she made her way to the kitchen finding Raisa stood over a large pot on the oven. The aroma messed with Felicitys senses, her mouth was watering as she could practically taste the food

"Old family soup recipe" Raisa said smiling "good for illness, you and Oliver eat"

"Oh it's okay Oliver needs it more"

"No both eat, both need to be strong" she smiled warmly, stirring the simmering liquid. Whilst it warmed, Felicity got a jug and filled it with cold water and ice cubes, grabbing 2 glasses as well. Raisa dished the soup in to two awaiting bowls, placing them on a large tray with the water

"I'll take it Raisa" the lady looked slightly shocked "honestly it's fine" Felicity smiled lifting the tray "oh and it smells delicious, thank you" she nodded smiling, as she started washing the pots.

Felicity carried it all on the tray into Olivers room gradually as not to spill anything. She placed the jug gently on the side next to his bed, and placed the tray on the chair. She then turned to see Diggle smiling a little, as Oliver lay slightly propped up on pillows eyes closed

"His temperature is still high but nothing like earlier. Remember, antibiotics in 4 more hours, and pain killers too. I think we're over the worst but I'll come back later to make sure. But ring me for _anything_"

"Okay John, we'll get through this" she gave him a little grin, determined that she could do this and that Oliver would be okay

"I hope so" and with that he was gone again

"Oliver come on soups ready" she said softly

"I'm not-"

"_Oliver Jonas Queen_! If you want to get better and not go to hospital, you will let me help!" she snapped back before he had a chance to finish. He instantly opened his eyes and gazed at her, a small smirk appearing on his gaunt face

"Yes _nurse_" he grinned. Felicity rolled her eyes, gently picking up the tray and sitting on the bed. She spoon fed the soup to Oliver, whilst also eating herself "You don't need to feed me" he said taking a drink of the cool water

"Well I am, so put up with it Queen" she said staring into his eyes. He thought he'd see sympathy, see something that said she felt sorry for him but all he could see was joy, happiness.

30 minutes, several drinks of water and 2 empty bowls later, Felicity grinned as she placed the dirty pots on the floor

"Not cleaning them then?" he said so gently he didn't sound like himself

"Nope, I'm not leaving you unless I have to" she closed her eyes briefly at how that sound, cursing her brain to mouth filter, well lack of. She noticed he hadn't replied so she quickly jumped in "do you want me to shut the curtains? Turn off the lights?"

"Yes please" was all he said. Felicity sat up off the bed, making her way over to the curtains pulling them closed, and then flicking off the lights. Darkness engulfed them, but it wasn't too dark with the light of the midday sun shining through the curtain fabric. She made her way back to the leather chair "won't you get bored, just sitting there?" Oliver asked curiously. She sat down in the chair pulling it closer to Oliver's bed

"No, because you're here… plus I can entertain myself" she cringed, again closing her eyes.

A hand on hers, squeezing gently snapped her head up. She looked down at their hands together. Olivers slowly moved from on top of her hand to below. She didn't stop him. Didn't even dare look at him as he slowly intertwined their fingers. They sat there awhile, Oliver couldn't help staring at her as she just stared at their hands, but she hadn't moved. She hadn't said anything either, which made Oliver question if he'd made a bad decision. He slowly went to pull away, when suddenly her fingers locked around his and she rubbed her thumb tenderly up and down his. She looked up then, blue eyes meeting blue. The air changed, something felt different, better. Neither looked away and after 15 minutes of staring into each other's eyes, Oliver finally fell asleep; Felicity couldn't keep her eyes off him, until soon she too felt her eyes get heavy.

* * *

_"Well thanks for helping me" Oliver said standing there_

_"It's no problem Oliver, you and Tommy have been excellent students and you've still had time for all your parties too" she smiled at him "just remember that Christmas break isn't __**just **__for all the parties too" he smiled at her then_

_"What are you doing about Christmas Fliss?"_

_"Well seeing as I am Jewish we don't celebrate Christmas"_

_"I know... I meant about going home"_

_"Oh... Well I'm leaving later today, going to spend Hanukah with my mum, then coming back after for winter classes"_

_"You're working?"_

_"Well yes my mum, well she's my mum" Oliver nodded with understanding "and this year... This year is always kinda sad for us and it's easier to keep going, but you don't need to know any of this" she said blushing slightly_

_"Hey... You know I'll listen if you need to talk"_

_"I'm fine" she said dismissively, missing the look of hurt flash across his face "you should probably get going, isn't there a massive Queen party for you to attend?"_

_"Ah yes..." He said stepping towards her door "I'll see you soon Felicity"_

_"Yes you will" she smiled as he walked down the hall._

_It was just after Christmas that Felicity returned to university. It was late, she was expecting to be alone in her halls, but she was completely surprised at the party going off in there. She headed passed some unknown guests, and some familiar faces heading straight to her room. She was not in the mood for this. She sighed heavily. She left her room locking it behind her; she didn't want any unwanted visitors. She made her way to the living room, recognising a few of her friends, Barry, Iris, Sara. Even Tommy was in the corner surrounded by a few girls. She walked over to Sara the loud music blearing through the speakers_

_"What's going on?" She shouted_

_"Huh?" Felicity leant in close_

_"**What's going on**?"_

_"Welcome back party for you!" She smiled embracing her_

_"Why?" She frowned, clearly this party had been going on for awhile with how drunk Sara was_

_"Ollie and Chlos idea" she shrugged_

_"Where are they then?"_

_"I dunno, maybe her room" before Felicity could do anything she was marching to Chloes room, the music still pounding but not as loud within the hallway. She pushed the door open_

_"Seriously guys whose bright idea was-" she was completely cut off at the scene that met her. Chloe was perched on her desk, dress pulled up high around her waist. Her own legs wrapped around Oliver as he was stood between her legs, his jeans and boxer briefs around his ankles. Chloes hands were either side of her flat on the desk supporting herself, her head was tilted back as she screamed in pleasure. Oliver clutched her hips holding her in place, as he carried on thrusting into her at a gruelling pace. Both were groaning with every movement._

_Felicity felt the sting in her eyes as she held back tears. Her heart cracked, only cracked because it couldn't be broken. Not over Oliver Queen, because he could screw whoever he wanted including her best friend, they were only friends_

_"Felicity?" Chloe practically screeched as she sat up straighter her legs dropping from Olivers waist. Oliver span his head round, she could see his pupils were blown with lust but as soon as they met her eyes it faded. She didn't even speak. She span around slamming the door behind her._

_She marched back into the living room, grabbed the first bottle, of whatever it was she could find, and downed it in one. __**If Oliver, Chloe and everyone else in this room could have some fun so could she**__! She then turned her attention to the shots, doing multiple ones, before grabbing herself a glass of red wine_

_"Wow there I think you might need to slow down" a friendly voice said, she turned her head. Ray Palmer. A graduate doing his masters, who was often at the back of some of Felicitys classes, she stared into his dark brown eyes and without thought she leant up kissing him hard. She knew this was more the alcohol than her, but it felt nice, nice to let her hair down and not worry about arguments, studying, grades and parents_

_Then she heard raised voices and suddenly Ray was gone_

_"What the hell Fliss?" Chloe said staring at her in disbelief "you don't just kiss random guys"_

_"Really you're going to give me __**that**__ lecture, after what I just walked in on" she dropped her head, as the music carried on_

_"I... I didn't know you and he-"_

_"There is no me and him, Chlo"_

_"Then I don't understand the problem" she frowned_

_"See you wouldn't... Because you decided it would be cool to throw a party for all of these people-"_

_"No for you"_

_"Oh for me... Yeh 'cause I know half the people here" she said gesturing around "I've had a long week, I am tired, __**exhausted**__ and I had to walk in on __**this**__" she closed her eyes briefly fighting back the tears "I'm going to bed" she walked past her and headed to the door where Oliver stood, she stepped by him. He followed, grabbing her elbow, she wrenched out of his grasp_

_"Felicity..."_

_"No, okay Oliver, __**NO**__"_

_"Talk to me..."_

_"Talk to you, why? What would be the point? All you want is __**that**__... So what is the point in talking to me, just go back to what you do best __**Ollie**__" she saw him grimace at how she called him that, she even hated the sound of it as it slid off her tongue. She turned around unlocking her own door, slamming it shut and locking it again. She walked straight to her bed and collapsed, she wasn't going to cry. She heard the music stop and people leaving._

_A slight tap on her door woke her up; she didn't want to face the world. Her head hurt and she most definitely blamed the shots. The tapping increased_

_"Alright! I'm coming!" She was still wearing the clothes from the previous day; she unlocked the door and pulled it open. There stood Oliver, head hung low, coffee in one hand and a bag of muffins in the other_

_"Can I come in?"_

_"Depends what for"_

_"To apologise" she opened the door wider and he stepped in standing there awkwardly_

_"Are you apologising for throwing a party in our flat or for screwing my roommate or __**what**__?" She said closing the door_

_"I... It didn't mean anything... It was just sex" she laughed she couldn't help it_

_"I'm pretty sure that's your excuse for most things" she said sitting down on her bed, Oliver still stood there_

_"It just happened to be Chloe, it wasn't about the girl or the sex, it was about..."_

_"Comfort?" She asked_

_"Yes..." He said looking down_

_"You do realise there are better ways to deal with things than sex, right?" He didn't say anything "come on sit down, I can't have you standing there like that" he slowly perched on the bed placing the muffins between them and holding out the coffee for her_

_"I got it for you, help with your hangover. I presumed doing shots and kissing a guy might warrant that" she raised an eyebrow as she took the coffee_

_"Says the guy who got drunk and screwed my best friend" he dropped his head again "what happened?"_

_"I told you"_

_"No I mean at home" his eyes shot up to meet hers a look of utter shock on his face, __**how could she possibly know that was bothering him? **_

_"How?"_

_"Oliver you have the same exasperated look on your face as I did yesterday, so come on talk, it'll help more than sex right now"_

_"Only if you tell me too..." She nodded not looking at him as she drank some coffee and placed it on her bedside cabinet_

_"I got into a massive argument, my dad told me I was wasting my life that clearly university meant nothing to me, that I was failing... I should just grow up and join the company, told me I was an embarrassment to the Queen name" she couldn't help it she reached over and hugged him, she pulled back slowly placing her hand on his as she spoke_

_"He can't see the changes I do, he doesn't know how hard you've been working, you are __**not **__an embarrassment to the Queen name Oliver, you can make it better, you can show the world how great you are and I mean the __**real**__ you" he looked at their hands and she pulled away, slowly sitting back_

_"And what about you?" He said looking into her eyes_

_"My... My mum it's always the same this time of year, it's..." She looked away from him then "it's when my dad left us... He just upped and left in the middle of the night. No goodbyes, no explanations, just vanished" Oliver placed a hand on her arm "she told me that I remind her of him, and that I am nothing like her, that I am all work and business, that I don't know how to have __**fun**__" she sighed pulling her legs up to her chest "and I... I don't want to be him; I can't walk away from people I care about without even a goodbye... And the thought of losing people __**that **__important to me" she turned her head to look at him then, the tears evident in her eyes. Automatically he placed her hand in his entwining their fingers_

_"You won't ever lose __**me**__" he said slowly rubbing his thumb up and down hers soothingly "and you are fun Felicity, you just do it in your own way" she nodded "but I am sorry about it all, it's my fault you and Chloe argued"_

_"Oh, it's no big deal... We have had worse arguments. I'll apologise, she'll apologise and we'll be fine" she smiled then and the two sat hands together for a little while._

* * *

An alarm going off caused Felicity to jump from her slumber; her hand still entwined with Olivers was being pulled closer to the bed. She looked up in horror, to realise that Oliver was pulling her in that direction, a stoic expression on his face. He was a lot stronger than she thought. He pulled her on to the bed and somehow over the top of him onto the other side, with clear practised ease. He was clearly putting himself between her and the door. _Why was he trying to protect her and from what? _

"Shh" he whispered as he reached for his phone from under his pillow. He quickly typed a message. Felicity stared, unsure what to think or believe, slowly the door opened and Oliver bolted up, turning his back towards her. Her heart was pounding, as she placed a hand on his back and could feel all the tension

"Oliver man" Diggle stepped in and instantly Felicity could feel all of Oliver's muscles relax

"What was it?" He spat out as the alarm seemed to stop

"It was a paparazzi, I don't know how he did it but he got past the fence, managed to get in through the patio windows... Raisa pressed the alarm and let's just say she _dealt _with him" he smiled a little till he noticed Felicity on the bed "did I disrupt _something_?" He crossed his arms raising an eyebrow; Felicity scrambled from the bed and came round to where Diggle stood. Oliver's eyes closed briefly as he felt the heat from her body disappear, and he could see Diggles eyes on him

"No you didn't disrupt anything, not like there was anything to disrupt I was asleep, and not in the bed... The alarm woke me up and the next thing I know Oliver had me on _that_ side of the bed... That sound better in my head" she placed a hand over her face

"_I was protecting her_" Oliver said through gritted teeth, her hand dropped from her face as her mouth fell open

"Well putting yourself between her and the threat fair enough, **but** in future Oliver, remember you are ill, you aren't at full health"

"Doesn't matter" he said lying back on the bed closing his eyes as he did so

"I'll be back soon, I just gotta check everything is okay" Diggle said noting the odd behaviour in the pair, as soon as the door closed Felicity stepped closer

"Thank you" she said softly as Oliver slowly opened his eyes with a frown "you were so brave and you just handled the situation so well, thank you"

"It's not a big deal" he said

"It is to me" she smiled at him and saw a sparkle in his eyes that made her grin wider.

Just then the door flung open, a well dressed man stood there adjusting his cufflinks, he had sandy hair like Oliver and a slight beard but it was tamed and not wild. He was clearly older and he stepped forward

"Oliver" he said, Oliver closed his eyes briefly before sitting up and turning to look at him

"Yes father" Felicity stopped her mouth from falling open, _so this was Robert Queen_

"I'm sorry to hear about you not feeling well and not attending the gala this evening"

"Right-"

"And of course, the damn press getting into the mansion" he nodded

"Where are you going with this?"

"I think it's time you attended a gala"

"_What_?"

"Next Friday, I expect to see you there... It was organised by _**you,**_ to raise awareness in our tech and science division Oliver" he still hadn't actually looked at Oliver instead messing with his suit "I mean obviously others have arranged the work and I don't expect you to so a speech, but show yourself... I mean it's been what? A month, nobody has seen you and the press conjure up the worst"

"Dad I can't walk"

"So come in a wheelchair, it doesn't matter. Remember one day you will be the face of this company" Felicity tried to control herself "I mean bring the bodyguard, he can push you around and your EA too, she can be your plus one seeing as you dumped Laurel" Oliver's head dropped then and Felicity could see him starting to lose control, so she stepped forward

"We'll consider it Mr Queen, Oliver has a lot of rehab and other business matters to attend to and as you said he isn't well right now, so if you _would_" she said plastering on her fake smile and directing him to the door, he looked up then and his gaze changed as he glanced over her

"Of course Miss..."

"Smoak"

"Miss Smoak, I'll be seeing you soon" he smiled as she shut the door behind him. She walked straight over to Oliver, leaning on the bed and embracing him. His hands wrapped round her as he returned the hug unlike the other times

"Now I understand why you were what you were like back then, the anger, the partying, the womanising, the sleeping around" he squeezed a little tighter

"He's not always like that, sometimes he's my dad" he whispered back. She pulled back slowly seeing the sadness in his eyes

"Well my offer of talking still stands you know, I'm a message, a phone call away" she smiled and he returned it half heartedly "you don't have to go Oliver, you know that _right_?" He nodded

"But if I don't, things will only get worse" he sighed

"Remember it's always _your_ choice" he nodded as she stood up off the bed. The door opened again

"Right Miss Smoak you can officially go home, looks like I'm here for the night now, so go home and relax" Diggle said with a smile

"Are you sure?" She asked looking at both men

"Go home Felicity" Oliver said slowly, she nodded

"Bye John, Goodbye Oliver" she grabbed her belongings as she walked out the door.

* * *

**So I just wanted to say this was my first dive into "smut" and to be safe I highered the rating, I don't think it's too full on (sorry if anyone disagrees) and I don't think it's sexy etc so SORRY to everyone... Though there may be more later (just pre-warning) but yes guys I'll try to be back as soon as possible! Thanks again for all being such awesome supportive people :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Courage

**I'm back :), sorry it's been awhile guys I am so tired right now. So firstly I will apologise for any spelling, grammar, punctuation etc mistakes because today was my last day of 8 days in a row at work, and I wanted to give you a chapter but my brains blah... But anyway thank you as always for the follows, favourites and reviews, each and everyone of you make this process easier... I am going to try to continue to write as much as possible over the Christmas period but I can not promise regular updates at the moment due to a lot of work, and family commitments (that doesn't mean I wont update, I am it just might be more once a week or not, we'll see how much writing I can fit in). Anyway sorry for rambling I hope you enjoy, even if there are mistakes!**

* * *

She was nervous. Too nervous. This shouldn't be such a big deal

"Fliss will you stop pacing, it's driving me insane" Chloe snapped, from her position on the sofa

"I'm sorry... But this _is_ a big deal, it's Oliver's first appearance since the accident, mine as his EA and its all to do with what my entire life is about: _Tech_. Yet I'll just be Olivers EA there, so none of it matters and I need to focus on Oliver"

"Okay Fliss, try to keep the rambles to a minimum tonight okay sweetie?" Felicity took a deep breath trying to steady her nerves, she felt a pair of hands on her upper arms "you will be amazing tonight in _all_ aspects, you will wow people with your fabulous EA skills, you'll floor people in this killer dress of yours" she winked a little "you will take care of Oliver and his image tonight, and you will astound people with your tech knowledge. So calm the hell down" she nodded then letting the tension leave her body "and remember the place is, what, 10 minute walk from here so it's easy to leave too" she smiled then

"Thank you Chloe" she nodded letting go of her. Just then there was a knock at the door, she exhaled sharply and pulled it open

"Felicity" Diggle said smiling, he looked at her appearance. Her blonde hair cascading over her shoulders in loose curls. Her glasses gone replaced by contacts and her makeup minimal, simple but breath taking. She wore a long coat concealing most of the dress, apart from the bottom, that he could see was red in colour as it stopped just below the knee. Her gold heels matching her golden accessories, to complete the whole look "You look gorgeous, simply wonderful" he smiled wide, she blushed slightly looking away

"And as always Dig you look amazing in a suit" she smiled "oh… John Diggle this is my roommate Chloe Jones, Chloe this is Olivers bodyguard, driver and physiotherapist, John" she stepped forward shaking his hand

"Well Fliss didn't tell me she worked with such good looking guys" she winked "_god_ look at your arms!" He chuckled lightly

"Nice to meet you Miss Jones, Mr Queen is waiting in the car" Felicity nodded

"See you later Chlo"

"Have fun, don't do anything that I wouldn't do... Which is pretty much everything anyway" Felicity and Diggle walked to the car in a comfortable silence.  
It was a large SUV with blacked out windows. He opened the back door and Felicity stepped in. She had to do a double take at Oliver sitting beside her. His long wild hair had been cut short and his beard trimmed to a designer stubble look. His strong cheek bones and prominent jaw seemed to stand out; making him look even more handsome, _if that was even possible_. He was wearing a clearly fitted black suit, with a crisp white shirt and bow tie, which complimented his startling blue eyes. But Felicity could see they lacked any sparkle. She gently placed her hand on his on the seat, as Diggle slid into the drivers seat

"I'll be taking us to the back entrance to avoid the press, but also that's where the wheelchair ramp is" they both nodded as Diggle slowly pulled off

"Hey" she said squeezing his hand

"Hi" he replied looking into her eyes, his memory thinking back of the times he saw Felicity without glasses and he had to look away, pushing those thoughts away

"It's okay" she said leaning in "you look as handsome as ever" she smiled and his head shot up then to meet her again, he saw the blush creeping up her face "you'll be fine, me and Dig are right here, I won't leave your side all night, unless of course you want me to, because I mean you don't want me there for all of the time, why would yo-"

"Felicity" he said slowly placing a hand on her knee, just on the bare skin from where her dress had rode up. She froze at the instant spark and heat she felt from his touch, he quickly pulled his hand away and her heart ached a little "of course I want _you_ there" he said not looking at her. Before she had a chance to move, the car pulled to a stop.

* * *

Felicity stepped into the back entrance removing her coat as Oliver wheeled himself in, he stopped short when he saw her slowly sliding the coat off. Her dress was a deep red that made her ivory skin shine, especially as the dress was backless. A bow tied at the back of her neck held the dress up, as her hair cascades over one shoulder. The dress had a band around the middle pulling in at her waist then flowed over her hips resting at her knees. It accentuated her curves and as she span round it was showing just the right amount of cleavage to leave a guy wandering. She slowly folded her coat and Oliver couldn't help but glance over her one more time. A passing gentleman took her coat as she faced Oliver with smile

"You look beautiful" he said his voice lowering, she blushed and he watched as it spread across her chest disappearing. His mouth watering and he shook his head. He was not going to think of Felicity like that, she was his friend

"Thank you" she stuttered out as Diggle joined them. They made their way down the hall in silence, none wanting to speak about the events of tonight. Oliver stopped short of the grand entrance, his eyes closed

"Hey we can do _this_" Felicity said gently squeezing his shoulder

"Yeh man, we're here every step of the way, I have extra security just in case. So go enjoy yourselves" Diggle added, Felicity stood by his side as they went in together. They slowly made their way in and nearly every person turned their head to get a look at Oliver Queen

"Ollie!" Before anyone had time to process, Thea was hugging him and he returned it "I can't believe you actually agreed to this"

"Dad didn't exactly give me much choice" he replied and she frowned

"You don't have to be here you know" she said gently pulling back

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" he said plastering on his Oliver Queen fake grin

"Well our tables over _there_" she pointed in a generalised direction and Oliver nodded rolling off "nice to see you again Fliss" Thea grinned

"Same to you Thea, you look stunning by the way"

"Thank you, you do too and thank you for being here for him" she nodded in understanding before making her way over to Oliver. She sat down beside him as he was nursing a whiskey, a large glass of red wine sat on the table

"I presumed red was still your favourite"

"Of course" she smiled at him then "I can't believe you remember that"

"I remember everything" he said before briefly closing his eyes at the memories and Felicity grimaced

"Should you been drinking?" He turned to look at her then with a raised eyebrow "I just meant with the painkillers, not that you can't" he smiled a genuine smile at her then

"I haven't had any painkillers for a while now and to survive _this_ I think I need it"

"Oliver" both snapped their heads up to see Robert stood over them "glad to see you came" he said with a short nod "sorry but I have to do the rounds" he stepped away without even another glance

"Well least he actually acknowledged my presence" Oliver said before downing his whiskey

"Mr Queen" Felicity saw every muscle in his body tighten before she lifted her gaze. A dark haired brunette in a black dress stood before him

"Miss Rochev" Oliver nodded

"It's nice to see you up and about, maybe you'll return back to QC soon. It would be a shame to not see your face around the company anymore" the way she said it was as if all of this was a pleasant act, when in fact everything was meant with bitterness

"Well Miss Rochev one day at a time I think, but I wouldn't just abandon the company now" he said unmoving

"Yes, I'm sorry to hear about you and Miss Lances break up" she leaned forward showing off her cleavage "I mean QC has suffered since all _this business_ but you're a free agent now Mr Queen" Felicity could see Oliver's jaw tighten as he stared into her eyes, and she fought the rise of bile in her throat. Without thought Felicity placed her hand on Olivers shoulder, she could feel how tense he was but how it eased off a little from her touch

"Well I'm sure once Mr Queen is back to full health, he'll be able to pull those figures up or his father may be able to. I mean it is _his_ business after all. Oh and tonight of course could pull in some major investors" the sharp nature of Felicitys tone surprised even her, Oliver turned his head a little to face her and she saw that sparkle in his eyes once more

"And who might _she_ be?" Isabel replied looking at Oliver

"I am Felicity Smoak, Olivers EA"

"Oh I see, another blonde bimbo for you to have fun with. Well at least keep it out the press" she said spinning around and walking away. She could see the anger written all over him, it was as if it was seeping out of his every being

"Ignore her Oliver, we know the truth" he didn't look at her as he spoke

"But that's what they're all thinking, they might not say it but I'm ruining your reputation" Felicity frowned about to speak when she was cut off

"Oliver it's lovely to see you"

"Thank you Walter, it's good to see you too, this is my associate Miss Smoak, Felicity this is Walter Steele" the two shook hands "please excuse me" Oliver rolled away and Felicity shot Diggle a concerned look, before he followed after him

"Miss Smoak, what do you think of this event?"

"Please call me Felicity" she smiled kindly "well truthfully, it's a little boring I mean this is a technology and science promotion gala right?" he nodded "so why not show some of that off, I don't mean the expensive ones just prototypes. Of course not weapons that's a disaster waiting to happen but how about the advances in medicine, in computer sciences, you know the usual"

"I think you have a very valid point Miss Smoak"

"Thank you Mr Steele"

"Please call me Walter, may I ask what it is exactly you do?"

"I... I'm currently Olivers EA but I studied computer sciences, that's my passion"

"Oh so you'll understand a lot of the tech talk..."

"Well yeh"

"Could I introduce you to some people? And utilise your skills?"

"_Really_?" He nodded standing up and extending a hand, which she graciously accepted as she stood.

* * *

Oliver was outside the back entrance, breathing deeply

"You okay man?" Diggle finally said after standing in silence for a long while, Oliver sighed

"I'm angry I'm just so angry all the time"

"Oliver it's normal-"

"I don't want it to be normal Dig!"

"Well like everything, it takes time and no offence situations like _this_ don't help"

"I'm ruining her life all over again" he said his head dropping "this time it's her reputation, her career"

"Oliver, Felicity is a big girl she makes her own choices"

"Yes but I never help with them" he lifted his head up looking into the sky

"Maybe you should go back in and see, because she was as nervous about tonight as you and you just left her to the wolves" his eyes shot to his

"I..."

"Oliver she's a grown woman, her reputation is fine" he span around heading back in

"Oh and Diggle"

"Yes?"

"I saw _her_, before you start denying it; i know it's her I'm never going to forget Shados face"

"She wanted to see how you were man"

"Anymore news?"

"No... I'll keep you posted" he nodded as they made their way back inside.

When he walked in he couldn't believe his eyes, not only was Felicity laughing and talking, but she had an audience. Nearly all the top tech companies main men and women, were all smiling and nodding along

"I don't know where you got her Oliver but the presentation hasn't even been given yet and she has all of them signed on for something" Walter said as he walked over to him

"That doesn't surprise me" he smiled softly as Diggle crossed his arms, by his side giving him an I told you so look

"She knows about most of QC's technology, and she even knows more than the average person should about QC" he tilted his head a little then in complete awe

"I didn't know she knew"

"Seems like Miss Smoak cares more than you think about being your EA" Walter smiled as he walked over towards Moira who was also smiling at Felicity.

He looked around the room and could see Isabel's clear distain for the blonde, who was clearly more than the bimbo she thought. Even his father seemed to be smiling at the prospect of new clients. But when Felicity turned round and their eyes met. He couldn't help the smile on his face and the feeling of pride in his chest. His grin widened as she smiled back and excused herself walking straight towards him. She wasn't drunk but the buzz of 3 red wines gave her confidence, as she leant forward whispering into his ear

"You haven't, _couldn't_ ruin my reputation but _you're_ worth ruining it for" she pulled back and could see the darkening of his eyes as she blushed

"The food is about to be served, if everyone would take their seats" a man announced from the stage.

* * *

A few hours, several drinks and some delicious food later, Oliver finally felt relaxed. Felicity was still talking about computers when a man sat beside them

"I think you could be a real asset to my team Miss Smoak" Felicity span her head to meet a dark haired older gentleman but he had a charming smile and handsome face, she recognised him almost instantly

"And what might that team be, Mr Merlyn?" She smiled

"Call me Malcolm, Miss Smoak" he smiled charmingly; she could see Oliver's stoic expression out the corner of her eye. She couldn't help but realise where Tommy got his charisma from "you could make a real difference in this city as part of the Merlyn Global Group, you could utilise your skills properly" he said giving a quick glance at Oliver, who remained silent

"You seem to be managing quite alright without me, I mean if the amount of companies and property you have required over the past year is anything to go by" she said with a pleasant smile

"Ah, well that's all for our big expansion plan, you have to be willing to take big steps to change the world Miss Smoak" Felicity glanced at Oliver for a split second who gave her a sad smile

"But you see, I already have employment"

"As an EA, not exactly utilising your talent"

"See that's where we differ Mr Merlyn, my _loyalty_ is to QC"

"But you aren't an employee of QC Miss Smoak"

"That's where you are wrong sir, I am an employee of Oliver Queen, yes I am his EA currently but a major part of that involves QC, so for the contract of my employment I am loyal to _him_ and everything within that remit" Oliver's head shot up to hers then as she smiled wide, even though he didn't show it she could see it in his eyes, _the guilt_

"Well Oliver, it seems you have found yourself a valuable asset" Oliver nodded in response

"Nice to meet you Miss Smoak"

"You too" she said shaking his hand "oh and Mr Merlyn" he nodded her on "sometimes big steps are also how we damage the world" he smiled then a hint of something in his eyes

"Thank you for the advice Miss Smoak" he said stepping away. They sat in silence

"Are you okay?" Felicity asked as Oliver slowly rolled back in his chair

"Yes" he said rolling off in the direction of the exit. She stayed where she was watching the presentation. Robert and Moira both kept looking in her general direction, noticing the lack of Oliver. She watched as Robert shook his head and made his way to the exit. She tried to focus on the presentation, on the images of new prototype weaponry, medicines but the loud clash of metal and glass grabbed her attention, much like everyone else

"Carry on" Moira instructed where she sat. The presence of Diggle in the entry way nodding at her caused her to rush away.

As she stepped in to the hall all she saw was Roberts hands flying around in an exaggerated manner, as he spoke, no shouted, at Oliver. He was slumped down in his chair, metal trays with champagne flutes all over the floor. She didn't hear what was being said, she didn't need to. She looked over at Dig who as if reading her mind nodded

"I'm a phone call away" he whispered as she marched over. She didn't even hesitate, she grabbed the handles of Olivers wheelchair turning him away from his father and towards the exit

"Excuse me" Robert shouted "I'm not finished _here_" he said marching off after them

"Felicity what are you doing?" Oliver said with more concern than anger, Felicity span to meet Robert

"Mr Queen, I am employed to have your sons best interests at heart. He came tonight even though he shouldn't have, he has stayed, he has put up with people staring and whispering. But _enough_, his own father shouting at him is where I draw the line"

"Remember who pays your wages Miss Smoak" she frowned then, feeling a little brave she took a deep breath

"Excuse me Mr Queen but remember who just landed you all those clients" she gestured towards the door "and I don't remotely care about going back in there and telling them not to sign with you because frankly _**YOUR**_ son comes first for me" he stood staring at her then, eyes blinking rapidly "goodnight Mr Queen" she said pushing Oliver out the back entrance, her heart racing as she pushed Oliver out onto the streets, trying not to let the panic of having said that to Robert take over.

She pushed him in silence for awhile till suddenly he turned placing a hand on hers

"Felicity stop" she did instantly "thank you for that"

"For which part? For embarrassing myself by talking tech all night, for talking down to Miss Rochev, for shooting down Mr Merlyn, or for basically shouting at my current employer and telling him he's a crap father?" Oliver frowned "I've been nothing but an embarrassment for you tonight Oliver" she said slowly walking in front of him

"Felicity... You haven't embarrassed me at all" he said his voice lowering, as he stared up into her eyes, his head dropped slightly "I'm the embarrassment... You clearly know more about the company and tech than I do, and I'm clearly holding you back-" she opened her mouth then shut it again as he continued "you stood up to Miss Rochev but you saw what she thought, Merlyn wanted to take you for your skills and I should have told you to go, should have said something... And my dad... I got angry, I needed some space because of _that_ conversation and he came in shouting how I wasn't representing the company and I saw red. I swiped those trays onto the floor and then in came you... So yes, _thank you_" he said reaching out for her arm, squeezing lightly "thank you for sticking up for me, for fighting your own battles and thank you for putting up with me, you have shown such courage" before another beat passed Felicity was leaning forward embracing Oliver and his hands wrapped round her lower back as she hugged him tightly

"It's okay, all of it's okay and you're the _courageous one_" she said pulling up slightly, his hands falling to her hips as her hand landed on his shoulders. She could feel his touch acutely, it burnt her, she could feel the heat through the fabric of her dress and she closed her eyes briefly

"What now?" Oliver asked and she snapped her eyes open remembering instantly they were on the street, in full view of any passing press. She pulled away from him instantly feeling the loss of heat from his touch

"Well my place is like 5 minutes walk away, if you want to come back to mine?" her eyes widened "and by mine I mean the flat, and by come back I mean sleep over, and by that I mean actually sleep not any funny business... You can have the bed and I'll have the sofa-"

"Felicity... I'll only stay if that's okay, no pressure and I'll have the sofa, you aren't losing your bed because of me"

"Oh no, you are a guest" she said walking off in the direction of her home with Oliver wheeling beside her

"We could always share the bed if it's big enough?" Felicity felt the flush rising, share a bed with Oliver Queen she wasn't sure she could not after last time, sensing her panic he quickly jumped in "it's fine I'll call Dig tell him to pick me up from yours"

"No" she said forcefully, turning to look at him "we can share a bed" he nodded and the two made their way to her apartment in silence.

* * *

"My flat mates will be asleep by now" Felicity said as the elevator took them upwards

"Oh..."

"You'll probably meet them in the morning" she smiled softly "oh and you can borrow some of Ray's clothes to sleep in" he nodded seeming oddly quiet "you don't have to do any of this you know?"

"I know" was all he said as they made their way into her apartment. She opened the door wide for him to enter, thankful it wasn't dirty. She quietly showed him where the bathroom was, briefly around her kitchen before grabbing some of Ray's spare sweats and a t-shirt from the hamper. When they entered Felicitys room, Oliver slowly rolled over to the side of the bed

"Do you need any help?"

"No I can do it all" he replied

"Right well I'm just going to go get a drink of water, change and take my contacts out" he nodded

"I'll call Dig let him know what's going on and I'll get changed, is it okay if I get straight into bed?"

"Of course" she nodded, grabbing her pyjamas from under her pillow and going to the bathroom. She took her time removing her makeup, changing out of her dress and in to PJs, taking out her contacts and replacing them with her glasses. She fetched them both a glass of water, when she nearly collided with Chloe

"What are you doing back so early?" She said wiping the sleep out of her eyes as she made for the bathroom, stopping short in the doorway. She span around "and with two glasses of water?" She said arms crossed over her chest

"Okay before you start, something happened with Oliver" her mouth opened and her eyes widened "not like _that_! I mean with his father, him and his father" she clarified quickly "so I took him out of there and he's here"

"In your bed?" She said unmoved

"_Yes mum_" she retaliated, Chloe rolled her eyes

"Fine _okay_, go have some fun, but I'm just surprised after last time you know"

"He's not the same Chloe, you'll see tomorrow and please be on your best behaviour"

"_Fine_" she said "good night"

"Night chlo" Felicity stepped into her bedroom.

Oliver was in bed, his clothes neatly folded in a pile on the floor, and his wheelchair by the bed. Felicity placed a glass on the bedside cabinet next to Oliver and bent down picking his clothes up, placing them on her dresser

"I don't want them to get in the way, in case you need your chair" he nodded as she made her way round to the other side of the bed. Gently switching the light off as she went. She pulled her glasses off crawling under the duvet, wrapping it around her

"I called Diggle told him I was here" she nodded gently "he'll pick me up in the morning too"

"That's fine Oliver" she said slowly, turning her back towards him and trying to stay as far away as possible. Oliver lay flat on his back and he could feel the awkwardness between them, he wanted so badly to reach out and pull her into his arms just to find some comfort, just to be held by someone, to hold someone but nothing else. Felicity turned to look at him, the moonlight shining through the curtains; she could see his expression, the hurt, the pain, the loneliness, the deep frown he couldn't hide, lying there in the darkness.

She shuffled over bit by bit, till she was merely inches away. She gently stretched up turning his head to face her placing her hand on his cheek. He stared at her unblinking as she gently caressed the furrow of his brow with her thumb, slowly starting in the middle, over one eye brow and down by his eye before starting again. She could feel his hot breath on her wrist as he gently turned his body towards her. He was exhausted, physically and emotionally from the galas events, he couldn't stop the stray tear as it came to his eye. Felicity swiped it away with her thumb, slowly letting her hand drop to his chest feeling his heart beat. His arm stretched out, but retracted back to his side. She stared into his eyes willing him to open up, to let someone in

"It's okay" she whispered in the darkness "you can cry-" he shook his head "what do you want?" She said staring into his eyes, he fought with himself, knew they were playing a very dangerous game "I can't help unless you tell me" she moved even closer, her thigh brushing his, he closed his eyes as he whispered

"To hold _you_, to be _held_" she moved closer then, as he leant on his back.

She placed her head on his shoulder, his arm banding round to rest on her side. Her hand planted firmly on his heart whilst his other hand rested on top of hers. She saw the tension and pain slowly disappear, as he relaxed and eventually found sleep. _She could do this, she could lie in bed with Oliver Queen, even hold him and be held by him, after all she could do it with Barry so she most definitely could do it with Oliver_

"Felicity" he mutter peacefully in his sleep, sending her heart in to flutters again, _or maybe she was totally screwed._


	11. Chapter 11: A Break

**Thank you all so much for those lovely reviews! I can't believe how much you loved the last chapter, I normally try to reply to everyone individually but with Christmas, work and family, I'm struggling so know it all means so much! Anyway I've been poorly so this chapter is kind of short, it is also kind of a stepping stone too (I promise I'll make up for it all with the next chapter) so I hope you enjoy :).**

* * *

The sun was shining. Felicity could the feel the warmth surrounding her; she felt safe and secure. Then she felt a hand squeeze lightly on her hip. She froze as a thumb rubbed little circles into her side. She slowly opened her eyes. The scene that met her had her heart fluttering again; Oliver was staring at her, his eyes bright and sparkling, his smile warm and inviting. She instantly relaxed

"Morning" she said slowly

"Good morning" he replied instantly, not even attempting to move or release her. He felt selfish unable to let go of her; he wanted to let her brightness soak into his skin, through his muscles and tissue, all the way to his bones. He blinked staring at her face, as he felt her slowly untangle her leg from his. He sighed softly as she ever so slowly pulled away. She sat up, never once breaking eye contact with him

"We need to get ready, you know Dig coming and everything, and I'm pretty sure your family will be worried" he nodded pushing himself up "do you need any help?"

"No, I can manage just fine" he smiled softly pulling himself over to the edge of the bed, and somehow, much to Felicitys amazement, easing himself gently into his wheelchair "Can I use the bathroom?"

"Of course, though you might want to knock first to make sure it's empty" he nodded

"Ah the roommates" he said his smile faltering a little

"Hey, you'll be okay, they aren't bad people. Actually, you know them" his eyes went wide as he rolled over to his clothes

"Oh really?"

"Yes, but you'll see when you meet them" she grinned as he left the room.

30 minutes later Felicity was in a simple orange dress, hair pulled back, glasses on and make up done. She frowned when she noticed Oliver had been gone quite awhile. She slowly opened her bedroom door, the aroma of freshly made pancakes clouding her senses

"Seriously Ray these are delicious" she heard Olivers voice trail down the corridor

"Oh it's an old family recipe, well not my family obviously, my maids. Well my ex-maid" she could hear Olivers soft chuckle, sounding so natural and not forced

"Tell me about it" she could hear him say with a mouthful of food "Now tell me more about this project, it sounds like something QC would really be invested in, what _I_ would be invested in"

"Oh free energy, to the city..." Felicity stepped out of the slight corridor then, taking in the scene.

Ray was wearing a blue apron covered in flour, batter in one hand as he whisked it with the other. The table was covered in a pile of fresh pancakes, with maple syrup, honey, sugar, chocolate spread, and various fruits placed all around. But when Felicity lifted her head up, her breath caught in her throat. Oliver was sat there, his white shirt on with the top few buttons undone; his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, showing off his forearms. He was wearing his fitted trousers, that were held up with black suspenders, sending Felicity's heart into over drive, but it wasn't any of that, that caught her breathe. It was in fact the easy smile on his face, the creases no longer there, even just for the briefest of seconds he didn't look pained or troubled. He looked happy. But the way he was staring at her, _that was something else_. She'd only seen him look at her like that a few times before, in the past, when things were different. She blinked then; _no, she was not going to fall for Oliver bloody Queen not again_

"What are you guys up to?" Chloes voice boomed through, breaking the spell

"Well I'm making pancakes for our guest, babe" Ray smiled, pouring the batter into the frying pan before planting a gentle kiss on her lips. Felicity sat beside Oliver, grabbing a pancake and toppings

"Well Mr Queen, it's been awhile" Chloe said taking the seat opposite him

"That it has Miss Jones, or do you prefer Mrs Palmer" he smiled easily

"We aren't married just yet" she said softly, glancing at Ray

"They practically are" Felicity replied winking

"You're only jealous because you haven't found Mr Right yet" Chloe teased, Felicity looked down at her plate unable to stop the blush from rising

"At least she's better off than having a Mr Right now" Oliver said seemingly unfazed "believe me, finding someone who's worth it, is better than sleeping around" he said shoving another piece of pancake in "no offence Chloe"

"Oh none taken, we were younger back then, stupid. But we grew up" she said staring at him arms crossed over her chest

"We have" he replied staring into her eyes "Sooner or later _something_ comes into our lives and turns it all upside down" he smiled wistfully, his eyes glazing over slightly

"I'm sorry to hear about your accident Oliver" Chloe said looking a little guilty, he instantly froze

"You look really well" Ray said as he sat down "I mean as well as anyone can who has been through such an ordeal, BTW you have handled it all remarkably well" Ray smiled at him

"Not so much" Oliver said looking down "just... The press, they..."

"Get in the way?" Ray finished for him, he nodded swiftly "I can understand that, they used to be like it with me and the best thing I ever did was to get away from it all" he said chewing some pancake "maybe that's what you need, _a break_ from all of Starling City" Oliver lifted his head then, nodding lightly as his mind wandered.

They sat eating and conversing with relative ease. Chloe seemed to be getting along with Oliver, even Ray was enthusiastically talking to him about work and ideas. They talked about the wedding, Oliver offering great caterers, cars, and even venues. Felicity couldn't help smiling at how natural it all felt, but then stopped herself because this wasn't normal

"I should get ready; I have a few calls to make" Oliver said wheeling away and into her room

"Well?" Chloe said crossing her arms

"Well what?" She replied

"It's obvious he's changed, he's not that fool who broke your heart at university-"

"_**Chloe**_!" She said glancing down the hall way

"I know we don't talk about it, but it's obvious to everyone there is _something_ between you two" she said smirking at Ray who winked

"No okay? Just _no_... Yes Oliver has grown up, yes he has changed, and-"

"He's everything you look for in a guy" Chloe teased

"No... Wait how do you know what I look for in a guy? In fact I don't have a type"

"Oh please" Chloe said waving her hand around "you might not have a _particular_ type, but you do know what you like" she winked

"I..." She frowned a little

"You like a guy who _isn't_ perfect, he has faults and he knows he has them. A guy who tries to be a better man, whose family and friends orientated. A guy who is clever, not always in an uber genius way like you, but who has enough brain power to test you, to keep you busy. A guy who makes you feel safe, protected" Felicity couldn't help smiling till she noticed Chloe hesitate, she gave her a nod to continue "and even if you don't admit this one, you like a guy who fights to stay by your side, who loves you enough to _stay_ even when things get tough" she dropped her head then, trying not to think of the past

"Like I said there is nothing between Oliver and I, he's my boss, _my friend_ and that's it" Ray gave her a sympathetic smile, and Chloe grinned

"You keep telling yourself that Fliss, but when you want to talk about it all, you know where I am" Chloe said placing her hand on hers and squeezing lightly before letting go. Chloe stood up and went over to kiss Ray

"I'll go see if he's alright" Felicity said as the pair carried on their romantic moment.

* * *

She knocked on her door before entering, just in case, and then stepped in

"No, I'm sure I need this... Yes... Yes... Of course mother... I have to go bye" he hung up the phone and looked at Felicity with a soft smile "where is this place?" He said pointing to a picture of Felicity sat in the sand with her feet dipped in the sea, a beach house behind her

"That is about a 3 hour drive away, further up the coast" she smiled at the memories "_why_?"

"I think what Ray said is true, there are too many," He looked at her "_distractions_ in Starling, so I'm going to get away for a bit"

"Oh" she said nodding automatically, trying to hide the crushing feeling in her chest "how long are you going for?"

"I don't know" he shrugged "that place, that house..."

"Yes?"

"Is it rentable? Or does someone own it? How private is it?"

"That place was my bosses old holiday home, he used to rent it out for extra cash" she smiled again reminiscing about the holidays she had there "it's completely secluded, a 30 minute drive into town, great view of the ocean, peaceful, quiet"

"You said he used to rent it?"

"Yes, he's retired now"

"Oh so the holiday home is his home?"

"Oh god no, his wife she's in a wheelchair-"

"Oh so it's not wheelchair friendly?" He said his head dropping slightly

"No, I mean yes... I mean," She took a deep breath "Franks wife needs to be closer to town, so they brought a house in town where they had everything they needed, but since his retirement I'm not sure how much he has maintained. But it most definitely is wheelchair friendly, it's all on the same level" she smiled at him seeing his eyes come to life "I could always call and ask him if it's still all okay?"

"If you wouldn't mind" he said a soft smile appearing on his face, she grabbed her phone and Frank answered on the second ring

"Hello sweetheart! How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks, how about yourself?"

"All good, it is glorious here!"

"Good! You deserve it"

"Now what did you call for?"

"I called to see if you still ran the beach house?"

"Of course! It's been my pet project for the past month, done it all up" she could hear the joyful nature of his tone

"Does that mean it's available?"

"Of course it is"

"Well is it alright if my friends come up"

"You don't even need to ask Fliss, how many of you will there be?"

"Well it'll be one male in a wheelchair and then..." She looked at Oliver

"Diggle" he whispered

"And one other male" she said

"Oh so you aren't coming?" Frank said slowly

"I..." Oliver frowned pointing at her

"_You too_" he whispered

"Just hold on Frank" she pressed the mute button "but you said no distractions?" She questioned, Oliver frowned then a soft smile crept up his face

"You think _you're_ a distraction?" His voice turned playful

"I... I..." She dropped her head nodding a little

"Hey, you are the _best kind_ of distraction... I meant the press, my parents, QC... And how can I not take my EA" he smiled as he rolled closer "that of course is if _you want to go_? And you will be paid extra for the entire thing because you will still be working as my EA during the week _sometimes_" he smiled again; she didn't know what to say. She was getting a paid holiday, with a guy she liked, _liked as a friend_. She unmuted the phone

"That makes 3 of us Frank, 3 of us will be coming"

"_Great_! Do you want me to get some food in?"

"Oh no we'll be bringing our own, how much will it cost?"

"Oh nothing"

"Frank we don't know how long we're staying, we are going to pay you"

"Felicity..."

"We'll talk about this when I see you"

"Fine, well I'll leave the key in the usual place so you can come whenever"

"Thank you Frank"

"No problem, see you soon" she hung up and smiled at Oliver

"Well we best get packing" he said still smiling at her.

* * *

Several hours later, after various conversations, one with Chloe about wedding planning duties, that Felicity insisted she could do as she still had internet access and her phone. Another with Moira to let her know that her son would be safe, several with the hospital because Oliver should be having his prosthetic done soon. One with Thea to let her know where he was going, in case she needed anything and finally Tommy in case again he needed any help. As well as doing a mass grocery shop, they finally arrived at the beach house.

Everything was ready when they arrived, the place looking fresh and shiny. Felicity unpacked the food as Diggle helped Oliver with all his rehab equipment and unpacked all his clothes

"There are only two rooms" Diggle said calmly as he joined Felicity in the kitchen

"That's no problem we can share"

"There are only two beds as well"

"_What?_ They used to have a few singles in both"

"Nope, just two kings" Oliver said rolling in

"Well I'll take the couch" Diggle said instantly

"No I'll take it, you need your strength and wits about you to do rehab with Oliver and to do your other job too" Felicity smiled softly

"We could share a bed" Diggle raised an eyebrow about to speak when Felicity replied without thought

"Well it's not like we haven't before"

"Excuse me?" Diggle said with a surprised tone

"Not like that, I mean we slept together, no I mean we stayed in the same bed side by side, _no touching, __**nothing**_" she blushed slightly "Just kill me now" Diggle chuckled

"What Felicity means is we are both mature adults who can share a bed without having sex, we've already done it before so it's not a big deal, _right_?"

"Exactly" Felicity added

"Well that's fine by me, but please for the love of god if anything happens _please_ warn me" Felicity started coughing on thin air

"Nothings... Going," she took a deep breath "to happen, we're just work colleagues, _friends_" she saw Oliver's smile falter slightly

"Exactly" he said softly.

* * *

**Also I feel the need to mention, the next chapter has been written and just needs editing which hopefully I will have done for Tuesday because I have a late start at work Tuesday so if I'm not called in then that's when you'll get the next update :) and pre-warning there is a slight time jump between this chapter and the next.**


	12. Chapter 12: Potential

**I'm back as promised! Still poorly, so if there are any mistakes I am sorry but I'm not at my best. I'm not sure when I'll be back again a lot of work and family stuff at the moment, it's Christmas :P, but I'll try my best. As always thank you all soooo much for the follows, favourites and reviews, each and everyone of you make me smile and keep me going :). So anyway I hope you enjoy this because we're getting into the "story" now...**

**This isn't a new update by the way, I've edited the Russian having been told some of it was incorrect, SORRY GUYS!**

* * *

A month had passed, and in that month Oliver had improved leaps and bounds. He was able to walk with a temporary adjustable prosthetic, whilst a more permanent one was being made for him, with crutches. He was slowly making progress to be able to walk unaided, but he still got frustrated. Felicity spend most of the time helping Chloe with her wedding arrangements via the phone, helping Tommy with the club launch and of course helping Oliver with everything he needed.

They spend days doing various activities, strolling in to town, having lazy afternoons in front of the TV, cooking glorious meals, spending time on the beach, and sometimes Diggle would return home to see his wife after finding out she was pregnant, which meant Oliver and Felicity got some time to themselves. They'd act no different, doing exactly the same as if Dig was there and every night they slept in the same bed together. Both lying apart and then somehow by morning, finding themselves tangled around each other. But they didn't speak about those times; it was as if they didn't even happen. They even had meals with Frank and his wife, Mary, Felicity noticed that Oliver kept staring at the pair whose love could be seen so easily but he never spoke about it.

* * *

One night after a meal with Frank and his wife, Felicity and Oliver decided to take a stroll before driving back, especially with the absence of Diggle

"You sure you want to walk?" Felicity asked as they walked down the street

"I can do it" he said using his crutches to help him balance

"I know you can" she smiled gently placing her hand on his arm with a slight squeeze, he grinned at her and her heart fluttered again. She gently pulled away as they carried on walking in a comfortable silence; they walked till they found themselves by a fountain in the middle of town. Felicity perched on the ledge, and Oliver joined her

"Frank and Mary, they're really nice and I see how they are with you"

"I'm there surrogate daughter" she smiled softly "I love them dearly and I value their opinion" Oliver nodded staring at the water cascading from the top all the way to the bottom

"I... I've been meaning to ask-"

"When we're going back?" He said kindly meeting her gaze

"Well no, I mean I was wandering that but that wasn't what I was going to ask, though that is a really-"

"Felicity" he said with a little chuckle

"Sorry"

"Hey never apologise for being you" he smiled "I don't know when we're going back but it's been nice, getting away from it all, _hasn't it_?" He asked

"Of course, I mean look how much you have progressed and I am sure when you get your proper prosthetic you'll do even better" he nodded in response

"What were you going to ask?" He said softly, the moonlight dancing on the surface of the water in the fountain making his eyes shine bright

"Oh it doesn't matter, I don't want to be _too_ personal" she said looking away from him

"Felicity there is no such thing as too personal between us" she still didn't look up, he gently placed his hand over hers "you can ask me it's okay" she looked into his eyes then

"How did you end up engaged to Laurel? Not that I think it's a bad thing or anything, and I know it's none of my business but I was curious that's all" He pulled his hand away, gently rubbing it down his face with a sigh

"Well..." He closed his eyes not looking at her "when I came back from university I... I slipped into my old ways of drinking"

"And sleeping around?" She asked not even realising she had

"No... I just _no_, I drank and I flirted but no, I didn't have sex with anyone. A conversation with Tommy one night lead to us deciding to make the club a reality" he didn't look at her as he spoke "I spent a lot of time in Russia and other places, travelling, finding the best possible alcohols, you know what I mean" she nodded as she stared at his features "after Verdant had done so well we decided to open another club the other side of town, that needed a little legal work which lead me to being reacquainted with Laurel" both sat listening to the water "It had been two years since I'd been with anyone, and one night when we celebrated getting the deal sorted, one thing lead to another and we slept together," he turned to look at her then, she gave him a small smile "it was just fun and we gained another club in a town just out of Starling, and my dad asked me to help out at QC, so I did. Laurel and I slowly started to become more than just fun, so we decided we'd give it another go" her eyes dropped briefly before meeting his again "The board thought it better improve my image to be seen as a _one woman kind of man_, so after a year and half of being together I proposed and Laurel said yes. But of course all names were kept out of the media, well as much as possibly could be" he looked away then

"Did you actually love her?" She asked cautiously

"Of course" he replied instantly and she couldn't help feel the knots in her stomach tighten

"Do you regret ending things?" She said it as a whisper and his head span round. He gently placed his hand over hers again

"No" he replied staring into her eyes. They sat in silence for awhile unsure what to say "We should probably head back" he said softly whilst standing

"Yes, Diggle will be back later" she said slowly nodding. They walked in silence, drove home in silence, got ready for bed in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable or awkward one just a mutual quietness, both thinking about their lives.

* * *

They crawled into bed, Diggle having not yet returned. They lay away from each other, their breathing the only things that could be heard. Felicity turned first facing him, she didn't know why it bothered her so much that Oliver was engaged to Laurel. She knew it was irrational to be jealous of something that was history, but something at the back of her mind kept niggling at her. Warning her Oliver was never truly over Laurel. Oliver turned to face her and he could see the sad look in her eyes, even in the darkness. He frowned slightly, unsure why it felt so wrong to tell her about how he and Laurel had gotten back together. That was the past, and it was here that mattered to him most. He ever so slowly cupped her face running his thumb gently up and down her cheek. She sighed slightly, her eyes fluttering closed briefly before opening up to stare at him

"Oliver..." She said slowly

"Felicity" he matched "thank you, for being here" her hand snaked up and around his wrist; she could feel his pulse quicken slightly. But she thought she was imagining it

"I told you, I don't give up easily" she smiled, both subconsciously inching closer to each other.

"I sleep better with you here" he admitted never breaking eye contact. Their legs touched and she released his wrist, gradually her hand landed on his side. His slowly moved down her neck over her arm and landed on her hip squeezing lightly. She shivered under his touch, both lost in this moment that seemingly came from nowhere. Gently their foreheads touched and their noses brushed against each other, they could feel each other's warm breaths on their lips and they leant in. _**THUD**_. They pulled back releasing each other, Oliver bolted up

"It's probably-" Olivers hand over her mouth stopped her. He shook his head lowering his voice

"No lights have been turned on, and if it was Dig he would have _said_ something" he slowly made his way to the edge of the bed "call Diggle" he said slowly pulling himself up with a single crutch

"Oliver, you can't go out there" she said in hushed panic. He pulled open the bedside cabinet draw reaching for something on the underside. Felicitys mouth fell open as she watched Oliver pull out, and check a hand gun. Her eyes widened

"Just stay in here and call Diggle" he repeated throwing his phone in her direction "_code 9_"

"I... Oliver..." before her mouth even had the chance to catch up; Oliver was hopping out with a gun in hand.

Oliver crept out, the darkness engulfed the place but his eyes were already adjusted. He couldn't see a thing out of place, apart from the fruit bowl, normally on the coffee table, was now on the floor. He scanned the room, gun held up when he felt a blow to his leg. He crumpled to the floor, his gun flying across the room. A man dressed all in black kicked Oliver hard in the ribs, he went to do it again. But Oliver grabbed his ankle twisting him off balance and he too hit the floor hard. Oliver tried to pull him closer but he kicked back with force, his boot catching him in the face. The man tried to scramble to his feet but Oliver span quickly, taking him down again. This time he landed next to Oliver, who managed to get up on his knees. He grabbed the man in a choke hold

"Tell me who sent you" Oliver shouted as the man's hands pulled on the arm round his throat

"нет"

"Мы можем сделать это легкий путь или твердый путь" Oliver replied as he pulled his arm tighter, and the man's legs thrashed as he tried to fight. Before Oliver had a chance to react, the man pulled out a small blade, catching his arm lightly. As he released him slightly, the man slammed his head back catching Oliver in the face. He jumped up as Oliver crawled behind the sofa, two shots rang out. He could feel the vibrations from where he was; clearly the man had fired them in the sofa. Oliver froze when the man was stood in front of him, his gun pointed at him

"вы, кажется, не так хороший, как они говорят" the man said with a smile "my bosses be pleased you taken care of" his Russian accent was very thick

"Who are they?" Oliver said unflinching

"До свидания господин Королева" his finger slowly went to squeeze the trigger. Oliver could feel his heart rate increase and all he could think about in that moment was: _who would protect Felicity?_ Suddenly the man dropped to the floor in a heap. Oliver glanced up to see Felicity stood there, her pyjamas on, her glasses skewed on her face and a crutch held tightly in her hands, with a look of utter panic on her face. Just then the lights came on

"Oliver..." Diggle shouted "Felicity" he said as he saw her stood there, his gun still drawn. He rushed over, putting his gun back in the holster, glancing between the two and the man on the floor "get his wheelchair Felicity" he said as she dropped the crutch and disappeared "what the hell happened man?" He said pulling zip ties out his back pocket, tying the man's arms and legs

"We heard a noise, I came out, we fought"

"Right and Felicity?"

"She saved me... He had a gun pointed at me and..." Just then Felicity returned, Diggle helped lift Oliver up and into his chair "he was Russian" Oliver said giving Diggle a look

"Right I'll tell Waller" Felicity stood there listening to the exchange, she'd heard that name mentioned before and suddenly it all felt a little surreal

"Is she coming?"

"No, her operatives are coming to collect _this one_" he nodded to the floor "I'll sort it Oliver, you go get yourself cleaned up" he gestured towards the slash on his arm

"Dig I'm fine"

"I'm sure _you _are" he said automatically "but I think _you_ need to talk" he said raising an eyebrow, as both men glanced up at Felicity, who was staring at the unconscious man on the floor. Diggle bent down removing the man's balaclava, he was dark haired with a slight beard and moustache

"Is he dead? Did I-"

"No he's just knocked out" she nodded, and the frowned when she felt Olivers hand on hers pulling her away. She didn't even look at the hurt face on Oliver as she glanced in his direction

"Come on Felicity" he said wheeling back to the room, she span around wandering off there too.

* * *

She sat there watching him as he attempted to patch himself up. She gently got off the bed and knelt down in front of him, cleaning the wound

"It doesn't need stitches it wasn't deep enough" Oliver said without thought, he watched her wince and she never looked at him just carried on. She cleaned the wound and applied the bandage in silence, it felt awkward, and neither liked it. When she finished and took a few steps back she glanced at him

"Who are you?" She said looking at the dried blood on his face and the stains on his t-shirt

"You know who I am" she walked over gently cleaning the cuts on his face; he couldn't help flinching at the sting of antiseptic

"_Do I_? Because I just saw you with a gun, trying to take out a man who was speaking Russian, who tried to kill you" she rambled, again not meeting his eyes

"You know me better than anyone else" he said softly

"How can you say _that_?" She snapped back "I just thought you were a guy who was rich, and spoiled who grew up, who had a terrible accident" his hand grabbed her wrist stopping her cleaning and their eyes snapped together

"I'm still _that _guy" she could see the pleading look in his eyes "but..." His eyes and hand dropped from hers "I have my secrets" he span around unable to look at the hurt look in her eyes "I'm not the man anyone ever thought I was but you..." He took a shaky breath "_you_ always saw me, _the real me_ even if you didn't know everything" she closed her eyes, sitting gently on the bed her legs shaking. She was angry and hurt, feeling a little betrayed but his words affected her

"Then tell me... Tell me who you really are" he nodded

"It started 5 years ago... I had just been kicked out of my 3rd university and I had been partying with Tommy, I got in trouble..."

* * *

_"Oliver Queen?" an Australian accent came washing over him_

_"Yes?" Oliver glanced up to see a tall, dark haired man looking down at him "if you're part of the press, no comment"_

_"I need you to come with me Mr Queen" the man said pulling him from his seat in the police station_

_"__**Hey**__... I haven't done anything this is all a big mistake" not a single officer battered an eyelid at him being manhandled by a man in black "Who are you? What do you want with me?" Oliver asked as he was pushed into the back seat of a black car. His eyes snapped to an Asian lady with long black hair behind the wheel. Before Oliver could say another word, the man grabbed his shoulder and his eyes felt suddenly heavy._

_When he woke__ up he was in a darkened room, sat on a metal chair as he was leaning on a metal table. His head shot up, it reminded him of the interrogation rooms he'd seen in movies, with the double sided mirrors and dark interiors. The door opened and the same Australian man stepped inside_

_"Slade Wilson" he said as he sat down in the chair opposite_

_"Where am I?"_

_"That's need to know, and you __**don't**__ need to know" Oliver frowned_

_"What the hell do you want with me? I'm pretty sure there are easier ways to make money than kidnapping me" the older man chuckled in response_

_"You've got potential kid" he smiled "you just lack the discipline and focus"_

_"Potential for what?"_

_"To make a difference, to be better than this punk ass mess you are right now"_

_"What are you offering?"_

_"To train you"_

_"For what?"_

_"For missions, for high priority, dangerous missions" Oliver rubbed a hand down his face_

_"Is this some kind of prank?" He laughed_

_"No" Just then the door opened and the Asian woman from earlier appeared_

_"Mr Queen, we're a top government agency our aim is to keep the US safe, the __**world**__ safe, from any possible threat" Oliver couldn't help the laugh that fell from him. In one fell swoop Oliver was slammed into the table, his chair taken from under him and a gun pointed to his temple. He stopped laughing_

_"What the hell?" He said partly winded_

_"This is no joke Mr Queen"_

_"And if it was up to us, we'd leave you well alone" Slade added crossing him arms_

_"But it's not up to you" a tall dark man whose muscles bulged under his t-shirt walked in "I'm John Diggle, it's nice meet you Oliver" he stuck his arm out "Shado" he said giving her a stern look and she released him_

_"Nice to meet you John" Oliver said sarcastically, standing up so they could shake hands_

_"Please call me Diggle or Dig" Oliver nodded_

_"What am I doing here?"_

_"Our boss, she sees potential in you, she has an eye for it" he smiled crossing his arms "she wants you to join us"_

_"But what are you?" He asked_

_"A government agency, outside the FBI, higher than the CIA. We do the things other agencies can't do; we collect information, infiltrate gangs, anything really"_

_"Right so basically you're training me to kill?" He said_

_"Well no, but defending yourself, that's a necessity, we don't kill unless we have to" he said in all his seriousness_

_"Right... Is your boss __**insane!**__? Look at me I couldn't take out a fly" he said his voice loud_

_"That's the thing Mr Queen, we are all more capable than we think" he opened the door wide for him to step out and Olivers face nearly fell to the floor. The room was large, a full wall of a digital map of the world on one side. There were at least 20 desks spotted around, with people all typing away. There were random chairs dotted around, and a very important looking, dark woman stood in the middle of it all. She looked up to see Oliver, then left the various people behind as she headed his way_

_"Ah Mr Queen, welcome to the hub, I'm Amanda Waller" Oliver stood there eyes darting around_

_"What do you want me for?"_

_"I see potential in you, and you will become very useful, I have a job for you..."_

_"Really? What do I have to offer I've been kicked out 3 uni-"_

_"That's exactly it Mr Queen, you have that dashing charm, but people underestimate you and __**that's**__ what I'm counting on"_

_"But what happens if I'm not this person you see potential in?"_

_"Oh believe me kid, we can force it out of you" Slade jumped in_

_"What if I say no?" He asked hesitantly_

_"You have every right to" Amanda replied "but if you say yes we expect 100%" she said crossing her arms over her chest "so what's it going to be Mr Queen?"_

* * *

"So you said yes?" Felicity asked and he nodded

"I trained but I never seemed to be able to focus, until you" she frowned "your belief in me, helping me, pushing me, it improved me in _every_ part of my life" she stared at him in disbelief

"Were you actually failing?"

"Of course I was, passing was part of the condition of becoming a part of it" she nodded

"So Diggle was there from the start..."

"Not that much, my first year was with Slade and Shado, then after that Diggle which is when he became my body guard"

"Ah..." Her head was pounding from all the information "have you hurt anyone?" He looked her in the eyes, every part of him screaming to lie but he couldn't

"Yes" he said expressionlessly

"Have you tortured people?"

"Yes"

"Have you..." She hesitated slightly "killed anyone?" His eyes never wavered from hers

"_Yes_" his jaw ticked, _clearly he wasn't comfortable talking about this_. She stared into his eyes, still angry and upset but then she was hit by something else, she felt sad

"It must be a lonesome life Oliver" she said gently, his head dropped then and he gave her a sad smile "didn't anyone know?" He shook his head

"No, it's too dangerous people knowing and I am so sorry you have been dragged-" he stopped mid-sentence as she embraced him. She was still a little mad but now it made sense, the strange behaviour, the accident

"_The accident_" she whispered

"Not tonight, _please_" he squeezed tighter as he wrapped his arms around her waist, she nodded "I am sorry" she pulled back, her hands resting on his shoulders

"Don't be... He could have hurt you, _killed_ you" he saw the pain in her eyes and her heart ached at that thought

"He didn't, thanks to you" he said slowly, she smiled at him

"I think you need to take that shirt off" her eyes went wide "you know because of the blood and that, not because of anything else... Not that I don't-" his hands squeezing lightly on her side stopped her as he shook his head

"It's fine I'll keep-"

"Oliver" she said stepping out of his grasp, her arms crossed.

He sighed slowly pulling it over his head, his eyes not meeting hers. The first thing that caught her eye were his scars, some fresher than others clearly due to the accident. But there were older ones, where the skin had healed but left jagged marbled flesh. She felt a sting in her heart at the thought of all the pain Oliver must have been through. She saw a tattoo above his heart, it looked oddly familiar but she couldn't place it. She noticed he hadn't looked at her since removing his shirt. She stepped forward and his eyes shot up, just as she was admiring his toned muscle and abs, he had been fit at university but nothing like this. She couldn't help licking her lips

"There from various missions" he said giving no further information "and of course the accident"

"Do they hurt?"

"Not anymore" he answered honestly

"How could Laurel not notice these? I mean surely she saw you topless" she closed her eyes briefly trying to stop the babble "Of course she had to, you two were engaged so it's not like you had separate beds, I'm going to stop in 3...2...1" she looked away, then back up "sorry"

"This is what all the business trips were for" she nodded "and of course the stories of motorbike accidents, fights, robbers, there is always some reason"

"Yes but some of those scars look..." She saw the look in his eyes the ones that said he hated it "Painful"

"You mean disgusting?" He jumped in

"No... My god look at those abs and muscles it was like you were chiselled from marble" she closed her eyes "I did _not_ say that out loud" she grimaced and she opened them to see a small smile on his lips "Oliver I can only imagine what you went through to get all of those but they give you character, they don't disgust me... They are a part of you, and so is this new revelation" she took a deep breath "and as much as I'm hurt you never said anything" his head dropped slightly "I understand" she stepped forward again

"You do?" He frowned

"Yes" she gently placed her hand on his bare chest, right where his heart was pounding, her cool hand on his warm skin sending both of their nerve endings into overdrive "I might not know all your secrets but I know enough to know _you_" he smiled then "let's go to sleep Oliver" he nodded in response as both crawled back into bed

"I think it's best we go home tomorrow" he said softly as they lay gently on their backs, side by side

"Yes" was all she replied with

"And Felicity..." She turned her head slightly

"Yes Oliver"

"You can't tell anyone... It's dangerous enough you're dragged into it but promise me no-one else can know"

"I promise" she said softly placing her hand in his. He instantly entwined their fingers, their hands lay joined together between them.

She couldn't help it; even after all this she still felt she could trust him. Her head told her he was dangerous, this was all too risky to get out whilst she could, but her heart. Well that was different. That fluttered as he squeezed her hand. She had never felt safer than she did with Oliver, she had just learnt he worked for a top government agency, probably assassinated people, learnt about his secret life, saw how much more broken he really was and yet all she could think about was how she nearly lost him tonight. How he was nearly killed and that, that thought, that feeling was the one that struck her the most. That showed her the potential feelings she could have if she allowed it. But that was the thing, it wasn't a one-way street and the potential romance had to be both ways and that was where her uncertainty lay, _what did Oliver Queen feel?_

* * *

**Oh and I don't speak Russian so that was using a translator so if any of it is wrong sorry! but this is what I was aiming for: **

**нет - no**

**Мы можем сделать это легкий путь или твердый путь - we can do this the easy way or the hard way **

**вы, кажется, не так хороший , как они говорят - you don't seem to be as good as they say**

**До свидания г-н Королева - Goodbye Mr. Queen**


	13. Chapter 13: A Lonely Life

**Hi, as usual thank you for everything guys!... This one is kind of short compared to others... I am totally blaming 3x09 because I am NOT over that ending, I am not okay, and I have so much writing to do (You guys will eventually see this other writing just not yet) but my muse is in pieces right now, seriously you guys and tumblr are going to keep me going till the season returns... so anyway I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

When Felicity opened her eyes the next morning, she felt cold. She stretched her arm out to find the bed empty. _Oliver wasn't there_. She bolted up, panic taking over. _Had someone come to back to finish him off? _She pulled her glasses on and glanced over to see him stood by his suitcase, fully clothed and walking with one crutch. He looked over and saw the dread written all over her face

"Hey... I'm right here" he said walking over to her. Her chest was heaving as she tried to calm herself "Hey it's okay" he said placing a hand on her shoulder

"Thought... You... They... Had..."

"Oh Felicity" he said sitting next to her and pulling her close "I'm so sorry, I never wanted you to be scared... You're safe with me I won't let anything happen" those feelings sparked in her chest again, she let him hold her a little longer, letting his strong arms calm her. When her breathing returned to normal she pulled back slightly

"I'm not scared of those people Oliver" he frowned

"But you-"

"It was the thought of losing you" she said quietly

"I told you all those years ago, you won't lose me... Not again" he said rubbing his hand gently up her back, she smiled at him then unable to fight the feeling of warmth spread over her "Dig and I have sorted everything out, even the sofa" her eyes widened as she remembered the bullet ridden one "and we called Frank too, he'll be here later. Diggle's just packing the food up and we'll get some breakfast when we're on the road" she nodded as he gently let go of her and rose to his feet. She stared at his crutch, then met his eyes with a wide grin

"You're walking with one crutch" she said

"Yes, I think last night proved I was more than ready. Now I'll leave you to get dressed"

* * *

A few hours later they had packed up the entire place. Felicity was mesmerised at how the place looked no different from when they originally arrived, considering what had transpired last night

"Your team sure do a good job" she said softly looking around

"They _aren't _my team" Oliver said not meeting her gaze "not anymore" she could hear the bitterness behind his tone

"Why?"

"I... I don't want to talk about it right now" she could feel the anger he emitted so decided now would be the time to drop it. Oliver walked off to give the place a final once over

"Don't take it personally it's a big deal for him, all of _this_" he gesture his arm "I mean he's never let a single person in on this world" she nodded in understanding

"What about you? What about your wife"

"I met my wife in the army, and then she was the one who got me into _this_" she smiled at him softly

"So you have someone who shares this world with you?" he nodded

"Yes. This can be a lonely life Felicity, so don't take him telling you the truth lightly"

"I haven't John, but he had you didn't he?" She said with sad eyes

"As much as he allowed me to, he isn't exactly the best at talking about his feelings"

"I know" she sighed slightly "but this explains everything, so much" she said staring at him "though the accident... Is it related to this?"

"We think so" a slight tap on the door stopped that conversation

"Good morning guys!" Frank said as he strode in closely followed by his wife, Mary

"I can't believe you're leaving, you never said anything last night" Mary said with a soft smile

"Well..." Felicity hesitated

"I decided it's probably time I go back and face reality" Oliver said walking into view from the other room, Frank beamed at Oliver walking with one crutch

"Well you are clearly getting stronger every day Oliver" Mary said her eyes soft, and Oliver smiled in return

"It's been a pleasure having you here," Frank said looking at all 3 "and you are more than welcome back here _anytime_" he smiled sticking his hand out to shake Diggles, which he took instantly "and of course your soon to be family too John"

"Thank you Frank, Mary. You've been truly hospitable and I will one day bring my family here, I promise" he said with a wide grin giving Mary a quick peck on the cheek before walking out towards the car. Felicity wrapped her arms around Franks neck giving him a hug

"It's been great to spend time with you both" she smiled "I miss you"

"Well we're only a phone call away and honestly sweetheart you can visit _whenever_ you want" they let go and she nodded

"Lets go help John with your belongings" Mary smiled at Felicity, as she span around heading towards the exit. Felicity followed leaving both men stood alone in the empty house

"Thank you Frank" Oliver said sticking his hand out

"Oh come on" he said his arms out stretched embracing Oliver, who chuckled a little as he returned it

"I want you to have _this_" he said pulling out an envelope from his back pocket as they released each other. Frank raised an eyebrow as he opened it and flipped through it to find it full of hundred dollar bills

"I can't take it" Frank said holding it back out

"You can and you _will_. You helped a young man more than you could ever realise and _that _will help you and Mary more than you know" he said smiling, he could see the tears in the older gentleman's eyes

"Thank you" he said with all the sincerity he could muster

"I really hope you and Felicity come back... _Together_" he said a playful glint in his eyes

"She's my EA Frank, my _friend_" he said looking at him

"Ah but you see I've seen the way you look at her Oliver" Olivers eyes met his with puzzlement "I recognise it because it's the same way I look at Mary" he continued with a knowing look

"I... It's _complicated_" Oliver said dropping his head

"Isn't everything?" Frank replied instantly "son..." He placed a hand on his back as he stood by his side "love, happiness it's worth the complication, it makes everything, every _burden_ seem lighter" he let go then "I know I'm just an old fool, but one thing I do know is when a young man has got _it_ bad" Oliver stood starring at him. _He cared for Felicity deeply but love? He wasn't sure about that_. Frank gestured for them to leave.

"Felicity he seems like a wonderful young man" Mary said as soon as they got outside

"Yes he's extraordinary" she smiled softly

"And it's clear as day, how you feel" her mouth fell open

"I... He's my boss"

"Yes and?"

"We're friends... there... There's too much history, plus he's only just come out of a serious relationship"

"Felicity my dear, life is too short for hesitation. Sometimes the best things come out of admitting how you _really_ feel" Felicity sighed

"I just..."

"You don't know how you feel" she gave a sharp nod "well sometimes we do, we have just been denying it so long we get muddled up" she smiled softly at the young woman "but I promise you this, it's easier to live with mistakes than regret" Felicity felt her heart pounding as she tried to think of something to say, but the door opening and Olivers presence stopped her. The group embraced, saying their final goodbyes. They all waved as Diggle pulled off, slowly but surely the beach house being left behind.

* * *

They were close to Starling, after a few naps in the car from the poor night's sleep, several random conversations all avoiding the topic of Olivers secret life, they had come to a comfortable silence

"I think I should go see Laurel" Oliver said staring straight ahead, Felicity stared at him with a perplexed look and Diggle rose his eyebrows through the centre mirror "I didn't give her the breakup she deserved. The least I owe her is a proper conversation"

"So you want me to go straight there?"

"Yes, if it's no trouble Dig, I've got her key in my wallet I think" Felicity felt a pang of jealousy; _he still had the key to her apartment? Of course he did because no matter what he said he would always have feelings for Laurel, she was gorgeous, smart._ She tried to stop the rise of tears, _why was she feeling so emotional?_ She looked out the window watching as the streets got busier definitely indicating there closeness to town. A hand on her knee brought her out of her thoughts, she turned her head to see Oliver frowning at her

"Are you okay?" He asked so tenderly, but she just replied with a simple nod "I know what happened last night, and everything must be a shock, but I promise I'm still me... I still need my EA" she let her head drop slightly, and he squeezed her knee "and my _friend_" he said so softly. _Friend, that's all she would ever be._ She took a shaky breath

"I'm fine," she said "last night well it was last night, let's focus on getting you to Laurels" she said turning her knees slightly out of his grasp, he pulled it back then. She could see the hurt look in his eyes

"I need to collect some of my stuff" he said quietly "and I really should speak to her, don't you think?" She felt the pang of jealousy disappear as she heard his desperate tone, and thought how hard this must be for both of them. If she had to be Olivers friend and nothing more it would be enough

"Yes" she replied "she deserves your time, especially now you're in a better place" she said with a soft smile and he nodded. They spent the rest of the journey in silence, till Diggle pulled up outside an apartment complex

"Do you want me to come with you?" Felicity asked, Oliver froze, _he couldn't possibly ask that_

"I think we both should" John replied helping them out the back "I just think right now I don't want to leave either of you out of my sights" she nodded as the three made their way inside.

It was quiet, Oliver turned the key in the lock and entered slowly

"She must not be home" he said gradually looking around, their eyes fell to a box full of random things by the door "so there's my stuff" Oliver pointed towards it.

A bang and girly giggle from the kitchen made them all freeze; Diggles hand flew to his holster as they all edged forward. As they stepped into the kitchen the sight that met them had them all in shock. Their on the kitchen counter sat Laurel wearing only a man's blue shirt, her hair a mess, long legs exposed as a man, in only his black boxer briefs, stood between them. Her arms were draped over his shoulders, as he was placing kisses down her neck and over her collarbone, causing soft moans to escape her lips

"Laurel?" Oliver said with a raised eyebrow

"Oliver?" She practically squealed pulling the shirt tighter around her, the guys head span around instantly

"Tommy" Olivers face turned to pure astonishment as he blinked rapidly between the two faces

"Oliver... I... Let me explain" Tommy said stepping away from Laurel, who slipped off the counter. He didn't even hesitate, Oliver span around walking back down the hall and straight out the door. The remaining 4 stood their glancing at each other awkwardly "I'll go talk to him"

"I don't think that's the _best_ idea" Diggle said turning his back towards him "I mean dude just caught his best friend and ex-fiancé together" he walked down the hallway grabbing the box of Olivers stuff and left too

"Felicity I..."

"You don't need to explain Laurel, or you Tommy" she gave them a soft smile "there are probably better ways he could have found out, but just give him some time" Laurel cringed "he'll come talk to you both eventually, just let me talk to him" they both nodded

"Thank you" they said together as Felicity made her way back to the car.

Oliver was sat in silence as Felicity stepped in, and Diggle was placing stuff in the boot

"Hey, I know what you just saw must have-"

"I don't want to talk about it" he cut her off

"You don't want to talk about anything Oliver" she snapped back

"Yes because talking gets me nowhere"

"No because you don't talk, you bottle it all up and act like _this_" she gestured at him as he crossed his arms over his chest

"Well _my life_ doesn't exactly mean I can talk to people" he snapped back, as Diggle slid behind the wheel

"Back to the mansion?" He asked

"No, take Felicity home" Oliver said not looking at her

"You okay with that Felicity?" Diggle said turning to her

"Whatever he wants John" the 10minute drive to hers was unbearable and awkward. When John pulled up and got out to retrieve her bags she turned back to Oliver

"You know what Oliver, I was going to fight with you on this but it has been a _long _24 hours, so you know what, do _whatever _you want" she got out of the car then leant back in "just remember there are people who actually care about you Oliver, and I am one of them" she slammed the door shut, took her suitcase from Diggle and gave him a quick hug goodbye

"You sure you gonna be alright? I can have-"

"Dig I'm fine, I'm home now. I'm pretty sure no-one wanting to get to Oliver would come for me" she cut him off, and Diggle rolled his eyes

"Remember I am literally a phone call away and lock everything when you get in"

"Of course" she smiled at him giving him another hug "Goodbye Dig"

"Goodbye Felicity" he said stepping back in the car. She didn't even glance at Oliver as she turned around and walked into the flat.

* * *

It was empty, as she expected it would. Both her flatmates at work, it was nice the quiet. She sauntered around the place, unpacking, cleaning, showering anything to keep her busy and not thinking about Oliver, his abs, _those damn perfect abs_, and his secret life. Her phone buzzing brought her back, a message from Oliver

_Sorry x_

She shook her head

_Always with the apologies_

Her phone rang instantly, his name flashing on screen

"Hey"

"Hi"

"I didn't mean to snap at you, I know you care I just..." She could feel his hesitation

"You can't handle emotions very well, I get it Oliver"

"Are you coming back tomorrow?"

"Of course" she replied "why would you even think that I wouldn't?"

"Because of the last 24 hours, your opinion on me has changed..." She could hear the sadness in his tone

"Oliver, my opinion hasn't changed-"

"But I'm a... monster Felicity"

"You will never be a monster to me, yes you have some secrets and I'll admit they are _pretty big ones _but I understand why you never spoke about it," she took a deep breath "I just want you to know when you are ready to talk, I'm here, you aren't alone in this anymore" the other end fell silent, and she checked the connection was still there

"Thank you" he said it so softly "and one day I promise I will"

"Well just remember I'm ready to listen and I won't let you push me away so easily," he chuckled a little "so goodbye Oliver, I'll see you in the morning"

"Goodbye Felicity" and both hung up. She couldn't help the smile that adorned her face, even if her head was still a little confused about the whole situation.


	14. Chapter 14: Promise

**Hello :D! As always all your reviews, favourites, follows etc all make me smile so much, which I need after 3x09 still not over it :P. Anyway this is a longer one :) so hopefully it makes up for last week BUT also, my personal life has taken a crazy busy turn, work has me working over a lot of Christmas I now have only next Tuesday and Christmas day off, sooo I'm hoping to get you an update on Tuesday but no promises, and after that I honestly don't know! But anyway I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Oliver didn't open up to Felicity like she thought. A week after their return and he had spent most of that time learning to walk unaided, to strengthen his other muscles ready for his new prosthetic. Not once had he spoken to her about his secret life, or Laurel and Tommy. He kept things semi-professional, and Felicity was starting to feel exasperated.

"Mother!" Oliver snapped. Felicity could hear the tension in his tone already, having only just walked into the mansion and having seen no-one yet. She walked into the living room to see Oliver stood with a single crutch, he was wearing a suit and leaning on the fire place

"Oliver I just think it's too soon" Moira said whilst sitting on the sofa

"Mum I'm not a kid, I can fend for myself, I was doing pretty good before _this_" he gestured towards his leg "and I've been getting better lately"

"Oliver you've spent a month away already-"

"Mother, I'm going home, there is no debate" Diggle slowly made his way to Felicitys side in the door way. Moira stood up and walked over to Oliver placing a hand on his arm

"He thinks it's safer for his family if he isn't here anymore" Diggle whispered, Felicity gave a swift nod "but in all truthfulness I just think he prefers his own space" Felicity smiled

"Oliver I just want you to be happy"

"I know and going home, back to _my_ place will do that" she gave a small nod

"Well as long as you come visit and we get updates on your progress"

"Of course" he nodded

"Well then goodbye Oliver" she said gently placing her hand in his and squeezing before embracing him into a motherly hug which he, of course, returned. It was then he noticed Felicity by the door and gave her a soft smile

"Goodbye mother" he whispered as the two let go and he headed straight towards Felicity and Diggle "Did you bring your car?" He asked her

"Well yes it's how I often get to work" she teased a little

"She'll have to follow you then Diggle" the older man nodded

"Follow you where?"

"My penthouse, I'm going _home_" he smiled a little

"Oh wow but what about all your stuff?"

"Stuff? Felicity most of my clothes are at my place, I just had a handful of things here which are in a suitcase in the car"

"Oh... Well let's get you home Oliver" Felicity grinned feeling slightly more hopeful that he wanted to go back into his own space.

* * *

A short drive later, closer to Verdant, they slowed down outside a tall modern looking building. The press were all ready and waiting when Diggle drove by the entrance and down to the underground parking. The 3 stepped out making their way to the elevator

"Nice to see you Mr Queen" a bulky man in a security uniform said

"You too Dave" Oliver replied with a smile, a flash of a camera had their heads spinning round. A paparazzi stood taking photos

"Oi, this is private property" Dave said heading in the paparazzi's direction causing them to run

"Don't worry I'll delete the picture and articles" Felicity said as they stepped inside the elevator

"No it's fine"

"You sure? You know I don't mind"

"They need to see me about sometimes and write articles that don't _magically_ disappear" he said not looking at her "but thank you" he turned his head to give her a soft smile.

All 3 rode their way to the top of the building in silence; once the doors opened they were met by a short corridor that leads to a single door. Oliver uncovered a keypad in the door frame, inserting his key and entered his pin. The door popped open in response. Felicity stepped in walking into the massive open space. It was all modern and spread out; the entire wall in front of her was made of floor to ceiling windows' meaning the light was shining through. But to compensate the floor was dark wood, and all the furniture was black too. There were several doors to the right which she presumed were bedrooms. Oliver walked by her dropping on one of the black leather sofas

"What do you think?" He said gesturing around

"Its... Er _nice_" Oliver raised an eyebrow as Diggle chuckled to himself

"But..." Oliver questioned

"But where are all the personal touches?"

"What do you mean?"

"It looks like a show home, nothing here feels _homely_" she said bluntly "I mean you have no photos, no colours, just dark browns and blacks"

"Well the windows are bullet proof, but also one sided, we can see out but people can't see in. Everything was carefully hand crafted for my personal use" she nodded not saying a single thing as she sat down on the other sofa. Diggle joined them giving Felicity a look of understanding "don't do _that_"

"Do what?" Diggle asked

"Have a silent conversation, what is wrong with my place?"

"Nothing" Felicity jumped in "it just seems more like a fortress than a home, I mean I totally understand why with your job, well your _hidden_ job but it just it-"

"What she is trying to say is it isn't exactly homely, nothing here screams Oliver Queen" Diggle jumped in

"The _real_ Oliver Queen, not the fake one" Felicity added

"Well," Oliver looked around at the white walls, and seemingly plain appearance of his penthouse "actually you have a point" he said rubbing a hand over his face

"Hey, it's your home" Felicity smiled softly "you do exactly what you want to do with it"

"I guess... I never thought about it because I never really spent much time here" he didn't look at her then as he stared out the window

"Well you can do whatever you like with it now" she smiled brightly and Diggle nodded

"Right guys, I have some business to attend to so I'll be back tomorrow but we both know how good your security in this place is, so you'll be fine" he said standing up

"_Business_?" Oliver said sitting up straighter

"Yes business, I'll tell you when you need to know"

"Dig-"

"Oliver, it's nothing new, I promise I need to help Lyla" Oliver didn't say a word merely sat back "See you both soon" Diggle said making his way to the exit

"So what's the plan today?" She smiled

"Well I was hoping to do some shopping" he said still not moving

"_Shopping_?" She frowned

"I haven't been back here for months so I'm pretty sure I have no food or toiletries in"

"Oh right, do you seriously want to go shopping?"

"I was hoping we could do it online or something, and have it delivered" she nodded with an easy smile, pulling her tablet from her bag "don't you need my wifi password?" He asked

"Oh no, I bypassed that easily, and I will update the security on your internet and laptop to make sure nobody else can gain information from you"

"But that's government issue protection" he said staring at her in disbelief, she smiled

"And sometimes you need _more_ than that" she handed over the tablet

"Don't you want to order some food? I mean, with the amount of time you will be spending here I might as well buy stuff you like too" he smiled

"I don't mind, I'm sure I'll eat whatever you order" his smile faltered slightly, so she stood up and sat beside him on his sofa "but we can do it together if you'd like" his smile beamed as he looked at her

"Thank you and I'd like to go through QC stuff with you, I need to get up to date ready for my return" she nodded

"Well I'm sure we can make a start on all of this" she beamed, adding mint choc chip ice-cream to the list

"Your favourite?" She nodded with a gleeful smile and Oliver added several more to the basket "you'll need _this_" he said pulling a key from his back pocket, he saw the confusion on her face "it's the penthouse key, so you can let yourself in"

"Oh" she said with a small smile

"The codes 101012" she nodded and both smiled at each other for several long moments.

* * *

Several hours later, after the food had been delivered and they had ate lunch. They ran through a lot of QC work whilst sprawled on Olivers floor, after sitting at the glass dining table became too much

"Right so I think we should probably stop"

"What? I can keep going"

"Oliver it's dark outside"

"Oh, the lights come on automatically when there is low light and people present" she smiled softly "I didn't notice the time, because of _that_" he said and she smiled wider "You probably want to get going" he said sitting up slowly

"I don't have to, not if you don't want me to" she said not meeting his gaze. He didn't want to be alone not his first night back in here, it felt unfamiliar and he knew as soon as Felicity left he'd be on high alert

"I... _Stay_"

"How long for?" She said her bright blue eyes finally gazing in to his own, he wanted to be selfish, wanted to tell her how he felt but he had endangered her life enough

"Tonight" he said not even blinking "with me, my room... I sleep better with you there" he said it almost at a whisper like it was a secret only for her. She could feel the blush spread over her face and chest. _Damn this man for having this affect on her_. She slowly pulled herself up as she watched Oliver masterfully get himself up, something mere weeks ago he'd have never done. She smiled at him

"But no work, we'll talk, we'll watch TV... But _no work_"

"Of course not," he smiled "what do you want to talk about?" She held back for a second and he saw the hesitation "What? You can tell me"

"I... I just... The accident, the Russian guy, you haven't really explained _anything_ and Diggles gone on business which I presume is to do with it" she watched as Oliver clenched his fists

"I _don't_ want to talk about it" he said leaning on the table

"But you do realise it's worse not too"

"No it keeps people safe" she could see the anger bubbling away

"Oliver I know nobody knew before but I know... I know _now_, I'm not saying tell me everything but, I'm here... I'm right here for you to talk to; just like all those years ago I can help" Oliver slammed his fists on the table

"_Enough_! I don't need to talk" he turned his head to look at her; she could see the anger seeping out "what good has talking ever done me! I keep secrets to protect people Felicity, why don't you understand _that_?"

"I do" she whispered

"I was different back then, I hadn't been through all of what I had. I wasn't some trained machine, but even then look where talking got me, look what happened between _us_!," Her mouth fell open then "words don't always help Felicity, aren't I proof of that!" He span his back towards her, she couldn't help herself she stepped forward and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He literally wrenched away from her, her hand stayed up between them

"I see..." She said so slowly sounding so hurt. She turned around, her heels on the wooden floor slowly fading as he stayed perfectly still. When the door slammed shut he let the anger explode, he shoved all the papers and stationary off the table in one fell swoop. All fell to the floor, papers scattering everywhere as he took a few steps back hitting the free standing breakfast bar with his back. He slowly fell to the ground, his feet flat on the floor, legs bent near his chest as he rested his elbows on his thighs, covering his face with his hands. He was fighting back the tears, _he'd lost her_. He'd pushed and let her go all over again.

* * *

_"Come on out with it" Felicity said crossing her arms over her chest_

_"What?" Oliver and Tommy said together, both looking up from their books_

_"It's written all over your faces" Felicity said "something is bothering you __**both**__"_

_"It's nothing" Oliver said with his charming smile which Felicity frowned harder at_

_"It's just work" Tommy replied, Oliver gave his a glare "What? She'd get it out of us eventually and it saves time, I've got my date to get ready for" He winked, placing his books back into his rucksack_

_"I just think Felicity has done enough for us" Oliver said shaking his head as he proceeded to pack his own rucksack_

_"Guys, it's okay it's not like I'm doing the work for you" she said rolling her eyes, as she too placed her belongings away, her pile of books too large to place in her bag "What's the work about?"_

_"It's our final major project" Tommy said with a sigh "we have to come up with a business proposal"_

_"Right... Each or can you work together?"_

_"We're working together," Oliver smiled as the three stood up "we got the option, but if we do it together it has to be clearly shown it was a joint effort" she nodded_

_"And have you two had any ideas?"_

_"Well the only businesses we know are our parents and well... That's not exactly what we want" Tommy shrugged_

_"Then do something different" Felicity said as she tried to pick the books up, Oliver slowly picked them all up with very little effort "thank you" she smiled up at him, feeling her heart beat a little quicker_

_"That's where we're struggling" Oliver replied not once breaking eye contact_

_"It's not like we can do a business on partying" Tommy added breaking the spell between the two, Felicity could feel her cheeks flushing as they made their way over to the kiosk_

_"Why? You two could totally do a club, a chain of clubs" she beamed up as she gently took the books from Oliver placing them in returns or renewing them_

_"Don't you think that's a bit of a stretch for us?" Tommy asked_

_"Tommy Merlyn, are you telling me you couldn't successfully run a club?" She said raising an eyebrow at him_

_"Well... It's not just that, is it?"_

_"I think we could" Oliver said and Tommy stared at him "what? I genuinely think we could run a club together"_

_"That's the spirit" Felicity said gently tapping Oliver on the arm "I promise you guys just have to find the right thing for you and the rest will click, but I can totally help you"_

_"So is that what you want to do?" Tommy asked as Oliver picked up the remainder of Felicitys books again, when she once again failed to carry them all_

_"Yeh if you want to?" Tommy nodded enthusiastically as they stepped out the library_

_"Right guys I'm heading back, got to get ready" he winked rushing off. Felicity turned to Oliver her arms outstretched_

_"I'll walk you back, I'm already carrying your books"_

_"You don't have to"_

_"No I __**want**__ to" he said with a gentle smile_

_"You know you don't need to be worried about your final project right?" He looked at her then his smile faded slightly "Hey I can hack into your professors files and see specifically what he's looking for" she smiled wide_

_"You can't do that, think of the trouble you'd get into if you got caught"_

_"I wouldn't be, I've done a lot __**worse **__Oliver" she smiled_

_"What kind of worse?" He asked with intrigue_

_"Now that would be telling" she winked playfully as they made their way across campus_

_"Seriously though I wouldn't want you to get in trouble for me" he replied so softly_

_"I wouldn't, I don't get caught" he raised an eyebrow sceptically "Oliver I've cancelled peoples parking tickets, added people to the no fly list, spammed a lot of people, used various search engines and GPS signals, but you don't need to know all of this" she said not looking at him_

_"Did you ever look for __**HIM**__?" Oliver said with slight hesitation and his voice dropping low_

_"You mean my dad?" She said her voice barely a whispered as they stood outside her halls door, he nodded as it fell silent "once"_

_"How and did you find him?"_

_"No, he... I wanted to know who he was, where he was, so I hacked my local police department, my local records banks but all the information stopped on the day he left, so I tried a wider search using some not so legal means but I found nothing and I stopped searching"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because if there are no records of him at all in the US after the day he left us, then it means he's abroad" she took a deep breath "and what's the point in searching for someone who literally left the country to __**not**__ be found... Clearly something was more important and I don't need to know what was better than me" her head dropped and her eyes closed as she fought back the tears, a hand gently placed on her cheek snapped her eyes open and head up_

_"Nothing... __**Nothing**__ is better than you Felicity" he stared into her eyes and she leant into his touch "it is his loss that he never got to see the amazing person you are" she took a shaky breath "but maybe there was more to it, maybe he had his reasons" she stepped out his grasp_

_"Maybe he did but just leaving without an explanation that was the worst thing" she gently bent down picking the books up off the floor, Oliver went to help her "I can do it" she said sternly, he nodded taking a step back as she struggled for a second before standing books all in hand "thank you Oliver" she said softly_

_"No, thank you Felicity, you are so much stronger and better than any person I know" he said with a soft smile, she blushed lightly at his words, her heart pounding in her chest as he slowly turned around and walked away. _

_She turned to face the door, realising her keys were in her bag. She tried to juggle the books with one hand, whilst reaching for her keys but everything fell to the floor with a mighty crash. Before she had a moment to even think, Oliver was bent down picking up her books. She closed her eyes leaning her forehead on the cool glass in the door, trying to not die of embarrassment_

_"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, not with me" Oliver replied standing by her did_

_"I did not say that out loud" she said slowly banging her head on the glass, a hand on her shoulder stopped her as she raised her head_

_"Hey come on" he said gently, she reached in her bag for her keys and opened the door allowing Oliver in first. They made their way in to Felicity's bedroom and he placed the books on her desk_

_"Thanks" she said throwing her bag on the floor_

_"No problem, I'll always be here if you need me. You do enough for me" she gave him a tender smile as she pulled her shoes off_

_"For the same reason, because you need me, well you don't, not really but I mean in a work sense and that doesn't mean you even need me for that either-"_

_"Felicity, I do need __**you**__" he said softly, her heart practically stopped till her brain caught up_

_"Oh right, do you want to stay and start the project now?"_

_"Well I was thinking more like... We could watch a film" she frowned a little, feeling perplexed "I mean Tommy's on a date, I have no other plans for tonight and you deserve a break too... You have to look after yourself and have a little fun" she smiled at him then_

_"Okay, but I get to pick the film"_

_"Fine by me" he smiled enthusiastically "oh and Felicity" she looked up at him then as she messed with her laptop "I'm sorry for pushing about your dad" she could see the regret and compassion all over him. She stood up straight_

_"It's okay, I learnt a long time ago I'll never truly understand that man" she turned back around "and I don't really want to either" Oliver nodded as he sat down on the bed._

* * *

Oliver hadn't moved. He didn't want to. The thought of Felicity walking out of his life because he couldn't, well wouldn't talk hurt him more than he cared to mention. He didn't understand why he felt this way, like his world had been turned upside down. He kept his head in his hands, trying to think of a way to make it up to her, to be there for her. He wanted to tell her the truth but he knew the more she knew the more at risk she'd be. But then she had a right to know, maybe. His head was pounding as he tried to think of a way to make things better. He was that lost in thought he never heard the door open, never heard the heels on the wooden floor getting closer

"Oliver?" He snapped his head up; she could see the unshed tears glistening in his eyes as she gently placed a plastic bag on top of the breakfast bar. She looked around at the papers everywhere and the table now cleared

"You came back" Oliver's voice was so slow and soft, she'd never heard him sound so vulnerable in all her life

"Of course I did, I'm not leaving Oliver, I told you I won't let you push me away so easily"

"I'm sorry... I'm not used to people-"

"Caring so much?" He didn't say anything "well _obviously_ they care, I just meant I know about your life, not many do" he still didn't say anything "I brought us food, I thought some take out, a bit of relaxing and then you can talk to me"

"But-"

"No buts you need to talk Oliver, especially after this outburst and I'm here all night remember" he pulled himself back up using the breakfast bar for leverage, he stared at the woman in front of him and he couldn't help himself. He wrapped his arms around her engulfing her in a hug, she wrapped her arms around his middle as he kissed the crown of her head

"I can never thank you enough" he murmured into her hair, he pulled back a little so he could look into her eyes but still didn't let go "Your friendship means so much to me" she felt her heart rate quicken but at the same time all she heard was the word friendship, she nodded as he slowly took a step back

"How about I sort the food out and you tidy up your mess" she said with an easy smile, he nodded.

* * *

An hour later, both having a full stomach, they sat side by side on the sofa, the TV playing in the background

"6 months before my accident," Felicity turned her head to look at Oliver but his eyes remained on the screen "I had a mission, it was to be my last one in Russia because of, well my engagement to Laurel"

"So when you said you went to Russia and travelling-"

"It's all a cover for The Agency"

"The Agency?"

"Oh, yes that's... That's what we, _they_ are called" she nodded "Anyway yes my last mission... The tattoo on my chest," he rose his hand to near his heart to indicate "that's the Russian Bratva's mark"

"The Russian mafia" Felicity whispered her mind racing, Oliver gave a swift nod

"For the past four years I've slowly been making my way up the rankings to Captain, I had a false identity" he swallowed hard then, blinking as he still didn't look at her "it was meant to be my way out, fake my death and in the process bring some of the organisation down" he dropped his head

"And?" Felicity said gently inching closer to him

"It went _wrong_... They found and captured Slade, and I tried to save him... I really did, but they left him in the middle of nowhere" he took a deep breath to steady himself as Felicitys hand reached out for him "I got out, the mafia think I was caught by the US government, it was the only way but Slade... He _disappeared_"

"That wasn't your fault Oliver" he turned his head to look at her then, she could see the tears

"It was, he shouldn't have been there. He only came because they beat me thinking I was a traitor and then they found him, made out he'd been following me... But," he squeezed her hand lightly "he came back"

"He did?" She said softly, he nodded

"He was seen back in the US, and people started dying, operatives involved in some old cases, and Waller believed it was him"

"Oh... You think the accident was Slade?" he nodded

"I left him for dead, I couldn't find him, and I can't blame him for wanting me dead... But the police can't ever know, though my dad was meant to be on the plane too, so he could have killed him," he sighed "all because of the secret life I used to have"

"Oliver, I can't even imagine what happened but you can't blame yourself for the decisions that man made"

"No, but he was only there because he thought me and his girlfriend were sleeping together"

"Were you?"

"_No_" he said looking hurt "she trained me, we were similar more so than me and him, that's all it was and that led to his near death... I can't blame him but I _need_ to stop him, I _need_ to find him before he hurts anyone else"

"Are you sure it's him?" She said not looking at him

"We can't be certain, not 100%, but it looks that way"

"But the guy at the house was Russian"

"Yes but Slade had to get out of Russia somehow, he has to have connections"

"That makes sense and what are The Agency doing?" Felicity practically whispered

"I don't know, not really, Shado doesn't think Slade's capable of it and Amanda wanted us to focus on our mission but I don't know how that's going since I walked away"

"Shado? And what other mission?"

"Shado is, _was_ Slades girlfriend"

"Oh..."

"And the mission, Miss Rochev being after my father's company... Her mother used to work for the Russian Agency she was an undercover agent but she was killed by the Bratva, we want to know why Miss Rochev is interested in the US and after so many companies here"

"_Isabel_? As in brunette who looks like a model, is a bad guy?"

"Well that's what we are trying to find out"

"I see... In all seriousness Oliver, how have you spent 4 years keeping this to yourself"

"I had Diggle"

"But your family" he shrugged lightly

"This job keeps them safe, it keeps everyone safe..."

"Then why did you leave it if you believe that?"

"Because it changed who I was for better and _worse_, it created the man who is killing people and to be honest he must still be after me, it's unsafe to be with me, _near me_"

"It only changes you if you let it... But maybe leaving was the better option and I disagree" she said getting even closer

"Why do you think it was better? And why?"

"Because I can see how tired the lies and secrets are making you even now, and," she took a deep breath " because I have never felt more safe than when I am with _you_" she whispered, his arm wrapped around her shoulders pulling her closer

"You always see the _best_ in me"

"Yes because you always seem to see the worst" he chuckled lightly

"Seriously though Oliver, I'm here for you to talk to"

"I know and I promise I will, but right now I think you should relax" she frowned at him

"I'm perfectly fine"

"I know but between me, planning Chloes wedding and helping Tommy with the club launch, you don't get much you time" she smiled unable to believe Oliver was trying to take care of her. So she leant in resting her head on Olivers shoulder as his arm fell to her hip pulling and his thumb slowly rubbed little circles into her side. Her body instantly relaxed

"Oliver" she said sleepily

"Yes?"

"I meant it, I feel safe with you... I _always_ have" he couldn't help the smile that adorned his face then

"I promise I'll always protect you Felicity, _no matter what_" she nodded slowly as her eye lids fluttered closed.


	15. Chapter 15: Information

**Hey guys :). This is my only day off before Christmas SO you guys get an update... As always thank you ALL for everything :), I'd like to especially thank holysmoaksoliver on tumblr because she helped me brainstorm a part in this Chapter that adds to the main plot and I wanted to have it clear before I continued... Also because someone ;), keeps asking for a kiss I need to tell you not in this chapter BUT I promise soon ;) :P. Anyway Merry Christmas (or happy holidays etc) I hope you enjoy this... Side note: I can not guarantee when my next update will be, it's Christmas :)**

* * *

She told herself she wasn't going to do it. That it was Olivers life and she should be using her skills in her job, but then she told herself that this was more important, this was helping more. So a week after Oliver finally opened up, Felicity sat in his penthouse, whilst he and Diggle trained on his newly fitted prosthetic, typing away on her tablet

"Chloe's messaged me to tell me she has found the perfect wedding dress and bridesmaids dresses" both Diggle and Oliver looked up at her

"Shouldn't you be trying the dress on?" Oliver asked

"She knows my size, but we have a fitting scheduled for a couple of weeks before the wedding"

"Right" Oliver said frowning

"I'll need the day off or the morning..." Oliver smiled

"Felicity it's fine we can cope one day without you, and it's the least you deserve with all this planning"

"Well soon it's all going to be over, I mean the new club opens this weekend, Chloes wedding is in 5 weeks-"

"Well that time has flown by" Diggle added smiling at them both "look how for you've come, _both of you_" Oliver smiled as he pulled himself up using just a walking stick

"And I wouldn't have got this far without the both of you" he smiled between the two. Felicity stared at him, the man who had completely changed her life _yet again_. The man who a mere 6 weeks ago wouldn't even come out of his room, now walking again _yes with a stick_ but each day he got stronger and she couldn't help smiling at him. Then she felt a little guilty and turned her head back to her tablet  
"_Felicity_?" Oliver said, having made his way over to her, noticing the troubled look on her face "what's wrong?"

"I..." She kept her head down "I've done something but I'm not sure if it's good or bad, well no it's definitely good for _you,_ I mean for me, if anyone finds out, not so much but you're worth-"

"Felicity" Oliver frowned with a little shake of his head, she looked up to see both men now stood in front of her, concern littered on their features

"You told me that you weren't sure about your accident, you didn't know much because you felt like you were out of the loop," Oliver nodded her to continue "well I hacked some _systems_ to find some information out for you"

"_What_?!" Oliver said gripping the chair in front of him. Diggle shot Oliver a look

"Man, I told you I'd tell you anything that Waller told me!" Diggle said crossing his arms

"I didn't _ask_ her to do this!" He said gesturing in her direction

"If Waller finds out-" Olivers head shot up

"No, I'll protect her _no matter what_" he turned to look at Felicity then "You shouldn't have done this"

"I am more capable than you guys think... It took me 10 minutes to hack SCPD, Captain Lance should really look into his security and no, nobody can trace it" both guys glanced at each other

"You really are a computer whizz?" Diggle asked

"Well yes, it's what I've been doing all my life, I can do a lot of things"

"Felicity" Oliver said softly

"Yes"

"What did you find?"

"The bomb, they couldn't identify the maker. You know each maker has specific traits, characteristics that give them away" they both nodded "but you see they were keeping it to bombers in Starling, I widened the search turns out these are traits of a Bratva bomber but he died years ago, which means someone learnt his techniques to be able to replicate the device"

"Right, how does this help us?"

"Because someone wants to make it look like the Bratva did this"

"So someone is trying to make out the Bratva are after me?" Oliver asked

"Slade" Diggle said

"I don't know, I can't answer that," Felicity said softly "but if I had more time, more resources I could search better" the two men gave each other a fleeting look

"_what_?" She asked

"So you did all that from your tablet?"

"Yes" she said confused

"Show her" Oliver frowned at Diggles words "if she can do all that from her tablet imagine what she can do with The Agency equipment"

"But I thought-"

"Oliver, this girl is part of this now" the pain and regret at getting Felicity in this situation was as clear as day on his face "we'll protect her, but you might as well show her, her skills will be more useful especially if Waller is hiding something" Diggle said crossing him arms, he glanced to Felicity

"Felicity, this is dangerous-"

"It's _my_ life Oliver, and it's _my_ choice... I could have walked away at various points but I didn't, I _want _to help" he gave a swift nod

"Come on" he said slowly walking to one of the doors the other side of the room, Felicity followed automatically with Diggle close behind.

Oliver opened the door to a bedroom, it had a nice double bed with several other features and she frowned. Oliver smiled as he placed his hand on a chest of draws, revealing a keypad. He pressed a button and the bed disappeared into the floor. Then the wardrobe doors flew open, and so did the sides too, the back of the wardrobe opened and a computer and desk appeared out of it. On the other side of the room, several other pieces of equipment came out too, which she recognised as weapon stations, tracking equipment, medical supplies etc

"_This_, is my base for when I'm here"

"The computer is the top of the range has some processor not yet released-" Diggle added

"Oh my god! You mean the XP-15!" Diggle grinned, as Felicity stepped forward gently stroking the monitor "Can I?" She asked her eyes shining, Oliver nodded with a smile as she sat down in the computer chair that seemed to magically appear too

"It is encrypted with top level security, The Agency will have all its files on their but I think Waller would have deactivated it by now" Diggle said

"Well yes I don't work for her anymore, I'm surprised she hasn't asked for all this back" Oliver gestured to the room

"She said you might still find some of it _useful_"

"Yes!" Felicitys fist flew in to the air in celebration. Both men eyed her curiously "I cracked it..."

"_What_!? How did you do that?" Diggle asked enthusiastically

"It's easy really, first I had to decrypt the files, bounce the signal and IP address..." Felicity could see the confused look on the guys faces "basically I hacked your system, whilst making it believe I'm another agent"

"You made it think you were someone else?"

"Yes kind of, _don't ask_, this system isn't as safe as they think," she smiled as she stretched her fingers and furiously typed away "time to get to business"

The men sat down in the other chairs in the room, neither speaking, just watching Felicity hard at work. Her ponytail swishing slightly at the tiny movements she made

"Right" she said spinning around with a glorious grin and stretching her arms over her head "I have programmed facial recognition from Slades Agency photo. So I may have hacked multiple satellites so that there is a live search for him all over the world but I also have a focused search looking for him in Starling" Oliver nodded "and if he is recognised anywhere it will alert all 3 of our phones"

"You set that up?" Diggle questioned

"Really? You are now questioning _this_, I'm insulted that you guys don't realise how much I can do"

"I do" Oliver said with a smile causing her to blush

"Anyway the device, well the FBI were unable to identify it because it's a bomb but it has multiple parts to it and it seems most of it was destroyed, apart from the obvious tell tale signs I identified earlier the only other thing they found was _this_" she brought up an image of a charred piece of metal

"What is that?" Diggle asked getting up and standing closer

"I cleared the image up" she said tapping a few more keys. The image became clearer and the picture plainly etched into the metal stood out

"Is that-" Oliver said standing

"It's the Queen of hearts" Felicity said slowly. The image was clear; it was of a playing card specifically the queen with the letters RM etched on the corners where the hearts lay

"R and M? Robert and Moira they're threatening my parents?"

"I don't know Oliver it's not exactly specific, I'm running searches to see if there are any similar images on other devices" she shook her head "but I honestly don't know" Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose with a deep sigh

"What do you think Dig?"

"I think either that's a massive coincidence, or they're threatening your family... Or..." Diggle hesitated slightly

"Or _what_?"

"They're involved somehow" Oliver shook his head in disbelief "I'll have more people on your family, just to be safe"

"Thank you Dig"

"No problem"

"And..." Felicity said softly

"What else could you have possibly done?" Diggle said staring at her

"I'm doing a background search on Isabel" Diggle shook his head in a stunned silence

"You really _are _getting involved" he said, Felicity shrugged

"Well it seems that Waller's been keeping a lot of stuff hidden and I _don't_ like mysteries" she said crossing her arms

"Why don't we get something to eat?" Oliver asked standing up "give you a break from the computers" he said softly, Felicity smiled standing up with Dig too

"I have an appointment with Lyla, we're having a scan today" Felicity cooed slightly as they stepped out the room

"Oh... So cute"

"Take the day off, spend some time with your wife"

"You sure man?"

"Of course we aren't doing anything today, Felicitys got those searches up so we're all good" he said gently as Diggle said a quick goodbye.

* * *

The two ate lunch in relative silence, both enjoying the peace. Felicity stared at Oliver who was messing with the food on his plate

"What's wrong?" She asked cautiously

"I was just thinking about my parents, how they might be in danger because of me" Felicity's hand shot across the glass table gently resting on his

"Oliver this _isn't_ your fault, we don't know what's happening, it may or may not be Slade, and we don't know what the card even means yet"

"I know but it still has to be related to what I do, what I _did_" he sighed not meeting her eyes, she squeezed his hand

"Exactly, what you _did_, we'll sort this Oliver, I promise" he looked up at her then and she could see the sorrow in his eyes, deciding maybe it was best to change the subject. She slowly moved her hand away "The club launch is this weekend as you know, and well Tommy's going to do it all, is there anything you'd like him to say on your behalf? Or would you like to talk to him?"

"I don't want to talk to him Felicity-"

"No but you need to for the sake of the company, and," She took a deep breath "you need to talk to Laurel too"

"No I _don't_" he answered bluntly, Felicity shook her head

"I get it _okay_? Your best friend and the woman you love got together, and it made you realise how much you actually want Laurel-"

"No" Oliver said with a frown "Laurel is my first love, so she's always going to mean _something_, you know?" Felicity nodded, feeling a small part of her heart ache at his words "But I'm not _in_ love with her Felicity, and to be honest her and Tommy are probably a better fit, especially how much the clubs have changed him"

"Then why won't you talk to them?" She said with a confused tone and tilting her head

"Because she always accused me of having an affair yet..." He closed his eyes briefly "clearly my best friend and then fiancée must have been cheating on me"

"You don't know that" she replied softly

"Felicity it's only been a few weeks since she was telling me she loved me and waiting for me-"

"Does that really matter? You won't know until you talk to them, but I just," she sighed a little not meeting his eyes "I think you owe them both a conversation, just like they owe you one... And I understand it will be hard but they clearly mean a lot" Oliver nodded in response

"It won't be hard-"

"Then if you think that, just talk to them" she looked back at her plate feeling her heart hammering, she could feel the small pangs of jealousy that Laurel got to mean so much to Oliver, just like he meant to herself, but he'd never reciprocate that. She closed her eyes briefly, trying to hide the ache in her heart and remind herself Oliver was _just_ a friend.

Oliver watched her, he could see her trying to hide her emotions but he couldn't understand what was so important about him talking to Tommy and Laurel.

Just then there was a ping on her tablet, she glanced at it by her side

"_Is it Slade_?" Oliver said sitting straighter

"No, just finding information on Isabel" she gently stood up grabbing both their plates "I'll put them in the sink, wash up later. Is it okay if I go carry on my searches?"

"Of course" he said with a soft smile nodding in the direction of the door, she smiled as she went back into the room.

Oliver sat for a second before standing and walking over to the sink, he was just running the water when the door bell rang. He froze. He turned off the water and slowly made his way to the door, as it rang again

"Ollie" he recognised the voice instantly, Laurel "Ollie, I know you're in there let me in _please_" he took a deep breath as he opened the door

"Laurel" he said looking her in the eyes, she was in a grey suit with a purple blouse and a briefcase in hand

"It's been 2 weeks, I thought we should probably talk seeing as you are no longer speaking to Tommy" she said with a steel expression

"That's between us" he replied

"Oh cut the crap Ollie, we both know you didn't like seeing _us_ together" she placed her hand on her hip "Are you going to let me in?" He opened the door wider for her and she walked straight in sitting on the sofa "I would give you your key back but seeing as I didn't have one"

"I'm sorry" Oliver said sitting on the other sofa

"Did you just _apologise_?" She said a little bewildered

"Yes, I... That day, with you two, I was coming to talk to you" he stopped briefly watching as she sat up straighter to listen "I could have ended things a lot better than I did"

"Do you regret it?" She asked honestly

"Do you?" He countered, she shook her head with an amused smile

"Always avoiding questions" she breathed out sharply "But truthfully no"

"I feel the same, I just wasn't in love with you anymore Laurel" he said not meeting her eyes "and it took almost dying to realise that" he was expecting the anger, the hurt, anything but the laugh that escaped her, he frowned

"Sorry," she said calming herself "it's just when I thought I lost you I was upset but I was more hurt with the thought you left me for another woman than actually _losing_ you," he nodded "and it took Tommy to make me realise that I wasn't in love with you either" he dropped his head then "I do love you Oliver, just not like how I thought... I think I was more in love with the _idea_ of us than actually in love"

"Yes, I mean it was so effortless when we were younger..."

"And we just sort of fell back into it because..."

"It was _easier_" she nodded in agreement

"The idea of being in love with your first love is always idyllic"

"Yes but I promise I never cheated on you, and there was no-one else, I didn't end it for _that_ reason"

"I know" she said softly

"I am sorry how I ended it I-"

"Was in a bad place, I know but you seem to be making a lot of progress now" she smiled warmly nodding towards his stick

"I am" he smiled to himself

"And I haven't seen that smile since university" he frowned then

"_What_?"

"That little smile, the truly happy one, I haven't seen it since that last year at uni before we graduated" he frowned as he realised what she was getting at

"You and Tommy," He said swiftly changing the subject from himself "when did it happen?" She frowned a little

"Are you asking me if I cheated on you?" She said her eyebrows rising

"Can you blame me? After everything" she gave a sad smile

"No I can't but I swear on my families lives, we _never_ cheated" Oliver could see nothing but the truth in her eyes, but then she fumbled with her jacket button

"But…" He continued

"We... We did have a thing at uni" his mouth fell open

"_A thing_?"

"After you and I, I went off guys completely and focused on work but one day not long before graduation, Tommy found me stressing and he took me out, one thing lead to another and we slept together"

"Oh..."

"But that's all it was back then, _sex._ When we went back to Starling and I was busy with work, things kind of fizzled off..."

"I had no idea"

"Nobody did" she smiled softly "I didn't mean to keep it from you but it was the past and it's not like me and Tommy were anything serious-"

"What about now? Is it just fun" she looked him in the eyes

"Honestly Ollie, I dunno... It started off as him being a friend and then we slept together, and you obviously walked in... And I have hardly seen Tommy since" Oliver dropped his head a little

"I didn't mean for that to happen, I..."

"It's early days Ollie, but he makes me _smile_" Oliver nodded as he thought about Felicity and how much time they'd spent together recently

"Seems I'm not the only one with _that smile_ because of someone else" she teased

"What?" he said

"Oh come off it, it's the same smile you had at university when you were spending time with Felicity" he opened his mouth to protest before shaking his head

"We're friends Laurel"

"That's what you said back then too" she winked but he shook his head still

"It isn't like that, she... I don't think she'd ever want me, not like _that_, not after last time"

"Ah but you've grown up a lot since then and I feel like she was the _catalyst_ behind the transformation all those years ago," Oliver gave her a soft smile as she stood up and gently sat beside him, placing her hand on his knee "seems to me that somebody never truly got over her, and if that's the case, you should go for it after everything you deserve to be happy"

"Oliver, you are _never_ going to believe what I found-" Felicity stopped dead when she finally looked up from her tablet to see Laurel beside Oliver her hand on his leg "Hi, I didn't realise you were here Laurel" she tried to smile but she struggled slightly

"Hey, I didn't realise you were here either" Laurel beamed removing her hand from Oliver, he glanced between the two women unsure what to say

"I was just making some... _Business calls_ in the... Spare room" Felicity lied unconvincingly

"Ah I see, well I should really be getting back to work," she said standing up, she picked up her brief case "it was nice seeing you both" she said slowly making her way to the door, she turned back to look at Oliver when she had opened it "And I meant what I said Oliver" she said with a smile. Felicity frowned as the door clicked closed. She hadn't even realised Laurel was here let alone walking in on a private moment

"Sorry for interrupting _that_, if I had known I wouldn't have come barging in but then again after our last conversation that was the last person I was expecting to see, I'm gonna stop now" she said closing her lips tight

"She came, I didn't invite her" Felicity nodded "anyway what did you find out?" He said standing

"Ah! Now let me show you" Felicity pushed the thoughts of Laurel and Oliver to the side, she had work to do.

* * *

They made their way back into the spare room, Felicity sitting by the computer and Oliver pulling the spare chair by her side

"So _Isabel_?" He asked

"Well everything about her came up _squeaky_ clean; I'm talking like new car clean! No parking tickets, no bad behaviour, all her businesses are legitimate with no underline criminal activity of any kind"

"Right? And you were excited about _this_?" He said sceptically

"No, I was excited about the information on _her parents_"

"Why? Her mother worked for the Russian Agency I told you that"

"Yes but I did some digging in the old files, It would appear there was _more_ to it all than what you know"

"What do you mean?" He frowned staring at her

"Whoever told you that her mother was an agency agent was correct, and that the Bratva killed her, half correct"

"Waller lied?"

"It would appear so unless she didn't know, I found this doctored document, it doesn't release much information so I searched a wider search through the press" he nodded in response

"Right... So what did you find out?"

"She was killed because she was having an affair with an American Agency member" Oliver's eyes went wide

"_What?_!"

"I can't find real names. They all have code name: Isabels mother was referred to as The Doll, she went undercover in the Bratva and married one of its members which is Isabels father" he nodded in response "she was working with 3 American agents, The King, The Magician and The Inferno" Oliver's eyes went wide

"_Wow_"

"The Inferno was the most trusted having come from Russian heritage. He was quickly accepted, the only one actually, he was doing the Bratva work in America but also travelling between here and Russia"

"Right..."

"The King and The Magician were his partners; they joined him in Russia sometimes but mainly focused on other missions. Anyway Inferno successfully worked his or her way up the Bratva slowly, I'm talking _years_" he gave a swift nod trying not to think of his own time in Russia "but apparently Doll got compromised, and she was..." Felicity closed her eyes briefly

"It's okay, I get it they wanted the information, they did whatever to get it. Did she tell them?" She swallowed hard

"That's where things get weird, she only gave up the Magician," Oliver frowned "she was clearly killed by her husband, and Isabel was sent off to live with relatives according to her history"

"But what happened to them all?"

"This doctored document is vague, it states Magician deceased, King unknown and Inferno deep undercover"

"So it was the Magician she was having an affair with?"

"It doesn't say, but that's the strange thing Oliver, why only give up 1 out of the 3?" He frowned

"I honestly don't know"

"Me neither but the press reports say woman killed after domestic with husband"

"So he actually got arrested?"

"I don't know, what actually happened to him I'm not sure about but I don't think the Bratva would have wanted her dead, you know more information and that"

"Right... So Isabels parents are actually Bratva and Agency member" Felicity nodded "yet she has no connections to either"

"Not that I can find, I'll keep the searches going but I honestly find it strange that the information on her is clean, I'm having more trouble actually identifying her parents"

"Well yes it'll all be kept undercover, all our personal profiles don't have pictures and _we_ have code names too"

"You do?" Felicity said spinning round with a playful glint

"Yes and no you won't know what mine is, but everything is kept hidden to protect us and everyone around us" she nodded

"Oliver"

"Yes?" He said turning to face her, seeing pain visible in her eyes "what's wrong?" He said placing his hand on hers on the chair arm. Without thought she raised her hand to his face gently rubbing up his jaw line feeling the stubble against her fingertips

"You have survived so much haven't you?" he leant into her touch

"What makes you say that?"

"Reading these files even as they are about agents in the past, it just... It makes it more _real_" she said staring into his eyes

"It's okay... _I'm_ okay"

"But you've been through so much"

"So have you" he replied like a whisper

"Not like you"

"It doesn't matter... I _chose_ this, so I deal with the consequences"

"Not alone, not anymore, me..." She blinked slowly "and Dig, we're both _here_" he nodded at her as she slowly released his cheek

"You've done so much today, why don't you go home? I'm going to call Tommy, apologise, and sort out the launch; you don't need to be here for that"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" he said slowly getting up, she followed him

"Well I'm only a phone call away"

"I know, thank you" he said as he pressed a button causing the room to turn back to its old bedroom state before they exited the room

"I meant it all Oliver. You aren't alone in this anymore and we'll sort it, we'll figure it all out" she smiled then

"Felicity," she turned to look at him as she pulled her coat on "there is a charity event held by QC it's a gala in a couple of weeks, but it's not business related _obviously_ so I was wandering if you wanted to come and not as my EA either..." He stopped himself before smiling again "what I mean is you have your own invite" he gently pulled out an envelope from the kitchen draw. She took it and slowly opened

_Miss F Smoak plus one, are invited to the Glades Memorial Children's ward fundraising gala._

Felicity smiled softly

"Thank you" she had been invited as a guest rather than someone's plus one or EA, she couldn't help smile at that but she didn't have a plus one. Not properly. She frowned a little thinking about what to do

"Bye Felicity" Oliver said as he stood at the door watching her go

"Goodbye" she said looking over her shoulder as she stepped into the elevator.

* * *

Felicity couldn't get the thoughts of how much her life had changed in a few short months out of her head. She drove home on autopilot and went inside. The apartment was empty, just as she thought it would be for the middle of the afternoon.

She decided to have a shower and relax in her pyjamas unable to stop thinking about everything that had happened. She was just getting changed when her phone rang, she ran to it expecting to see Olivers face on screen and was surprised to feel disappointment when it wasn't

"Hey Barry" she said answering the phone as she dropped on to the sofa

"Fliss!" Barry practically squealed causing her to frown in confusion

"Barry everything-"

"You _disappeared_... I haven't heard from you in a... Awhile" he interrupted "Obviously you're getting to know Oliver again so he's taking up all of your time-"

"Barry" he carried on as if she said nothing

"I didn't mean that, I mean he's _important_ to you..."

"Barry where are you?" She asked feeling a little unnerved

"Some bar"

"Are you drunk?" She said puzzled

"No, I'm fine..." She could hear a glass smash in the background "oopps" she quickly retrieved her tablet from her bag, bringing up the GPS tracker

"What's happened Barry?"

"Iris and Eddie got engaged" she could tell there was more to it but she didn't want to push "I know it's _my own stupid fault_, I should have told her how I felt... I'm too late"

"It's never too late Bar-"

"Not for you and Oliver maybe, but for me yeh... I have had so many chances, and now" she could hear his taking a shaky breath "now it just looks like I'm jealous, like I'm _that_ guy who doesn't want the girl till she's taken"

"Barry... I know it's not like that, I saw how you were at university, it's another reason we didn't work I couldn't live up to her"

"And I couldn't to Oliver" she sighed as she realised he was right, even if she didn't want to admit it

"It's not over yet, you still have other things in your life" she tracked his location to a bar near his flat in Central City

"Like what? My career?" He scoffed

"Yeh of course" she said tentatively

"I messed up... I've been given a warning, told to take a few days off" she closed her eyes frowning slightly

"I'm sorry Barry" she didn't even hesitate with her next move she text Joe, the man who was the closest thing to a father Barry had after he lost both his parents.

"My fault, I let the Eddie and Iris thing get to me and I lost a piece of evidence... They found it, I'd catalogued it wrong but the Captain thought I didn't seem myself and should have a few days off" he sighed heavily and she could hear him drinking

"Go home Barry. _For me_" he sighed

"I don't know if I can," he said quietly "_everything_ reminds me of _her_, and how I can't be with her," he practically whispered "it seems guys like me don't get the girl"

"Hey don't say that, you made one mistake... And it was found, maybe a few days off will do you good"

"Will it and do what sit in my apartment?"

"How about you go travelling for a few days, have a break away... You could always visit Franks beach house"

"He still has that?" Barry said softly

"Yes... Of course"

"That might be _good_" she could hear a voice down the other side of the line, and some muffled sounds before another voice took over the phone

"Thanks for the message Felicity, I got this from here"

"No problem Detective" she said softly "I'm going to leave Barry a voicemail message for when he sobers up"

"No problems, and call me Joe, take care"

"You too Joe" she said softly before she messed with her phone leaving Barry a message

"You have probably sobered up by now, so call me when you have a chance... I meant what I said about you having a few days away, and Franks beach house is probably available, anyway Barry..." She glanced down at her bag with the charity gala invite inside "I have this work party to attend in a couple of weeks, I wandered if you wanted to be my plus one, you could have a few days off then as well... Come have some fun, I am sorry Barry but take care, love you" she smiled to herself thinking she'd finally solved the issue of the plus one as well as hopefully helping out a friend.


	16. Chapter 16: Lips

**SURPRISE! I wanted to give you guys a Christmas present because you are all so awesome! So somehow I've managed to in two days write and edit this, as well as working, family commitments (it's my mum and dads wedding anniversary today) and other stuff... so yes I am sorry if there are any mistakes, I am dedicating this to a friend who specifically keeps asking for a certain thing ;) :P so this is for you Sophie, but it is for all of you for being so awesome... so enjoy! though seriously I don't know when the next chapter will be now...**

* * *

Oliver was stood leaning against the bar he had a whiskey in hand, slowly twirling the glass so the liquid swirled. He hated to admit it but he was bored. When he was younger and attended galas there was always someone to mess around with, to sneak off with, or some girl to chase. As he had got older and he settled with Laurel, she used to entertain him or he'd find some excuse with the clubs to not attend. He closed his eyes briefly thinking of the charity, that was why he was here, to help genuinely sick children

"You seem thrilled Oliver" Diggle said standing by his side, he turned his head to look at him

"Galas aren't really _my_ thing, not anymore" he admitted turning around "when I was younger it was about messing around, then meeting women and now it feels like it's just to brag about whose the richest person in the room"

"Ah" Diggle said nodding his head "I can't pretend to even know about all your... _Rich people problems_" he teased "but I do know you are making a difference to _those_ children" he said nodding in the direction of the dance floor where it seemed most of the younger children were dancing, he smiled then

"I know you're right... Just wish there was someone here to-"

"You mean Felicity man" Diggle interrupted crossing his arms over his chest

"No, I just meant anyone really, my mother keeps fussing... My dad's off talking business, Thea's not coming" he shook his head lightly a smile dawning his face "okay... _Yes_ I mean Felicity" Diggle grinned

"When are you going to man up and ask her out?"

"Diggle, we have a mixed up past... She's my EA, and you know, you know about the job... How this all _really_ started"

"So?"

"I don't want to lie to her"

"But telling her that truth now could hurt _a lot_ of people"

"I know..."

"Though she did find the code names, it shouldn't take her too long if she really pushed to figure it all out herself, especially all the dates... So maybe it's better you tell her before she finds out"

"I still didn't know _he_ was involved in this..."

"Me neither but stop changing the subject" Oliver rolled his eyes as an uneasy feeling settled in his chest

"I'll tell her... _Eventually_" Diggle shook his head "I just want to see how we go first... See if she feels the same way as I do"

"Really? Are you _blind_?" Oliver's eyebrows rose "It is obvious to _everyone_ but you two apparently"

"I... John..."

"Oliver, just talk to her, tell her how you feel"

"I don't want to scare her off" Diggle couldn't help the laugh that escaped him "_What?_"

"You really think that after everything she's learnt this past month _**THAT**_ is going to scare her off" he teased

"Well she isn't here now is she?" He said softly

"Give her time, women take awhile to get ready _plus_ you didn't invite her as your plus one" he said with a smirk, Oliver shook his head as he gazed around the rest of the room. He recognised most of the business men and women, the children of the wealthy like himself, of course the charity people and some of the families. He instantly spotted Laurel and Tommy together, who gave him a smile as they sat with some of the children.

Then out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of blonde locks, he span his head around to the entrance. There she stood in a hot pink, floor-length gown her hair was in a half up, half down style. Her glasses removed and her makeup smoky, she was looking around clutching a silver purse to match her accessories.  
When her eyes fell on his she beamed. He could feel her gaze looking him up and down; he didn't think as he put the drink straight down and walked towards her. She continued to smile as she walked closer too, till she realised, he was walking, walking _unaided_. He had a look about him that made her mouth go dry and heat pool low in her belly. He looked outstanding; his fitted tuxedo accentuated his broad shoulders and toned muscles, as well as other parts which Felicity had to drag her eyes from. He watched as her eyes went dark with lust after checking him out, he couldn't help the smug smile on his face

"You're walking" she said tenderly, looking only at him. It felt like they were the only 2 in the room

"Yes" he replied just as gently

"Oliver I'm so proud of you," she said smiling, placing a hand on his chest near his heart "you look beautiful... I mean _handsome_, of course you are beautiful too but not in a feminine way, I mean look at you" even with her heels on she still had to look up slightly into his eyes. But when she met his bright blue eyes sparkling in the lights, she felt her heart racing and his too. Her breath caught in her throat

"_Felicity_..." He said it so affectionately and slowly that seemed to mean something else other than her name

"Yes?" She replied with a warm smile

"Hey, there you are!" Another voice cut in breaking the spell they were under, Oliver shook his head looking up to see a young looking dark haired man, he frowned slightly. _He recognised him from somewhere_. The man looked at Felicity's hand on Oliver's chest then at her, she pulled it back to her side, head dropping slightly

"Yes here I am" Felicity said

"And you are?"

"Barry, Barry Allen" he said sticking his hand out "It's nice to see you again Oliver"

"Barry, as in forensic science at university?" Barry nodded enthusiastically his hand still stuck out in front of him, Oliver took his hand

"I can't believe Felicity invited me here as her plus one" Oliver couldn't help it he tightened his grip slightly on Barry's hand, his heart pounding for an entirely different reason. Felicity watched as Oliver appeared to instantly tense up, he stood even straighter, and she saw his grip tighten. She frowned in confusion as Barry let go a happy grin still on his face

"Barry's my friend from university which you probably gathered" she said a little too quickly

"I didn't realise you were still _friends_" Oliver ended the sentence bitterly, he couldn't stop himself. _How had he not realised Felicity was taken?_

"Of course we are," Barry smiled throwing an arm around Felicity's shoulders "thick as thieves us" giving her arm a little squeeze. Oliver watched as his fingers easily touched her bare skin. He had flashes of the times they had shared a bed. _Had she not told Barry? Was he not bothered?_

"I see..." He said slowly, Felicity frowned at him unable to read his expression. It was like he had closed himself off again "well I hope you enjoy your evening"

"I'm sure we will" Barry said as Oliver stepped past him "like a glass of red Fliss?"

"Might want to make sure you have your ID they will probably ask for it" Oliver said staring at his youthful face. Felicity's eyes went wide

"I'd love one Barry" He nodded and made his way to the bar as Felicity grabbed Oliver's arm

"Hey... What's wrong?" She said lowering her voice her brow furrowed and he found his heart melting. He took a breath to ground himself

"_Nothing_, I just have to circulate, you know what these events are like" he said glancing at his parents, she followed his gaze

"Ah, I see, well I can circulate too if you want?" She smiled softly, trying desperately to get some sort of emotion back on his face. He shook his head

"You weren't invited as my EA Felicity, have some fun and _enjoy yourself,_" he coughed a little before his next words "_both of you_" he stepped out of her grasp, not looking back at her leaving her completely perplexed.

* * *

It was several hours later, the food had been served and ate, the raffles, auctions and activities all done. Now all that was left was a band playing music and people dancing. Felicity spend the entire time with Barry, Oliver never even glanced in her direction. They weren't seated together like she had expected. They sat with Laurel and Tommy, who after much dancing had come to have a break

"So you two are together?" Tommy asked leaning forward

"No," Barry said with a small frown "just because I am her plus one does not make this a date"

"We're just friends..." Felicity said

"What like you and Oliver?" Laurel said a playful glint in her eyes

"Oh god no," Barry added in, Felicity shot him a look "don't give me that look, we're friends... And well they're _complicated_" he grinned bopping his head a long to the tunes, Tommy couldn't help the laughter

"What?" Felicity said crossing her arms over her chest and pouting a little

"Sweetheart, I think everyone has noticed the way you two are with each other" Laurel said softly placing a hand on her arm, Felicity slowly uncrossed her arms with a deep sigh

"But-"

"You just need to talk" Tommy added in still grinning "I know that's not a new concept for you," he winked "but for him it is, you guys seriously need to sit down and just talk about how you both feel rather than whatever else you talk about"

"He's my boss"

"So what?" Laurel said "you knew him long before he became your boss"

"We have history..."

"Don't we all" Laurel said gently pecking Tommy on the lips

"Time for more dancing?" Tommy said stretching his arms

"Drink first?" He nodded as they got to their feet "You just have to take a chance Felicity" Laurel said as the pair went to the bar

"She's right you know..." Barry said looking at her "I've lost my chance Fliss, you shouldn't lose yours" she placed her hand on his shoulder

"Hey you haven't lost not yet, not when you haven't really tried" he placed his hand over hers squeezing a little

"I do love you Fliss"

"I love you too Barry" she said softly.

Oliver stopped dead in his tracks, they loved each other. Felicity was in love with another man and all he felt was his heart shattering into a thousand pieces. He looked at the pair from where he stood slowly turning back around; he knew he deserved to feel like this. After everything he'd done to so many women, so many people in his job, he deserved the pain. He closed his eyes trying not to remember what happened all those years ago, trying not to picture any of it

"Do you want to dance?" Barry asked

"Aren't you too tired from dancing with all those kids?"

"Oh I'm never too tired to dance with one of my best friends" she chuckled shaking her head

"Come on then" she said pulling him up. Tommy and Laurel joined them and the group danced together laughing and joking. Oliver made his way round to the bar, another whiskey in hand, he turned to see Diggle stood beside him once more

"Don't Dig, just _don't_"

"Hey come on, he's just a plus one"

"I heard them okay? I heard them say the L word" Diggle frowned

"You mean _love?_" He nodded "Oliver that girl has been here for you all this time and you have spent this whole evening avoiding her"

"Because she's taken Dig, she's got another guy, _the_ guy" Diggle sighed

"You don't know that for sure, I haven't even seen them holding hands let alone anything romantic"

"That doesn't mean _anything_"

"Well fine then, say she is already taken, say that's her man... You can't spend the rest of your time having the bar staff keep checking his ID or glaring at him every time he looks your way or avoiding her like the plague" he let his head drop then

"I know"

"Did you just admit you were wrong?" Oliver looked up

"I just want her to be _happy_" the music changed from an upbeat tempo to a much softer one, all the couples on the dance floor stepped closer. Oliver turned to see Felicity resting her head on Barry's chest, her arm around his back and her other hand in his. His arm was resting at her lower back and their hands tight as they swayed leisurely to the music "And it seems he makes her happy" he said unable to tear his eyes away from them

"I think someone has a crush on you... Or me" Barry chuckled and Felicity could feel his chest vibrate her head

"What do you mean?"

"Oliver hasn't stopped staring at us since this song started" she pulled her head up and looked straight at Oliver, his expression was soft but sad. Something was wrong but he wouldn't talk to her, she frowned "You can go talk to him if you want?"

"He's been avoiding me all night"

"Then I'll go talk to him, another red?" Felicity didn't have time to answer or react as Barry marched off to the bar, a smile still adorning his face. Felicity sat back at the table, where Laurel and Tommy joined her

"Barry" Oliver said nodding to the man as he ordered there drinks

"Oliver" he said with a warm smile, he glanced over at Felicity her cheeks a little flushed from the dancing and then at the man by his side

"Barry listen," he turned his head to meet him "I've been acting-"

"_Weird?_" He asked

"Yes with you especially"

"I kind of got that from the looks"

"I just I want her to be happy" Barry frowned opening his mouth to speak "just let me finish" Barry closed his mouth shut "I know things ended badly back then, I know I should have explained some things to her but I never dreamt she'd come back into my life and you seem to make her happy Barry, so I wish you all the best" Oliver downed his drink in one taking a step away from the bar, his voice dropping low "but if you _ever_ hurt her, _I will end you_" the threat was followed by a sharp nod as he walked away leaving Barry speechless.

Felicity frowned as she saw Oliver heading for the exit, she rushed after him. He saw her coming out of his peripheral vision; he turned his head

"Oliver..."

"I'm tired Felicity, walking takes it out of you" he said not meeting her gaze

"Are you sure?" She asked stepping closer; he took a step back

"Yes..." His eyes briefly flickered to her lips before returning to her eyes "I'll see you after the weekend" he forced a smile and Felicity felt completely lost by his behaviour and she stood there as he walked away.

When she went back to the table Barry was sitting there, all 3 staring at her

"What?"

"Oliver..." Barry started

"He thinks you and Barry are a couple" Tommy blurted out

"What! _Why?_" She said dropping into her seat

"Well he just gave me the, _you make her happy but hurt her and I'll hurt you speech_, which I must say was pretty scary" Tommy and Laurel laughed but Felicity grimaced, knowing full well about his life

"I don't understand..."

"Clearly someone got jealous" Tommy said with a wink

"No... _No_" she said shaking her head

"Fliss, Oliver thinks we are a couple..."

"That's why he's been avoiding me all night?"

"Yes" the 3 said together

"Why he's been staring at us?"

"Yes"

"This means if he's jealous..."

"He cares about you" Laurel said softly, Felicity eyes went wide. He cared but then another emotion took over

"So he's been acting like an _idiot_ all night because I wasn't his" she said in anger "Barry are you alright to get home yourself?"

"Yes of course" he smiled wide; she put her hand in her bag and handed him her apartment key

"Night guys! I have a fool I need to sort out" she shook her head in disbelief as she left the gala. Diggle drove Oliver home in silence, he let him go home not wanting anyone's company, he rode the elevator and when he stepped through the door he through his suit jacket on one sofa and dropped on the other. He let his head rest in his hands. He couldn't stop his mind from thinking, from looking back at the past.

* * *

_"What are you doing Oliver?" Felicity asked as she opened the door to her halls_

_"Well... You've been helping me so much and we've been spending a lot of time huddled up in your room studying or watching shows" she feigned shock "not that there is anything wrong with that, I just thought it's a nice spring day why not go out"_

_"What did you have planned?" She asked cautiously_

_"It's a surprise" he beamed, "though you might need this" he held out a spare helmet for her, she took it_

_"We're taking your bike?" She said with a grin_

_"Yep" he winked, looking at her clothes. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and dark grey tank top with a purple zip hoodie open on top, with a pair of panda flats that made him smile_

_"My eyes are up here Queen" she teased_

_"Hey I needed to make sure it was appropriate motorbike attire" he replied cheekily, she shook her head with a grin. She closed the door and walked to his bike with him_

_"So you won't tell me where you're taking me? I hope this isn't a kidnapping" she teased_

_"Yes because I thought after all these months I might kidnap you now" he replied sarcastically, she couldn't help smiling at Oliver. They stopped at the side of his bike, Felicity pulled her hair out of its band, pulling to her hair up to make sure it wasn't in the way in the helmet and then pulled it over her head. She took a chance to look at Oliver then; he was wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans, black boots, and a black leather jacket which did insane things to her. She couldn't help licking her lips, as she watched him straddle the motorbike_

_"Hop on," he said so softly, she gently sat on "you might need to hold on to me... __**Tightly**__" he said pulling his own helmet on. She wrapped her arms around his middle, she could feel her heart hammering in her chest from being pressed up against Oliver's back "ready" he shouted, she gave a sharp nod and off Oliver went. She liked the feel of his muscles moving beneath her hands, and on her chest._

_She was trying to concentrate on the road, but she just couldn't, all her senses were thrown with Oliver and his bike between her legs. Her mind went wild and she tried not to think of Oliver Queen like that. But she couldn't help it; she was only human after all. When the bike slowed down and stopped Felicity's mind finally caught up with her surroundings. They were in a large shed type building, it was open but had locks and spaces clearly designated parking for bikes_

_"Felicity you can let go now" Oliver said turning his head. She immediately snapped her hands back and jumped from the bike. Her legs were wobbly but she instantly missed his warmth. Oliver pulled his helmet off, stepping from the bike and slowly unzipped his leather jacket. He could see Felicity's eyes watching his movements and couldn't help the way it made him feel. No other woman had ever made him feel like he did when he was with her._

_She pulled her helmet off and he watched as her hair cascaded down her shoulders, the dark locks shining in the midday sun, his heart was beating fast as he swallowed hard. He took the helmet from her, with a soft smile_

_"Mr Queen" an older gentleman said walking closer_

_"Please Tobias, call me Oliver" the man nodded "did you manage to set everything up?"_

_"Of course," he said softly "would you like me to store your helmets in the office?" He pointed to a door joined to the shed_

_"If you don't mind"_

_"Of course not," he smiled taking the helmets "have some fun kids"_

_"We will" Oliver beamed taking Felicity's hand in his. She looked down at their hands joined, they didn't link fingers he just merely guided her. They stepped out into a slightly wooded area, he lead her about a 10 minute walk down a path_

_"It's called Evergreen Valley," he smiled warmly "not many people know about it, but I think it's peaceful" Felicity rolled her eyes_

_"I bet you_ bring _**all**__ the girls here" she said it before her brain kicked in gear and she felt him stuttered a little_

_"No... You're the __**only one**__ I've ever brought here... I come here alone sometimes, have a walk, study, just quiet reflection" she felt guilty and squeezed his hand_

_"I didn't mean that-"_

_"No you're right, I can't blame you for thinking that... I just I wanted us to hang out, outside of your room... I just," he stopped and closed his eyes briefly "I don't want you to think I'm hiding our friendship and keeping it just to the studying, library and your bedroom... I want you to know it, __**you**__ mean more to me than just __**that**__" she couldn't help smiling as he slowly let go of her hand, he looked unsure of himself which only made Felicity's heart swell more but they were friends, that was it, just friends_

_"Oliver, we're friends you know more about me than most people do, so I never once thought that" he smiled and his eyes sparkled_

_"Good and we're here" he said gesturing to the side. In front of them was a small lake, a variety of birds swimming along the surface. There were trees gently swaying in the breeze, and a variety of gorgeous coloured flowers growing all around. Even the grass seemed greener than anything she had ever seen before. She could see a blanket and picnic basket nearer the water and Oliver gestured for her to sit there_

_"I made sure that everything was nut free, I do not want a repeat performance of the other month"_

_"Hey I didn't know those brownies had nuts in them"_

_"No but you knew they had drugs in them" he countered_

_"Well it's a good job I had you on speed dial, and you weren't there taking them too" he rolled his eyes playfully at her "and I won't be doing that again, don't worry about that plus I'm sure you've done worse" Oliver dropped his head slightly_

_"Yes, I was an idiot back then but I promise I'm changing" She gently placed her hand on his arm_

_"Hey it's not changing its progressing," she smiled softly "now let's eat this food looks delicious"_

_They chattered and ate for an hour, talking about Oliver and Tommy's project unsure what they would call a club, both their fears of finals, of Oliver's upcoming graduation, about anything and everything that came to mind. When they stopped eating, Felicity looked around_

_"Wow Oliver I see why you like it so much" she said again looking at the glorious view_

_"Yes Evergreen is beautiful"_

_"They should have called it Verdant Valley"_

_"What?"_

_"I dunno, I just think the alliteration sounds better" she shrugged with a smile_

_"Verdant," he said slowly "that would be a great name for a club, all green, a slice of countryside in the urban environment" Oliver grinned wide_

_"See I told you when inspiration strikes it gets the mind racing" she said gently pressing a finger to his forehead "I can feel those cogs turning" she said with a playful wink, he raised an eyebrow at her_

_"Oh really" he grabbed for her and successfully managed to pin her down straddling her legs as he tickled at her sides_

_"Oliver..." She couldn't stop laughing "Oliver, stop"_

_"Nope not until I hear you say I'm as smart as you" he playful teased, she couldn't help laughing_

_"Okay okay" she mumbled something under her breath_

_"I can't hear you" he said leaning closer as he stopped tickling her sides_

_"I said you're a lot smarter than you think Oliver" the soft serious nature of her tone through him, and it was then he realised the position they were in, the way her chest heaved and he could feel her breasts rubbing against his chest. She looked into his eyes searching for something, and slowly she snaked her arms up and around his neck, both staring into the others eyes, both locked in this moment. She pulled him closer at the same time he moved forward. They're lips were mere millimetres apart, there breathes tingling each other's skin sending sparks down their spines._

_They closed the gap together and the rest of the world melted away. Oliver's lips were firm but gentle, the kiss was sending both their senses into overdrive. They pulled their lips apart but rested their foreheads together, both trying to catch there breathes. His hand came to rest on her cheek, as he gently rubbed his thumb in a soothing manner and he supported all his weight on his other arm. Felicity had never been more turned on as she was then. She licked her lips; accidentally catching Oliver's who groaned in response. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her; both opened their eyes seeing the others blown wide. Nothing else mattered; they were just two people kissing in the middle of a field._

_Oliver opened his mouth to speak when suddenly, from out of nowhere, it rained __**hard**__. Both were soaked almost instantly from the down poor. Oliver shot up grabbing Felicity's hand as they both ran back to the bike sheds. Both were laughing and smiling as they quickly made it back undercover; completely forgetting all the picnic stuff. Felicity stood there shivering, her arms wrapped around herself_

_"Are you cold?" Oliver asked and she nodded gently. He walked over to his motorbike, and fumbled around for a bit before returning with his grey zip up hoodie. He held it out for her; she looked down at herself then up at him_

_"I..." She looked away "I think I'm soaked all the way through"_

_"Well if you take your top and hoodie off then put that on you should feel better" he could see the blush on her cheeks even if she didn't look up "errmm, let me turn around" he said spinning gently. Felicity peeled her damp hoodie and tank top off; both stuck to her skin and removed her glasses too. She left them in a pile on the floor, as she slowly took his hoodie, slipping it on. It instantly smelt like him and even though it was far too big she couldn't help but feel safe, happy. Oliver turned slowly just as she pulled the zip to the top_

_"Better?" She gave a sharp nod still feeling cool, the rain still having not stopped beating down outside. His brow furrowed as he watched her. He slowly pulled off his leather jacket, throwing it onto his bike. He rubbed his hand through his hair, pushing it back so that the water was no longer dripping down his face, he rubbed his hand on his soaked jeans then stepped towards her arms stretched out_

_"Oliver what are you-" she started before he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against his chest. She could feel the heat instantly and couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips. She buried her face into his chest as one of his hands ran up and down her back in a soothing motion_

_"Thank you" her reply muffled by his chest, he smiled then leaning down and kissing her gently on the crown of the head"Anything for you Felicity" he replied and he could feel her grin on his chest. They stayed that way for awhile listening to the rain beating on the wooden roof, neither talking about the kiss that had took them both by surprise._

* * *

Felicity took a taxi, letting her anger get the better of her as she thought more about Oliver's behaviour that evening. She could feel herself shaking from the adrenaline as she got out and made her way to his penthouse. She didn't knock; she used her key, walking straight in.  
His head shot up from his hands as he looked at Felicity with a confused expression

"What are _you_ doing here?" He asked

"It would appear I'm here because of your _behaviour,_" he stood up then as she slammed the door shut and made her way round the sofa, her back now towards the windows "what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Felic-"

"Don't give me the whole _I'm tired or nothing speech_ okay? I've had enough Oliver!"

"_Of me_?" He said dropping his head

"No! Of your behaviour... Barry is a perfectly nice guy! He's my _friend _for crying out loud and you put zero effort in, you even threatened him _'in case he hurt me'_, how is he meant to hurt me? _We aren't_ _together_" she said throwing her hands around manically, his mouth fell open

"But he was your plus one"

"So what? He is my friend who is having a tough time, I thought I'd invite him to have some fun I mean the invite did say plus one and it's not like you invited me as yours" her hands flew to her mouth "not that I wanted to be your plus one" she rambled as her cheeks flushed a dark pink. She stopped suddenly and Oliver wasn't sure what to do. He could see her taking a deep breath and debating something

"I did" he whispered his gaze never dropping from her, she frowned "I wanted to be your plus one" her mouth fell open

"Your just saying that Oliver, you're only saying it because you thought you couldn't have me... I mean acting like some jealous _boyfriend_ all night when I'm not with you" she shook her head still feeling angry

"I'm sorry..." Oliver said stepping forward

"What for exactly? For treating Barry so badly or for making me think I did something wrong or for making everyone else think you like me-" she stopped mid-sentence when Oliver's lips crashed into hers. One hand caressing her cheek as the other landed on her hip pulling her even closer. She didn't kiss back, too shocked to respond, Oliver hated what she was saying. He pulled back slowly not releasing his hold on her

"For _everything_ but most importantly for not telling you how I really feel" his hand dropped from her face, and he let go of her hip

"How do you... _Feel_?" She stuttered a little

"You know" he said softly not looking at her; she shook her head

"That's one thing I don't... Why would you want _me_" she gestured between them

"I've always wanted you..." She shook her head again taking a step back "you're beautiful, you're smart, you saw the best in me _always_ back then and now, you continuously surprise me, and you make me want to be a better man" she stood there mouth agape in shock "I know with our past, and my secret life, it's all _complicated_ but I want to be with you... If you want me too, of course?" She could hear the hesitation and it made her heart flutter the man, once a womaniser now hesitating over a woman

"I..."

"I even named the club after you..." She froze remembering back to their first kiss, hurt washing over her as she remembered what followed. His hand in hers brought her back

"This isn't a lie?" She asked tilting her head

"You can read me so easily... Nothing about how much I want you is a lie" she could see the truth clear as day and the way his eyes had blown wasn't helping matters

"I want you too" she whispered and that was it, something in Oliver snapped as he pushed his body to hers, her back hitting the glass window. Her hands went straight to the back of his neck playing with the hair there. His hands fell either side of her on the glass, as he tilted her neck causing the kiss to deepen. He nibbled her bottom lip quickly swiping his tongue over it and she moaned allowing his tongue free entry.

Their tongues danced around each other gently caressing and tasting, things feeling different yet familiar. Oliver pulled away slowly as their chests heaved to try to catch their breaths. Oliver placed open mouthed kisses down her jaw and neck. She loved the way his stubble felt against her skin and she moaned his name softly. His hands slipped from the glass to her ass causing her to arch her back and thrust forward. She could feel the erection in his pants rubbing against her as he groaned. Hearing his groan caused Felicity to snap back to reality as she tried to pull away

"Oliver..." She said softly she gently pushed on his chest "Oliver" he stopped instantly pulling back, hurt all over his features "too fast... Want to take it slower this time" he nodded smiling

"Slower" he said back, placing a soft kiss to her swollen lips "We can take it whichever way you want" he said standing back readjusting himself

"I just... I want us, all of it not just sex"

"I want that too" he nodded enthusiastically

"I best go because, those _suspenders_, that _shirt_... _You_... Might not be slow at all" he laughed then

"I'll do whatever you want Felicity I want us to work" she nodded as she stepped towards the door

"You named the club after me though" he nodded "I just wow" she said grinning

"That's what I was thinking from that kiss" he winked and she blushed

"Oliver" she said as she stepped out

"Yes?"

"We are an us now then?"

"If you want us to be, then yes? If not then I'll leave that up to you"

"Yes" she beamed "I want us to be..."

"A couple?" He asked with genuine excitement, she nodded and Oliver couldn't help his heart from beating faster

"Goodnight Oliver" she said kissing him gently on the lips, lingering a little

"Goodnight Felicity" he said forcing himself to close the door.


	17. Chapter 17: A Couple

**Happy New Year guys, I'm sorry it's been awhile this chapter just took me so long to write... I'm going to be completely honest here, I only finished writing this about an hour ago and so my proof reading and editing may be off... That is purely because I've had some personal issues happened today but I wanted to give you an update tonight before I go to bed, because I'm working all weekend and yes I'm rambling... But anyway I hope you enjoy this, and I'll try not to take as long to update but yeh personal issues at the moment...**

* * *

A week later and things had changed only minimally. Felicity decided that when it was work hours, there would be no romance because it was not fair on Diggle. Oliver agreed. They also decided it best to keep their relationship out of the public eye, as to not attract any unwanted attention from paparazzi and ultimately people who could hurt Oliver. He didn't want to tell his parents because of how they might react to him dating his EA and he didn't want to put Felicity through that. They did agree they would tell their closest friends and Oliver may tell Thea depending on if she could actually be quiet about it. Felicity had only slept over once at Oliver's, purely because of the wedding plans starting to get busier, with it only weeks away and Oliver of course apologised to Barry after the incident.

* * *

"You don't have to do this Oliver" Diggle said as he was pulling up

"I sort of have to"

"No he's right, you don't have to do _anything_ if you don't feel ready for it" Felicity said gently placing her hand on his knee

"Seriously, it's only half a day... I can do this" he smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes

"Whatever you say man" Diggle replied sliding out of the car "I'll give you two a moment" and with that he closed the car door

"I'm fine honestly Felicity" he said turning to look at her. She was wearing a bright blue, short sleeved dress with a black belt around her middle, subconsciously Oliver found himself licking his lips and when Felicity's bottom lip went between her teeth he couldn't help the groan that escaped him. She giggled lightly

"Oliver... I have no doubt you are fine, look how far you've come but facing your dad and Isabel in one day," she gave him a soft smile as a hand caressed his cheek "as well as getting back into the swing of things here at QC-"

"Felicity" he cut her off leaning into her touch "I have _you_, you have helped me catch up with all the QC stuff and as long as you're here I can do this" he leant forward then placing a tender kiss on her lips

"I'm here as long as you want me..."

"Does that mean I can extend your contract?" He smiled and his eyes sparkled. She nodded, her heart hammering hard in her chest

"You really want me to stay?"

"Felicity you have more than proven yourself these last few months" he said taking her hand in his "Plus you know, _perks_ of having you around while at work" he winked playfully

"Hey I'm nothing _but_ professional at work, I told you that" he leant forward slowly and whispered into her ear

"We'll have to see about _that_ Miss Smoak" he pulled away slowly and Felicity couldn't help the arousal that over took her. Her legs snapped closed as she looked into his darkened eyes, his adams apple bobbing slightly. She swallowed hard as she turned away reaching for the door handle

"I'll give as good as I get Mr Queen" she replied stepping out the car. Oliver couldn't help staring at her arse as she stepped out, even if everything else went wrong today he still had Felicity by his side. He smiled as he got out, trying to push the images of Felicity in his arms out of his mind.

When he stepped in the entrance everyone turned to look at him. He kept his head up heading straight towards the elevators, Diggle following closely behind the pair. He was conscious not to touch Felicity, purely because of his own burning desires. As well as he didn't want her professional image to be tarnished because of him.

They got into the elevator making their way to the top floor

"My father's office is on the top floor, Miss Rochev and Mr Steele are on the floor below"

"What about yourself?"

"Oh I never had an office"

"How could you _not_ have an office?" She frowned

"I used to share my dads or Walters"

"I still can't believe that" Oliver shrugged lightly as Felicity shook her head. The bing of the elevator doors opening had them silent again. They stepped out heading towards a slightly older lady behind a desk

"Oh Mr Queen!" She beamed "It's lovely to see you again"

"Thanks Rosa, you look as lovely as always. Is my father in?"

"Yes of course, go right in, Mr Steele is in there too" With that Oliver gave a swift nod and pushed the double doors open.

Roberts head snapped up as he took in the 3 of them walking in, Diggle stopped by the door closing it. Felicity stood awkwardly by Oliver's side unsure what to do with herself, Walter beamed from the chair near Roberts by the desk. He sat up straighter

"Ah Oliver, it's nice to see you," Walter said grinning "though I hope your return isn't too soon"

"That's why I am only doing half a day today, and then see how it goes" Oliver said stepping forward, Walter nodded

"Well take your time, your health is more important" He beamed, Robert nodded beside him. His face as expressionless as ever

"What can we do for you then Oliver?" Robert said

"I'm assuming you knew I was starting back today"

"Of course, Miss Smoak got in touch with all the correct people about your return" he gave her a quick once over but Felicity kept her face neutral as Oliver stepped in front of her. He gave his father a strong stare, eye brow raised as he crossed his arms over his chest. Robert coughed a little when he met his gaze

"So what is my schedule for today?"

"Shouldn't you be asking _your_ EA that?" Robert said bitterly "I mean it's what we _pay_ her for"

"You mean I pay her for," Oliver counted "but it's our official first day so I thought I'd sort it with the CEO first" Robert gave a quick glance over to Walter, who was still grinning, he shook his head

"Rosa will e-mail Miss Smoak the itinerary for the week, then the rest is up to you" Robert said turning his head back to his paper work giving Walter a nod. He stood up making his way to Oliver

"I'll show you your office" Oliver's eyes went wide, as if reading his shock Walter added "We thought it only appropriate you have your own space now, especially as you are training to be CEO" Walter said

"Thank you father" Oliver said as they were leaving, Robert didn't even look up as they all left the room. When the doors shut Robert took a deep breath, staring at the email on his screen

_This is far from over  
M_

He could feel a pain in his chest; he reached for the draw swallowing an antacid as he tried to calm himself down.

Walter led them into the elevator

"So your father has the top floor, myself and Miss Rochev share the second, and you now have the third" he said pressing the button

"But I thought that was the boardroom?"

"It still is you just also have an office there as well... We have a boardroom on our floor too, basically we have expanded and changed things around" he smiled as they stepped out the elevator.

To the right was a massive boardroom, a long table and several chairs, a projector screen all in place. The walls were glass so everything could be seen. They turned to the left, and several chairs were lined up presumably for awaiting guests. Then left again was a small desk with the latest computers

"This is your desk Miss Smoak" Walter said as she looked over at the top of the range computer, several phones and stationary placed around "and _that_ is your office Oliver" again the walls were glass so you could see inside with ease from Felicitys desk "All the glass walls are sound proof, so as soon as the door is shut no-one can hear the conversations in your office or the boardroom" Oliver nodded as he stared at Felicity playfully whilst nobody was looking, she blushed instantly

"Well Oliver I'll leave you to it"

"Thank you Walter for everything" he said sticking his hand out, Walter shook it

"No thank you, for returning, for carrying on and for bringing Miss Smoak to the company" he turned towards her then "I am sure the tech side of the company will come looking for you soon enough" he smiled then "see you all soon for the meeting" he said waving them off. All 3 stepped into Olivers office

"Impressive" Diggle said looking around the space. It was modern, a large glass desk with a computer and stationary equipment. Black leather sofas, with a coffee table at the front and full length windows on one side

"I can't believe my dad actually did this for me" he said looking around

"Show's how much he really cares" Felicity said with a smile

"Or he wants me out of the way" he replied with a shrug

"Either way it's a pretty nice office Oliver" Diggle added

"It is"

"Right I'm going to go sweep out this floor, you know just in case, figure out all of our surroundings" he said stepping out the office. Oliver waited a few minutes before he slowly walked over and closed the door

"What are you _doing_?" Felicity said arms crossed

"Well I wandered just how _sound proof_ these walls were" he winked suggestively

"_Nope_, not happening Queen" she said sidestepping him and opening the door "I told you professional at all times, and we have a meeting to prepare for" she could hear the groan escape his lips as she closed the door behind her with a giggle.

Oliver couldn't help it, he was trying hard to concentrate on the paperwork, he really was but his head kept lifting up to Felicity chewing a red pen. She kept popping it in and out her mouth as she concentrated on something on her screen. Alternating between writing and typing, and every so often she'd turn to face him with a small smile. If he didn't know any better he'd say she was doing it intentionally, trying to wind him up knowing he was supposed to be professional at work, when all he really wanted was to kiss her senseless and take her right there in the office.

He swallowed hard at the image in his head, closing his eyes to try to focus. He was taking it slow for her, he could do it, _he would do it_, but that didn't mean he wasn't struggling with his self control a bit, which was rare for him. No other woman had got him this wound up before. He opened his eyes slowly; he frowned as he watched her. The pen was gone and she was completely focused on the screen a small crease in her brow as she continued to type, her shoulders were straight and she didn't once look away from the screen. Something was wrong. He knew that much, _but what?_

He stood up from his desk, walking straight out of his office, none of this movement made her glance up

"Ah Mr Queen, I was wandering if you'd be joining us for this meeting? I thought I best come and check for myself" Isabel's voice carried from where she stood and Felicity's head snapped up as she quickly closed down whatever she was doing. Oliver frowned hard at her before his gaze met Isabel's "Or are you too busy with your _secretary_?" She said bluntly, he wanted to look at Felicity but he knew he shouldn't. Felicity couldn't help blushing from embarrassment at Isabels words and her head dropped as Isabel snickered loudly

"Actually Miss Smoak has spent all this time sorting out my schedule and she will be joining this meeting to take notes" he said standing taller

"Will she now?"

"Yes because she's my EA, Miss Rochev and remember she brought in the latest investors for the applied science division" Isabel gave Felicity a glare before walking away, her heels clicking on the floor. He turned to look at Felicity, she was standing with her tablet in her arms as she stepped beside him

"You didn't have to do that you know" she said softly

"I did, she has no right to insinuate those things-"

"But she's sort of right we are together" she dropped her head

"Hey" he said in his soft voice only for her "that's not why I asked you to stay on, you are amazing at this job, in fact you probably deserve a better job than _this_" he gave her a sad smile "but you can build your reputation in the company without our relationship complicating things"

"I just-"

"No, I want _us_ more than I do this company, so if I had to give it up for you to work here I would" he said gently taking her hand in his, his voice went deep and husky "Though seeing you at that desk, pen in mouth does _not_ do good things for me being professional here" he whispered into her ear. Felicity couldn't help the lust she felt, but she knew they had work to do. So reluctantly she pulled back with a shaky breath

"Meeting" she said softly unable to meet Oliver's gaze because she knew one look and she would probably lock them in his office herself. Oliver grunted as the pair walked away.

* * *

They sat for several hours, side by side as various heads of department took the time to speak. Felicity wrote several notes, sometimes even questions that Oliver asked because she wouldn't. Each time she gave him an encouraging smile and a silent thank you. They kept this up till the Tech division stood forward and Oliver leant back in his chair refusing to look at Felicitys questions. She gently knocked her knee with his but still he didn't say a word, till eventually she asked a question of her own. Walter beamed enthusiastically, as Isabel glared in her direction muttering something to her assistant and Robert sat there. He looked unfocused, like he was somewhere else

"I think your department should utilise Miss Smoaks clear skills if that's alright with Miss Smoak and of course Mr Queen?" Walter said as he stood up, Felicity turned to look at Oliver and he could see the sparkle in her eyes which he adored. He sat up straight

"Of course if that's what Miss Smoak _wants_" she gave him a beaming grin and turned to face them

"I'd love to, if I am of any use that is" Walter grinned

"Of course you are! Well it seems that concludes todays meet-"

"Actually" Isabel said standing up "I have something I'd like to discuss" Oliver watched as Felicity tensed up, much like earlier when he had seen her typing at the computer. He gently placed his hand on her knee under the table, she glanced at him before returning back to the scene in front

"Of course" Walter said taking his seat again

"I think my division of the applied science department could use more funding," she said staring only at Robert "you know my division looking into the latest weapons technology, medicines. We need an influx because we are designing a prototype-"

"No" Robert said bluntly "your division has had _ample_ enough funds to keep it going"

"We had a _deal_ Robert" her tone dropped into a bitter one

"Yes but you see Miss Rochev, a deal means both parties don't screw each other over" he stood up then "This meeting is over" he walked out the room and everyone seemed to be stunned. Isabel moved first, she straightened her black dress before storming out too. Felicity let out a breath she didn't even realise she had been holding. Oliver turned to look at her with a frown, removing his hand from her knee. They stood up making their way back to his office where Diggle stood outside

"Could you give us some space Dig?" He raised an eyebrow till he saw the worried expression on Olivers face

"Sure man" he said walking around the corner. He gently lead her inside closing the door behind him

"What's wrong?" He asked concern all over his features

"Nothing" she replied instantly not meeting his gaze

"Felicity... Don't say nothing, I can tell something is bothering you" Felicity shuffled uncomfortably debating with herself

"I wanted to do more research... I..." She took a deep breath "I was searching QC's network, so we had all the latest information"

"Basically you were spying on people"

"Now that's a little _extreme_, I was only looking at what would be useful to know" she said shrugging and Oliver couldn't help smiling

"Right so what did you find out about Isabel?" Her mouth fell open "I was trained to notice things remember" she nodded

"Well I found an encrypted file" he raised an eyebrow "I just thought after you saying she was your mission I should look into it... So I decrypted the file, and there were plans for bombs"

"_Bombs_?"

"I know, I know she just said about weaponry but," she took a deep breath "they were very similar to the bomb used in your crash..." Oliver's mouth fell open "I didn't get a chance to do proper comparisons or to do official searches because well she came, I just I didn't want to tell you this when I didn't have enough information" she said not looking at him "I'll cancel the wedding stuff with Chloe, I'll stay here and sort this" she turned her back to him, stepping towards the door when she felt a hand on her arm

"Felicity..." She turned to look at him "You..." He looked at her lips and then back to her eyes, she couldn't help it the look he gave her was something else. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gently kissed him. He responded instantly his hands wrapping around her waist, as he pulled her even closer. He span them around and somehow, unknown to Felicity, managed to manoeuvre them towards his desk. She felt the back of her legs hit the cool glass causing her to moan and as she opened her mouth Oliver slipped his tongue in gently caressing hers.

The kiss turned more heated as both fought for control, Olivers hands gently slipped to her bum as he helped lift her onto the desk. Her dress rose up as he stood between her legs, leaning down to continue kissing her. They parted lips as both needed more oxygen; he kissed his way down her jaw and neck whilst he tried to regain some composure. Felicitys chest heaved as she tried to control her breathing, his warm kisses causing the spark in her skin to ignite even more. She opened her eyes then remembering where she was

"Oliver" she said softly as she could feel his clear excitement, she tried to convince herself this was okay, but she failed. She let go of him, pulling away slightly. Oliver looked up at her, a frown on his face as his lust filled eyes looked at her with confusion

"Felicity?"

"Not like _this_" she said softly, Oliver stepped away instantly

"I'm sorry... I don't know-"

"It's okay, I just I'm not ready for this part yet and definitely not my first day at work in _your_ office" he nodded

"I understand, I didn't mean to-"

"Hey I initiated the kiss, I got carried away just as much" she smiled as she slid from the desk pulling her dress down. He stepped closer having regained some control, taking both her hands in his

"There is no pressure from me; I'll wait as long as _you_ want," she nodded blushing slightly "and you are not cancelling plans with Chloe for me... The wedding is literally 2 weeks away, and like you said, you haven't properly looked at the files so it might just be a secret QC project" Felicity smiled staring into his blue eyes

"Thank you for all of it, but I promise I'll look into the files"

"Felicity there is no rush, not right now... You're life is important too"

"But this is important as well, finding out if Slade is behind all _this_..."

"I know," he whispered tenderly "but you have those searches on for him and," he closed his eyes briefly before staring directly into hers "_you_ are more important to me than _them_" she felt her heart hammering in her chest at his words she smiled gently giving him a quick peck on the lips

"Thank you Oliver"

"Go have some fun with Chloe," he smiled "you deserve a day off" Felicity smiled as she slowly let go, leaving his office, collecting her belongings and heading home to meet Chloe.

* * *

_"Come on out with it!" Sara said sitting opposite Felicity in their kitchen, Chloe looked between the two girls with a smirk_

_"What?" Felicity said looking up from her notes_

_"You totally went on a date with Ollie!" Felicitys mouth fell open_

_"W... Where did you hear that?"_

_"Iris told me! She saw you getting onto Ollies bike, and a few hours later coming back wearing his hoodie" she winked_

_"It __**wasn't**__ a date" Felicity said sitting straighter_

_"Fliss come on" Chloe said playfully_

_"I swear on my life it wasn't like that... We aren't like that" Felicity said not meeting the girl's eyes_

_"What do you mean you aren't like __**that**__?" Sara asked with a frown_

_"I've been helping him with his work as you both full well know..."_

_"And all the spare time you've spend together-"_

_"As __**friends**__" Felicity protested and both women gave each other a knowing look_

_"Whatever you say Fliss" Sara teased_

_"We were friends"_

_"Were?" Chloe asked_

_"Yes, well when we went out the other day something happened"_

_"__**I KNEW IT**__!" Sara squealed and Felicity crossed her arms over her chest "sorry carry on"_

_"We were laughing and joking, just talking like we normally do and we ended up kissing"_

_"Kissing?" Chloe said slowly_

_"Yes"_

_"Just kissing? Or __**more**__ than kissing?" Sara said with a grin_

_"Oh my god! Just kissing, we kissed okay..."_

_"And you managed to not jump his bones?" Sara teased_

_"I have got self control"_

_"Clearly we don't" Chloe winked and Felicity shook her head_

_"We kissed, it just came out of nowhere and it started raining..."_

_"Wow" both girls said together_

_"And we ran back for cover and I was soaked, and he gave me his hoodie so I could at least get out of my wet top... And nothing happened he was a gentleman, he turned his back on me actually it was kind of cute"_

_"Wait" Chloe said holding her hand up, and glancing at Sara "you took your top off and Oliver turned his back to you?"_

_"Yes" Felicity frowned_

_"Wow! It's even better than we thought" Sara said grinning to Chloe who nodded enthusiastically_

_"What? What are you talking about?"_

_"You took your top off and Ollie turned around" Sara said slowly_

_"Yes... So?"_

_"Ollie isn't like that, he isn't the gentleman type..."_

_"Oh" Felicitys head dropped as she blushed_

_"Hey" Chloe said placing her hand on her arm "we meant that as a good thing, you bring out the best in him" Felicity shook her head "and he clearly likes you, I mean you kissed"_

_"Yes once, nothing else" she whispered_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"It's been weeks... I haven't seen him since that day" both girls frowned "he's busy... His final major project is due tomorrow, and then he has finals too"_

_"Stop making excuses for him Fliss" Chloe said crossing her arms_

_"Well it's true and I've not exactly spoke to him about it since"_

_"Well why don't you?"_

_"Oh yeh, hey Oliver we haven't spoken in weeks but I'd like to know where we stand after our random kiss"_

_"Sounds good to me" Sara said with a grin "he's used to girls throwing themselves at him-"_

_"He's used to getting what he wants and walking away" Chloe warned "but..."_

_"With you he's different, he kissed you and hasn't tried to sleep with you, it's like he's actually taking his time... So if you went over there to talk I think you and he would be surprised"_

_"He hasn't slept with anyone since me" Chloe said slowly_

_"What?" Felicity said_

_"There's the girls who brag but we know what he's like, and __**none**__ of these girls claims fit because most of the time he was with you" Felicity blushed_

_"So he hasn't slept with anyone else, and you want me to go talk to him?"_

_"__**YES**__!" Both girls said in unison_

_"I can't"_

_"Yes you can! We'll come for moral support" they said pulling her up and out the halls._

_She knew where Olivers halls were but she'd never been there. She couldn't help the nerves and insecurities settle in as she stood at his halls door_

_"Breathe, you can do this" Chloe said with a soft smile_

_"We'll be right out here" Felicity nodded as she rang the doorbell. Some random man answered the door, Felicity recognised him from the football team_

_"Yeh" he grunted_

_"I..." She stood up taller "I'm here to see Oliver"_

_"Oliver?"_

_"Yes Oliver Queen"_

_"Oh Ollie!" He gave her a quick once over and raised an eyebrow "and what do you want with him?"_

_"I need to talk to him" he chuckled at that_

_"Every girl needs to talk to him, but I'm sorry sweetheart-"_

_"Felicity?" Tommy said tilting his head, the guys head span around_

_"Tommy please tell this guy I am not one of Olivers __**girls**__"_

_"She's with us Ed" he shook his head wandering off down the corridor "sorry about him"_

_"It's okay" she said stepping in_

_"What you here for?"_

_"I just need to talk to Oliver" he gave her a knowing smile_

_"He's in his room, last door on the right"_

_"Thanks" she replied walking down the corridor, she tried to persuade herself she could do this. She took a shaky breath and knocked on the door, she could hear movement_

_"Give me a second" his voice boomed, she heard some more fumbling and then the door flew open. Sat on the bed was a brunette, smiling at her and Felicity felt like a complete and utter fool "Felicity?"_

_"Hi, errr I'm sorry for interrupting you" she said not meeting his gaze "clearly this is a bad time" she span around walking down the corridor. How could she be so foolish to think their kiss meant something? She was that busy in thought she practically walked into Tommy_

_"Wow tiger" he said as another dark haired guy was stood beside him_

_"Felicity" Olivers voice boomed out as he stood behind her. She could feel the panic rising_

_"Are you okay?" Tommy asked gently placing a hand on her arm, she nodded as he looked between her and Oliver "this is Ronnie" he gestured to the guy "Ronnie, this is Felicity"_

_"Nice to meet you" he said_

_"Same" she said slowly_

_"Well I should probably go check on my girlfriend" Ronnie said passing the group and heading back to Olivers room_

_"Caitlin, the girl in my room, it's Ronnies girlfriend" Felicity nodded as she felt the embarrassment wash over her_

_"Oh" she whispered_

_"I'm going to leave you two guys to it" Tommy said with a cheeky grin walking off_

_"Come on" Oliver said as he opened the door to his living room, she stepped in and didn't even bother to look around before he was stood by her side_

_"Sorry" she whispered_

_"Hey you have nothing to be sorry for" he smiled at her as she finally met his gaze "I mean you did just walk into a girl on my bed, after I've not spoken to you in weeks" he said rubbing his hand at the back of his neck_

_"You've been busy, your final major project is due tomorrow and then we're into finals" she replied automatically, he couldn't help smiling_

_"How many times have you told yourself that?" He teased a little_

_"Well a guy kisses you, gives you his hoodie then disappears for weeks, could give a girl a complex" she replied staring into his eyes, he stepped closer causing her to look up further_

_"I'm sorry, I kind of just disappeared, I just wanted to make you proud" he said looking away, her heart hammered in her chest_

_"You want me to be proud of what exactly?"_

_"This project, the finals... The fact that I am probably only graduating because of you" she couldn't help the blush that spread_

_"I am proud, you've worked so hard" she smiled "and I know you're busy with it... I just," she fidgeted slightly "I wanted to know where we stood," he frowned "after the kiss, I mean did it mean something or not, was I just another girl, not that I still think you're like that... I just I'm not like that-" his hands on her arms stopped her_

_"It __**meant **__something to me, and I'm hoping it meant something to you," she nodded "then I'd like to if you want to start dating, after the finals of course, and I'd like you to come to my graduation too" he grinned then unable to stop himself_

_"You want to date me?" He nodded in response "and come to your graduation, which your family will be at?"_

_"Yes... If you want to?"_

_"Of course" she said slowly snaking her arms around his neck, she gently kissed him on the cheek as she hugged him_

_"Good!" He squeezed back then slowly let go "In all honesty I'd date you right now but I don't think we'd do much revising" he said his voice dropping low and she couldn't help giggling_

_"Well you know where I am if you need any help" Felicity beamed_

_"Thank you, and I promise I won't go completely quiet on you now" squeezing her slightly before letting her go_

_"Good, now go get the project done... Though why is Ronnie helping? I thought it was just you two?"_

_"He's an engineer student, he's helping us with the look and structure" he beamed_

_"I really am proud of you, look at how far you've come" she said gently tapping his chest_

_"Again all because of __**you**__" she couldn't help blushing yet again_

_"I'll talk soon" she said opening in the door and stepping outside_

_"Yep, bye Felicity"_

_"Goodbye Oliver" she grinned as she stepped out the main door. As soon as she rounded the corner Sara and Chloe pounced_

_"Well?" They said in unison_

_"We're dating"_

_"__**OH MY GOD**__?!"_

_"I knew it! He's never been like that not even with my sister!" Sara screeched_

_"Okay calm down, we both agreed we won't make anything official till after finals, because we need to focus" both girls squealed, chatting away when Felicity's phone beeped_

_I think the whole world just heard the girls screaming... But missing you already, can't wait for finals to be over O x_

_She grinned to herself, finally letting herself belief that Oliver wanted her. _

* * *

"So you like the dress?" Chloe asked as she took a bite of her pizza

"Yes! I told you with your dress Ray won't be able to keep his hands off you" Chloe laughed

"I'm pretty sure Oliver will be the same with you in yours" Felicitys mouth fell open "what?" She asked innocently

"How... What do you know?"

"You have the same glow you had at university because of _him_, so either you're a couple or he screwed your brains out" Felicity started choking on the milkshake she was drinking, causing other people in the restaurant to look in the pairs direction

"**Chloe**!" She shrugged with a cheeky grin

"I'm right though"

"Yes, okay. We're a couple, and I wanted to ask you if he could be my plus one to the wedding"

"I already have him down" she winked

"_What_?"

"Oh come on! The way you two were when we met Oliver again, it was clear to the whole world how much chemistry you had and he's clearly grown even more since university and I think... He's finally _ready_ for you" she grinned

"You do?"

"Well yeh, he finally deserves you plus he's been through a lot-"

"So much more than anyone knows" Felicity slipped out taking a bite of her pizza, Chloe nodded thinking of the accident whilst Felicity thought of the secret life and everything surrounding it

"And you two have always had this way of bringing out the best in each other..." Felicity blushed

"He makes me really happy Chloe, I feel like I can take on the world with him by my side" she stared off into the distance thinking about him "the way he believes in me and my skills, how much he trusts me, how he smiles and talks in a way that's only for me even in a crowded room, the way his lips feel against mine and how the whole world fades away till it's nothing but us two..."

"Wow... Please _stop_" Chloe added waving a hand in front of her face "I don't want this to go down a road where you talk about you two and I get scarred for life" she winked

"Hey! I can't scar you, plus all the times I've walked in on you and Ray"

"Yeh well you should knock!"

"Not to go into my own apartment I shouldn't!" Chloe laughed

"Well you two seem really smitten" she winked

"I'm happy, _really happy_"

"Too early for love yet?"

"What?" She said coughing a little "No we don't love each other it hasn't been-" Felicity felt her heart hammering as she shook her head, trying to think of why she wasn't in love with him

"Finally realised you love him?" Chloe teased

"I do... How could I not have realised that!?"

"You've been busy helping him... But I think it's pretty obvious"

"Don't tell anyone Chlo, especially Oliver I don't want to scare him off..."

"I won't, you tell him when you're ready but I think you'll be pleasantly surprised when you finally do tell him" she grinned

"I just... It's too soon"

"You can't help how you feel... And you do have a past, even if it did end badly, you can't deny the ground work and feelings back then"

"Seriously when did you get so wise" Felicity teased

"The day Ray and I became a couple, he brings out the best in me too," she winked "that and the fact he is so damn good in bed"

"I did _not_ need to know that!" Chloe laughed

"I'm sure you know what I mean with Oliver" Felicitys head dropped "please tell me that's a head drop of shame for doing it so much and not for what I really think..."

"We're taking it slow"

"Right... So why did you sound so disappointed?" Felicity laughed hard

"Because I suggested it but god when I'm with him it's like my senses are in over drive!"

"Well just take it back"

"I wanted it to be special after... Well after our _past_"

"Well then book a room at the wedding venue..."

"I can do that?"

"Yes you can Fliss" Chloe winked "and you can thank me for that brilliant idea by throwing me the _best _bachelorette party in the world!" Felicity laughed

"Who says I haven't already got that planned?" She winked

"Well we'll have to wait for next week wont we" Chloe winked.


	18. Chapter 18: Desire

**I am back guys! As always thank you for the reviews, favourites, follows and basically for reading :)... So things heat up in this chapter, in all seriousness if you do not want smut you might want to skip the flashback paragraphs at the end, now I don't write smut it's my first time (and believe me a friend has made it so I can't take my own writing seriously for it :P) but I hope you enjoy! I'll try to be back soon!**

* * *

"I can't believe Sara is missing _this_" Chloe said as she relaxed in the hot tub

"Well she said her flight won't be here till the night before the wedding, so we'll see her then" Felicity replied

"Good job my best friend is here then," Chloe said hugging her "thanks for this pampering I needed a good massage and to relax a little"

"The spa is to prepare you for the various drinks tonight!" Felicity exclaimed

"Excuse me ladies," they both turned their heads to see a waiter towering above them, he was carrying a large bottle "this champagne is for you" he smiled "The best in the entire spa" the women exchanged glances as another waiter by his side clapped his hands. From out of nowhere a table and chairs were brought out beside the hot tub, decorated with all the trimmings

"What is this?" Felicity asked

"This is on behalf of Mr Queen, all the food and champagne are on him"

"**Oh My God**!" Chloe grinned pulling herself from the water wrapping herself in her towel and taking a seat

"I'll leave you to browse the menu for a moment" the man said before disappearing. Felicity pulled herself out, dried herself and slipped on the provided dressing gown

"I can't believe he's done this" she said shaking her head

"Well I'll benefit from it," Chloe winked playfully "come on enjoy some champagne and order some food" she said handing her a champagne flute

"Okay," she said holding it up "a toast?"

"To the loves of _our_ lives" Chloe winked as Felicity shook her head; the two glasses clinked as they touched.

The ladies enjoyed a light meal and champagne, deciding to head home to get ready for the night activities. They stepped outside waiting for their taxi when a black stretch limousine pulled up, the driver stepped out

"Miss Jones and Miss Smoak?" He asked

"Yes" the girls responded

"I'm here on behalf of Mr Queen, so you can enjoy some more beverages and relax before tonight" Chloe turned to Felicity an eye brow raised

"I didn't know about _any of this_!" Felicity defended herself "Give me one second, you get in" she smiled shaking her head

"Thank him for me too" Felicity nodded as she pulled out her phone. He answered it almost instantly

"Hey" he said slowly

"Hey" she replied, unable to stop smiling to herself

"How's the pampering going?"

"Well Mr Queen it was going pretty well till someone decided to buy us lunch and champagne" he chuckled then "Oh and hire us a limousine"

"Only the _best_ for the bride to be Miss Smoak" she could hear Olivers playful tone

"Well you shouldn't have," she said a little sterner "you don't need to buy my affections Oliver, _you _are what I want, not your money" the phone fell silent and Felicity felt slightly awkward "Oliver?"

"Yes sorry, I just..." She could hear him breathing

"Not used to being told you're enough?" she said slowly

"Yes" he practically whispered

"Well you're enough for me Oliver and Chloe wanted me to thank you too"

"It's no problem, I know you have your evening planned out but I have added your names to the VIP section of Verdant, you have the whole part to yourselves"

"Oliver!" She groaned

"I just want you to all have a good time, you deserve it with my life"

"Hey..."

"It's okay, now go have some fun! I'll talk to you in the morning, well I should say tomorrow"

"I will do, and you _will_ hear from me tomorrow, bye Oliver"

"Goodbye Felicity" she said as she stepped into the vehicle.

* * *

The bachelorette party was in full swing, several of Chloes university friends, work colleagues and extended family turned up. They started off with a lovely meal at an Italian down town, before going to a cocktail bar, and then finally hitting the night clubs. Felicity kept her drinks to a minimal to make sure that none of the group got too drunk, or did anything silly. They ended up at Verdants doors by 11pm, the bouncers letting them straight in, they were shown straight to the VIP section on the balcony and their drinks were served by topless men

"_**OH MY GOD Fliss**_!" Chloe said twirling around to the music "This has been awesome!" She was clearly drunk but Felicity didn't want to stop her buzz, she wasn't hurting anyone. Someone clearing there throat caught her attention, she span around to see Tommy stood there

"I saw your names on the guest list" he said with a wink

"Oliver" Felicity said rolling her eyes "I didn't ask, he just booked this place, sorry!"

"Don't apologise! You should have come to me, I'd have given you the _whole_ club for the night," he winked playfully "and by the way everything is on the free tonight, so go crazy" he smiled

"No I couldn't-" She was cut off by Chloe diving past her and clinging to Tommy with a hug

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you_" she said kissing him on the cheek and he laughed staring back at Felicity as Chloe ran off to dance with Iris

"I think _that one_ has had too much to drink"

"Far far too much," she shrugged "but a girl only gets married once if she's lucky, plus I'm mostly sober for that reason" she smiled "Oh and you are the one who has provided free alcohol and topless man servants" she gestured to them walking around

"All Oliver, I didn't realise that this was for Chloe or again it would be _different,_" he winked "where's Sara by the way? Surely she hasn't missed _this_?"

"Said her flight doesn't come in till the night before the wedding," she shrugged "thought maybe Laurel might know more"

"Nope she hasn't heard anything for awhile"

"How are you two?"

"We're fine, things are going great actually" he smiled with a content look on his face "How about you two? _Finally_ got it sorted?"

"Maybe" she said, he gently bumped into her shoulder

"Ohhhh check you two out! _Finally together_!"

"It hasn't been that long Tommy..."

"Oh who are you trying to fool, you two have had this _thing_ going on since university" Felicity looked away then instead looking down from the balcony at the club in full swing "He's not the same anymore"

"We both aren't, just things ended..."

"Badly, I know, I don't know _know_, just I know" he gave her a half smile. _What did Tommy actually know? How much had Oliver shared?_ Felicity opened her mouth to speak when there was a loud crash

"Wooow" both turned their heads around to see Chloe on top of a table, Tommy chuckled lightly as Felicity got closer

"I tried to talk her out of it Felicity, but we both know what she's like when she gets an idea" Iris said shaking her head

"Yep don't I know it, I bet you're glad you left Eddie and Central City for the evening for _this_" she teased

"Oh anything for my girls, plus Eddies working late tonight anyway" she said with a small sigh

"Everything okay with you two?"

"Yes of course" Iris replied instantly with a grin that failed to meet her eyes

"Iris if you ever need to talk, you know I'm here for you _right_?" She nodded "and Barry too, he's always going to be there"

"I haven't spoken to Barry in awhile actually" she said with a hint of sadness

"You haven't?" She shook her head

"I miss him" she said looking down

"Well maybe you miss him for a reason"

"What do you mean?" Another clanging of glasses had Felicity's eyes back on Chloe

"Chlo, it's time to come down now"

"Woooow I'm getting married to the man of my dreams who I love very much" Felicity laughed as she looked back at Iris who had a slight frown. As Felicity turned her head back round Chloe was jumping up and down, dancing along to the beat when all of a sudden the table tipped sending her and several drinks crashing to the floor. Tommy and Felicity were by her side in seconds

"Stay still" Tommy said as Chloe tried unsuccessfully to stand

"My ankle hurts" she frowned with a shrug as she sat on the floor still swaying to the music

"I think she best go to the hospital make sure _that_ isn't broken" Felicity nodded

"Will you make sure all the girls get taxis home alright please?"

"Of course," Tommy grinned "I'll grab a taxi outside for you" Tommy gently scooped Chloe up in his arms as she wrapped hers round his neck

"_My saviour_" she said wiggling

"Stay still I'm carrying you downstairs" Tommy said as Felicity took the lead, everyone instantly parting to allow their exit. When they were safely in a taxi, Felicity removed both their heels to make it easier for them to walk.

* * *

"What have you been up to?" Ray said softly kissing Chloe on the crown of her head, she smiled sleepily sighing

"Your future wife got drunk, climbed on a table and fell off," Ray laughed a little wrapping his arm around her "the cuts are from the broken glasses all scratches and superficial, she has sprained her ankle and they said she should be fine in a couple of day if she takes it easy"

"So she'll be all good for the wedding?"

"Yep, she's just waiting for medication then we can go" Felicity smiled

"It's okay if you want to go see Oliver" he smiled

"We aren't _that _bad yet" she teased and Ray frowned "What?"

"I take it you haven't heard then?"

"Heard what Ray?"

"Olivers dad collapsed," her mouth fell open "press showed him being brought here with the family in toe"

"I need to check in on him but I'm sure he won't answer with all this"

"Seriously go, I'll take care of Chlo" she nodded pulling her phone out as she headed towards the main entrance. To her complete surprise he answered on the second ring

"Everything okay?" He asked with concern

"Shouldn't I be asking you that"

"Oh" he whispered "I didn't want to worry you it's my dad-"

"Exactly it's your dad, I can be there for you if you want"

"No go enjoy your night!"

"The nights over Oliver, Chloe had a drunken accident, she's fine just a sprained ankle, so I'm at the hospital"

"You don't need to come up, go home"

"Oliver I want to be there for you, if you want me too?"

"My family..."

"It doesn't matter, you're more important to me than keeping it all a secret"

"We're on ward 15, I'll have to meet you because they won't let people in, he's a high profile patient" she could hear the tension in his voice

"I'll be up in 10"

Felicity found the nearest elevator taking it to the correct floor she needed. She stepped off heading straight to the reception on ward 15. There were several bodyguards stood around but none of them Diggle

"Excuse me" Felicity said to the young lady on reception who gave her a quick glance. Felicity was wearing a short gold sparkly dress, her hair down around her shoulders in loose curls and her heels in her hand. She instantly gave her a sceptical look

"How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Mr Queens room"

"Really?"

"Family friend" the lady chuckled

"I'm sorry dear, no family friends allowed" the bodyguards glanced over from where they stood

"I'm here for Oliver specifically..."

"Oh aren't we all," she grinned a little "but Mr Queen isn't here to back you up, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave" she said pointing to the door

"I swear I can call Oliver right now" the bodyguards started walking over as the lady only chuckled more

"I think you need to go to the psych ward for these delusions" just then the door opened as a bodyguard grabbed Felicity's arm

"What do you think you're doing?" Oliver stood tall his fists clenching

"Oh Mr Queen, this young lady _insisted_ she knew you and your family" she said wiping a tear away from the laughter

"That's because she _does_" he said bluntly causing the bodyguard to let go

"Sorry" he grunted stepping away from her

"What?" The receptionist asked confusion all over her face

"This is my girlfriend, Felicity Smoak" he said wrapping an arm around her pulling her into his side

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss Smoak"

"It's fine" she waved them off as Oliver pulled her though the doors. He had to lean down to hug her noticing the heels in her hands "Hey it's okay," she said running a hand down his back, he took a deep breath allowing her scent to calm him, to ground him "what happened? This wasn't an attack by anyone was it?" She said pulling back slowly

"No, my dad had a heart attack, he's apparently been having pains for awhile but he thought it was indigestion"

"Oh god, how is he?"

"He's doing okay, they want to keep him in, monitor him for a few weeks"

"I'm sorry Oliver" she said staring into his eyes. He took her hand in his entwining their fingers as he walked her down a long corridor and into a room that seemed like a waiting area

"This is the family waiting room" Felicity nodded as they took a seat together, her sitting on his lap as he rested his head on her chest listening to her steady heart beat

"Where's your mum? Thea? And why aren't you in the room?" He sighed a little

"Thea is at university, she was going to try to get here but I told her dad was fine and to come in the morning. Her boyfriend promised me he'd keep an eye on her tonight," she nodded slowly "and my mother has just nipped home to fetch some of father's belongings" he moved his head then pinching the bridge of his nose

"What? What's wrong?"

"My dad's asleep at the moment but mum wanted me to wait here till she got back"

"_Right_" She tilted her head "What aren't you telling me?" She gently placed her hand in his "I'm here for you"

"My mum and dad aren't together," he said not meeting her eyes "apparently my dad has had multiple affairs, and they stayed together for the sake of Thea and I. After my accident it was the final straw, mum's been seeing Walter for the last few months and they're talking about getting a divorce"

"None of that's your fault Oliver"

"No but they lied to everyone"

"Which you do everyday"

"Exactly, I don't even know _anything_ about the people who are meant to be family"

"That doesn't matter because your memories, what you feel in your heart, they aren't lies... See we all hide things Oliver but in the end, most of the time, _love means more_" Oliver gently kissed her on the lips

"Will you stay with me tonight at my place?"

"Of course I will" she said wrapping her arms around his shoulders to embrace him "Oliver?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to be my date to Chloe and Rays wedding?" He pulled back slowly smiling at her

"Yes"

"And I hope you don't mind but I booked us a room" his eyes widened in surprise

"Well Miss Smoak, what happened to taking it _slow_?" He winked

"Hey" she said playfully slapping his chest "I can cancel it if you want" she smirked

"No" he smiled "unless you want to? Like I said no pressure, I want us to work"

"And I won't last much longer if we don't do something about this… _tension_ soon" he could see the sparkle in her eyes, as he leant forward kissing her deeply

"Well then we'll have to make sure that day's extra special" he winked, as the two held each other forgetting their surroundings, only feeling the warm of each other all over but especially in their hearts.

* * *

"_I don't want to celebrate without you" Oliver moaned down the phone and Felicity couldn't help chuckling_

_"Oliver, I have finals tomorrow, unlike __**you**__ I haven't finished yet" Felicity smiled to herself_

_"Well this party sucks without you by my side" she shook her head_

_"We both know it doesn't"_

_"It does for me, let me come help you revise"_

_"No! I want you to have some fun with your friends"_

_"Fine! But tomorrow after your finals I'm taking us both out" she couldn't help laughing_

_"You are terrible Queen"_

_"I'll book us into a nice restaurant and even a hotel" she could hear the suggestion in his tone_

_"Oh will you now" she teased "if only you weren't out partying tonight" she said feeling bold, he groaned in response_

_"You're such a tease..."_

_"Hey you were the one who said about dating __**after**__ finals"_

_"Well I wanted to be a gentleman for once" she laughed a little_

_"What if I didn't want you to be?"_

_"Felic-"_

_"Dude come on!" Felicity could hear Tommys voice in the background_

_"I'm coming!" Oliver shouted before lowering his voice "Are you sure you don't want to come?"_

_"I have to study Oliver" she replied with a sigh wishing she could be there_

_"The offer is still there for me to come help you"_

_"I know, just enjoy yourself"_

_"Seriously call if you want me"_

_"Okay, now go have fun bye"_

_"Goodbye" Felicity hung up with a grin as she turned back to her notes on the desk._

_Felicity studied for a solid hour, before standing up to stretch her legs and rest her eyes. Her door bursting open made her practically jump to the other side of the room. Chloe stood there her arms crossed over her chest_

_"Jesus Chlo" Felicity said trying to calm herself, Chloe walked in slamming the door behind her_

_"Why are you here?"_

_"Because it's my room..." Felicity said_

_"Haha not what I meant"_

_"Well why are you here then? Stop with the riddles"_

_"Your man is out at a party right now! Why aren't you with him? He did invite you didn't he?"_

_"Yes of course he did!" Felicity replied instantly "I refused to go because I have finals tomorrow, my last one and I need to stud-"_

_"Felicity, we both know you've been studying for months! So I'd say you were fine"_

_"But I have finals, I'm not going with a hangover!"_

_"I never said you had to drink... __**A lot**__" she winked "or stay out late, just you deserve fun too and you two have hardly seen each other since you started kind of dating" Chloe said standing taller_

_"I just... It's a party, everyone will find out"_

_"Felicity they'll all find out at graduation anyway" Chloe smirked_

_"Chloe I don't want him to not get to party with his friends, you know me I'd much rather stay in than go out partying," she shrugged "but I know a big part of Olivers life is the partying"_

_"Not like he used to, he's settled down a lot since __**studying**__ with you," Chloe said softly "just think about it okay? I'm sure he wants you there more than you think" she winked_

_"Fine! I'll consider it; I'll do some more studying first"_

_"Good!" Chloe said making her way to the door "Maybe see you later then" she grinned closing the door behind her._

_Felicity sat for awhile studying trying to focus but all she could think about was Oliver. If she was going to the party she'd need to shower, and then get dressed. She glanced over at the clock it was only 9pm, but then her exam was at 9am. She argued with herself when her phone beeping brought her out_

_Seriously I'm still bored_

_It's only been 2 hours since it started and just over an hour since we talked_

_I know but seriously nobody makes me happy like you do_

_Nice line Queen_

_Did it work though?_

_Oliver if you're bored just go_

_A bit hard when it's in my halls_

_Well come here then I'm just about to have a shower_

_Was that an invitation to join you in the shower? ;)_

_Felicity froze, he'd never been that direct before I mean booking a hotel and restaurant didn't mean anything had to happen but both in a shower, both naked, she knew she wouldn't be able to help herself. She swallowed hard, unsure how to respond_

_Sorry I didn't mean to seem pushy, I was just joking. I want this to work, but no pressure from me_

_She smiled to herself feeling bold again_

_I want you, stay the night here and come join me in the shower_

_She stared at her phone, he didn't reply. She frowned at it for a few moments before dropping it on the bedside cabinet, grabbing a few towels before heading into the bathroom. _

_The shared bathroom was big, one side had a large basin with a wall length mirror above it, various beauty products from the others scattered around. Felicity took out her body wash and shampoo from the draws placing them on the showers built in shelves. The shower was large enough for a several people, and Felicity flicked on the spray slowly to allow the water to heat up. Felicity pulled her sweater off over her head, throwing it to the floor in a pile near the toilet next to the shower. Felicity was just about to remove her glasses when the door flew open_

_"__**Hey**__" Felicity screeched her arms flying over her chest, Oliver stepped in closing and locking the door behind him "I thought you weren-" his lips crashing on to hers stopped her dead. Her hands fell flat against his chest as his hands landed on her hips as he carried on kissing her, she could taste the alcohol but it seemed to intoxicate her even further whilst mixed with his own incredible taste. Slowly he pulled his lips away_

_"No time... To... Reply," he said between breathes "had to get here quickly" he beamed and Felicity couldn't help grinning too. Slowly her hands went to his shoulders pushing his jacket off which fell to the floor in a heap. It was then he looked at her. She was wearing a hot pink silk bra, her dark hair tied back with her large frame glasses perched on her nose. Her cheeks were rosy and lips swollen from the kiss. She was stood in her jeans. She glanced to watch Olivers gaze feeling slightly embarrassed she dropped her head_

_"Hey," he said gently lifting her chin up so their stunning blue eyes met "you're beautiful" he kissed just under her ear "Stunning" he placed open mouthed kisses down her neck "Gorgeous" he said reaching her shoulder and nibbling lightly, causing her to gasp, but he gently ran his tongue over it "So damn sexy"_

_The words and kisses sent sparks flying through Felicitys body, she'd never wanted anything more than she wanted Oliver right then. Oliver slowly nudged her bra strap as he kissed down her shoulder. Felicitys hands fell to the bottom of Olivers shirt and she started to pull it upwards. He pulled back slightly so he could pull it over his head, before throwing it with the rest of his clothes. She couldn't help finally staring at his muscles, he had a slight 6 pack, and his arm muscles were visible. She gulped, unable to avoid looking into his lust filled eyes, which she knew matched her own._

_It was a blur of heated kisses and touches, as somehow both ended up standing there in only their underwear. Oliver slowly unhooked Feicitys bra with one hand. She was petite but still curvy, her small breast completely breathe taking to Oliver, just like the rest of her. He cupped one gently rubbing his thumb over her nipple, whilst he took the other in his mouth. Felicity keened at the contact, her hands landing in his hair as he worked his magic with his tongue and teeth. He switched breasts so they both had equal treatment_

_"Oliver" Felicity moaned out in pleasure, Oliver ever so gently pulled down her boy shorts before she shimmied out of them. He could see Felicity blushing as he looked her over, her head dropping lightly as he leant in next to her ear_

_"So damn hot, already so wet for me" a moan escaped her as Oliver swiftly pulled down his briefs. The gasp that escaped Felicity had Oliver beaming, he was already hard and of course he had to be well endowed it was freaking Oliver Queen __"Glad you like what you see" he said with a wink, Felicity merely nodded as he gently stepped forward. His hand cupped her cheek as the other went behind her head pulling the ponytail loose. Her hair cascaded out as he ran his fingers through it gently; gradually he reached up and took her glasses off folding them and placing them by the sink. She didn't move only stared into his eyes, they were dark and full of hunger, just for her_

_"Are you sure you want this?" He whispered looking into her eyes, she nodded_

_"Just not here" he frowned and she swallowed "not in the shower, in a bed... In __**my**__ bed"_

_"Only if you're sure"_

_"Yes" she breathed, and his lips were on her again as the shower door opened and they stepped inside, her back hit the cold tiles and she arched into him, feeling him pressed against her_

_"We can still have some fun in here though" she smiled as she gently ran her hand down his chest, over his abs before grasping him in her hand. He moaned loudly and she couldn't help smiling_

_"Yes we can" she gave him a swift pump, and Oliver groaned even louder_

_"Felicity..." She snapped her eyes to his as he gently grabbed her body wash and loofahs lathering them both up as they stood under the spray. When her back was turned she felt him press against her as his hands slipped around her waist and one trailed lower, gently rubbing circles into her skin and brushing over her soft curls. She moaned piercingly when his fingers brushed up against her centre_

_"Oliver" she said throwing her head back onto his chest_

_"So so wet" he whispered before releasing her, her chest was heaving when he gently took her shampoo and massaged her scalp. The brushes of his fingertips there sent heat straight to her core, she was so worked up. As he washed the last of the bubbles from her hair she turned in his arms_

_"Bedroom" her voice was so husky and low she didn't even recognise it herself. He turned the shower off, as she stepped outside, grabbing a towel to dry herself a little, Oliver followed suit rubbing himself dry too. Olivers arms banding around her waist as he placed kisses down her neck caused her to moan in delight "Bedroom __**now**__" she repeated twisting in his arms. _

_In one swift move his hands slipped down her lower back and under her ass lifting her. On instinct she wrapped her legs around his waist both moaning as they brushed against each other. They leant into each other kissing wildly. She never noticed him bend down to fish his wallet out his jeans, or grab her glasses from the side. She was too lost in him, in his touch, in his feel, his taste._

_Before she knew it she was lay on her back on her bed as Oliver was locking the door. He slowly made his way over, gently rolling a condom on himself. He slowly climbed over her_

_"Are you sure?" He asked, she nodded and he raised an eyebrow_

_"Yes" he gently placed himself at her entrance before slowly pushing in. She couldn't help the pain that took over, she needed to relax, calm herself. Oliver stopped himself, he could see the discomfort all over her face_

_"Are you okay?" He asked gently cupping her face_

_"Give me a second" she whispered and Oliver fell silent, unmoving, just watching. Felicity couldn't stop herself from feeling tense, she was panicking slightly. She stared up at Oliver seeing the slight crease in his brow and the concern on his face. She gently cupped his cheek caressing it gently; she could see the passion, the lust, the want and something else entirely, which made her swallow hard. She looked into his eyes and instantly her body started to relax. She could feel him pulsing inside her and in that moment all embarrassment, all insecurities faded as she felt her senses come to life like never before __"I'm ready" she said_

_"You sure?" He asked gently_

_"Fuck me Oliver" she said pulling him in for a searing kiss. That was all it took for Oliver to move, he thrust into her and she practically screamed as she felt her whole body burn with desire. She met him thrust for thrust her arms, wrapping around his back and her nails digging in as he set up a punishing pace. She could feel her walls tightening as Oliver lifted her leg over his shoulder changing the angle_

_"Come for me Felicity" he said as her back arched, her eyes falling closed as her dark hair fanned out around her. She screamed as her orgasm hit her, the world around her faded as the buzz of pleasure settled in. A few more sloppy thrusts from Oliver and he came too, grunting her name. He practically fell on top of her; both chests heaving as she gently ran her hand up and down his back in a sleepy haze. She felt him try to move_

_"No I like it" she said feeling the weight of him settle back_

_"Wow" Oliver breathed into her neck, and Felicity couldn't help chuckling. She smiled to herself as she tried to fight the sleepiness. Slowly Oliver pulled himself up and detangled, both whimpering at the lack of contact. Felicity leisurely tried to pull herself up_

_"Hey I'm just going to clean up, get in bed I'll be back" she sighed contently slipping under the covers. She opened her eyes when she felt Oliver slide in beside her, noticing that he had brought the clothes back in from the bathroom. Oliver lay on his back as Felicity curled into his side, his arm wrapping around her_

_"Goodnight Oliver" she whispered into his skin_

_"Goodnight Felicity" he replied with a grin feeling completely sated, as they fell asleep holding each other._


	19. Chapter 19: The Wedding

**I'm back guys :), now this has taken me a very long time to write! This is a mammoth of a chapter, as always thank you so much everyone for the support, we're finally at the wedding and yes again the last paragraphs are smut again. So I hope you enjoy and again I am not sure when I will be back, but I will be :).**

**also edited because as i said this was loosely based on an original story of mine i used some of the description from that story for the wedding and my editing skills tonight failed me... I'm hoping I've corrext the mistake now but if you see the name Rose that is meant to be Felicitys name :/... Sorry! This longer chapter has ruined me :/. **

* * *

It was the night before Chloe's wedding, both girls sat in their pyjamas huddled up on the sofa watching Disney films

"I can't believe I'm getting married _tomorrow_" Chloe beamed

"Well you are" Felicity winked

"I just can't believe I've met the man of my dreams, we're so different yet so compatible and I honestly cannot imagine my life without him anymore" Chloe said smiling at her, her eyes glistening in the low light

"Tomorrow you'll be Mrs Chloe Palmer, so you won't have to think like _that_" she nodded

"Thank you Fliss"

"It's what best friends are for"

"No I mean it, you've been amazing juggling my wedding plans, your job, basically your life with Oliver now" Felicity nodded

"It's _nothing_, you know full well what I'd do for you, you're like a sister to me" she smiled

"You are _my sister_ Fliss," she said pulling her in for a hug "and I'm glad you and Oliver have _finally_ sorted everything out especially after last time," Felicity cringed "please tell me you have talked about what went wrong last time" Felicity shook her head "**Felicity**! How do you expect to go forward if the past could still creep up on you"

"I know okay? Barry said the same thing... And I'll talk to him _after_ the wedding" Chloe gave her a sceptical look "I promise!"

"You best do"

"Speaking of Barry did you invite him to the wedding?"

"Yep, he's my friend too"

"Please tell me you haven't seated him with Iris and Eddie"

"Ah no because there is no official seating plan, we decided against the sit down meal and we went with an open buffet instead"

"Good! The man needs a break"

A banging on the door had both girls jumping, Felicity jumped to her feet heading to the door. She pulled it open as a woman in all black leather grabbed her in for a hug

"God Sara!" Felicity laughed and before she knew it Chloe was in on the hug too

"It has been far too long!" Chloe squealed as they pulled Sara in and closed the door behind her "Where's your suitcase?"

"Well it's at the hotel" she beamed at them

"Hotel? Why aren't you staying with Laurel or your father?" Felicity said tilting her head

"Ah... I have something to tell you guys"

"**OH MY GOD YOU'RE PREGNANT**!" Chloe screamed

"**No**! Oh god no... Just take a seat and we'll talk" All 3 flopped onto the sofa, Sara sitting up a little straighter

"So spill it" Chloe said with a grin

"I met someone" she said blushing a little

"Sara that's really good" Felicity said with a grin

"Why all the secrecy? Out with it Lance" Chloe said crossing her arms over her chest and Sara shook her head with a smirk

"You never change Chlo," she sighed "the person I met, her name is Nyssa" Both the womens mouths fell open

"Her? As in a woman?" Chloe asked and Sara nodded

"How long?"

"Awhile"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Felicity asked

"Because I wasn't sure how I felt but I love her" she smiled softly her mind wandering

"Sara you never have to hide who you are from us" Felicity said placing her hand in hers

"Whether you like guys or girls, you're still Sara and Nyssa must be one hell of a woman" Chloe winked playfully and Sara couldn't help laughing

"Thanks guys, I wasn't sure how everyone would react, it's why I booked a hotel, I'm telling Laurel and dad whilst I'm back too"

"Well we are always here for you Sara," Felicity smiled "so how'd you meet?"

"When I was travelling, she's the reason I went back, the reason I spend a lot of time in Tibet," both girls smiled at her "stop giving me that look. Well clearly you and Ray are doing well with the wedding, but what about you Fliss?" She shuffled uncomfortably

"She's dating Oliver" her mouth fell agape

"Oliver as in _Oliver Queen_... My sisters fiancé?"

"Ex," Chloe added "they split up after his accident"

"How the hell did that happen?" She said leaning closer

"His mother hired me as his EA after the accident and we've been getting closer ever since"

"I'm happy for you" Sara said wrapping an arm around her

"Really?"

"Fliss, even with everything that happened one thing was always obvious to all of us: you two were just meant to be... I've never seen two people just _click_ the way you two did, the way you still clearly do" Felicity couldn't help the blush that over took her

"Please can we concentrate on Chloe and Rays wedding and not _my_ love life tonight" Both girls chuckled as they engulfed her into a group hug. The rest of the night was spent talking and relaxing till the early hours before they all fell asleep wrapped in their duvets on the sofas.

* * *

Felicity was the first to wake up; she smiled softly as she saw her best friends sound asleep. She gently stood up from the sofa checking the time 11am. They had a few hours to get ready before the transport arrived to take them to the location for the ceremony. Felicity turned the coffee machine on, just as there was a loud thudding on the door. Felicity sauntered over as the other two groaned wrapping themselves up, she looked through the peep hole seeing a delivery guy. She opened the door slowly

"Miss Smoak?"

"Yes"

"Here you go," he handed over a large box "I just need you to sign here" she scribbled her signature and then closed the door with her leg as she carried the box to the kitchen table

"What was that?" Chloe groaned

"Parcel, I'm opening it... And just brewing coffee for you both"

"Thanks" they replied in unison. Felicity slowly untied the ribbon and pulled the lid off, she grabbed the card inside

_Felicity, these are 2 bottles of the finest champagne because you all deserve something delicious to start the day, see you soon O x_

Felicity shook her head as she pulled out the bottles of champagne

"On behalf of Oliver ladies" the girls heads shot up

"_OH MY GOD_!" They both said jumping up

"That's some really expensive stuff" Sara said holding a bottle whilst Chloe took the other. Felicity shook her head as she span around to her coffee machine

"I'm presuming coffee first, then that as we get ready?" Felicity asked

"Yes sure" Chloe muttered

"Fliss, please tell me you and Oliver are pretty serious? And this isn't him showing off?" Felicity froze

"Oliver and I are dating, so yeh we're pretty serious" she said even surprising herself

"What she means is she's in love with him and she's trying to find the right time to tell him" Chloe added, Felicity span around then to meet Sara's grin

"_**Chloe!**_ What happened to not telling anyone?"

"Sara is practically family," she shrugged "and she won't tell him or anyone else will you Sar?

"Of course not, look at the secrets I've kept," she winked "but you love him?" She nodded "then you really are soul mates" Felicity couldn't help smiling as she handed the coffee to the girls. She grabbed her phone to find a message already there

_Good Morning beautiful, I hope you're having a great morning and I miss you, can't wait to see you later O x_

She smiled to herself even more as she sipped her coffee with a content sigh.

* * *

It was 4pm and Oliver was sat at the back of the grand hotel hall. It was just outside of Starling allowing the couple the privacy they needed. Oliver looked around recognising various people, friends, family of the bride and groom, and of course some high profile people probably invited thanks to Rays parents. He glanced up the made up alter to find Ray standing there in a black suit, with a black and silver waistcoat. His best man, Riley, wore a similar outfit but Oliver thought he seemed cocky. He pushed that thought out of his mind as the wedding music started.

The hushed whispers stopped as the ladies stepped out. He recognised Sara instantly but his eyes fell straight to Felicity. Her hair was down in loose curls that fell over her bare shoulders, she was wearing a lilac dress. The bodice was fitted accentuating her small breasts, and her tiny waist. There was a silver diamante band around her middle, which caused the floor length skirt to flow out over her hips and he could see her silver heels underneath as she swayed. Her makeup was subtle and matched the colour scheme. He struggled to keep his eyes off of her, till he remembered this was a wedding and he glanced at Chloe.

Her makeup was flawless and simple, and her hair was half up and half down with a gorgeous sparkling tiara a top her head with veil attached. Her dress was a fishtail design, floor-length and ivory, with a lace flower designs over the top. The bodice was fitted with little sparkly diamantes; it went in at her waist and tightened around her ass emphasising her hour glass figure even more as it flowed out over her legs. Oliver watched as he saw Rays eyes widen, and his grin never faltered as she stood by his side, slowly lifting the veil to show her own matching grin.

Felicity took her seat on the front row

"You look gorgeous" Ray whispered in Chloes ear

"So do you" she beamed. Everyone was silent during the ceremony giving Felicity time to look over at Oliver who was at the back smiling and clearly fighting back tears, Diggle was sat next to him rubbing his own eyes. She glanced at Sara who was staring at a stunning dark haired lady not far from Oliver

"Is that Nyssa?" she silently asked her, she looked up smiling

"Yes" she whispered back.

They watched as Ray and Chloe finally exchanged vows and when they kissed everyone cheered in celebration. Next came some photos and the signing of the certificate. After they all joined everyone else in the party suite having drinks and canapés. Felicity didn't even have time to see Oliver before she was whisked outside for the group photographs.

The photographer took several of Chloe and Ray, before group photos were wanted. Felicity was placed in various positions. All the time wanting to be with Oliver, who she could now see was outside with Diggle watching the events unfold, laughing at the poses she was placed in. Felicity was placed in Rileys arms, his hands around her waist with Sara on the other side and Ray with Chloe in the middle, she instantly saw Olivers face drop and his fists clench.

"At least _act_ like a couple" the photographer said

"They are _not_ a couple" Chloe said with a raised eyebrow

"Oh I'm sorry well then stand next to each other" Riley let go winking at her, Felicity rolled her eyes disapprovingly, and then looked over to see Diggle with a hand on Olivers shoulder

"Right I'm done, now I'll take some of the guests and the events in the evening later" the photographer walked off messing with his equipment. Riley turned to Felicity

"Want to show you what a _real_ mans like?" he said arms out stretched looking at himself

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm not interested, I already have a real man" she said nodding in Olivers direction as she walked off leaving him speechless. She walked straight over to him and couldn't help smiling. For the first time since the wedding began, she glanced over Oliver completely. He was wearing a fitted grey suit with a silver and purple waist coat with a matching bow tie; his hair had been cut and styled. He looked completely relaxed, completely himself and somehow he looked even sexier than usual, which Felicity didn't even know was possible

"You look amazing" she said her eyes finally meeting his,

"I think you'll find you do Felicity" he beamed looking into her blue eyes, he could feel himself getting lost in them and in turn she saw a spark behind his that sent heat straight to her core

"We need to head inside" Felicity said never breaking eye contact. Oliver slowly slipped his hand to her lower back leading her inside. His hands on the silky material knowing that was the only barrier to her skin, sent sparks down his spine.

* * *

As soon as they entered Felicity was swept away by various party goers: greeting them, chatting, and helping them. Eventually Chloe appeared by her side, glass of champagne in hand. She handed the drink to Rose

"Take it and go spend some time with Oliver" Felicity's eyes widened "It's written all over your face and _his_" she turned to see Oliver sat in the corner, Diggle beside him, looking a little lost

"Oh" she said

"It's okay, this wedding can function if you go spend time with him," Chloe smiled taking a glass from a passing tray and handing it to Felicity again "that ones for him, **go**!" Felicity made her way to the tables the other side of the large hall type room. She sat down beside him offering a glass in her hand; he took it and drank it in one. She did the same with hers then placed the empty glasses on the table next to them

"You don't have to sit here with me you know" Oliver said slowly

"Well I want to and the bride told me that this is all I should do for the rest of today" she smiled at Oliver with a wink. Just then a band started playing the other side of the room

"Can we please have the bride and groom for the first dance" the singer announced. Chloe and Ray made their way up to the dance floor when the music started. A soft melody flowed through the hall and everyone turned to watch them. They started twirling and moving to the music both with the biggest grins in the world, then slowly others joined in around them

"Want to dance?" Felicity asked smiling at Oliver

"Maybe later" he said slowly

"I'm just going to give the grounds a once over" Diggle said standing

"You don't have to be here Diggle" Felicity smiled

"I don't want _anything_ to happen" Oliver said softly

"Nothing is going to happen here," she said gently placing her hand in his "Dig can go home to his wife, and come fetch us in the morning plus if he has his phone on, he's only a hour or so away" she squeezed his hand, as he looked between her and Diggle

"Go home Dig"

"Are you sure?" He asked crossing his arms

"Yes, nothing's going to happen now" he nodded

"It was a beautiful ceremony Felicity congratulate the happy couple for me" Felicity nodded

"Of course John and we'll see you in the morning"

"You too play carefully" he winked at Oliver as he made his way to the exit

"The rooms nice by the way and our suitcases are in there too, but I haven't unpacked," he winked "they gave me the downstairs one at the back away from all the wedding stuff"

"Good, I want us both to enjoy _this_"

"I am, everyone seems friendly enough and the wedding was..."

"Emotional?" Felicity finished

"Yes I guess it makes you think" he said staring wistfully

"I know" she smiled broad squeezing his hand again. Just then Sara came to join them, Nyssa by her side

"Oliver, Felicity this is Nyssa" she smiled "and Nyssa this is Felicity and Oliver"

"Nice to finally put faces to the names" she smiled shaking both of their hands before they sat with them

"It's nice to meet you," Felicity smiled "and I hope they were all good things Sara said about us"

"Oh only the best" Sara winked as she leant into Nyssa's side. Eventually Barry joined them and the five chatted away as they watched the wedding part carry on around them. People dancing, chatting, and drinking; especially enjoying the sceptical of the drunken best man who was failing to pick up women

"Do you mind if we join you?" A soft female voice asked. Felicity lifted her head to see Iris in a beautiful baby pink dress with Eddie by her side in a dark blue suit. She watched as she saw Iris's gaze land on Barry first, but he kept his head low not even bothering to look up

"Of course not," Oliver smiled softly "the more the merrier" the pair sat down beside Sara. It was awkward for a second as silence fell on the group

"Errrm guys this is Eddie, Eddie this is Felicity and Oliver, and Sara and..."

"Nyssa, my girlfriend" Sara said with pride

"Oh wow!" Iris beamed "Congratulations!" She said giving Sara a quick squeeze

"So are you guys a couple too?" Eddie asked nodding in Felicity and Barrys direction "I mean it would explain all the time you spend coming to Starling" Felicity could feel Oliver tense up beside her

"Sweetie..." Iris started till Barry cut in

"No, not really. Felicity and I are just friends..." He downed his drink in one "I mean sure we tried to be an item at university but it didn't work," he sighed looking at Felicity "we both were too in love with _other_ people," he went to stand up "I mean we used to have some fun but Felicity's found the guy for her in Oliver" he said smiling at the pair before he slowly walking off

"Did I just ask something totally inappropriate?" Eddie asked a look of regret clear on his face

"No sweetie, Barrys been _off_ for awhile now" Iris replied staring off to see Barry stagger to the bar. Felicity could feel Oliver attempting to stand so she placed a hand on his knee, whilst the other four chatted she turned to him

"What are you doing?"

"I was going to chat to Barry"

"That was the past Oliver, me and him we never would have worked out"

"I know," he said his voice dropping "but I think he needs to talk to someone"

"Just give him a minute" Felicity said frowning in his direction, Oliver gave a sharp nod and the music stopped

"Can everybody make their way to the stage for the speeches" a voice boomed. Everyone rose and Oliver took Felicitys hand

"You ready to do yours?"

"A little nervous" she admitted chewing her bottom lip between her teeth, Olivers hand landed on her cheek as he slowly caressed her lip free

"Just follow your heart" he said grinning at her and she was sure he could feel it pounding in her chest. They made their way to the front, where Chloe was sat on a chair on the dance floor.

First went Riley, who was too drunk at this point to even stand let alone string sentences together, so only odd words of his speech even made sense. Chloe's father took the microphone directing Riley to a seat on the nearest table

"Well after that I'm pretty sure my speech will be better," the crowd laughed "that's always a good sign" he beamed "Where to start?... How about with good luck to Ray for deciding to take on my daughter" again everyone laughed

"Thanks dad" Chloe mutter crossing her arms with a pout

"Oh you know I love you... From the moment I saw you in that hospital as a baby I knew it, you were so small and precious, you changed my entire world" the crowd cooed as Chloes arms dropped and her pout faded "You were a little Madame as you started to grow, then the rebellious years as a teen then deciding on going to university and going for it all with great determination... Bringing home the various boyfriends and Ray my friend you are the _greatest _by far. I've seen you grow up into a beautiful lady even after we lost your mother," the crowd fell silent as he turned to Chloe "I know for sure she would be so proud of the woman you've become, the choices you've made and now marrying the nicest man, someone who has treated you like the princess we always saw you as, someone to share the rest of your days with and you will argue, everyone does," the crowd agreed "but you will be each other's rocks through the ups and downs of life. I'm just glad you found someone to share this brilliant journey with, and Rau couldn't be a sweeter guy, devoted, loving, and I've never seen my daughter so happy as when she is with you, so everyone raise your glasses to my daughter and now son, to Chloe and Ray"

"Chloe and Ray" the crowd shouted, raising their glasses and drinking. He passed the mic to Ray,

"Thank you sir it means a lot" Ray shook his hand "I just want to thank you all for coming, every single one of you for everything you have done and will continue to do for us and hopefully one day our family," he turned to Chloe "and thank you for making me the happiest man in the world by agreeing to be my wife, my partner, my _everything_, I love you so much" Chloe was fighting back tears as he kissed her on the forehead. He handed the mic to Felicity; she felt clammy and could see everyone staring at her. She pulled out a folded speech tucked into the top of her dress and opened it. She looked up to see Oliver smiling, mouthing the words _you can do this_, she folded the paper back up

"I was going to read this speech, but I believe things come best from the heart…" she placed the speech back in her dress "When I grew up I spent most of my time alone, my father left and my mum worked hard to support us, and that's how I and Chloe met. Both doing extra-curricular stuff so we weren't alone... And from that day we haven't been. She's like the sister I never had, she was there for all my ups and downs and she still is today" She glanced over to her "She is my best friend, my sister, my everything and today she starts the next chapter of her life with a man who truly deserves her" she glanced to Ray who responded with a quick nod "There's just one thing I want to share," she turned around back to the crowd "appreciate the small things. Recently I got reacquainted with someone who has turned my life upside down and showed me we should value what we have every day of our lives, because we don't know how things will go. So remember the little things: _the simple touches, the small gestures, the gifts, and the looks_. The way Chloe and Ray look at each other, it's like the rest of the world doesn't matter," she looked around the room "I've only seen that look a few times in my life," she stared at Sara and Nyssa, her eyes falling to the wistful look in Chloes fathers eyes, glancing over at Barry staring longingly at Iris and finally her gaze fell on Oliver, "and those are the looks that tell someone you are completely devoted to them, that no matter what they face they'll do it together hand in hand, so…" she turned to Chloe and Ray once more "never forget the small things, life is too short to miss the moments that _truly _matter" the tears were rolling down Chloes cheeks "I love you both so much, so enjoy the rest of your lives together, and best luck for your families future..." Everyone erupted into applause, Chloe got up embracing Felicity, tears streaming down her face

"Good job my makeup's waterproof" Both girls chuckled lightly "I love you Fliss, thank you" she took the mic from her "Thank you everyone, for being here today, the buffet is now open" Most of the guests scurried over to the buffet, whilst Felicity headed straight over to Oliver

"Remarkable Felicity, breathtaking..."

"Thank you" she blushed a little "Let's get food before everyone else eats it all" she winked. They sat and ate; everyone once again joining them.

* * *

The evening seemed to fly by in a blur of greeting people, conversations, good food and drinks. Chloe and Ray cut the cake, and Felicity couldn't help smiling at the pair who were unable to stay far away from each other. Naturally she leant closer to Oliver who beamed at her

"What's your opinion on marriage then?" Eddie asked wrapping an arm around Iris, who smiled at him softly "I mean I'm all for it, _obviously_" he shrugged with a cheeky grin

"I don't need marriage to know how much I love someone," Nyssa responded wrapping her arms around Sara "my beloved is right here where she belongs" Sara gently turned her head kissing her softly

"What she said" she winked playfully

"Felicity?" Eddie asked Oliver felt her pull away slightly straightening up

"I... I" she flushed a little

"Eddie..." Iris warned him "you're making her talk marriage and they haven't even been together that long-"

"It's not _that_" Felicity responded "I mean it's not like I have thought about marrying you Oliver, I mean I really haven't or that I don't want to-" his hand on her knee stopped her "sorry, marriage to me," she sighed a little "I honestly don't know, the only example I had was my parents, and look how that ended; he left," she shrugged "so I'm not sure what I believe" her head dropped, and the table fell silent, Oliver's hand slipped from her knee and took her hand in his. Her head snapped up to look at him

"I think marriage is different for everyone, I think it's between 2 people and what they _feel_, what they _want_... My parents haven't exactly been the best example for me but I still believe marriage can work with the right person" the ladies around the table started cooing as Oliver gently raised Felicitys hand kissing it tenderly with a quick wink. She couldn't help the warm feeling in her chest, or the heat pooling low in her belly

"Exactly!" Barry said sounding a little more drunk than he appeared to be, everyone twisted their heads to look at him "Marriage is about marrying someone you want to spend _every day_ with, wake up to, the one person who is _always_ there for you," everyone noticed as his gaze fell to Iris "the person who you can picture yourself growing old with, the person who is your best friend, your rock, your shining light, your _everything_" Barry stood up then heading off outside. Felicity went to get up as Iris's gaze followed Barrys exit

"I'll go" Oliver said standing up giving Felicity a quick peck.  
Without a word he followed Barry straight outside. He was sat under the band stand, it was decorated and all lit up in the darkened night

"What do you want?" Barry asked looking up, Oliver slowly sat on the steps beside him

"I thought I'd check on you"

"So Felicity sent you then?" Oliver smiled

"Actually no, she was going to come but I told her to sit down"

"Why would you do that?" He frowned "We don't exactly know each other"

"Because everyone needs a _friend_ Barry" he said patting him on the back "I know you're a good guy, and that you're in love with Iris which is apparently obvious to everyone but her" Barry sighed dropping his head into his hands

"I just don't know what to do," he looked up then "I've been trying to stay away after they announced the engagement, put some space between us-"

"But it didn't work?" Oliver asked and Barry nodded

"No it just it made me miss her more, made me want her more. But she's with Eddie, she _loves_ Eddie and I can't destroy that"

"So you're willing to be unhappy to make her happy?" Oliver frowned

"Exactly, sometimes making someone else happy has to be enough" Oliver nodded

"But what if _you _make her happier?"

"But what if I don't?" Barry counted

"There is only one way to find out Barry, and if you've already lost her it shouldn't matter finally telling her how you feel"

"You mean like you and Felicity?"

"No because we didn't lose each other to other people..." His face dropped a little "we lost each other to stupid circumstances"

"But you're together now, that's what matters"

"Exactly Barry, if _we_ can make it work, then so can you, you just have to speak to her"

"Barry" both men look up to see Iris stood there a small frown on her face, automatically both men stood up

"I'll leave you two to it" Oliver said with a swift nod, he made his way back through the garden to the stairs where he found Felicity waiting with a soft smile

"Is he okay?"

"Yeh he is," he stood by her side "you care about him don't you?"

"Of course I do," she turned to look at him "but you have nothing to worry about me and Barry, it just, it doesn't work" he nodded

"I wasn't worried, I believe you" he smiled as the pair watched Barry and Iris. They seemed to be arguing with the animated way their hands moved and how Barry turned his back to her, but then it all changed. Barry span back around stepping forward, saying something softly and his lips crashed onto hers as his hands cupped her face

"Oh god" Felicity said

"Just wait" Oliver said wrapping an arm around her shoulders. They watched as Iris kissed him back her hands falling to his wrists and she leant up on her tip toes to reach him. Then as quickly as it had happened she pulled away. Her hand falling to her lips, Barry reached out for her as she shook her head. He stepped closer, and she took a step back, her hands shot up as she shook her head in protest again. She turned away then and headed in their direction. Oliver and Felicity exchanged worried glances as Iris rushed passed them straight inside with a stunned expression, Barry wasn't far behind her

"She said that shouldn't have happened, that she's engaged to Eddie" his head dropped

"Oh Barry" Felicity said embracing him

"At least now she knows" Oliver added and he nodded a sad look on his face

"I think I'm going to go" Barry said softly

"Well you know where we both are if you need anything" Oliver said patting him on the back

"I'll go say bye to the bride and groom," he said stepping past them "oh and thanks guys" he said softly before stepping back inside

"I hope he'll be okay" she said leaning into Olivers side

"I'm sure he's stronger than you think"

"But he just got his heart crushed and I know what that's like," she felt him tense "not that I think about that anymore, not now, we you know put it all behind us"

"Felicity we should still talk about it though, I mean I _need_ to talk to you about it" she could see the remorse in his eyes but also a look of uncertainty; she frowned gently lifting her hand to caress him cheek

"Not tonight Oliver, let's enjoy the rest of _this_" he nodded

"Promise we'll talk about it" he pleaded

"Of course, I promise" she said gently placing her lips to his for short and sweet kiss

"Felicity?"

"Yes" she said staring into his eyes longingly

"Would you like to dance?" She nodded unable to stop the smile that adorned her face; Oliver couldn't help but note that it put the beautiful moonlight to shame.

They stepped back inside taking in their surroundings, Barry was saying goodbye to Chloe and Ray, half the guests had already left and the remaining party goers were dispersed throughout the room. The music was lively and there were several people already dancing. Oliver took her by the hand, as he led her to the dance floor.

They spent the duration of the song laughing and smiling, as Oliver span Felicity around the dance floor, neither taking it seriously but just enjoying some care free time together. As the music faded and a slower melody started the rest of the people on the dance floor disappeared, leaving just the two of them. Oliver held his hand out for her; she glanced at him then smiled broad as she placed her hand in his. He pulled her forward, her other arm snaked around his neck as his hand fell to her lower back pulling her flush up against him their entwined hands between their chests.

They swayed to the music, as Felicity gently rested her head on his chest. She felt a light kiss, on her forehead and she pulled back to look into his eyes. The rest of the room faded away as all they could hear was their hearts beating in tune together with the music, both getting lost in the ocean that was the others eyes. Nothing else mattered, none of the drama, none of the lies or secrets, the past or the future, just here and now, in each other's arms. Slowly Felicity freed her hand from Olivers, and her other fell from his neck. She slowly but surely untied his bow tie, slipping it into his jacket pocket as Olivers hands fell to her hips. A small frown appeared on his face, she again slowly undid his top two buttons

"Felicity," he said slowly drawing her eyes to his "we're on the dance floor, not sure you should be doing this _here_. How much have you had to drink?" He asked softly

"Hardly anything, I want to remember _all _of tonight Oliver" she whispered into his ear as she leaned up on her tiptoes before pulling back slowly to stare into his eyes. They darted to her lips longingly

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, again his eyes flickering between her lips and eyes, his hands squeezed a little on her hips

"I've never been more certain in my entire life" as the music started to change and the crackle of tension caused the air to get thicker between them, the rest of the room came flooding back. They were no longer a lone on the dance floor, Chloe and Ray, Nyssa and Sara, Iris and Eddie, and other couples had joined them. All completely in their own blissful bubbles as they circled the dance floor, the night was slowly coming to an end as more people seemed to have left. But the couples carried on moving, locked in their own worlds.

* * *

Oliver and Felicity slowly slipped away, rushing in complete silence to their room. Neither touched the other because they knew as soon as they did they wouldn't stop. Oliver slipped the key card in and pushed the door open. Felicity walked in first as Oliver turned the lights on. The room was gorgeous, a large king-sized bed was in the middle of the room, straight in front was a large looking en-suite bathroom

"There is a _very_ big bath tub in there, which I have plans for tomorrow" Oliver said whispering into her ear as he gently nibbled it, tugging lightly on her industrial piercing. There was a large sofa and various chairs around the room, she could see the suitcases left by the door. As she and Oliver walked closer to the bed she caught a look at the view, rather than windows there were 2 very large glass doors leading to a huge lake, and gardens. The moonlight reflecting off the water surface made the scene even more magical

"Wow" Felicity breathed as Oliver kissed down her neck, he looked up then stepping away from her

"What a beautiful view" he said softly

"It truly is" Felicity said unable to tear her eyes away

"I wasn't talking about outside Felicity" she turned around then with a smirk

"You smooth talker you," she winked "want me to close the curtains?"

"How about we leave them open and we turn off the lights?" He said with a grin "The moons bright enough"

"Fine by me" Oliver turned around to turn the lights off, and Felicity tried to sneak up on him but she had no chance against his training. He had her pinned against the wall, her wrists in his hands either side of her head as he kissed her hard. She couldn't help groaning as he pressed his whole body gently into hers. She could feel the arousal growing as Oliver slipped his tongue into her mouth, gently caressing her and she responded in kind caressing his mouth too. When both needed to surface for oxygen, Felicity gently nipped his bottom lip before quickly soothing it with her tongue

"Felicity" he said his eyes still closed and she couldn't help smirking. He released her as he took a small step back. He gently ran his hand down her side, over her hip under her ass and gently lifted her thigh so her leg wrapped around his waist. Her flowing dress stretched up her leg falling below her knee. Olivers hand gently ran down from her knee slipping under the silk material, closer and closer to her ass. His eyes widened and Felicity couldn't help the grin that adorned her face

"You aren't-"

"Haven't been _all_ day" she said her voice dropping, Oliver couldn't help groaning as he kneaded her bare backside

"Such a minx," he whispered into her soft skin as he lathered her throat with kisses causing tiny whimpers from her "such sexy sounds" Olivers lips went back to hers, for a fervid kiss. Both were lost in the ferocity and passion from a single kiss. Felicity couldn't help herself the slow burn that had been building all day from the small glances and touches blow up from this kiss

"Oliver," she groaned pulling away from his lips, his darkened eyes gave her a questioning look "no teasing, I just want you inside me" Oliver practically growled

"Felicity, I wanted to make love to you to-"

"We have time for that _later,_" she said pushing herself down into the hardness she could feel in his pants, his head dropped from the pleasure of the pressure "right now I need you to fuck me, _hard_" he couldn't believe he was hearing this as his hand went to his back pocket pulling out his wallet she grabbed it throwing it to the floor

"Condom Felicity" he said his eyes wild

"No, I'm on the pill" his eyes darkened over as her leg slipped from his waist, and her hands unbuckled his belt in a matter of seconds, she leant forward "I want to feel _every inch_ of you _pounding_ into me" her eyes were as dark as his own and she looked stunning in the moonlight. He spun her around, her back hitting his chest as he walked them over to the sofa

"Tell me how you want this" he whispered into her ear before nibbling on it again

"I just want you in me, fucking me hard, _now_" her voice was low and Oliver was lost, he bent her over the sofa arm. Her hands went out to stop her from toppling straight over, he pulled her dress up over her waist and his pants and boxer briefs down his ass. She turned her head briefly to look at him; his eyes were fixated on her ass he was gone in the smooth curves before his eyes dropped to her slick folds. She could see the hunger in his eyes as he stepped forward cock in hand. He was thankful at that moment that she was wearing heels and the sofa was relatively low so he didn't have to squat so much. He stepped forward

"Oliver please" Felicity pleaded and with one devastating push Oliver was deep inside of her. The angle had Felicity seeing stars; she was being stretched like never before in the best possible way. He gave her no time to think as he thrust in and out of her at a gruelling pace. She pushed back into him as he grabbed her hips to set an even faster pace. Felicity couldn't even stop the screams from escaping her as each thrust hit her exactly where she wanted. His hands clamped on her hips would definitely leave bruises and that had her even more turned on, so when she felt Olivers hand slip from her side to between her legs she knew she was done for

"Come on Felicity" Oliver practically growled

"You too" she screamed "I want to feel you explode" Oliver couldn't hold on anymore he felt his spine tingling as he gave her one last hard thrust and rubbed his thumb over her clit. He came emptying himself inside her, which caused her own orgasmic explosion as she screamed his name, he carried on through her waves of pleasure and his, both feeling their nerves completely alive. Oliver pulled out slowly falling backwards into the nearest chair chest heaving. Felicity moaned at the loss of contact but she didn't move she stayed exactly where she was. Her ass remained on glorious show in the moon light as she practically fell into the sofa.

Her dress falling back up to cover her and a pair of strong arms pulling her back up made her smile. He kissed her slowly this time his hands wrapping around her

"Wow Oliver" she whispered into his neck as he walked them closer to the bed

"Wow yourself misses, I wanted to take my time but god, you and _that_ talk" he shook his head with a small smile on his face. She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her as she threw her head back. Oliver gently kissed her exposed throat sucking on her pulse point, her laughter quickly faded into a moan and Felicity could feel the twinges of her arousal flaring again. He gently kissed down her neck before biting down, the pain mixed with the pleasure had Felicitys head spinning. She normally hated having marks but she didn't care not when Oliver was the one making them. Felicity slowly opened her eyes realising that both were still in their clothes, she needed to correct it, _immediately_. She gradually pushed his jacket off his shoulders and he released his hands from her realising what she wanted. His jacket fell to the floor behind him; next she made her way to his waistcoat, quickly undoing his button. Olivers hands fell to her hips just holding her there, letting her do what she wanted. Again his waistcoat fell to the floor, and without much thought Felcity ripped open Olivers white shirt, the buttons falling all over the floor. Oliver laughed a little as he pulled the shirt off himself. Her hands fell straight onto his muscular shoulders, she felt her way down his arms over his pecs and then down to his glorious abs, she didn't let a scar or mark go untouched. She caressed them all in the same way, none of the marks bothering her but each having her wandering what he had been through.

Oliver stood there in awe of the beautiful woman in his arms, she was treating him no differently with his scars, she never flinched, never even altered her touch as she ran her fingers over every inch of his skin. He was smiling down at her as her hands gently scratched at his stubbled jaw before she cupped his face kissing him tenderly on the lips. His hands wrapped around her back and slowly he pulled her zipper down, her nerves sparking from where he gently brushed her skin. The dress dropped and pooled around her ankles, she stepped out the dress kicking it to one side. She stood before him in just a lilac lace strapless push up bra, as she took off her heels. She lifted her head to meet his gaze, tilting her head slightly with a quick wink. Oliver couldn't believe the confidence of the woman before him compared to the girl all those years ago.

Her skin glowed ivory in the moonlight, her golden locks standing out in the darkened room, her beautiful irises sparkling with want, desire and beauty. Oliver stepped forward his mouth falling to her breasts gently sucking and nipping at each of the small mounds at the top of her bra. He gently unclasped it letting it fall between them, he gently pushed her back and she fell on to the bed, she pulled herself up so her head rested on the pillows. Oliver crawled up between her legs. He kissed her tenderly, and then he kissed every inch of her skin. Slowly lavishing her breasts and nipples, with his tongue, mouth and _oh so talented hands_.

Felicity could feel her arousal burning all over again, just from his simple kisses, she was so lost in him that she didn't notice his kisses on her inner thighs till she felt his stubble scratch against her skin. She moaned as he got closer to her centre, to the place she really wanted him. He looked up at her then with a smirk on his lips as he could see the affect he was having on her. She opened her mouth to say something but was silenced as his tongue ran up her slit causing her to buckle and moan. His arm fell over her to hold her down as he gently sucked on her clit, Felicity's back arched and her hand flew into his hair pulling gently. She was already so close and worked up, she was startled by the effect he had on her. Without warning he slipped a finger into her causing her to whimper loudly and then he inserted a second, slowly but surely pumping them in and out. Her moans and whispers of his name caused Oliver to harden instantly; he couldn't believe the effect this woman had on him. He crooked his fingers inside of her as he gently bit on her clit. That was all it took for Felicity to fall over the edge screaming and shaking from the ferocity of the orgasm. When she finally came out of her pleasurable haze Oliver was stood at the bottom of the bed frozen a small frown on his face

"Oliver?" She questioned sitting up on her elbows

"I just... You've never seen me without my leg" he practically whispered, in an instant she sat up straight

"Oliver, you are enough for me, all of you including the missing parts," she smiled to herself "you're whole to me, and I want you" he slowly pulled his trousers and briefs down, Felicity's eyes instantly fell to his hardened length again, the sight as glorious as she remembered unable to keep the smile from her face. Oliver slowly stepped out of his discarded clothes, gently sitting on the edge of the bed. He slowly pressed a button on the bottom of his prosthetic releasing it, he pulled it off gently placing it beside the bed. Felicity watched with fascination, as Oliver never normally allowed her to see this. He gently pulled off the socks covering his stump and then pulled the liner and pin placing them next to his prosthetic. He didn't even turn to look at Felicity, so she crawled over to him, her chest against his back as she wrapped her arms around him, kissing his neck

"So gorgeous, so handsome" she said her hand slowly moving down his chest

"It doesn't bother you?" He asked turning his head to her, she gently brought a hand to his cheek

"Not even in the slightest" she said kissing him trying to pour all her admiration, desire and love into it. He returned it, gently pulling Felicity into his lap. Somehow he managed to pull them onto the bed; she could feel his erection pushing into her. She gently pushed him flat on his back, she lifted herself slightly and gently guided Oliver into her entrance both groaning as she took him in completely. Slowly but surely she moved up and down, rotating her hips as he thrust up, the pace was slow but _oh so good_. They were taking their time now their hands roaming, Oliver sat up taking Felicity's nipple into his mouth as her hands threaded through his hair. They moved slowly and as Olivers talented mouth worked it's magic, she could fell her orgasm building, all it took was Oliver biting down gently to send her flying over the edge for a third time.

Felicity's body drooped unable to keep going. So Oliver flipped them, and carried on thrusting Felicity through her orgasm, she didn't even have time to come down from her buzz when she could feel a fourth creeping its way up her spine. The sweat caused Felicitys hair to stick to her face; Oliver gently brushed the hair out of her eyes as he kissed her deeply. She could feel herself tightening around him, as Oliver chased his own release. She gently snaked her arms around his neck, staring into his eyes with all the emotion she could muster, she saw the same look in his eyes as she gently ran her hand over his stubbled jaw

"Come for me Oliver" she whispered and everything explode. Both saw stars flash before their eyes, as they never broke eye contact. The pleasure rippled through their bodies, filling them completely, Oliver dropped onto Felicity rolling slightly wrapping his arms around her. She wrapped her legs around his never even bothering about his stump. He went to move, but she stopped him, feeling him inside her was keeping the happy warm feeling and she wanted to hold on to that

"Don't go" she whispered, and he held on to her tightly

"Never" he said settling back, he gently pulled the covers over them as he could feel Felicity's breathing even out as she fell asleep. Oliver kissed the crown of her head

"I love you Oliver" she mumbled in her sleep and Oliver froze, looking down at her. She most definitely was asleep, he relaxed instantly with a soft smile

"I love you too" he whispered feeling his eyes grow heavy, wishing tonight would never end.


	20. Chapter 20: Time

**So this chapter is shorter, I mean after the crazy long wedding chapter I think it was a given! I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway guys (_please don't hate me, things have to get worse before they get better_) I mean seriously when are things ever simple ;) :P... I'm working less next week which should mean more time to write (but family commitments could creep in :P) anyway I shall try to be back soon and as always thank you all soo much! You have no idea how much this all means especially on weeks like this... I wish I could thank you all personally!** **But I hope you enjoy and carry on with me...**

* * *

Felicity could feel the warmth of the sun on her back. Unable to stop grinning as she felt Oliver's chest rise and fall as her head was resting on it. She could feel his hand in hers and the other on the small of her back. A sheet was draped over their legs to keep them covered, she had never felt so comfortable, elated and just peaceful in all her life. She gently looked up to see an already awake Oliver grinning back at her. With the sun beaming through the glass doors his face looked even more spectacular than usual

"Good morning Felicity" she stretched up. Her warm bosom rubbing against his bare chest and she leant forward kissing him hard on the lips, running her fingers through his hair pulling his head back and kissing his neck. He let out a little pleasurable sigh "Well that's a nice way to say good morning" she chuckled letting go of him

"Good morning" she placed her hand back in his, wrapping their fingers together; she could feel him still inside of her. Her small movements causing him to twitch and moan

"Last night was _amazing_"

"Yes it was" He said slowly pulling himself out and detangling their legs, she moaned at the loss of contact

"I've never felt that way before, even with you last time. It was so much more than I ever imagined" He raised an eyebrow and smirked

"Oh so you thought about it then?" he teased. She sat up pulling the sheet around herself

"I errr... Maybe... Yes _okay_? and are you telling me you haven't?" she teased back, a sparkle came in his eyes

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't," he grinned with a shrug "come on lay back down"

"Why? You were the one who pulled out" she said pouting a little

"Because I want to treasure this moment and just lie here looking at the lake and your beauty" she shook her head at the cheesiness as he winked at her, slowly rubbing circles on her back. The searing want hit her as she gently lay back down, resting her head on his shoulder. Her eyes felt heavy, and as she closed them she felt a gentle kiss on her temple, as the sleep consumed her.

* * *

Felicity could hear muffled voices, and she frowned stretching to feel across the bed, to her shock she was alone. The bed was cold, and panic washed over her, she bolted up pulling the covers around her. Her eyes ached from the contacts she had forgotten to remove last night. She squinted trying to squash the panic

"Oliver?" She shouted out unable to hide her distress, Oliver came bounding into the room

"Felicity? Are you okay?"

"I... I thought you'd left" she said her head dropping as she tried to forget the past, tried to control her breathing. A hand on her bare back brought her out of her mind

"Hey, I didn't go, I'm right _here_" she could see the regret and pain in his eyes as she looked into them. He gently cupped her face as he kissed her ever so tenderly "Come with me" he said standing up holding out his hand. She looked him up and down then, he was in just his boxer briefs, his prosthetic on, but without all the socks as if he had done it in a rush. She pulled herself pulling the sheet with her "Felicity I've _seen_ you naked" he said playfully

"Yes but its broad day light and the curtains are open and-" he pulled her up and into his chest wrapping his arms around her

"I don't care," he whispered "you're _**beautiful**_" his hands fell to her ass giving each cheek a squeeze and she giggled lightly. She span around in his arms, as they made their way to the bathroom.

The bathtub was very large just as Oliver had stated, the lighting was dimmed as there were various candles lit around the room. There were bubbles in the water and rose petals all around the floor. There was a trolley with a plate of various fruits on, as well as an assortment of juices

"No nuts, I made sure" he said gently placing a kiss on her shoulder

"Thank you," she whispered "I just need to take my contacts out but go ahead" she said pointing to the tub. She concentrated on removing her contacts, never once looking at Oliver as he removed his prosthetic and then his boxer briefs. He slid into the water, as Felicity successfully removed the last contact. She made her way over to him, feeling confident as his eyes roamed up and down. She ate some fruit, before gently feeding a piece to Oliver, who softly sucked the juice off each of her fingers. She couldn't control the little gasps that escaped her as his tongue and mouth was pure magic

"Oliver" she warned and he laughed

"Come on in," he said softly "I thought we could both do with relaxing after last night" she smiled as she joined him in the tub, her back towards his chest as she sat between his legs. She felt his hands on her hips rubbing soothingly, she turned her head slightly to see his concerned frown

"What's wrong?"

"I hurt you" she frowned

"What?"

"The bruises"

"Oh they're nothing," she saw his frown deepen "Oliver, they don't hurt and I clearly liked it at the time. Plus it reminds me of what we _did_" she winked gently kissing under his jaw, the stubble tickling her

"In that case Miss Smoak, I'll have to leave _more_ marks when we get home"

"Why when we're home?" She teased

"Because Diggle will be here in the next 30 minutes"

"I wish we could stay here" she smiled leaning back into him, his arms wrapped around her engulfing her in his warmth

"I can call him, we don't have to go yet" she sighed blissfully

"No, we need to get back... We need to start preparing for the meeting at QC especially with your father taking some time off," Oliver sighed "hey we'll sort it out, let's enjoy _this_" she smiled softly.

30 minutes later, both were dressed and packing their bags. Oliver was wearing his suit from the wedding minus his waist coat, bow tie and his now button less shirt; instead he was wearing a spare he had packed. Felicity however had opted for a completely different outfit, a royal blue dress, with a black belt around her middle. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and her trade mark glasses were resting on her nose. There was a slight knock on the door as she zipped her bag up, Oliver opened it to see Diggles grin

"I hope you two had fun"

"Of course," Oliver smiled as he pulled his bag on to his shoulder "let's go shall we" he winked at Felicity as he stepped out. Diggle gently picked up Felicity's bag

"I can do that-"

"No Felicity, you just relax" Diggle smiled as they stepped out the room. Felicity took one last look around the room, where everything had changed and she smiled to herself.

* * *

Felicity couldn't help cuddling into Oliver's side on the back seat. Both were unable to keep the grins from their faces, Diggle was sat in the front eyeing them through the mirror, a matching smile on his own. They had just left the hotel, and were now driving down a quiet country lane. The idyllic country side made the romantic evening and morning even more blissful. Oliver quietly placed a kiss on Felicity's temple and that's when everything changed. Oliver felt the car spinning as Diggle tried to regain control

"Dig what's happening?" Oliver asked slowly

"Someone's spiked the road!" He replied desperately trying to regain control of the SUV, Diggle tried to hit the brakes but nothing happened "someone's cut the brakes!" Diggle said looking desperately at Oliver through the mirror; he gave a quick nod as Oliver grabbed hold of Felicity

"What are you _doing_?" She replied frantically looking between the pair

"Protecting the person that means the most to me" he whispered. The gunfire started then as Diggle tried frantically to keep the car under control, but it was all too late. As the gunfire hit the windscreen, everything seemed to slow down inside. Diggles hands tightened on the staring wheel as Felicity buried her face in Oliver's chest and Oliver braced them for impact. The car clipped some rubble causing it to spin even more out of control and it flipped, eventually rolling onto its roof as it landed in a ditch.

Felicity was the first to wake up her head was pounding as she could smell gas; she was hanging upside down her glasses missing. She pressed the button dropping her on to the roof. Oliver and Diggle were motionless as they hung from their seat belts. Felicity leant forward to Oliver trying to find a pulse, but a pair of hands wrapped around her waist pulling her back

"**Let go of me**!" She screamed as she was dragged through the muddy water of the ditch. She tried to fight tried to resist "Who the _**HELL**_ are you?" She struggled, hitting him but the arms around her waist let go, so she tried to run but she couldn't put weight on her ankle. She felt the pain instantly, and tried to get away by crawling instead. The man laughed as he grabbed her again, pulling her up; his arms pulled tight on her ribs and arms causing even more pain. But she didn't scream, she wasn't giving him the satisfaction of it.

She span her head to see figures heading towards the car. A gun shot rang out as she saw the men disappear beside it. Felicity screamed unable to help the pain in her chest. _No Oliver hadn't been shot; no John and he would be fine_. It was then she saw the other man running backwards firing rounds wildly. The man holding her tightened his grip, as he pulled his pistol out. She saw it happen before her eyes, the man firing wildly got closer and hot on his tail gun in hand was Oliver. His head was bleeding and he was limping slightly as his eyes landed on her

"Let her go"

"не"

"да" he aimed the gun at the man with what appeared to be a semi automatic, and without so much as blinking or hesitating, he shot him clear in the head. The man never even had a chance to retaliate as he dropped to the floor, and Felicity flinched, her eyes moving wildly from the dead body to Olivers face. It wasn't the man she recognised, he looked cold, empty, void of any emotion

"Want to reconsider?"

"Mr Queen," the mans Russian accent only slight in comparison to others they had heard "You really are hard to kill" he said laughing, placing the barrel of the gun to Felicitys temple where only minutes ago Olivers lips has been. Oliver looked at her then from head to toe, her heels were missing, she was covered in mud. Her ponytail was all over the place, her makeup was running from her tears and he could see blood on her too. _She couldn't be too badly injured being stood up but then could the adrenaline be masking the affects? _His eyes met hers and he could see her visibly cringe.

Felicity watched Oliver as he gazed on her clearly calculating her injuries. When his eyes met hers there was no warmth, he seemed completely closed off and it scared her. Not of what he was capable of, but of how far he would go

"That might be," he lowered his weapon "but if you hurt her I won't even hesitate to snap your neck"

"Ah seems like we have finally found your _weak spot_ Mr Queen" the man said placing his finger on the trigger, Felicity closed her eyes

"Oliver I l-"

"No," he said his hand shooting up "not like _this_, not _now_" the harshness of his tone stopped her dead as the Russian holding her laughed again

"See Mr Queen, you really should keep your nose out of business that has _nothing_ to do with you"

"Who the hell do you work for?" Oliver shouted and just then a shot rang out. Oliver stared blankly as he watched Felicity and the Russian drop to the floor. He ran, as much as his leg protested and throbbed in his prosthetic it didn't matter. He was by her side in seconds

"Felicity?" He whispered "**Felicity!**" He shouted now, panic taking over. Her eyes opened wide as she gasped in shock "He's dead, you're okay, you're _safe_" Felicity pulled back slightly in shock, her head was pounding, her heart was racing. Oliver didn't try to reach for her again, instead he looked around to see where the shot had come from

"Always take the shot kid" Oliver froze as Slade stepped in to view riffle slung around his back

"_Slade_?" Oliver said standing back up gun aimed again

"Put the gun down kid, I just saved your woman" he said nodding in Felicitys direction

"Don't even look at her Slade" Oliver spat out

"Kid this is me, the guy who helped train you, why would I hurt you?"

"Why would you _kill _all those other agents?"

"I didn't"

"I don't believe you Slade"

"Waller is setting me up, she's using me as a scapegoat to cover up the murder of agents that she can't explain," Oliver raised an eyebrow sceptically "how bad does it look, a murderer on the inside who she can't even capture among her own team. Someone had to take the heat, so why not blame it on the man she thought dead"

"This makes no sense!" Oliver shouted "Why would she lie about something like that?"

"Because the incompetency looks bad on her" he shrugged

"Then why not come forward? Why keep yourself hidden?"

"Because no-one would believe me, Waller is in charge. But agents mysteriously dying, disappearing it's become more noticeable because the bodies are left in the open"

"How can you possibly know all this?" Oliver frowned his gun unmoving

"Who do you think was looking into these murders? Oliver we thought it was the Bratva that's why we got you in" Oliver shook his head

"**No!**"

"Yes... Waller knows there's someone out there killing agents, we still have no idea why but the more recent ones have been left with a card" Felicity was trying to focus on the conversation, not on the pain starting to blur her vision

"The queen of hearts" Oliver said slowly

"_Yes_" Slade frowned stepping closer

"Don't"

"Okay... How did you know?"

"Same card on the bomb planted on the plane to kill me"

"Ah guessing _you_ searched that and not Waller, because she wouldn't give you that information"

"Yes... Did you have any leads?"

"No there was never enough information, now the bodies are all have stab wounds, all in the exact same place, in the gut, but this could have been happening for years, it's just the card that makes it one person" Oliver's brain was going into over drive he wasn't sure who he trusted anymore

"I thought it was you. I thought you wanted to revenge on me" Oliver said before he even had time to really process all the information

"Kid, you did exactly what we were trained to do, I was MIA, and you took care of yourself"

"No, I went back, I couldn't find you" Oliver shouted

"It's okay... I got out"

"How?" Oliver said his eyes never leaving Slades face, Felicity felt her head getting heavy as she couldn't moved from the floor

"The Inferno" Olivers mouth visibly fell open then slammed shut, his jaw twitching slightly "He found me, he knew where they'd dump me. He helped me out without blowing his own cover but there was no way he could communicate back to say he saved me" Felicity frowned in confusion, The Inferno was connected to Isabel and Oliver had never said anything about knowing the other agent. _Why would he lie?_

"He did all that?"

"He learnt a long time ago who he could and couldn't trust Oliver," Slade said crossing his arms "and Waller was never one of them, he still goes over her head when he reports in" the sound of sirens approaching stopped the conversation

"Why should I believe _any_ of this?"

"Because you'd _all_ have been dead a long time ago kid if it was really me" Felicity couldn't hold on any longer as she felt the darkness over take her, her brain was confused trying to take in everything that had happened in such a short time. So she welcomed the comfort of the dark as the pain slowly slipped away.

* * *

Felicity's eyes flew open and she bolted up

"Oliver" she practically screamed a hand on her shoulder focused her staring down at her was Chloe concern all over her face

"Hey calm down we're here" Chloe gently placed her glasses on her face

"Where's Oliver?" She glanced around to find she was in a hospital bed

"He's just outside, he wouldn't leave your side till Ray and I got here, he's talking to the police or something" Felicity nodded moving slightly causing more pain in her chest and she winced "I'll call for the doctor, get you more pain medication" Felicity nodded as she lay back

"Where's John?" She asked as Chloe was making her way to the door

"He's fine, minor cuts and bruises. He was unconscious for awhile so they have checked for head injuries but came back all clear, they wanted to keep him in but he refused, his wife just turned up"

"So they're _both_ okay?" Felicity said her voice shaking

"As okay as they can be after a car accident" Felicity nodded unsure how much Chloe actually knew "I'll be right back" Chloe said slipping out the room. The door had barely been closed when it opened again and in stepped Oliver. His suit jacket was gone, and his white shirt was covered in mud and blood, he had dried dirt and blood on his face

"Oliver?" Felicity said unable to hide the emotion in her voice, he walked over to her and he stopped her as she tried to cling to him, she pulled back instantly

"Hey, I'm here, I'm filthy I don't want to get you dirty too" Felicity looked down to see the hospital gown that had replaced her dress, then she looked at Oliver who stood there his head hung low

"What did you tell Chloe?" Felicity asked staring at him

"That someone tried to kill me, that they crashed the car to get to me and held you at gunpoint"

"What about the fact you used a gun? What about Slade?"

"I didn't need to tell Chloe that-"

"But the police?" He still hadn't looked at her

"Waller is handling it, Slade is her man after all, I'm just an innocent bystander" he said softly, Felicity slowly placed her hand over Oliver's on the bed

"None of this is your fault, you know that _right_?" She squeezed his hand lightly and his head never moved, never lifted. He opened his mouth to speak but the door opening stopped him, in stepped Chloe, Ray and Diggle as well as a doctor, he let go of her hand and took a step back

"Miss Smoak, I'm Doctor Locke" he said standing at the foot of her bed "I'm in charge of your treatment, you have bruises ribs, a sprained ankle, several small lacerations and of course the cut to your head. Now there is no signs of head injury, but we want to keep you in and keep an eye on you," Felicity nodded a little "and you'll be on painkillers and antibiotics but basically you need to take it easy"

"Thank you" Felicity practically whispered

"I understand you're in some discomfort so I'll up the pain meds" she nodded

"Thank you doctor" she smiled half heartedly and he smiled back before leaving the room

"So we aren't going to go on the honeymoon" Chloe said, Felicitys head shot to hers

"Excuse me?" Felicity said in shock

"I'm not leaving you after _this_"

"I am fine!" She protested

"We've put it back a week that's all" Ray said squeezing Chloes shoulder

"But it's a trip of a life time"

"That we can do anytime" Ray smiled

"You're _more_ important"

"Sorry for ruining your wedding" both laughed

"You really didn't, it went off without a hitch thanks to your planning" Chloe smiled and Felicity gave a nod glancing in Diggles direction who was staring at Oliver who was now stood by the window. Chloe followed her gaze before looking at Ray

"Well we'll just go get ourselves some lunch whilst we leave you guys to it" Chloe said dragging Ray out the room as soon as the door clicked Felicity turned to Diggle

"How are you?" She smiled

"I'm fine, I'm just glad you're safe, and I'm sorry I couldn't do more"

"Hey, it's not either of your guys fault. You made the best out of a bad situation" she smiled between the two

"I'm glad you're okay" Diggle said hugging Felicity, she returned it as he squeezed ever so gently

"I'm fine, thank you John" she said softly

"Well take care of yourself and I'll see you soon" he smiled then left the room. Oliver stayed by the window staring out

"I'm giving you a two weeks break" he said never moving, she frowned slightly his words seemed heavier than she thought

"I was going to argue with you, tell you I can still do the job, be your EA but I think a break to rest my ribs and ankle is probably for the best," she sighed a little "_**BUT**_ I can still look into what Slade said, into these murder-"

"No," he cut her off "no, when I said a two week break I meant from it _all_"

"What are you saying Oliver?" She tried to hide the break in her voice, he span around then still unable to look her in the eyes

"That I think you need some time"

"Time from what exactly?"

"_Me_" he said his eyes finally meeting hers

"Oh" she practically whispered her head dropping, he was by her side in seconds

"I'm not saying this is over, I'm just saying we both need a little time… apart" Felicity could feel her heart hammering in her chest as she fought the urge to cry, he was pushing her away after everything he was trying to leave now. His lips on her forehead, kissing her so affectionately stopped her mind rambling. He pulled away slowly "I'm going to get myself sorted now I know you're okay"

"This _isn't_ over Oliver" she replied as he opened the door

"I never said it was"

"Then I'll give you _your_ time but no time will change my mind" Oliver shook his head, cursing under his breath at the resilience of the woman in front of him

"Goodbye Felicity" he said closing the door, leaving Felicity alone wishing how she was back in the hotel room, wishing the only bruises she had were from Oliver and there night together, but most of all wishing that she hadn't just let him walk out of her life again.

* * *

**Oh and the two Russian words are No and Yes, in that order... Also I hope you enjoyed it even with this :(... there is more pain to come BUT I'm hoping you understand and keep reading... and I promise we will find out about there past very soon!**


	21. Chapter 21: Heartache

**Firstly as always THANK YOU for everything, every time I get constructive criticism I try to take it on board. SO for this chapter I have tried really really hard to punctuate properly BUT if there are any grammar, spelling or punctuation mistakes in this or any chapter it is all on ME. I may be British but English was not my strongest subject, so I really do try for you guys. Anyway before we start we finally hear about the past... I hope you enjoy and I'll leave a note at the end...**

* * *

It had been 2 weeks, Felicity had done exactly as Oliver had stated. She had given him the time he needed, and now she had had enough of sitting at home. Chloe and Ray had finally gone on their honeymoon that morning and Felicity was ready to get back in to it all. That was if Oliver still wanted her after all.

She was nervous; she couldn't get this feeling of dread from the pit of her stomach. She convinced herself it was just because she hadn't heard anything from Oliver in all that time, Diggle had come to see her a handful of times, even messaged her, but Oliver really did keep his distance. She stepped out the elevator and didn't even bother to knock just letting herself in.

The 4 people inside froze as she stood there, Oliver, Diggle, Slade and an Asian young lady she presumed to be Shado all stood around the room. The closed off blank expression on Olivers face told her everything she needed to know.

"I... Sorry for interrupting... _This_," she said gesturing to the room, "I should probably be going." she said pointing behind her, she turned around.

"Miss Smoak?" she froze at the Australian accent flowing through the room and span back around.

"Yes."

"Come in, close the door." She did exactly that and stepped forward, "I must say, I've seen the work you've been doing Miss Smoak, the alerts you set up looking for me, that I must say did work but," he shrugged lightly, "The research into Miss Rochev, the hacking, you could be a real asset to the agency." She glanced at Oliver and she could visibly see his fists tighten and his jaw clench.

"But I thought Waller was using you," Felicity frowned. "I thought she was blaming you..." Shado stepped closer to Slade then

"She was but she has been _demoted_, Johns wife is temporarily in charge." She glanced at Diggle, who stood arms crossed.

"Waller couldn't be fired she _knows_ too much, but she'll be kept an eye on now. Lyla's taken the position until a replacement can be found or the baby is born, it'll work better under her control."

"Oh," her eyes landed on Oliver and he stared at her, his eyes seemed empty. "What about the murders? What about finding the _real_ person behind your accident?" The other 3 looked between the two as Oliver remained silent, "I could start looking into it, I could get into the system again cross reference all similar murders like Slade said," she stood taller then, "I could even look into the link with the Inferno and Miss Rochev, they must know _something_ about her parents-"

"No," Oliver finally spoke, his voice deep and quite startling, "you aren't needed on this Felicity, you don't work for the agency."

"But I want to help..." the other 3 remained silent

"I don't want you to help," he straightened up, "Could you guys give us a minute?"

"Sure kid," Slade said as he slowly wrapped an arm around Shado who smiled sincerely at Felicity as they passed her. Diggle hesitated, giving Oliver a look but he didn't even respond. He made his way by Felicity gently squeezing her arm.

"Call me, no matter _what_." He said joining the other two as they all left the penthouse together.

An awkward silence fell around them as Felicity frowned at Oliver; he turned her back on her just like at the hospital. This time she walked over to him, she gently placed her hand over his as he rested it on the breakfast bar. She heard his breath catch at the contact but instantly he pulled away turning to face her.

"Don't do _this_," she said staring into his eyes, "I understand, what happened freaked you out because I got hurt-"

"It's not just _that_." he whispered butting in but Felicity ignored him

"But I'm not going anywhere, you gave me those two weeks and I didn't need them Oliver."

"But I did."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She frowned looking up at him.

"This, _**us**_ it isn't going to work."

"But you said you wanted _me_, wanted _**us**_." she shook her head in disbelief.

"Well people can change their minds." Felicity couldn't help the laugh of disbelief that consumed her.

"You're doing it again, pushing me away because you're scared, it's just like last time though admittedly last time there was other stuff too" she saw Oliver visibly cringe at the mention of their joint past. She could feel her heart pounding waiting for him to speak but he said nothing, so she carried on, "but it's definitely you not fighting for me, for _**us**_, you're giving up before it's even properly begun-" she saw the hurt flash across his face and then he shouted.

"I'm not giving up! We won't work! Our history proved that! I mean for Christ's sake Felicity you were my first job!" Her eyes widened in shocked as he ran a hand down the back of his neck, "_shit_." he whispered under his breath.

"What?" She stuttered out.

"Nothing"

"I was a job? As in for the agency? You were just..." She shook her head trying to process everything, "was it for my hacking?"

"Sort of," he shrugged, "they wanted someone to protect you, to keep an eye on you and your hacking, someone that was organic, that wouldn't alter your life."

"_Organic? Alter my life?_ You spent most of that year with me, I told you things I hardly told anyone-" she could feel her heart starting to break. _He lied; he had been lying from the start_.

"Felicity it wasn't like that-"

"We slept together..."

"That wasn't part of the plan, I was meant to keep an eye on you for your dad."

"You... You know my _**dad**_?" She could feel the anger and hurt combining as his words slipped out.

"I've been meaning to tell you, I just haven't found the right time _yet_." He took a step towards her, his hands open and she took a step back her hands clinging to her own chest.

"Who is he?" She spat out.

"I can't tell you that." he said shaking his head, the emotionless expression and deep voice were gone. Now she just saw concern, and regret, his voice was soft and low.

"Well I'll just hack the agency database."

"You can't do that it's illegal, and there won't be any information."

"It's never stopped me before, I can find out."

"Felicity he's just trying to _protect _you... And so am I." she looked away from him then.

"What by lying to me? By keeping things that could change my whole life to yourself?" She took a deep breath, before looking up into his eyes, "By walking out on me, by leaving me _alone_?"

"It's not like _that_..." He said and she saw the pain visible in his eyes,

"Really because that's what it feels like... Was I just a _job _to you?" He frowned.

"I had to monitor you then and I promised I'd protect you."

"Even now, did you do all this because I am a job?"

"You walked back into my life, I had no control over that and you'll _always_ be a job Felicity."

"But I'm _not_."

"You are and this life I lead, it's only going to end one of 2 ways... My death or worse _**yours**_." Felicitys face dropped fighting back the tears, as she felt her heart shatter in her chest.

"You don't lead that life anymore."

"I do Felicity, I killed those men, _it's who I am_, no matter what choice I make I will always be dragged back in."

"You have a choice-" She could feel this never ending battle slipping away.

"And I made it a long time ago..." Oliver leaned down and pressed a button on the side of the breakfast bar, some of his cupboards moved to reveal an array of weaponry.

"I... If one thing this whole event has taught me it's that life is _precious_... And I want to live life, I wanted to live it with _you_," she removed her eyes from the shelves and stared into his deep blue eyes, Felicity took a step back, "I... I can't watch you believe you're slowly dying a little every day, I won't. And I'm not staying here to be _your job_, I'm _**not**_ and I can't live a life not knowing if I _**ever **_meant anything to you," his mouth opened and she shook her head as she continued, "you have lied to me about my own father, you hurt me back then and right here that pain feels _nothing_ compared to now," she stopped the tears from falling, as a lump caught in her throat, "I can't keep thinking you've let me in when you put all these _walls back up_," she turned around walking to the door, turning her head back to his as she grabbed the handle. "I quit as your EA, I just I _can't keep doing this_."

She gestured between the two and then opened the door, slamming it closed behind her before Oliver even had a chance to process all her words. His head dropped to his chest as he let out a shaky breath, fighting his own instincts to chase after her, because after all she was a lot safer if he wasn't in her life. She wasn't his weakness, _no not at all_, but he didn't want her getting hurt, just by people wanting to get to him.

* * *

As soon as Felicity stepped outside her emotions hit her, she had lost her job, lost her boyfriend and her life had changed all over again due to this man. Every emotion from anger to hurt to deceit to love, _**love**_, She let herself cry then because she was in love with Oliver. He had ended things, and she had walked out before she got a chance to tell him she loved him. A sense of relief washed over her as she realised she was glad she hadn't told him because having told him would definitely make this worse.

It was weird because Felicity realised she wasn't crying because Oliver had lied, or even kept things from her. She understood in a weird way that he was protecting her and whatever her father was doing he was protecting her too, but what she didn't like was the fact Oliver didn't fight for them. He hadn't even chased after her and _**that**_ upset her. She sighed as she cried for the future she had lost, the life with him she thought they were capable of having now having been ripped away. Her heart ached as she tried to calm herself. Her mind wandered back to the past, about the last time her heart broke over him.

* * *

_Felicity stretched her arms out expecting to feel Oliver, but he wasn't there. She sat up reaching for her glasses placing them on. She looked around the room to find it empty, Oliver wasn't there, and all his clothes were gone. She frowned, an uneasy feeling taking over her. She looked at the time 8.15am __**crap!**__ Her exam started in 45 minutes and she needed to be there in 30. She shot out of bed, pulled on her clothes as quickly as possible, tying her hair into a ponytail. She didn't have time for makeup but she wasn't bothered, this was a practical exam, so staring at a computer for hours. She sighed looking around her room, a smile on her face as she remembered about last night, before quickly locking her door and rushing to the bathroom._

_She had hurried that much she had time to grab herself a quick coffee from a stand close to the exam hall. Several people must have had the same idea as she was in queue of people. She was pleasantly day dreaming, thinking of the previous night when the two guys' conversation in front of her caught her attention._

_"Queen and Merlyn's party was __**sick **__last night!" The taller guy said enthusiastically,_

_"Quiet… hangover... I wouldn't be here if we didn't have football practise." the shorter guy answered._

_"Well I'm just saying dudes know how to throw a party"_

_"Yes they sure do, but where did Ollie disappear to last night?" Felicity instantly felt the blush rise as she remembered their night._

_"__A girl."_

_"He ditched his own party for a girl?"_

_"It wasn't just __**any**__ girl," Felicity couldn't believe what she was hearing, "this was __**the**__ girl he had the __**bet **__on."_

_"What bet?"_

_"You know the chick in B halls, the Vegas one," Felicitys heart hammered in her chest as she felt a torrent of emotion hit her._

_"Oh... Oh __**that**__ one, the whole sleep with her before the end of the year and get a $100,000 with that other rich kid, not Merlyn... That other dude!"_

_"Yep that one… well Ollie was seen sneaking out of her halls earlier this morning." he said giving his friend a knowing glance_

_"Well we all know Ollie __**never**__ loses a bet, especially when it involves a girl." Felicitys heart was aching and her head pounding. __**She was bet. All this time had been a lie, just a way to get into her pants. How could she have been so stupid to have trusted him?**_

_She stopped the tears from falling as she walked out the queue; coffee was the last thing on her mind. She tried to think of the time they had spent together how she was genuinely falling for Oliver Queen yet it had all been a lie on his part. She looked at the clock 8.44; she didn't have time to panic now. She had an exam to do. She took a deep breath as she headed inside._

_2 hours later and Felicity walked out the hall; she was the last out as the crowds dispersed quickly. She walked down the steps, rushing back to halls. That's why she didn't see him stood leaning against the tree as she passed him._

_"Felicity!" Oliver called out, she didn't stop, she couldn't. Her exam had been disastrous, she had spent most of the two hours distracted; her brain analysing all the little things Oliver had done. "Felicity?" he said grabbing her wrist. She stopped then and stared at his hand encircling her wrist. He let go frowning, "what's wrong?" He asked taking a step closer, not touching her, but she looked into his eyes, she was lost in them, "Is this about this morning? About me not being there?" And suddenly it all came crashing back; she took a step back from him and only caused him to frown harder._

_"I know." She practically whispered._

_"You know what?"_

_"I know okay? You don't need to pretend anymore."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"The reason you left this morning, because __**this **__was a onetime thing." she said her head dropping._

_"Felicity"_

_"No okay? You don't get to __**say **__my name like that anymore."_

_"Like what?" He frowned._

_"Like you care, like I __**matter**__," she took a deep breath, "I thought this, __**us**__, __**I **__meant something more than your usual flings, you were my first Oliver..." his mouth fell open._

_"What?!... Why didn't you say anything?" He asked searching her face for something._

_"Because it wouldn't have changed anything for you, we'd still be at this point, in this situation."_

_"I don't-"_

_"__**Just stop!**__" She shouted causing a few people to look in their direction; she dropped her voice, "the bet." His eyes flashed with recognition and he saw her face drop as he realised he'd given himself away._

_"Please let me-"_

_"__**No**__, your reaction said enough, it's true..." She shook her head "I thought you were __**better **__than that, I thought this was different for you. Like I said I thought you were special enough to be my first but you just... You __**used**__ me," she couldn't stop a tear from falling and Olivers hand shot up, she took a step back so he couldn't touch her, "no, you don't __**ever**__ get to touch me again, to see me again," she took a shaky breath as she tried to regain her composure "I don't want to ever see or hear from you again, __**Ollie**__." _

_It dripped with bitterness off her tongue and she saw him visibly recoil. __She hated it but that was who he was: Ollie, the womaniser, playboy, billionaire, there was more to him than most people knew but still he played that image up for everyone, and that was what he had done to lose her. __She turned away from him and walked off. She never looked back, but if she had she would have seen him frozen to the spot, a look of absolute devastation and horror on his face._

* * *

As soon as Felicity walked into her apartment, her tears had stopped. She couldn't cry anymore. She looked at her place, the home she now shared with a newlywed couple and the city she had called her home for the last 5 years. She sat on the sofa thinking about the decisions she had made over the year, of everything around her and that's when she found herself on the phone to Frank.

"Hey sweetheart, what can I do for you?"

"Can I come and stay in the beach house?"

"You and Oliver?" She could hear the suggestion in his tone.

"No just _**me**_, I need a break, I need some space and time to think, I need... I need..." She took a deep breath, "I need to sort my life out." She whispered.

"Felicity what's happened?"

"I... I quit my job I don't work for Oliver anymore."

"Oh," she could hear the understanding, "I'm sorry darling, of course you are more than welcome, head up and come see us whenever you're ready."

"Thank you." She replied.

"No problem." She hung up and glanced around her.

She knew running away wouldn't solve anything, but she wasn't running away, she was merely having a break; some time to really think about what she wanted, especially now.

* * *

**Firstly I'm SORRY! It hurt me too to hurt her... and please please don't hate Oliver just yet... Remember there is reason we only see the flashback from her point of view this time ;) :P... BUT I also hope that, the revelation of the past lived up to expectations too! I don't know, I'm not sure... **

**Also remember it hurt me to write this as much as it hurt for you to read it :(, I'll try to be back soon!**


	22. Chapter 22: Mysteries

**Firstly I want to thank you ALL for the reviews, follows, favourites seriously they all keep me going especially with how painful that last chapter was, and I am sorry! I promise things will (hopefully if I pull it all off) get pulled together by the end so everything is explained... Now to this chapter, it's slower paced now because we're getting into the rest of the story and so there is going to be a lot of linking things together (basically I thought you all needed a little less emotional scenes after the last chapter) SO I hope you enjoy :), I'll try to be back soon but as usual life likes to get in the way!**

* * *

One month later

Felicity was curled up in a king-sized duvet in bed, she was ill. She'd been throwing up on and off for the last few days. She had just woken up to the nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach again. She put it down to stress, mainly because of the life altering decisions she had made whilst staying in Frank and Marys beach house. She hadn't taken the decisions lightly either; she had waited a month before she finally made the choice last night. She sighed as her phone beeped, yet another message from someone trying to get her to go back to Oliver.

First there was Diggle; he wasn't really trying just making sure she was okay. Then came Thea who wanted to know every little detail, wanted to know what had happened and all Felicity could say was to ask Oliver. But he was apparently remaining silent on the subject. Next was Walter who practically begged for her to come back to QC and not even as Olivers EA. She told him truthfully she couldn't work for the Queens anymore.

Finally and the most surprising of all was a voicemail message from Moira, at first she was angry and shouting about breaking a contract, about leaving her son and the firm in the lurch. But at the end her voice softened as she said that she was sorry and that Felicity brought out a better side of her son, and thanked her. That was the last message Felicity ever listened to. Any other she deleted. She wasn't going to keep putting herself through it when Oliver himself hadn't even bothered.

Her phone continued to beep, so in frustration she grabbed it. Her eyes widened in shock and she seized her tablet.

It was an alert on the bomb file in Isabels office, with everything she had completely forgotten about the alerts she set up for Oliver. Someone was accessing the file remotely. Clearly it wasn't Isabel, as it wasn't from her computer. She tapped a few keys trying to track the address. For some reason she was blocked, she tried to single it out but suddenly it disappeared. She frowned at the screen; the location had been tracked to Merlyn Global. She tilted her head in confusion.

"Why the hell would anyone be looking at this from _there_?" She said out loud.

She looked back at the files from Isabel, debating with herself whether to look into it or not. She knew she shouldn't because it meant possibly talking to Oliver again, but she hated mysteries. They needed to be solved, and that was what made her mind up. Well that was what she convinced herself anyway.

She looked into the files taking the sketches of the bombs, each a lot larger than the ones from Olivers accident. These were enough to take out a small town; Felicity scrolled through each file and then decided to start a comparison of these bombs to the one of Olivers before she dragged herself from the bed. Having a sudden desire for pancakes, she picked up her tablet taking it with her as she went into the kitchen.

* * *

Oliver wasn't thinking. He was just punching. Repeatedly hitting the punch bang hung from his living room. His phone ringing caused him to glance in its direction. Mother flashed across the screen as he ignored it hitting the punch bag even harder.

"Oliver!" Diggle said walking into the room,

"What?" Oliver spat out as he carried on.

"You have a meeting, _**now**_!"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do!"

"I cancelled Dig, I was not sitting through another tech meeting I don't understand."

"You can't keep doing _this_." Diggle said stepping closer.

"Doing what?" Oliver said finally stepping back.

"Going to work, coming back, working out, sleeping or not sleeping," Diggle crossed his arms over his chest "It isn't a life."

"I don't have a life Dig, I need to be back to fitness for the agency," he stood straighter "and QC is my legacy I'm doing work whilst my dad has a break."

"But the agency isn't everything Oliver." Diggle said raising an eyebrow.

"Why not just get to the point here Dig?" Oliver counted grabbing the towel from the sofa arm and placing it around his neck.

"And what would that be Oliver?" Oliver sighed heavily rubbing the towel down his face.

"Just come out with it Dig I'm sick of everyone tip toeing around me."

"Well that's because whenever anyone mentions _**her**_ you clam up or shoot them down." Diggle said shaking his head.

"That's because there is _nothing_ to say!" Oliver said struggling to remain in control.

"Now that line might work with everyone else, might work with everyone who _doesn't_ know about the agency, about your past, but not me _okay_?"

"What do you want me to say Diggle?" Oliver spat out.

"The truth. That would probably be a start."

"She got hurt because of _**me**_, she was held at gun point because of what I do," he took a deep breath, "and the way she looked at me, it was as if she was _scared_ of me." His head dropped a little.

"Oliver man-"

"No, I won't force her to stay. The way she stared at me when that man had her it was as if I was a _monster_," he replied quietly, "It is _her_ life John, and ultimately her _**choice**_."

"But you didn't give her a choice," Diggle took a step forward, "you told her you two couldn't be together, you told her things were over-"

"Yes I did, but she didn't have to quit QC."

"Of course she did, she's not going to spend all her days watching the man she loved carry on his life without her." Diggle gave him a look and Oliver shook his head.

"She didn't love me John; we weren't that far in our relationship." John couldn't help laughing, "What?"

"_**Seriously?**_ That's what you think?" Oliver gave a swift nod, "Are you blind? A woman doesn't spend so much time with someone; help them even when they lied to her if she doesn't care. And god you two were like love sick puppies, I mean the way you'd look at each other when the other wasn't looking, the small touches, both your smiles," he smiled himself then, "I mean I've never seen you smile like you did around her, and she had a glow about her when she was around you." Oliver closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose whilst his other hands thumb gently ran over his fingers.

"But I lied too much to her, her dad, when we first met, her being my first job-"

"Ah now you see she might have started off as your job, but she most definitely became more than that back then." Diggle said a glint in his eyes.

"Dig..." He said slowly opening his eyes

"And I know she most definitely isn't a job now." He smiled at him. "I know you think you're protecting her now by not being with her but you aren't happy, she isn't happy-"

"It isn't about being happy Dig, it's about her being _**alive**_!"

"She could get hit by a bus tomorrow for all you know."

"Yes but at least her chances of not getting killed improve when she isn't with me." Diggle shook his head

"There's no talking to you on this point; you've made up your mind and even though you're both miserable, both could die at any point, you're still be stubborn!" Diggle span around then heading for the door, "Find a new EA Oliver because I'm not paid enough to keep your schedule," before he opened the door he turned to look at him, his tone serious, "Lyla and I made it work, we're going to have a family, there is no reason you two couldn't have... Stop denying yourself both what you want before it is all _too late_" Diggle walked out the door and Oliver sighed before clouting the punch bag in frustration with a loud brutal groan.

* * *

Felicity had just finished her pancakes, which even if she did say herself were delicious! She turned to her tablet pulling up the comparisons

"Holy... Pancakes!" She exclaimed, silently thanking nobody heard that. The bombs were practically identical, all the same trademarks minus the playing card and of course these plans were a lot larger. Felicity stared at the screen unblinking for awhile, the bombs had the same creator but the original bomber had been killed years ago. So someone had to have learnt his trade, and how had Isabel managed to get plans like these?

Her hand shot to her phone automatically, she scrolled through the contacts and landed on his name. Her heart hammered, and she closed her eyes taking a deep breath. _No, she wasn't going to call him_. If she found something else maybe she would but right here, not a chance. She wasn't going to put herself or her heart through it again.

She needed to search more into this bomber see his connections, she typed away happily on her tablet forgetting about this past month when her phone ringing pulled her out of her thoughts. Her heart skipped a beat but she quickly pushed that down. _No. Oliver wouldn't call._ She grabbed her phone Chloes name flashing on the screen

"What are you calling for? Shouldn't you be on your glorious honeymoon?" Chloes laughter filled the phone line.

"Fliss, we've been gone a month!"

"Oh my god a month _already_?" Felicity's voice dropped as she realised it had been a month since things had ended, since she'd last seen Olivers face, heard his voice. She slammed her eyes closed pushing the memories down.

"Felicity?" Chloe said softly.

"Yes" she replied the sadness evident in her tone.

"Fliss how are you?"

"Fine-"

"Fliss..." Felicity sighed.

"What do you want me to say Chloe?"

"The truth. Remember I was there last time he broke your heart." Felicity swallowed sharply.

"He didn't break my heart this time-"

"I know he ended it because he thinks you're going to get hurt being with him and you walked away because you can't keep doing this _back and forth thing_. I know his reasons are noble but he's still an idiot!" Felicity stayed silent hating having to lie to Chloe, but if she knew the truth her life would also be at risk. But that also meant Felicity had to suffer through this pain alone, and that was what convinced her she needed a fresh start. "Fliss?" She could hear the concern in her voice.

"We broke up for the _right reasons_, I should have learnt from the past," she sighed, "he hurt me then and he's hurt me now, if he can't see how happy he made me, how much I cared, how much I wanted to be in his life regardless of whatever _**danger**_ then I just want to forget about it, forget about _him_."

"Sweetie, it isn't that simple... Just like last time-"

"Chloe."

"Don't Chloe me, I'm not the one who isn't home, I'm not the one who has taken a job to get away-"

"Chloe please don't." Chloe could hear the desperation, "I need a fresh start, that doesn't mean I won't visit you, or call you every day. I just I'm putting me first for once... I _**need**_... to do this." She lacked the conviction and Chloe could tell but she also knew not to push it.

"Fine, but you're always welcome here... When are you coming _home_?"

"Tomorrow, then I leave in a week."

"Okay... I miss you Fliss."

"Really? You've just got back from your honeymoon; shouldn't you be all your husband?" Felicity tried to move the subject on.

"Haha I love Ray but nothing like you, you're my sister remember," Felicity tried to fight the tears, "and if you ever need me I'll be there, and if you ever need to chat I'm here..."

"I know, me too."

"Well then Fliss, get your ass in gear so I can give you a proper goodbye before you leave." Felicity laughed then, unable to stop smiling at her best friends words.

"Oh before I forget, Barry will be coming to say goodbye too."

"That does not surprise me."

"Did you hear about what happened though?" Felicity asked.

"Well seeing as I've been on a month around the world luxury cruise with my husband and only spoke to you... _**No**_."

"Iris and Eddie broke up."

"_**What?!**_"

"She told him that she loved him, she just wasn't sure how she felt anymore."

"How did he take it?" Chloe asked.

"He asked her if it was because she felt something for Barry..."

"_**And?**_"

"She told him, she couldn't lie to him and she didn't know what she felt for either, so she was going to spend some time alone because she didn't want to lead anyone on."

"Oh my god! Is she alright?"

"As expected, she spent a week here with me. She doesn't know what to do."

"What did you tell her?" Chloe asked with a hint of hesitation.

"The truth..."

"Fliss, you're hurting so I don't know if-"

"I told her that she should follow her heart, because her head will think of many ways that things could be good or bad but in the end; _**love**_ would always outweigh the risk of pain."

"Fliss... I am sorry things ended the way they did for you."

"Me too but one thing that never changes is Olivers stubbornness."

"Or yours." Chloe counted.

"Well I think I've done enough-"

"You have, this is _**all**_ on him, and believe me he won't forget that!"

"Chlo, promise me you aren't going to do anything stupid?"

"I promise" she replied instantly. But Felicity didn't feel 100% convinced. Her tablet binging dragged her attention to it.

"Anyway I've got to get packing so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course, love you Fliss!"

"Love you too." Felicity placed her phone down staring at the screen of her tablet.

The bombers name was Nikolai Kukla, he has had ties with the Bratva since his youth. He was killed in a bombing gone wrong by the Russian police. He had no children, no other connections. She needed to broaden her search. Maybe look at his parents. She typed in her programs letting the searches run themselves as she decided to spend the rest of the day packing.


	23. Chapter 23: The Blow

**I'm back again! Another steady chapter, things are coming together... I promise next chapter is a little slower then it all starts to happen :P (well it's meant too anyway). I'm dedicating this to a friend Sofia who helped me with the names after my brain froze! Seriously kudos for her :P, anyway THANK YOU as always for all your support... I hope you enjoy this :). I have 4 days off work next week as long as nothing comes up that means more time for writing :D! so hopefully see you soon. **

* * *

It was later in the evening and Felicity had spent it with Frank and Mary, a goodbye meal and well wishes for the future. Neither of them mentioned Oliver which she was thankful for, they merely supported her in the decisions she had made. She had just stepped back into the beach house, when her tablet, which she had left on the kitchen table, was flashing with alerts. After packing and going for dinner she had completely forgotten about it.

She gently walked over to the table sat down pulling her strappy heels off as she glanced at the screen. The heel fell from her hand as she stared at the tablet in bewilderment. Nikolai Kukla had one single living relative. One niece. Felicity gulped as she read the name.

"_Isabel Rochev_" she stuttered out feeling the shiver down her spine. She quickly scanned the files to look at how they were related. Her mother, his sister, _The Doll_. Now she had a name; Diana Kukla.

_But why would Isabel want Oliver dead? Why did she have these plans of large bombs? Why was she working at QC?_

There were too many unanswered questions for Felicitys liking; she needed to find more out. She pulled the files on The Doll, if she was having an affair with an American agent; all she needed to do was set up a search looking for photos of Diana with any American person throughout the years of her service at the Bratva. After 30 minutes of coding, and programming she had the search set up.

So if Isabel was raised by relatives, it makes sense that her uncle taught her how to build bombs but where was her father? Now she had her mother's name she most definitely could find her father.

It took literally 4 taps on her tablet to find his name, and his photo. Vitaly Rochev. It took her several more taps to in fact find he was dead, murdered 5 years ago. She brought up the death reports, he had been beaten, tortured. It was presumed by the Bratva but he was found with an item in his mouth, a playing card. The Queen of hearts. Felicitys mouth fell open. The murders, the bombs, this man's murder were all connected and Isabel was the only link. She read the reports again, a stab wound to the gut. Same as the previous murders Slade had mentioned, she needed to check these wounds against the other murders, check to see how many there officially were and if they were connected in any way.

She leant down pulling off her other heel, as she grabbed her tablet in her arms heading for the bedroom. She wanted to be comfy in bed if she was doing all this research.

* * *

Oliver and Diggle had just finished their dinner for the evening. Much to Olivers protests Diggle had stayed and even cooked. He did it a lot lately, found more reasons to stay or to randomly check in on him. He knew it was because he was worried about him, since Felicity left Oliver sort of retreated within himself. He stopped going to galas, he avoided all his family and friends, he literally left the penthouse for work and that was it. The rest of the time he spent inside working out and trying to liaise with Lyla about the agency.

Oliver knew he had no right to feel bad about ending things with Felicity but since she had gone, he felt lost. He felt like he was a ship sailing in the dark night whose guiding light had disappeared leaving him to manage on his own. But he knew it was his own fault, and that's why he wanted to suffer alone. The only thing that kept him going was knowing that Felicity was out there somewhere, unharmed and safe away from him.

Oliver was just about to wash the pots when there was a banging on the door. Both men looked at each other as the knocking continued.

"Open up Oliver!" A very distinct female voice shouted through the door that they recognised instantly. _Chloe_. Diggle straightened up crossing his arms over his chest giving Oliver a look.

"Sweetheart, I don't think he's in." Ray said the other side of the door.

"_**Oh he's in there**_!" Chloe said banging on the door even louder. "And I'm not going till he _answers_ this door!"  
Oliver sighed heavily.

"I think you should answer." Diggle whispered. Oliver shook his head, "You've got to face it eventually, man." Oliver marched over to the door. He knew he deserved this anger, deep down he even welcomed it but he just never expected it to be from Chloe. He pulled the door open and the blonde practically fell through, her husband caught her wrist to stop her from hitting the floor.

"I told you!" She said staring into Rays eyes and he shook his head with a grin.

"What can I do for you two?" Oliver said remaining neutral closing the door behind them. Chloes eyes snapped to his as she stepped out of her husbands embrace. Nobody in the room saw it coming as the sound of her hand across his cheek echoed through the room.

"_**That's**_ for Felicity!" Chloe said in rage. Of course the blow didn't move Oliver, or really hurt him either, but he was not expecting it. He could feel his cheek burning as he gazed into her eyes; he could see the anger and disappointment bubbling in them. Rays arms wrapped around Chloe holding her back as he saw her arms moving to hit him again.

"Chloe!" Ray said trying to calm her down.

"Let her go." Oliver said his voice level.

"What?" Ray and Chloe said in unison.

"Just let her do it." He repeated, Ray shook his head and Chloe glanced at her husband with a confused frown.

"Why would you let me do that?"

"Because I hurt your friend, because I deserve _this_." Again his voice was even and calm.

"You can let me go Ray," Chloe said taking a deep breath, her heart steadying. He nodded as he released her from his arms and took a step back, "You have _no idea_ what you did to her." Chloe said staring into his eyes, he said nothing, "You broke her heart back then and you've done it again now. I thought you'd _changed_, I thought you'd _grown up_, I thought you were a man that _finally_ deserved her!" Her voice rose with each word.

"I will never deserve her," Chloes mouth fell open, "she deserves _**so much better**_ than _me_, she deserves someone _**who isn't**_ going to get her held at gun point, someone who isn't going to get her _killed_. Someone who can make her _**truly happy**_, who can give her _the future_ she deserves. She doesn't need someone who has broken her heart twice, no matter how unintentional; she doesn't need to have to cope with someone as _**messed up**_ as I am." He never looked away from her as he spoke, and he could see the frown on her face.

"Are you genuinely _this stupid_?" He frowned then, "how could you not realise she was happy, in fact _**the happiest**_ I've ever seen her, _with you_." He shook his head.

"At least she's _safer_ without me." He said quietly, glancing at Diggle who still stood by the table. Chloe turned to glimpse at Diggle her frown deepening.

"I don't know what the hell kind of life _you_ lead, I don't know what you and Felicity aren't telling me, I mean I might be blonde but I'm not _**that**_ blonde. But there is one thing I do know, when you love someone. Nothing, and I mean _**nothing**_ else matters and nothing else compares." She smiled softly at Ray then.

"We weren't in love Chl-" her laughed cut him off.

"Really? That's what lie you are telling yourself?" She shook her head before looking into her purse hanging from her shoulder. She pulled out a brown envelope, holding it in her hand as she met Olivers eyes once more. "She's leaving." Oliver's heart pounded in his chest.

"She already left." Oliver said flatly.

"No she went to get to some space. She went to Frank's beach house for Christ sake!" She shook her head and Oliver just stared at her, "She's leaving Starling _**for good**_."

"Good, the further away from me she is the safer she'll be." Chloes eyes widened, she shook her head breathing deeply to calm her anger.

"She's coming back tomorrow and leaving the country in a week; she was given an opportunity with a tech company in the UK. She has rejected so many offers in the past telling me Starling is her home, yet now she's leaving."

"She deserves a chance of a proper career-"

"No I'm not faulting that. I'm just concerned she's making these life altering decisions thinking that if she runs away, she'll be able to get over _**you**_." Oliver shook his head

"If that's what it takes..." Chloe scoffed loudly.

"Seriously you're both as bad as each other. Last time things ended with you she did some _**crazy**_ things! And with the looks of you, and _this place_," she gestured around the penthouse, "you've been feeling exactly the same." She crossed her arms then.

"What was the point of all this Chloe?" Oliver asked. She smiled then.

"In all honesty, I thought I would come here, and make you suffer like she has. But I can tell that you're actually punishing yourself enough, so now my real question is: why are you denying yourself what you both truly want?" Oliver went to open his mouth but Chloe cut him off, "You can try to lie to everyone all you want, even attempt to deny it to yourself but in the end, it's so obvious." She stuck her arm out holding out the envelope, Oliver took it looking at her.

"What is it?"

"Open it." Gradually Oliver opened the envelope slowly sliding out its contents. There was a photo inside, Oliver stared at it.

It was from the wedding, Felicity and himself dancing alone on the dance floor. Neither knew the photo was being taken and they looked so natural together. The way they seemed to just fit into each others bodies, the light touches of their hand, and the absolute care free smiles on their faces made the photo so beautiful. But what stuck out the most was their intense gaze, both were looking into each others eyes as if nothing else in the entire universe mattered but them in that moment. He blinked remembering her soft lips on his; remembering the dancing, the laughing and remembering their night together. His lips twitched up of their own accord.

"Now, tell me _**that**_ isn't two people who love each other." Chloe said but Oliver never tore his eyes away from the photo. Hearing the door opening and seeing Ray and Chloe leaving brought him out his haze.

"The photo." Oliver said stepping closer.

"Keep it." Chloe said hand raised, "Fix this Oliver, before it's too late because she's already given you enough chances, so you better do something huge to win her back."

"Thank you." Oliver said softly.

"Don't thank me; thank Ray, his love brings out the best in me." She said as Ray took her hand squeezing it lightly. Oliver nodded in recognition as they left the penthouse.

"So Oliver, what's the plan?" Diggle asked tilting his head.

"There is no plan, I can't _**force**_ her to stay."

"Really? After that, you aren't going to fight for her?" Diggle shook his head in disbelief.

"Now I never said that." Oliver smiled lightly as his mind raced with ideas.

"Then what are you going to do?" Diggle asked with a frown.

"I'm going to sleep on it, then see how I feel in the morning."

"Well Oliver, don't leave it too long because you can't blame the girl if she doesn't want to forgive you." Olivers head dropped slightly.

"I know I don't even know if I deserve another chance but the least I can do is apologise for how things ended, explain myself." Diggle shook his head.

"I think you should make a choice and _stick to it_" Diggle said uncrossing his arms and giving Oliver a knowing look. He sighed deeply as his mind raced. Did he want to be with Felicity? _Yes but he also wanted her safe_. But was her love more important than her safety. That's where he struggled. He wanted her love, god knows he loved her. _He loved her_. But was their love enough over everything else. He closed his eyes trying to focus his brain.

* * *

Felicity was lay in bed, her mind racing. She had hacked the FBI database, in an attempt to find the agency murders because the agency clearly wouldn't have the personnel registered as members. So she used the playing card as a basis, she found 10 murders around the world in the past 5 years including Vitaly, each of the victims varied in age, sex, race, profession. There seemed to be no pattern apart from the card and the cause of death. A single stab wound to the gut. She ran a reconstruction of the stab wounds described, of the theories of weapons, till she had a possible murder weapon; a small blade, a curved one with a serrated edge. It was twisted the same with every victim. She used this information to expand her search, to look further back at unsolved murders, throughout Starling and the world.

It appeared that Vitaly was the first victim with a card, but he was beaten, tortured made to suffer. His body was laid out in the streets of Moscow as if on parade. The rest of the bodies were not tortured, some had other defensive marks and some had none but they all had the same wound to the gut. All bodies placed out in the streets to be seen. 6 of those 10 were within Starling City and Central City. The other 3 were more widespread Russia, China and France.

Felicity sighed as several more murder victims popped up. They were murdered between 10-15 years ago, 5 of them, all major Bratva members within Starling City. They had also been tortured and beaten, again a stab wound to the gut with what appeared to be the same weapon.

_So this couldn't be Isabel she would have only been 10 years old, and she would have been in Russia not Starling_. Felicity frowned at her screen, as several more murders popped up around the world meaning that in total 20 people had been murdered with a stab wound to the gut. None of it made any sense.  
_Why would a supposed agency member start off killing Bratva, then turn on the group that helped them?_ Felicity frowned determined to find some link, something to connect all these people.


	24. Chapter 24: The Unknown

**Well I'm back way before I thought I would be (YAY for free-time!)... As always thank you for EVERYTHING, each and every one of you has no idea how much your words, favourites, follows etc can make my day... SO this chapter is the start of where my next 4/5 (I haven't figured it out yet :P) spans across a 24 hour time span, so it will seem slow but I have that much happening if I don't break it up I'll confuse myself :P... So I hope you enjoy this! I'll try to be back soon, but hectic family plans now and ill, so I'll try to be back later in the week but no promises!**

* * *

Felicity blinked rapidly as she heard the birds singing outside. She looked around her; she had fallen asleep whilst trying to find a connection. She threw the tablet on the other side of the bed frustrated with her lack of information, as she got up to get ready.

She had that nauseous feeling again, as she quickly got dressed and nibbled on a slice of toast. She made sure she had packed everything, and just as Frank knocked on the door smiling as he stepped in she had to run to the bathroom.

Her insides twisted as she leant over the toilet bowl, a hand rubbing her back in a soothing motion caused her eyes to close. Her mind wandered, as she pictured Olivers hand there and she snapped her eyes open glancing up at Frank. He stopped and sat on the edge of the bath tub whilst Felicity cleaned herself up a little whilst still curled up next to the toilet.

"I was coming to say goodbye." Frank smiled softly. Felicity gave him a small smile. "I think before you go to London you should see a doctor, make sure nothing's wrong." Frank said with genuine worry.

"I promise I _will_." She said softly as she smiled, feeling loved by Franks concern over her health.

"I... I just wanted to make sure you're making the right decision Felicity."

"I am, my career-"

"I'm not talking about the career, I trust your judgement with that... In fact I trust your judgement with everything." His smile brightened as he looked down at her. "But when we're hurting we make rash decisions, not necessarily bad or wrong just without much thought-"

"I have been thinking about this for a month, it's why I only made the decision a few days ago." She frowned slightly.

"I don't mean that decision Fliss" Franks voice lowered.

"Then what do you _mean_?" She said resting her head in her arms, trying to squash the sick feeling.

"_Oliver_," Felicitys eyes met his, "I know you haven't spoken about what happened, and I completely understand why you left Starling, why you came here, but..." He took a deep breath, "I can't understand why you haven't faced this head on. I've seen you stand firm on a lot of decisions but you're leaving your home because of _**him**_ and I can see how badly he has broken your heart _again_." She couldn't fight the tears welling in her eyes. "I don't understand why he has _**you**_ leaving, why he has you changing your whole life. You face your problems head on Felicity, you always have, and running away solves nothing."

"I'm _**not**_ running away." She said softly.

"Oh yes you _are_." Frank said crossing his arms. "Sometimes we don't realise what he _have_ until it's _gone_."

"No, we just never thought we'd lose it."

"And I bet you Oliver is thinking that." Felicity laughed a horrible fake one.

"I doubt that Frank, where is he? He hasn't fought _for us_, _**for me**_... He isn't bothered. That's why I'm leaving Frank."

"Sometimes it takes a stubborn person a while to catch up." He said standing, "Not everyone has everything figured out like you Fliss." He smiled as he softly made his way to the door. She sighed heavily, because she really did not have everything figured out. Her stomach churning had her leaning over the toilet once more.

"Urghh" she groaned in frustration. Frank chuckled as he stepped out the room.

"I'll go put things in the car for you." He smiled. "I hope you aren't pregnant." He joked playfully. Felicity actually smiled at that. Her mind wandered for a second, _she couldn't possibly be pregnant, could she?_

Her heart practically stopped as she tried to figure out the dates. She had missed periods before due to stress, and _boy was she under a lot of stress lately_. No she couldn't possibly be. She felt the panic rising in her chest. She pulled herself up, heading out of the bathroom. Before she even realised it she was outside with Frank.

"Are you okay you look a little pale?" Frank said gently rubbing her arm.

"I'm fine." He frowned. "Honestly, I'll be okay, I'll go to the..." Her mind suddenly went into overdrive thinking about the possibility of being pregnant, "doctors."

"Good," he replied still frowning, "think about what I said too Fliss." She gave a quick nod as she embraced him, trying to calm her nerves.

"Goodbye Frank, thank you for everything you've ever done."

"No problem." He said squeezing tighter. Felicity quickly got into her car and drove away trying to not let her mind focus on babies, or Oliver, or Olivers babies.

* * *

"Why are we here Oliver?" Diggle asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"Well this is where I work." Oliver said not meeting his eyes. Diggle crossed his arms over his chest.

"What I meant was why are we _not_ on our way to see Felicity?" Olivers head snapped to his then. "Or are you not fighting then?"

"It isn't that simple Dig and you know it." He sighed rubbing a hand down his face. "I'm here because my mother left me a message demanding I be here."

"Ah" Diggle said with a knowing look.

"And as for Felicity, I'll talk to her. If she wants to listen. I saw the way she looked at me Dig, the fear in her eyes. The hurt at being lied too, the pain from it all... I'm not sure how I'm meant to make this right." He sighed and he glanced at Diggle when he felt his hand on his shoulder.

"You can try. That would be a start." Oliver nodded as the doors to the elevator opened when they reached the floor of his office. Diggles hand fell away as Oliver stepped out. They went around the corner, when Olivers eyes fell to a redheaded lady sat at Felicitys desk.

"Ah Mr Queen. Your mother is waiting in your office." Oliver frowned as he stepped inside closing the door. Diggle waited outside.

"How nice of you to finally join us Oliver." Moira said from her position on his sofa. Oliver exhaled sharply briefly closing his eyes.

"The meeting is in 15 minutes mother, I'm _not_ late."

"No but you were late for the 8am meeting this morning." Oliver frowned.

"There was no meeting at 8am."

"If you bothered to read your emails you would have seen that _yes there was_ a meeting scheduled for 8am." She said standing up, "Or if you had hired another EA like I asked all those weeks ago we wouldn't be _here_." Her hand fell to her hip. "Just because your father is having some time away does not mean you get to _**slack**_!" Oliver placed his fists on his desks calming himself.

"I'm not slacking! I've been here _**every**_ day; I've been to every meeting bar a few, which I do not have enough knowledge on. I am trying my damn _hardest_ to keep _**this company**_ going! To keep Isabel from getting her claws into it." He couldn't stop the anger as he straightened up. "I am _trying_ to keep it together through everything and I do not need to come in and see someone sat in _**her**_ seat!" He gestured towards the desk outside. "As if I didn't already know how much she was _**missing**_ from my life, how much I messed it up, how much _**I mess everything up**_!" He found himself dropping into his chair, his elbows resting on the desk as his head fell into his hands. Moira stared at her son in disbelief; she had never seen him this emotional over any woman before.

"I... I had no idea you felt any of that." He didn't move just sat there. "I'm sorry Oliver." He felt her hand on his shoulder. "I love you, and I am so _**proud**_ of the man you have become... I didn't mean to be so harsh. Your fathers' condition has everyone on edge." Oliver nodded.

"It's fine." He said with a sad smile.

"And Miss Smoak, I had no _idea_ how much she _meant_ to you." Oliver stared into his mothers warm eyes, for the first time in a long time wanting to open up to her.

"I _**love her**_ mum and I've _**lost**_ her because I lied about... lots of things." His head dropped again. The weight of those words feeling even heavier now he had finally admitted them out loud.

"Then make it up to her!" Moira said her hand squeezing tightly over his shoulder.

"How? I've lost her trust..." His sad eyes broke her heart as she thought carefully about her words.

"Us ladies, we talk about _big gestures_ but all we really want is a man who is there for us... Tell her the _truth_, in person; tell her _**everything**_, not what she wants to hear but what she _**needs**_ to hear Oliver." Moira said smiling at him softly.

"Will that really work?"

"There is never any guarantee where the heart is concerned but the way she makes you feel surely it's worth a try. Plus I tell Walter everything, that's why I love him, and why I and your father never worked." She wrapped her arms around her sons' shoulders. "Sometimes Oliver, love is the cure for a lot of our ailments." His head dropped slightly.

"But I don't want her to be in danger because of me, I'm a mess. I'm no good for her."

"You are not a mess. Miss Smoak has been here by your side through it all, do you really think if one of her concerns was danger she would have even took the job in the first place? Plus how do you know what you are to her, have you asked her?" His mother raised an eyebrow as he stayed silent. "Like I said Oliver, the best way is to speak truthfully and from the heart." Oliver nodded then. His mother gently placed a kiss to the top of his head.

He finally had a plan, he was going to tell Felicity everything: about him, the job, her father, their relationship in the past and now, he was going to lay all his cards on the table and let her decide because he was done pretending he didn't want her. He wanted, no needed her more than he needed the oxygen in his lungs to breath. She had become such a big part of his life and it had taken 5 years to truly realise he had loved her from the moment she stood up to him all those years ago. And even though he still felt hesitant in dragging her into his dangerous world, he realised his need for her was greater. He'd protect her, he always had and he always would.

"We have a meeting to get too." Moira said letting go of her son.

"Yes mother." Oliver said straightening up.

"And after that you have the day off." Oliver frowned. "Some things are _**more**_ important than _business_." She smiled as she left his office and Oliver for the first time found himself truly agreeing with his mother. His phone vibrating in his pocket brought him out of his musing. It was just a text from Tommy. He gently placed his phone on the desk, he didn't need any more distractions during the meeting or his mother may reconsider her offer.

* * *

Felicity couldn't do it anymore, she had to stop. She pulled up on the side of the road her mind racing. She needed to talk to someone; she needed to say something to someone. She grabbed her phone hitting speed dial.

"Hey! Are you on the way back yet?" Chloes' joyful voice didn't help stop the anxiety and panic in her mind.

"Chloe." Her voice almost broke as the panic took over.

"Felicity what's wrong?" She tried to speak but her voice faltered. "Felicity, speak please!" She could hear the panic in Chloes voice, she took a deep breath.

"I think I'm pregnant!" She blurted out, but rather than stopping she rambled on, "I haven't had my period, I didn't even think! I just presumed it was stress and that the toll of everything was getting on top of me... I mean how could I be so stupid-"

"Fliss"

"I know I'm an idiot but we should have used protection as well, we should have made sure!"

"_**FELICITY**_!" Chloe shouted down the phone finally stopping her. "Breath, okay?" Felicity took deep breaths steadying her pounding heart. "Now how did this happen? And I don't mean the obvious." Felicity smiled a little at her friend trying to joke to relax her.

"I don't know Chlo, I'm on the pill..." Then it suddenly dawned on her, "the accident, the antibiotics..."

"So there is an actual _**real**_ chance you could be pregnant?" Chloe asked.

"Yes."

"And is _**he**_ the father?"

"Of course he is! Or would be, if I was." Felicity rambled slightly. "What do I do Chlo? I'm _**terrified**_... I'm leaving for London in a week, for a new job. I can't have a baby right now! Especially alone. And with someone who doesn't want me or _**this**_!" She felt her heart breaking all over again.

"Hey, listen you don't even know if you're pregnant yet. So get a test and confirm it."

"I know you're right but I... I'm scared..." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"You have nothing to be scared about; plenty of people raise a child alone..." She hesitated slightly thinking of an example. "Look at Tommy, he turned out good and he only had his dad right?"

"Bad example Chloe! Malcolm's wife died... And he left Tommy all the time because he couldn't cope without her. And when he was there he wasn't exactly much of a father." She sighed deeply rubbing her temple.

"Oh _**crap**_, yes she was murdered... _My bad_! But the point still remains Tommy turned out alright and..." She hesitated again, "Oliver wouldn't abandon you."

"_He already has._" Felicity said resting her head on her arm on the steering wheel.

"This is different-"

"_**Exactly**_!" Felicity cut in. "A baby Chloe, _**a baby**_. Yet another excuse for him to stay, when he doesn't want to."

"What do you mean?" Felicity cursed herself for letting her anger slip out.

"Nothing, just if he wanted me he'd be here now... Not when I'm pregnant..." She sighed her heart steadying.

"Fliss... I don't know what there is between you. I mean whatever the thing is you _**aren't**_ tell me." Felicity frowned. _Of course Chloe could tell she was holding back_. "But clearly there are things you two never resolved... Maybe, maybe this might lead to an honest conversation between you both." Felicity slammed her eyes closed; she was hoping to not have to see Oliver again. "I know it's painful, I know you're scared but I'm here... And I'm pretty sure he would be, more than you think anyway."

"Chl-"

"Where ever you are, go and find a store and take the test. I know you Felicity; you hate not knowing so take the test then we'll take it from there."

"Okay." Felicity said focusing her mind.

"Okay, just remember whatever the outcome we'll figure it out, _**all of us**_." Felicity sighed.

"Thank you Chloe."

"No problem, I'll see you soon yeh?"

"Yes bye." Felicity hung up throwing her phone into her purse. Her mind was racing once more, Chloe was right, she needed to know. She took a deep breath, grabbing the wheel and gently pulled back on to the road.


	25. Chapter 25: The Missed Call

**Hi guys as usual THANK YOU all of you for everything. This is another short chapter but I promise there will be longer ones, I just needed to slow it down so I don't overload everyone and myself with too much information. I am ill so if some of this makes no sense I apologise and I don't know when I'll be back my personal life has decided to throw everything at me at once so finding the time this coming week will be more difficult. But I will try to be back. SO anyway I hope you enjoy this :). (oh and there will be a note at the end)**

* * *

It was nearly an hour later till Felicity saw a gas station with a small café at the side of it. She pulled in and parked up. She grasped her purse, and rushed inside, ignoring the voices in her head. She grabbed the first pregnancy test kit she could find, paid and then made her way to the café next door.

She sat down ordering herself a glass of water; she needed more fluids if she wanted to this. She couldn't help ordering herself a piece of chocolate cake too, her body craving it making her even more nervous. She sat there unable to stop her mind wandering, how could she not. She was thinking of how her life would alter: _What would her mother say? What would Oliver say?_ The thought of even telling him sent waves of panic through her.

She instinctively pulled her tablet from her purse. She needed to distract herself with something. When she unlocked the screen she was met with an alert. There had been hundreds of photos of Isabels mother, Diana, with American men. It seemed the Bratva had been using her to bait them, so they could blackmail them. She scrolled through several of the nameless faces, not recognising a single one. Suddenly she froze.

"No. This can't be right." She said out loud.

She stared at the face, it was younger than she now knew, much more like his son. But there was no deny it that was Robert Queen.

She searched specifically for photos of the 2 of them. There were several, seen leaving hotel rooms, bars, restaurants together. These photos were in the Agency database, hidden deep but Felicity had found them. She stared at the photos. _Why would someone want to hide Robert Queens's identity in the Agency database if he was just another blackmail victim?_ The clanging of her order on the table startled her out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry ma'am." The young waitress said an apologetic smile on her face.

"No problem and thank you." Felicity smiled as the waitress stepped away. She absentmindedly picked at the cake with her fork, as her mind was working in to overdrive.

"Unless..." Felicity said to herself. She searched Roberts past, looking into his travelling schedules. He spent a lot of time in Russia for several years and then he never returned after The Doll was murdered.

"No!" It hit her all at once. _Robert Queen used to work for the Agency_. _He was the agent that was having an affair with The Doll_. Her mouth fell open in utter shock. That meant that Olivers involvement with the Agency couldn't have been just a random coincidence, _could it_?

Her mind went wild, so he couldn't be The Inferno, he wasn't deep undercover. So that left The Magician or The King. Her brain was trying to place the puzzles together. She was overloaded. Her mind now split between pregnancy and the murders.

She slammed her eyes shut taking a deep breath.

"One thing at a time." She whispered under her breath. "_One thing at a time_." She dropped her tablet in to her bag, leaving money for the waitress before slipping into the bathroom. She did exactly as the instructions stated in the pregnancy test kit, then rushed out the cafe and back to her car. She didn't even dare look at the white stick on her dashboard.

Instead she clutched her phone calling Oliver. It rang but nobody answered. She gave up as she had a thought.

_If the Magician and the King were a duo, surely they would have been in the country at the same time. Maybe even travelled together_.

She rushed through Roberts old flight schedules, there were hardly any records and he travelled mostly alone. A part from once, he travelled with a friend. Felicity practically felt her jaw hit the floor. _**Malcolm Merlyn**_. Surely this was all one big coincidence. Malcolm Merlyn and Robert Queen couldn't be Agency members. But then Oliver hadn't seemed likely either. Her head was pounding.

_Why would the Agency say the Magician was dead and the King presumed dead? Or was it all a cover?_ She frowned searching Malcolm's flight records. He too had a lot of flights to Russia, many overlapped with Roberts time there. _They had to be them surely?_

She searched for Malcolms records after the Dolls murder. He seemed to disappear off the face of the earth. Then it hit her all at once, Chloes words in her mind, _his wife_. She pulled up the files. Rebecca Merlyn was murdered a week after Diana, she was beaten. Felicitys eyes went wide. Her cause of death was a stab wound to the gut. A mugging gone wrong the report read.

She had to call Oliver she needed to talk to him. She grabbed her phone, placing her tablet back in her bag and when he didn't answer she left a message.

"Hey it's me... _Felicity_, not that I don't think you'd remember my name or maybe you haven't, I don't know. Anyway please don't delete this... I have something to tell you," her eyes fell to the pregnancy test, "actually I have several somethings to tell you... Your dad, he's involved in whatever this Agency _thing is_... I think he used to _**work**_ for the Agency Oliver. I know you told me to leave it alone but I just… I couldn't." She sighed trying to focus her mind, she hadn't even realised she'd grabbed the pregnancy test till it was in her hand and she was staring at the windows on it. "I..." She stuttered unable to find her voice as she stared at the results. "I think someone else is involved too Oliver, I don't know if I'm right or not but I think the Magician and The King are something to do with it... And I think one of those is _**your father**_ and the other is M-"

A gloved hand wrapped around Felicitys mouth silencing her but she screamed and kicked out furiously. Her muffled screams did not deter the person pulling her from her car. She fought hard, her phone dropping in the cars foot well as well as the pregnancy test. But as soon as the needle pierced her skin she felt herself losing control and then suddenly everything went black.

* * *

The meeting had dragged on for far too long. Isabel seemed to intentionally find more and more questions to ask the tech department. In the end it was Moira who stood up and told the department they would have a decision by the end of the week. She smiled at Oliver as he made his way out the boardroom at a quickened pace.

Diggle was stood there waiting as the redhead behind Felicitys desk frowned in confusion. Oliver grabbed his phone, rushing out the office. He glanced down at it as the two stepped in to the elevator. He had several missed calls from Tommy, a few texts too. He even had a message off Thea and then he saw _**her **_name. His heart thumped in his chest.

He had a voicemail message. He listened to it instantly. Hearing her voice and ramble caused him to smile, and he could see Diggle watching him out the corner of his eye. His heart swelled, till the words she said actually sank in. His dad, the Agency, he worked for them. His frown deepened. Then she was cut off leaving him none the wiser to the other name. But he could hear a scuffle in the background. _Something wasn't right_. He hit call instantly. There was no answer.

"Oliver?" Diggle asked as they stepped out the elevator making their way downstairs to the parking garage. He tried to ring her several more times each one going straight to voicemail.

"Felicity left me a voicemail..."

"_And?_"

"She said my father used to work for the Agency that she'd been looking into it. That my dad was either the King or the Magician, and she thought she knew who the other person was but before she got a chance to say anything she got cut off. But it didn't sound right Dig... Something's not right, Felicity is _**never **_far from her phone and she isn't answering." Diggle frowned. "I'm calling Chloe." Diggle nodded as they both got into the car heading towards his penthouse. Chloe answered on the second ring.

"Why are you calling me Oliver?" Chloes snappy attitude evident, even through the phone.

"Have you heard from Felicity?"

"Yes"

"What recently?"

"She called me earlier this morning, why?"

"She left me a voicemail message-"

"Oh don't tell me, the thought of being a _**father**_ freaked you out and you had to call me to make sure you're actually the father?" Oliver nearly dropped the phone. "Don't you _dare_ be a _**coward**_ now!" Chloe snapped. "She and your baby, that's right Oliver _**yours**_ because she hasn't been with anyone else since she's been back in your life, are going to need you to _**man up**_ now!" He could hear the frustration and anger increase with every word but he was in complete and utter shock. "You still there?"

"She's pregnant?" Oliver practically whispered. And he saw Diggle glance at him with wide eyes.

"_**Wait?**_ She didn't tell you in the voice mail message?" The shock evident in her tone.

"No..."

"Well I'm sorry I just blurted that out to you-"

"But is she _**pregnant**_ Chloe?"

"It sounds like it but I honestly don't know. She was going to do a pregnancy test. To be honest she should be back here by now."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Oliver asked out loud.

"Why do you think? You haven't actually shown much interest in being in her life and now she's pregnant she feels like she's trapped you." His mouth fell open_. How could she possibly think that? How could she not realise how much he wanted her?_

"I'm not trapped... I _**want her**_ Chloe I _always have_..."

"Maybe you should be telling her this and not me."

"I plan on." He took a deep breath. "If she comes back soon will you get in touch with me."

"Of course, and Oliver?"

"Yes?"

"You didn't hear she was pregnant from me okay?"

"Okay." He responded hanging up the phone. She might be pregnant with their child and he had a bad feeling.

"When we get to the penthouse I'll call Lyla we'll get the Agency on this." Diggle said calmly. "We'll find _her_, _**them**_." Oliver closed his eyes briefly his mind thinking about the future he never thought he could have, the future he had given up on, that was now potentially happening but could be in possible danger. His heart hammered in his chest as he thought of Felicity in any danger or pain, of a child that may not even be real.

"Take me to the mansion Diggle, and then you get to the Agency. I need answers!" Oliver said not meeting the man's eyes. He could feel the anger boiling in his veins, _where was she?_

* * *

As soon as Diggle was slowing down Oliver was out the car heading towards the doors of Queen Mansion. He knew Diggle would go help the Agency but he had a feeling there was more to all this than what they even knew. And that if Felicity was in danger, he was pretty certain her finding out information had gotten her there.

When he opened the door he expected the house to be shrouded in silence. He was _**not **_expecting to find Thea and Roy making out on the living room sofa. If it was any other time he would have threatened the younger man. Made some kind of remark but instead he just coughed loudly causing the pair to dive apart.

"_**Ollie!**_ You could have _knocked_!"

"Well you two could just not be doing _that_." His tone came out sharper than he intended his mind solely thinking about Felicity.

"Just because you're alone and broody now doesn't give you the right to be _**snappy**_!" Thea said standing up her hands flying to her hips.

"Thea-"

"Don't Thea _**me**_! It's not my fault you let the _**one person**_ who seems to be able to put up with all _**this**_," she gestured her hand up and down him in an exaggerated manner, "and somehow make you smile more, make you better somehow, walk out of your life." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Where's dad?"

"Changing the subject?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"_**Thea!**_" He snapped. "Where's our father? I _**need**_ to talk to him." She stayed silent and he sighed deeply. "I messed up! Okay? I let her go and I'm an idiot but I'm fighting for her so _**please**_, where is dad?" His voice got more desperate and pleading as the weight of Felicity possibly being in danger hit him hard. She frowned taking a step closer.

"He's in the library; he's been in there a lot lately." She gently placed her hand on his arm. "Are you okay?" She asked her eyes full of concern and warmth.

"I will be if I can sort all this stuff out, thanks Thea." He said gently placing a kiss on her forehead. He went to step away but her hand caught his wrist.

"I know how much you love her Ollie," she smiled softly, "and I've known how long for..." He gave her a small frown. "I heard you and Tommy all those years ago so don't give up, not now!" He nodded.

"I have no intention of."

* * *

**I need to say that it is pure coincidence and kind of ironic with what we learnt in 3x12, and how this chapter and the direction of my story is going... I had this all planned out long before I even knew Arrow was doing this so I find it kind of funny :P, Sorry rambling but I'll try to be back soon.**


	26. Chapter 26: Secrets and Truths

**So I'm back sorry it's been awhile! I've actually been quite ill, so I've been in bed most of the time and my mind was trying to figure out who knew what and what needed to be said because as I said these chapters are all the reveal ones so slowly everyone's figuring stuff out :P... Anyway I'm hoping to get another chapter for you soon BUT I am now working ALL weekend :( and still poorly so finding time to write is fun... I just hope you enjoy this :), as always thanks for everything!**

* * *

Oliver's mind wandered as he made his way back to the room. He thought of how Felicity had come to him that first night. How she'd stayed. How badly he'd treated her every time and yet still she came back over and over again. He would never forgive himself if anything happened now, especially her believing he never truly loved her.

He didn't even knock he just walked into the library. His father's eyes shot up from the book he was reading.

"Oliver, what can I do for you?" Robert said smiling softly.

"How about you actually _**for once**_ in your life tell me the truth?" Oliver said closing the door behind him. Robert frowned.

"I have no idea what you mean son." He gently closed his book placing it in his lap. "I was sad to learn about yourself and Miss Smoak."

"Don't, _don't you dare_ try and be the caring father now." Oliver spat out.

"I'm not Oliver. I know I haven't exactly always been there but I always had your best interests at heart."

"What does that even mean?" He said shaking his head. "Because you weren't there, you forced me into university even when I didn't want to-"

"I gave you _**direction**_ Oliver." Robert said sitting straighter. "I gave your life purpose... You would never have met Miss Smoak if it wasn't for me." Oliver laughed then.

"Who are you?" Robert frowned.

"I'm your father."

"That might be, but I know _**nothing**_ about you."

"Where are you going with this Oliver?" Robert said nonchalantly.

"I know... You can stop pretending now. I know who used to work for and I know you were involved with me working for them too." Roberts frown deepened.

"I honestly have no idea what you are talking about son." Robert stood up placing the book down on the side. "Why don't I call your mother, she's better with this emotional turmoil than me." Robert placed his hand on Olivers arm. Something inside him snapped as he wrenched away from him.

"No. Just tell me the truth!" Oliver grabbed a nearby book flinging it in his father's direction. He avoided it with a trained precision. Oliver grabbed another and another. Just throwing them in frustration and Robert avoided every single one, side stepping, blocking and ducking. Not a single one hit him directly. Oliver eyed him cautiously.

"Just lucky I guess." Robert replied with a smile. Oliver stepped forward his anger really starting to get the better of him. His phone ringing distracted him. He answered it instantly.

* * *

"We tracked her phone." Diggles voice sound louder and slightly distorted. "Used the satellite feeds to locate her. Her cars parked about 70 miles away, in a cafe. No sign of her there at all. I'm in the helicopter making my way to the scene, take me 30minutes tops to get there."

"So what are you telling me Dig?"

"We don't where she is but she isn't with her car or phone." His voice was loud but steady.

"She's never away from her phone." Oliver said as he ran a hand at the back of his neck.

"I know Oliver. The sound guys, they analysed the background noise..." Oliver knew it wasn't good from the pause.

"_Tell me_."

"It sounds like there was struggle. Muffled screams and dragging. I'm sorry man." Oliver span to meet his father who was still stood there. He felt utter blind rage.

"We need to know who has her Dig."

"I know I'm going to the scene now. See if there is… _**something**_."

"Thank you."

"No problem, she is my friend after all."

"I know."

"Oliver, don't do anything _stupid_, please remember she needs you _**now**_."

"_**I know**_." He said a little harder this time as he hung up the phone.

* * *

Even his father's reflexes were not good enough to stop Oliver from grabbing him round the throat, pushing his back into the bookcase lined wall.

"Oliver let go of me!" Robert said struggling for air.

"I don't want to hurt you but I need to know the truth and I need to know it _**now**_!" Oliver shouted.

"Oliver..." His father pleaded. Looking into his eyes seeing only fear, Oliver let go instantly and took several steps back. Robert dropped to the floor, his lungs aching as he took several deep breaths. Oliver couldn't look at his dad; he instead dropped into a chair. _Had Felicity really got it wrong? Had he just attacked his dad for no good reason?_

"What's happening?" Robert said as he slowly gained his breath back. Oliver glanced up then to see him pulling himself to his feet.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Why don't you try me?" Robert said rubbing his neck.

"I just nearly strangled you and you haven't even battered an eye lid. You don't look scared, you seem _fine_..." Oliver said eyeing him up feeling oddly suspicious. Robert sat down in his chair beside Oliver.

"You become immune to these things in the business world I'm afraid." Oliver crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't believe _**that**_ for a second."

"Well-"

"No. Let me finish!" Oliver snapped back, his dad gestured for him to continue. "Deny who you are all you want, in all honesty I don't _**care**_ anymore. You haven't been a father to me in _**a long**_ time not really..." He looked him straight in the eye. "But I am begging you dad, please be my father for once and tell me where she is." Robert frowned not staring away.

"Who is?"

"Felicity, tell me who has her. Tell me why they want me dead. Just tell me _**everything!**_" Roberts frown deepened in confusion.

"I honestly have no idea who has taken Felicity-"

"I _**love**_ her dad." He saw his father's gaze drop for a second. "I know you don't understand that, I know you didn't love mum but I _**truly**_ love Felicity."

"I've been in love Oliver I understand, but I honestly can't help you." Oliver closed his eyes.

"She might be pregnant with _my child_, with _**your grandchild**_." Oliver couldn't help the way his voice dropped, as the fear that crept into his chest. He met his father's gaze again then but this time his mouth was agape and his eyes wide.

"She... She's pregnant?" Oliver nodded swiftly.

"She means more to me than any other person out there so please dad... Tell me what happened with the Agency!" Roberts jaw tightened, his fists clenched and his eyes fell shut. "Are you the Magician or the King?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Robert snapped furiously and he had never seen his father that angry before.

"Because that's what Felicity was looking into before she disappeared." He took a deep breath steadying himself.

"Silly woman should have left it all well alone." Robert shifted uncomfortably.

"Left what well alone?" Oliver said leaning forward.

"Oliver please don't do this, once we open this can of worms it will change _**everything**_." He could hear the seriousness in his tone.

"But you see dad my life has already changed because of her. And I would rather face whatever issues this brings up than live a life _**without**_ her." Roberts's eyes flashed with empathy, and Oliver saw the recognition in his eyes before it faded to pain.

"This all happened so long ago..."

"It might have started then but whatever happened is affecting us all _**now.**_"

"Let me explain, please." Oliver nodded.

"Okay, but I don't have too much time."

"I was younger than you when the CIA recruited me. I had no parents, no known family making it easier for their _**purposes**_. After a few years training as an agent I was asked to join a new branch The Agency. When we started there were only a handful of us. The Inferno, well you know all about him." Oliver nodded in recognition. "The Magician and I, The King, all met at university, all trained together we were like brothers."

"So you're the King?" Oliver asked frowning, all thoughts flying around his head.

"Yes, hence _your_ code name The Prince."

"Carry on. What happened? Which of you was sleeping with The Doll?" Roberts eyes went wide.

"Her name was Diana." Olivers mouth fell open.

"So it was you having the affair?"

"It wasn't an affair Oliver. I _**loved**_ her. She was carrying my child when she was murdered." Oliver frowned.

"What happened?"

"We all had missions all had things to do. The Inferno and The Magician married for love. I _**thought**_ I married for love but I married your mother because she was pregnant. Her family were old fashioned, it's why I started up QC; Moiras parents wanted a business man for their daughter and that was easy to fake back then."

"Dad where is this going?"

"I have a point you just need to understand..." Oliver nodded him to continue, he would do anything if it meant getting the truth to be able to save Felicity. "We were given the Bratva mission after it was understood something big was going on in America." His eyes wandered as he clearly was thinking about the past. "The Inferno went in, it made sense he had a Russian background as you know. We kept our identities a secret to keep our families safe. Diana and I, we fell in love. She hated that life and we had both had enough. The Inferno found out, he told us we needed to get out, that he'd help us but to do it quickly." Robert stopped taking a deep breath. "The Bratva found out she was working for the Agency. They tortured her for information, on who she was working with and why. She never gave me up; she never even gave up the Inferno. But she gave them the Magician. She gave them his real name."

"She sold him out?" He said softly.

"No he sold her out. He let his own greed take over and she paid the price."

"At least she wasn't tortured further."

"No her husband killed her. He went against the Bratva orders so he went on the run but he was murdered too."

"By the Bratva?"

"No by the Magician." Oliver frowned.

"Why? The records say the Magician died and the King was presumed dead." Robert shook his head.

"Ah. The Bratva tracked him back to Starling. They got their men here to kill his wife. It derailed him, he abandoned _**everything**_ for 2 years and then when he came back he was different. I didn't realise how altered he was until a few years ago. He's been seeking revenge for his wife, any Bratva member involved he _**slaughtered**_. He killed _**anyone**_ who got in his way without mercy. The Agency said he was dead to avoid anyone else hunting his family and I told them I couldn't do it anymore. And the Inferno left his family behind to protect them." Oliver couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose the woman you loved, but he could never justify the killing of innocent people. Oliver closed his eyes briefly thinking of Felicity.

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because the Magician found out about Diana and I a few years ago, and since then he's been finding any way to make my life a _**living hell**_."

"But why?"

"He blames me for the death of his wife, for everything that's gone wrong. He threatened to harm you all, and when I told him I had had enough, that I wouldn't work for him anymore. He planted the bomb on your plane. He is the reason _you lost a leg_, _I am the reason you nearly died_." The tears glistened in his eyes. "I am truly sorry Oliver. I never meant any of this to happen. I asked the agency to train you, to give you direction in life, I shouldn't have got you involved and I will _**never**_ forgive myself." Robert sighed rubbing a hand down his face. "If Felicity was looking into this then I'd say it was safe to say _**he**_ has her..."

"Who is he Dad? What is he planning?"

"I have no idea what his plan is, but Isabel is involved because she blames me for the death of her parents, which is rightly so. She's in the company for that reason, _to torture me_."

"_**Who is he**_?!" Oliver said fighting the frustration.

"Merlyn, _**Malcolm Merlyn**_." Oliver felt his entire world spin wildly out of control.

"When he left Tommy and he lived with us-"

"It was after his wife Rebecca was murdered."

"_You and him_, you worked for the Agency... You're both trained _**killers**_... Tommys dad is a _**mass murderer.**_" Oliver shook his head in disbelief. "And he might have Felicity?"

"I'm sorry for all of this, Oliver." Robert stood up walking towards him. Oliver stood up walking away.

"It's too late dad. It's all happened. Where can I find him?"

"I don't know. Your best bet is Isabel."

"She's at QC." Oliver said out loud walking to the door.

"I can help you Oliver." He span around to look at him pure anger clouding his vision.

"I think you've done _**enough**_ dad... Lying to us all this time. Even now you could have told me sooner rather than denying it." Oliver grabbed the door handle, turning his head back. "If anything has happened to her I'll _**never**_ forgive you." Roberts head dropped as Oliver slammed the door behind him.


	27. Chapter 27: Revenge

**So I'm back guys... as always THANK YOU for everything :). You have no idea how much you guys help. Now I've somehow written this between work, illness and hospital visits, in all honesty I'm not sure how! BUT I think there is going to be 30 chapters all together... that's right 30 chapters! So this ride is nearly over :(, I'm not sure when the next update will be because well let's just say I'm trying hard to write it! anyway ENJOY.**

* * *

Oliver stormed into the garage of the mansion. His phone ringing stopped him in his tracks. He pulled it out his pocket swiftly answering it.

"Talk to me Dig."

"There are signs of a struggle; her car door was wide open. All her clothes, tablet, phone are still here. There are drag marks and tyre tracks leading away but nobody has seen anything." Oliver ran a hand over his face as he sighed. "Did you find anything out man?"

"My dad worked for the Agency, he was The King."

"_**What!?**_" Diggle exclaimed.

"My dad is the reason I was brought in... And the murderer is Malcolm Merlyn who's The Magician."

"Oh man! Your family clearly has _a thing_ for secrets."

"Tell me about it, but long story short Merlyn wants revenge on my dad. And he's roped Isabel into it somehow."

"So they have Felicity?"

"There is only one way to find out." A horrible sound clicked on the phone.

"Do _**not**_ engage Prince." The female's strong voice echoed.

"Lyla?"

"Do not engage Oliver. You have no authority to engage. If you do this you will be classed as a _**rogue agent**_." Lylas voiced echoed.

"On whose authority?"

"Above me. It's coming from the top guys. You could blow a hole in a lot of things Oliver." He could hear the hesitation in her voice.

"And what do you _**really**_ think ma'am?"

"The people we love are _**more important**_ than _a job_. But Oliver... I _can't _help you on this."

"Well it's a good job I don't work for the Agency anymore isn't it."

"Oliver-"

"No I can't be rogue if I never joined back." With that he hung up. He grabbed some keys and rushed over to one of his bike, shoving off his suit jacket and pulling on a leather one instead that hung beside it. His phone rang just before he pulled his helmet on. He answered it hastily.

"Sorry about that man." Diggles voice echoed as he could hear the sound of propellers again. "I'm on my way back now-"

"Are you going to tell me the same thing what your wife just did?"

"No. If it was me, if it was Lyla and our baby I would do _**anything**_."

"I'll do _**whatever**_ it takes Dig."

"I'll be there as soon as possible." They hung up and instantly Oliver pulled his helmet on. He could feel an ache in his leg but he pushed that to the back of his mind. _He needed to do this_. He needed to get to Felicity before it was too late.

* * *

Oliver weaved in and out of the traffic. He hadn't been on his bike since before his accident so some of the corners were not taken as smoothly as he used, but he never fell off the bike. His leg ached slightly at the strange sensation of the bike around him but he was too focused on finding _her _that he just didn't care. He parked the bike up on the street, and ran into QC offices. He dodged the crowds making his way straight to the elevators.

He could feel himself tense, unprepared for what may face him. As he stepped out onto Isabel's floor, he glanced around making sure Walter was not around either. He turned the corner and was met by Isabel's assistant. Oliver placed his helmet on the desk and walked into her office.

"Mr Queen! You _**can't**_ go in there!" She screeched chasing Oliver into the office. Isabels gaze instantly snapped to Oliver, a glare on her face. "Miss Rochev... I tried to tell him." She said breathlessly.

"It's okay. Mr Queen here seems to have _**an issue**_ with boundaries." Isabel said staring at him.

"I need to talk to you... about _**The Doll**_." He said it slowly as he watched her eyes widen slightly before her glare snapped back.

"It would appear Mr Queen and I, have _**a lot **_to discuss." She turned her head back to her assistant. "If you'd be so kind as to leave us and you can go on your lunch early." Her assistant frowned looking between them both before scurrying off. Isabel slowly stood up, closing the door as she heard the ting of the elevator. Oliver didn't even give her a chance; he grabbed her around the neck.

"Tell me where she is!" His voice was low and brutal, each word sounding more menacing. Isabel didn't move. She just stared into his eyes. He tightened his grip slightly and without a beat passing Isabel kneed him hard in the stomach. His grip faltered slightly and Isabel took her chance. She grabbed him by the wrist, bending his arm backwards hitting him hard in the leg. He dropped down on one knee as she pulled his arm up around his back and pushed his chest into the wall.

"Don't for a _second_ think _**you**_ have the advantage here Oliver." She whispered into his ear. Oliver pushed back hard, his head slamming into her face. She stumbled back slightly, as Oliver got to his feet.

"And don't _you_ underestimate your _**opponent**_." Oliver snapped back. She grabbed a paperweight from her desk aiming for Olivers head. He side stepped it missing him by mere centimetres as it shattered against the wall. She ran to the wall behind her trying to grab an ornamental blade from its place on the shelf but Oliver was quicker. He grabbed her from behind, she tried to head butt him as he had to her earlier but he was easily able to avoid it. His arms banded around her, tightening so she couldn't move her arms.

"Where is she?" He repeated with anger.

"Oh you mean the pretty little blonde?" She laughed menacingly.

"I could _**snap**_ your neck!" He said bitterness pouring out of every word. "Believe me it would be so _**easy**_..." His voice dropped unrecognisably as he let himself slip into his agent persona.

"Ah but if you do Mr Queen, you'll _**never**_ see your _pretty little friend_ again." Oliver took a deep breath and then span Isabel around.

"There are… _**ways**_ to make people _**talk.**_" She could see the darkness in his eyes; see the anger and the killer within.

"There's the _**monster**_. There's that _**killer instinct**_ I always thought you had." She smirked. "We could have been an _unstoppable_ force _**you and I.**_"

"I doubt that, I don't work with people like _**you**_..." She raised an eyebrow.

"People like me?" She laughed again. "The Agency, your so called friends, even your own father are all people like _**me**_." Oliver shook his head. "Oh yes they are, they all do something for personal gain. They don't care who gets hurt as long as they are triumphant... I'm the one who is going to be successful _**this**_ time!" With all the force she could manage she threw herself forward. It wasn't meant to throw Oliver off balance, till her lips came crashing into his. Instantly he recoiled away from her as if he had been burned. Before he even had a chance to register she grabbed the laptop from her desk and slammed it into Olivers head.

Oliver blinked rapidly, as he tried to fight the darkness. He stared at Isabels smirking face as he dropped to the floor, images of Felicity flashing through his mind.

* * *

"Yes, of course... But I thought you wanted _**rid **_of him. Oh. I see. Fine I'll sort it." He could hear Isabels voice before he even tried to open his eyes. He blinked, squinting slightly at the bright lights. His head hurt, and he could feel the familiar sensation of blood running down his face. Once his eyes had adjusted he looked down to find himself tied to Isabels office chair. "I see someone is _finally_ awake." She said standing there gun in hand.

"Do I really need to be tied to this?" Oliver said pulling slightly on his binds.

"Well you were the one who came in here and started all _**this**_."

"I just want to know where she is Isabel." He said in a slightly gentler tone.

"Well you'll find out soon enough."

"I know your boss has h-"

"He's _**not**_ my boss." She snapped aiming the gun at him. "He's my business partner."

"Yes because partners tell the other what to do." He could see the rage behind her eyes.

"Shut it Queen." Oliver shook his head lightly.

"Why don't you tell me what the plan is here? Torture me to get to my father? Or torture me for information I don't know you need? Or is this just pure simple revenge for not sleeping with you?" The last line had only just left his lips when she kicked the chair hard causing it to fall backwards. Oliver hit the ground with a thud and a groan.

"It's all for the master plan to destroy this city."

"Why would you want to destroy Starling city?"

"I don't, not really but I do want to destroy your _**father**_." She sat on the edge of her desk staring down at him. "And the best way to do that is to destroy _**everything**_ he holds dear... his _city_, his _company_, and his _family_."

"What because my dad loved your mother?"

"He didn't love her. If he had loved her she wouldn't be _**dead**_! Neither of my parents would."

"What happened to you?" He said staring at her.

"As if you care."

"All I know is that your father killed your mother and Merlyn killed your father."

"Always so simple to the outside world. My mother loved me, and she was murdered by my own father. And I can't blame Merlyn for killing my dad. He's the reason his own wife was murdered."

"How could he be?"

"Because he's the one the Bratva used to torture her. They used her husband to do these things." She shook her head. "I was placed in my grandmother's care, my uncle taught me to build bombs, it was a little hobby. But when he died and my grandmother got sick, I ended up in America, adopted and I was determined to make a name for myself." She smiled looking out the window then. "That was until Merlyn came to me a few years ago, a plan for revenge, to avenge my mother." She picked up a letter opener, twirling it between her fingers. "That was when I learnt the truth, that Robert Queen was the reason my mother was murdered. Why my father abandoned me... And I needed to make him _**pay**_." She slammed the letter opener down into the wooden desk.

"What did Merlyn tell you?"

"That Robert used my mother, that she was just a fling and the first sign of danger he _**abandoned**_ her... That she saved herself by giving Merlyn up and his wife got murdered. That he wanted revenge on this city, on the Bratva residing here and on Robert."

"He lied to you..."

"Oh really?" She said dropping the letter opener and holding the gun up.

"My dad was in love with your mum, they were going to give everything up for a life together..." She shook her head. "But Merlyn got greedy... _**He**_ sold out your mother! That's why she was tortured and murdered... That's why he killed your father too! Merlyn is the monster behind this not my dad!"

"_**LIAR**_." She said pulling herself from the desk and quickly kicking Oliver hard in the ribs. "Robert was the one who caused all this, who couldn't keep it in his pants!" She shouted turning her back to him.

"They're all at fault somehow but _**Merlyn**_ was the one that gave her the death sentence. _**Merlyn**_ is the one that ended your dads life and _**Merlyn**_ is the one who has been lying to you! He just wants someone who can take the blame for this like always!" Oliver shouted out, as he did he successfully managed to get a hand free from the loosened chair leg. He quickly untied his other hand and legs whilst Isabel's back remained towards him.

"Merlyn wouldn't do that! He's my partner. He has kept me in the loop constantly. We're in this _**together**_... He might have different motivations to me but ultimately we both want revenge!" She span around then gun aimed. What she didn't expect was Oliver to be up on his feet stood behind her chair in hand. Before she even had a chance to pull the trigger Oliver slammed the chair into her which shattered into a wooden mess around her as she hit the floor.

Oliver kicked the gun out of her reach, checking her pulse. She was unconscious but alive. He grabbed his phone.

"Yes, I have a suspect unconscious. I need a cleanup crew."

"We'll be there soon kid." Slades steel voice replied. He didn't need to ask his location they'd easily trace his call. He simply picked Isabel up binding her arms behind her back, and her legs together placing her on her sofa. He grabbed her phone from the desk, looking at the last known caller ID. There was no name but he had no doubt it would be to Malcolm Merlyns phone. He didn't even hesitate in calling it.

"What seems to be the problem Isabel? He's worth more to us alive right now than he is dead."

"Nice to know." Oliver spat out. The line fell silent. "Where is she Malcolm?"

"Ah Mr Queen... Seems that it's finally time you and I had a little chat. Don't you think so Miss Smoak?" He could hear a commotion in the background before he heard her heavy breathes.

"Felicity?"

"Oliver?" Oliver's heart hammered in his chest.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He tried to control his anger, his spare hand fisting into a ball.

"I... Don't come Oliver. Don't do this, not for me." He closed his eyes briefly. "He's planning on-" a loud slap and a short groan was heard.

"Felicity? _**Felicity!**_"

"Now Mr Queen, no more harm will come to her if you come here. _**Alone**_."

"If you even touch her-"

"Well it's a little too late for that one." Olivers breath came our ragged as his knuckles were turning white.

"If you do _**anything **_further you're dead man."

"No need for threats Mr Queen, all you have to do is come here."

"How do I know it's not a trap?" Malcolms laugh boomed through.

"It just has to be a risk you're willing to take. I think the real question is Mr Queen how much does Miss Smoak really mean to you?" He could hear the taunting in his voice as Oliver exhaled sharply. He knew in every fibre of his being this was a very bad idea, but it was Felicity, the woman he loved.

"Where?"

"Merlyn Global basement, remember come alone, we don't want Miss Smoak _**losing**_ her _pretty little head_ do we?"

"Don't you dare." Malcolm laughed again. "What about your partner?" Oliver asked glancing to a still unconscious Isabel.

"Miss Rochev is of _**no**_ concern to me; she was just a means to an end." Oliver glanced at her feeling sympathy for the delusional way she saw Merlyn.

"I'll be there soon."

"Oh I don't doubt that." The line went dead. Oliver threw the phone the length of the room before angrily punching the wall.

"Wow kid." Slades voice filled the room. He span around to see Slade and Shado stood there in suits with several SCPD offices waiting outside.

"An Agency van is it on its way to collect _**her**_." Shado said nodding in Isabels direction.

"And you're here for me" Oliver stated knowing that's what would have been tasked.

"Well it seems to me Shado that Mr Queen wasn't here when we arrived." Slade said smiling at him.

"Thanks guys."

"Hey it's nothing, you'd back us." Shado smiled softly.

"We'll deal with this, you go get _**the girl**_. And then we'll be with you."

"He said I had to go alone."

"Ah but that doesn't mean we can't be in the comms van outside." Slade winked. "Go Oliver, we'll let Dig know."

"It's Merlyn Global." They nodded in unison as Oliver rushed out the door by the somewhat stunned expression of various SCPD officers. Merlyn Global was literally around the corner.


	28. Chapter 28: An Explosive End

**Firstly as always thank you so much for your great responses you have no idea how I've needed them again. THANK YOU. Now I'm sorry I've been slow updating but I have been ill again (I'm better now but gosh am I sick of being ill right now, so fingers crossed not again anytime soon). NOW this chapter is longer, because I have a lot happening! BUT please do not hate me for this chapters ending! I just wanted some suspense... ANYWAY I hope you enjoy and hopefully I'll be back sooner!**

**EDIT: SORRY if anyone thought there was a new update but I've come to say that I've had a lose in the family and my writing has suffered and taken a back seat. I'm not stopping and I will continue BUT I cannot promise I'll have an update within the week. I am so sorry guys, I promise I tried to write but it turned very dark and with everything that happens in the next chapter it wouldn't work. SO yes I am SO SO SORRY GUYS!**

* * *

Felicity looked at the room around her. It was dark and dingy like you'd expect with a basement but it had a state of the art computer, various tables, and a lot of chemicals which Felicity knew where used in bomb making. She was sat in a wooden chair, her legs and wrists tied to it; she knew they were tied tightly with the burning she felt on her skin. Her mouth was gagged so she couldn't make a noise but she thought that was probably more due to her babbling than to stop anyone hearing them.

Malcolm Merlyn was stood there with a blade in hand. He was in his usual tailored suit looking ever the ruthless businessman, but with the way he scanned the room and held the blade it made him look more menacing. Felicity wouldn't scream, not for him not ever. Even when he hit her, she tried desperately not to scream out. She wouldn't allow him that over her. Instead she too scanned the room; it was void of any other people but them. It was odd. It was too quiet.

"Well Miss Smoak, I must say the gag seems to have quietened you down a lot." He said rubbing his sword slowly against her cheek. She didn't flinch, didn't move in any way, she just stared at him her eyes locked with his. He lowered the blade with a smirk then turned away from her. "This was my base of operations but now that the plan is nearly complete, I won't need it anymore. All the employees have been taken care of." He chuckled as he gestured around. "I must say though Miss Smoak, with a woman with your skills on board I think this operation would have run a lot smoother and certainly quicker." Felicity felt the bile rise in her throat. _She would never help a monster like him_, _someone who was so casual about killing people just because there purpose to him had expired_. "You should have taken my job offer all those months ago and then you wouldn't be in _this_ situation."

"No she really shouldn't have." Olivers voice cut through the silence with ease and suddenly Felicity felt a wave of relief. Then she felt guilty he had come to save her, and if anything happened it would be all her own fault for looking into all this when he had explicitly warned her not too.

She watched as Oliver walked into the basement, he had clearly used a back entrance, Malcolm must have left it open for him. His gun was raised in his hands as he stepped further into the light, she could see the dried blood on his face. He clearly must have been through some sort of fight to get here, maybe with Isabel from the telephone conversation she had heard.

"Now Mr Queen, is that any way to say hello?" Malcolm said tilting his head.

"Let her go Malcolm she has nothing to do with this..."

"On the contrary Oliver, she has as much right to be here as you!" Malcolm spat out.

"She has nothing to do with your plot for revenge... What would you accomplish in hurting her to get to my father? That makes no sense. She is _**nothing**_ to him."

"Ah but she is _**everything**_ to you... and her father." She watched as Olivers grip on the gun tightened.

"What, so you want revenge on my father by killing the woman that _**I**_ love?" He glanced at Felicity whose eyes were wide, her hair was falling from her ponytail and she looked relatively okay. Felicity was stunned. _He didn't love her, no he was saying it to try to make Merlyn back off_. He was just trying to connect to him, to connect to losing his wife.

"Oh isn't that _**sweet**_." He turned to Felicity then. "Shame you haven't got much time to be a proper family." Felicitys eyes widened in shock, she didn't dare look at Oliver. _What a way for him to find out_. Oliver froze at the mention of family.

"Stop with all this nonsense Malcolm. Let her go. Come peacefully and the Agency _**might**_ give you some leeway." Malcolm laughed manically.

"Oh Oliver, _**nobody**_ is making it out of today alive." His serious tone threw the pair.

"Why? Because your wife died... Because she got murder-"

"Her name was _**Rebecca**_." He exploded raising his blade in Olivers directions.

"Rebecca. I remember her you know. Tommy's mum was kind, decent... She helped people-"

"You don't know her. _**Nobody did**_. That's the point. She was collateral damage to the Agency, to your fathers love affair." He said with distaste. His blade never wavered as Oliver stepped closer towards them his gun still raised.

"It wasn't an affair..."

"Oh your father never truly loved your mother; he only got married because she got pregnant. He had multiple affairs always had." He said with a smirk. Oliver wasn't even bothered about his fathers womanising ways, he loved his father but he hadn't exactly been there for him.

"I get it okay. Their affair lead to your wi- Rebeccas death but you gave Diana up, and in turn she sold you out." Oliver said bluntly again edging closer to the pair.

"I _sold her out?_ That's what your father told you?" Malcolm snapped. Oliver nodded. "She was seen with me, that's all. She was seen with me _**once**_ by her husband and by other Bratva members. She gave me up to save herself and it got her killed! Got my Rebecca _**killed**_!"

"It was a terrible accident-"

"_**No**_." Merlyn stepped forward; he swiped in Olivers direction causing him to hit a table. He lifted the blade above his head bringing it down hard in anger. Oliver swiftly dived under the table rolling to the other side.

"How wasn't it?"

"She chose to give me up. I was only meeting her to deliver a letter. Which of course I didn't realise was a love letter between Robert and her. If they hadn't had done it we would have _**never **_have been seen. I'd still have my Rebecca." He lowered the sword taking a step back. "She would never give up the Inferno he was like blood. But instead of giving up Robert she gave up me, she sentenced my Rebecca to a _**painful death**_."

"So you re-enacted that on to anyone who got in your way?"

"_**No**_! I re-enacted that on the people responsible. On the men that _**tortured **_her, on the man responsible for giving the Bratva information. Anyone else who stood in my way were just removed."

"Collateral damage you mean... Just like Rebecca." Oliver said, his gun raised once more.

"You see once you've lost yourself Mr Queen _**nothing**_ else matters."

"What about Tommy?"

"I love my son, but my wife was my life and when she was _**brutally**_ taken from me there was no way for me to come back. You see Oliver the Agency makes you _**a weapon**_ but it is the people in your life that ground you. Mine was my wife and in your case Miss Smoak." They both glanced at her. "And when she is taken from you, you'll _**finally**_ understand." Felicity frantically shook her head as Oliver looked between her and Malcolm. She wasn't that special to him. She didn't mean anything like that but Oliver's eyes seemed to darken at his words.

"Let her go." Oliver said forcefully.

"Ah you see even if I let her go. You'll both die here today. You won't get that little family. Nobody in this city will survive."

"What's your plan here Merlyn? You're going to kill your own son?"

"He isn't here. He shall carry on the Merlyn name away from this hell hole of a city."

"There is corruption everywhere-"

"Not like the scum in this city!" He snapped. Olivers hand bolted back up. "Tommy and Miss Lance have gone on a last minute vacation I surprised them with, so he isn't here _**he's safe**_." Merlyn lowered his sword slightly, "Put the gun down Oliver."

"Tell me your plan." He clenched the gun tighter.

"If only it were that simple. How about this: you put down the gun, I put down the blade and we fight. You win and I let Miss Smoak go, and I'll tell you my plan. I win and I'll kill Miss Smoak right in front of you, and leave you to die with her." Oliver could see the fear in Felicitys eyes, it broke his heart as he stood there looking between the two.

Felicity wasn't scared for her own life; she was scared at the thought of what Malcolm could do to Oliver, scared at the thought of losing him for good.

"Either way we'll die." Oliver said bluntly.

"Yes but at least you'll have time for a nice _**chat**_ before I destroy this city... I mean you both have _**a lot**_ to talk about." He said sarcastically. Oliver gently placed his gun down on the table beside him. He could see Felicity shaking her head, desperately fighting against the restraints. Malcolm followed suit placing his blade down on the table too.

"Now what?" Oliver said standing there.

Without warning Malcolm flew at him. Oliver managed to block several of the punishing blows Malcolm delivered. His style was mixed never sticking to any plan long enough. He hit Oliver in the ribs causing him to step back slightly. Then Malcolm aimed for his legs but Oliver managed to grab Merlyns leg twisting him so he was face down against the floor. Malcolm kicked back hard hitting him in the chest. Oliver fell back into the table as Malcolm rose to his feet a smirk on his face.

"It seems they trained you well... I know I'd be _**proud**_ if I were your father." Merlyn said taking a defensive stance that Oliver matched.

"You aren't."

"No because I would have never pushed you to be a part of _**this**_ life. It seems I have more faith in my son than your father has in you."

Oliver's jaw twitched as he clenched his fists and lunched forward aiming for Malcolms face. He easily blocked it, and landed his own punch to Olivers chest. With his arm outstretched Oliver grabbed Malcolms wrist flipping him in one swift moment till he landed with a thud on his back. Oliver gave two swift kicks to his ribs and then booted him across the face. A spray of blood leaving his mouth has his head lulled to one side eyes closed. Oliver stood their trying to calm the adrenaline in his system when he heard the noise of wood creaking. He span around rushing to Felicity.

"I am so sorry." He said softly as he knelt beside her. He was loosening the knot on her wrist. He could see the skin was red, from how tight it had been. "I never meant you to get mixed up in all this, but we do need to talk." He said it so softly so tenderly. She stared into his blue eyes unsure how he really felt, unsure what was going to happen.

When suddenly movement behind him caught her eye, she looked up in horror as Malcolm flew at Oliver. She screamed trying to warn him but the gag made it muffled. Oliver turned just as Malcolm smacked him hard over the head with a fire extinguisher. In some miracle Oliver didn't pass out, he merely hit the floor dazed. Malcolm proceeded to kick Oliver in the ribs hard, the cracks making him groan in agony as he clutched his side.

Felicity was frantically trying to get out, Oliver had loosened the strap but still she couldn't get out. Malcolm straightened up grabbing his blade as he wiped his mouth on his suit jacket sleeve. Then with an almighty snap, Malcolm stomped on Olivers prosthetic leg, damaging it instantly. He grinned at Felicity.

"See your father wanted you to be safe from this life Miss Smoak." Felicity stopped glaring at Malcolm, glancing at Oliver who was trying to get up but failing without his leg whilst clutching his side. "He wanted you and your mother to never have to deal with the cruelty of it all... So imagine my surprise to find out not only had you started working for Oliver, you were also researching into all of _**this**_." He gestured around with his free hand as his other gripped the blade that remained pointing at Oliver. "Imagine how upset daddies going to be to realise that you fell in love with an Agency member... That he will be the reason you_** die**_ here today." Felicity looked at Oliver unsure what was happening. She did love him she couldn't deny that.

"He'll _**kill**_ you Merlyn." Oliver stuttered out. "You harm his daughter you are signing your own death warrant." Malcolm turned his back to Felicity as he stood over Oliver.

"Really? I think daddy will be more upset that _**you**_, the man he had protecting her originally brought her into _**this**_ world. You signed _**her**_ death warrant the moment you met her all those years ago."

Olivers head dropped slightly, Felicity could see the guilt, and she understood why he had ended things. Why he was pushing her away, because he thought she would die with him. She blinked fighting the tears. He was trying to protect her but she still wasn't sure he really did care about her or if she was just a job.

"That might be. And I'll happily take the blame. But you destroying this city, killing his only child, he'll not stop till he has _**you**_." Merlyn smirked a little then.

"Oh I have no intentions of walking out of this city alive." He glanced at his watch on his wrist. "In just under 2 hours Starling won't exist anymore."

"What have you done?"

"You see Oliver what happens here today will be _**explosive**_. Things will end with a _**bang**_."

"Where are the bombs?" Merlyn smirked shaking his head.

"It's hard isn't it Oliver?" Oliver looked up into his eyes as he felt the cold blade pressed on his chest. "When something becomes more than a job and when you find _**something**_ worth living for." Oliver didn't dare move. "I lost that, so this is what I shall do to honour her." Oliver shook his head in disgust. "It's a shame about today because I think you and Miss Smoak would have made a great couple... Lovely pare-"

Before Merlyn had a chance to finish his sentence, he felt a massive blow to the back of his head and he landed beside Oliver. Oliver looked at Merlyn than to the person in front of him. There stood Felicity broken chair in hand.

"Just shut the hell up Malcolm." She breathed out shakily.

Felicity was by Olivers side in a second, she slipped her arm around his back and he placed his around her shoulders as she helped him clamber to his feet. They managed to get him leaning against a table, balancing pretty decently on one leg.

"We need to get you to a doctor." Oliver said staring into her eyes.

"I think you need one more than I do..."

"I meant to check about..." His eyes dropped from hers to her stomach, then back to her face again.

"I... I didn't want you to find out like this... I mean I was going to tell you but after everything I just I..." She dropped her head. Her brain was a mess of questions: _Who was her father? What did Oliver really feel? How were they going to raise a child? How were they going to survive today?_ She suddenly snapped her head back up "OH MY GOD, we need to find these bombs."

"Felicity... Wait..."

"No okay... We won't have anything to talk about if we don't save the city _**first**_." Olivers head dropped slightly as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

Felicity stepped towards the computer when she heard the sound of footsteps. She turned to see Malcolm running into the darkness of the building towards the exit. Oliver was hopping trying to catch up.

"Leave him Oliver." Felicity called out as she rushed back to his side. "Just leave him, he won't get far plus he wants to pull this plan off." He nodded.

"I'll call the guys whilst you look for information on there." He nodded in the direction on the computer.

* * *

Diggle was patching Oliver up the best he could, he even had a spare prosthetic. Shado and Slade had swept the basement, no sign of Merlyn or any explosives. They had informed the Agency who had agents all around Starling looking for him, as well as searching for the bombs.

"Did Isabel give you anything?"

"Nope." Diggle responded as he tightened the support on Olivers ribs. "All she said was bombs." Olivers head dropped as he watched the blonde in front of him refuse all medical assistance instead typing furiously on the computer.

"I think I found them... And it's _**bad**_..." Felicity said turning to face the group.

"What is it?"

"Four bombs placed strategically around Starling, they all blow then the city will cave in on itself. These aren't just your every day bombs, they are enough to destroy this whole place."

"We need to evacuate the city." Oliver said standing on wobbly legs.

"Lyla's already on it. We need to locate them Felicity."

"I've been trying I need my tablet." Diggle stepped forward pulling her tablet from his bag.

"We weren't going to leave it there."

"Thank you! I've already managed to crack into the system, these bombs they're _**big**_ they are going to need a power source so I can locate them by-"

"We don't need to know the how Miss, we just need the where." Slade said with a smile.

"I need more equipment, I can't use his computers anymore he sent a virus out destroying all the information, I have software fighting it so I need-"

"The van." Shado smiled, "She can use the computers in the van."

They walked down the street jumping into the black van. Oliver was limping slightly as he adjusted to his prosthetic. Felicity was only at the computer 5 minutes when she located the 4 bombs.

"Found them."

"That seemed too easy." Diggle stated.

"Yes but they're spread throughout the city, you have about an hour to defuse them." She swallowed slightly, "and I have no idea what they're actually like all the files are buried in Merlyns computer."

"Hey it's okay." Oliver said softly from the back doors.

"I might be able to find _**something**_ to help."

"Can we get to these locations?" There are four of us... Four bombs to defuse..." Oliver said looking between them all. "My bike is outside QC, I can take that to the furthest location."

"I came in my car." Diggle added swiftly.

"We had the van, and I have my bike" Shado said softly.

"The van stays." Oliver said as the others nodded.

"I can find a car it's not hard." Slade added nonchalantly.

"Wait why can't you take the van?" Felicity said turning briefly before turning back to type.

"Because you're staying here."

"Excuse me?" Felicity said turning to face Oliver.

"I know it's your life and your choice but please just stay here talk us in, use the comms." She narrowed her eyes but the way his voice dropped for her and he stepped closer she could see the worry in his eyes.

"Fine but I'm not doing it for you. I just don't want to slow you down."

"Okay." Oliver nodded grabbing an ear piece as the other 3 did too. "Locations Felicity." She pulled up the map.

"Verdant, there's one in your club." Oliver closed his eyes briefly. "There's one in Franks old place, that's why he brought it so cheaply!"

"Felicity, stay focused."

"Yes sorry. The other is in Starling hospital and the final one in the museum. They're all located at 90 degree points around the city from this location."

"He wants to cause maximum damage." Diggle said shaking his head. "We don't have time for bomb disposal... I'll call Lyla whilst I drive, tell her the location of all four. We can maybe render the bombs safe but we most certainly can't dispose of them correctly."

"We just have to stop them going off." Oliver said staring at his comrades, his partners. "I understand if you don't want to do this. It is my home after all-"

"It's not about where we are kid..." Slade said.

"It's about doing our jobs..." Shado continued.

"And that means protecting people who need it." Diggle finished.

"Thank you." Oliver replied. "Diggle you take Franks place, Shado the hospital, Slade will take the museum and I'll take Verdant." The 3 nodded before disappearing.

Oliver turned to Felicity, hesitating slightly. She wasn't looking at him she was too busy typing away at the computer. She placed the comms in her ear.

"Everyone hear me okay?"

"Felicity..." Oliver said softly, still she jumped.

"Hey you need to get going." She said staring at him. He looked at her his brain screaming to tell her everything just in case. She tilted her head frowning slightly. "Are you okay?" His hand shot out to hers, she didn't fight him as he slowly raised her hand and kissed it lightly.

"I am sorry Felicity for everything. When, _**if **_we make it out of this I will tell you everything, no more secrets, no more trying to protect you. I don't want you to doubt _**this**_," He said raising their joint hands, "anymore." She didn't speak as he slowly let go and ran around the corner to get his bike.

She regretted it then, not telling him she loved him, if anything happened she'd never forgive herself but the city needed them now more than their love life mattered. She span back to the computer typing furiously.

* * *

As the four colleagues rushed to their locations Felicity managed to pull some of the bomb plans, she read them all, making sure she completely understood them. It was like computer wires, she could do this. These were all firing circuits which meant to stop the bombs from exploding all that had to be done was cutting all the wires. She triple checked it making sure it was exactly these plans; she couldn't get this wrong so many lives depended on her.

"Guys are you in location?" She spoke into the comms.

"I'm in location Felicity, this bomb is massive." Diggle said she could hear the hesitation in his voice.

"Do you see any wires? Or a control panel?"

"There's a control panel."

"Open it slowly Dig."

"In location." Slade and Shado said at the same time.

"Right same as Dig, open the control panels slowly. Are the places secured?"

"Museums empty, was evacuated."

"Hospital is full... So I need to do this right." Shado said slowly.

"Send pictures to the computer guys I need to know what I'm dealing with there are two different bomb plans on here."

"No problem." All three replied.

"In location." Oliver said slightly breathlessly ignoring the pain in his ribs. "Sending pictures and removing control panel."

"Go careful Oliver... All of you." She said closing her eyes. She opened the emails they all sent. All 4 bombs were exactly the same. "They're the same, they are firing circuits, all you have to do is cut all the wires. Then the Agency will have to dispose of them properly."

"Are you sure Felicity?" Shado asked cautiously. "I'll have a lot of fall out if this doesn't work."

"There are plans for 2 bombs the firing circuit you are looking at and the collapsing circuit. They are not the latter, so cutting the wires will cut the power so no bang..."

"Right..." She could hear the hesitation.

"I'll go first." Slade said softly. "Oliver trusts her I trust her." Everyone held there breathes as they heard the cutting of wires. But there was no explosion, a booming laugh filled through the comms. "Bombs not gone off, but the power has been killed. Thanks Felicity." Slade said breathing out.

Felicity smiled to herself as the other 3 followed his lead clipping the wires, each confirming the bombs had been deactivated. Felicity let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and looked back at the screen. She frowned.

"No... This can't be possible."

"What Felicity?" Oliver asked as she forgot her comms were on.

"There's another heat signature... It activated when you deactivated the other four bombs."

"_**What!?**_"

"There's another bomb."

"Where is it Felicity?"

"It's here, it's in QC's basement."

"Is it like these bombs?"

"I don't know Oliver... I... It seems bigger, plus with these plans for the second bomb-"

"I'm on my way okay?..."

"It might be too late with the heat signature coming off this thing."

"Felicity don't-" she turned the comms off in her ear cutting him off. She grabbed her tablet and rushed around to QC.

* * *

It wasn't hard to locate the bomb in the basement; from the back entrance she pulled the fire alarm to evacuate the building as she slipped inside. As she got closer to the bomb she saw a figure there, she stood nerves taking over till she saw his face in the dimmed light.

"Mr Queen?" She frowned staring at him.

"Miss Smoak? What are you doing here?"

"Trying to defuse this bomb what about you?" She said stepping closer.

"Same Miss Smoak."

"How did you know it would be here?"

"Miss Rochev wants revenge I expected nothing less, especially after Oliver came to see me."

"Oh..."

"Should you really be here? In your _**condition**_..."

"I won't be _**any**_ condition if we don't stop this thing from going off." She tried to ignore the comment.

"Well Miss Smoak, at least my son got to see you just in case." She shook her head. "What?"

"Me and your son, it's not like that."

"Like that? Miss Smoak my son _**adores**_ you; he attacked his own _**father**_ to find the truth to save _**you**_, to save your _**child**_." She closed her eyes then she was pregnant and stupidly defusing a bomb.

"This is complex Mr Queen, the plans show it's a collapsing circuit any tampering will cause it to blow." Robert frowned at her clear avoidance of his statements.

"Then what do we do?"

"I'm not 100% sure yet. But let's take this control panel off first." She slowly unscrewed the panel, hardly breathing.

"Where is Oliver?"

"He's been defusing the other bombs."

"Does he know you're here?"

"By now probably-"

"You _**shouldn't**_ be here Felicity." She turned to look at him an eyebrow raised. "I lost the woman I loved; I have put my son through so much... But I would _**never**_ wish him to feel that feeling."

"He doesn't love me." Felicity practically whispered as she pulled the control panel cover off slowly.

"I have made a lot of mistakes, but my son is very obviously in love with you, you're going to have a family."

"And I don't want him to stay because of _**that**_." She snapped looking into his eyes. He gave a sharp nod.

"I don't think that's the case with my son." Felicity looked away grabbing her tablet when suddenly a pair of arms pulled her backwards. She instinctively reached and turned on her comms trying to fight the grasp.

"Hello Robert." Malcolms voice came through loud and clear. Oliver nearly fell off the bike as he took a corner rushing back to QC.

"Hello Malcolm." Robert stood up, his arms up in a surrendering manner. "Let Miss Smoak go Malcolm, this is between me and you."

"Oh no it's not. Miss Smoak deserves to know what sort of a family she is getting involved in." She could feel the barrel of the gun pressing into her ribs.

"Oliver isn't me. This is all on me Malcolm let her go." He grabbed her tighter towards him.

"I think Volk would be proud of how she turned out." Felicity frowned _Who the hell was Volk?_ "A fighter. Just like him."

"He's always been proud of her, but Adam... Not Volk."

"He gave up on this life a long time ago."

"No he chose to _**protect**_ his family."

"And you chose your own _**selfishness**_ that got my Rebecca _**killed**_."

"I'm sorry." Robert said stepping forward. "I loved Diana... like you loved Rebecca-"

"_**No!**_" He waved the gun pointing it at Robert. "No! Don't compare your _**fling**_ to my _**marriage**_, _to the mother of my child!_" Malcolm shouted.

"Exactly Malcolm, _**she**_ is Olivers Rebecca." he gestured to Felicity. "She's carrying their child..." Malcolm frowned.

"That isn't going to work here Robert... This is all on _**you! **_This city deserves to burn!"

"No I deserve to burn. I take _**full**_ responsibility. Diana loved me and I her, she wouldn't give me up... Nor would she Adam and they tortured her... They made her _**suffer **_so she gave you up."

"It's all too little too late now Robert. This city is full of Bratva, full of Agency... Starling is _**corrupt!**_ The only way to fix it is to destroy it all..."

"That might be... But you can't destroy a city when the bombs have been defused." Malcolm's grip tightened as he continued to point the gun at Robert.

"_**Liar!**_"

"Miss Smoak, tell him. This is the only active bomb left. The city is being evacuated."

"Miss Smoak?" Malcolm spoke her name into her ear.

"Yes... This is the only bomb... The rest won't go off."

"_**No!**_" He screeched, throwing Felicity to the ground. She hit it with a thud, landing uncomfortably on her ankle. Before Malcolm had a chance to recover Robert charged at him. Felicity watched as both were reaching for the gun, spinning and turning both landing blows, till suddenly the gun went off.

"Felicity?" Oliver asked hearing the commotion.

Robert stepped back slightly, his hand landing on the bomb. Merlyn was smirking till he looked down to see his shirt turning red. He dropped to the floor, clutching at his stomach.

"I..."

"I am truly _**sorry**_ Malcolm. If I could go back, if I could change things _**I would**_. There isn't a day I don't regret everything I am so sorry." Robert replied taking a step forward. Felicity jumped to her feet a pain shooting through her ankle.

"Don't move Mr Queen!" Robert froze looking around. His hand had landed in the control panel of the bomb.

"Seems like..." Malcolm spluttered out. "That you finally get what you _**deserve**_." Malcolm smirked before his eyes closed shut his hands falling to his sides. Felicity limped towards Robert, looking at the control panel.

"Your hands caught, the slightest knock could cause the bomb to blow." Robert pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can get you out Robert." Felicity said pleading with him.

"Felicity what's happening?" Oliver asked as he neared the building.

"Your dad's trapped in the bomb... I'm going to try to remove him without this thing going off."

"Felicity... This is dangerous get out of there."

"Nobody else will be able to get in here in time."

"Felicity!"

"No okay? I'm doing this!" She said raising her voice slightly. Oliver pushed on rushing even more to get to QC.

"You don't need to do this Miss Smoak... Save yourself." She shook her head as she leant in closer.

"If I move some of these wires, I _**might**_ be able to free you." She gently placed her hand in slowly nudging a wire. There was a strange noise when suddenly a bright red counter appeared on the bomb. **10 minutes**.

"Miss Smoak?" Robert said not moving.

"I... I can do this... I can get your hand out..."

"Felicity-"

"All I have to do is move the wires and your hand should be free."

"Felicity." She looked up then, shifting her weight off her bad ankle. He looked at her; a sad smile adorned his face. "Save yourself... My son _**worships**_ you, so please for me my last wish, my actual last chance to do the right thing and be a _**real**_ father." Felicity couldn't help the tears that adorned her face.

"I can do this..."

"I have no doubt but in 10 minutes, well less now, you could be out... You _**WILL**_ be safe. Please Felicity I am begging you get out of here!" His voice rose slightly.

"I can't leave you... I can't do that to Oliver."

"Put me on to him." Robert said softly. "I have my phone." He pulled it from his pocket.

"I can connect the phone to his comms." She said taking his phone and in a few short taps she had sorted it.

"Oliver?"

"Dad? What's happening? Are you okay?"

"Oliver I'm stuck... I can't get out-"

"But Felicity-"

"No I told her to go."

"Did she?"

"No she's stood right here, she _**won't **_leave me... She doesn't want to give up on me." Felicity didn't stop the tears from falling then as she heard Olivers own deep breath. "You chose yourself a very good match son. She's a _**keeper**_ Oliver."

"Dad..."

"We either die here, or Miss Smoak get's out."

"Robert I can get you out..." Felicity pleaded.

"Felicity I can see it in your eyes the uncertainty. There is _**no**_ guarantee. My life, my life has been over for your years, this way I leave it on my terms protecting my family, the people, the city _**I love**_." He closed his eyes briefly then. "I love you Oliver but you _**need**_ Felicity more than you will ever need me. So I am making this _**decision**_. Neither of you need to feel guilty but I need you to get her to leave."

"Dad..." Olivers voice sound almost broken. "I... Felicity…" She could hear his tears.

"I have done _**terrible**_ things to a lot of people, I have destroyed a lot of lives but you two can make up for that. So please save_** yourselves**_." Felicity couldn't move.

"_**Our**_ child Felicity... _**Our**_ little son or daughter..." His voice was even more broken as Felicitys hand wandered to her stomach.

"Do it for them. Remember this is all my fault now go Felicity _**GO!**_" Robert shouted.

"Oliver I... I _**can't**_ leave you father."

"And I can't lose _**both**_ of you." It came out as a broken sob and Robert could see her heart breaking.

"Miss Smoak... You will make a fantastic mother but children should _**always**_ come before your own life. I had forgotten that but not now, so please save my son and my _**grandchild**_." Felicity nodded as she turned her back slowly hobbling away. With every step more tears fell as she felt the weight of leaving Robert behind weigh heavy on her heart.

"Dad... I'm sor-"

"You have _**nothing**_ to be sorry about son. I got mixed up in some bad things, and I'm choosing my family for once over myself so don't _**ever**_ be sorry. Felicity tried her best but your children come first Oliver, remember _**that**_, _family means more than anything_." Oliver couldn't stop the tears as he pulled the bike up.

"You are always going to be my dad."

"Just never forget I did love you and everything I did I thought was right. I am truly sorry Oliver."

"Dad-"

"No okay; I'm going to hang up now. Felicity _**needs**_ you, your child needs you be the father, the husband and the man _**I**_ could never be. You can do real good son, tell Thea I love her and she can accomplish anything. Tell your mother I am sorry for everything I did."

"Dad I love you."

"I love you too." And with that Robert hung up the phone.

"Felicity?" Oliver practically whispered into the comms trying to hide the tears in his voice.

"Oliver I'm so sorry." Felicity sobbed as she tried to make her way through the QC basement.

"Hey listen to me this is _**not**_ your fault."

"I could have helped-"

"No okay. Our child Felicity it matters more, my dad was right about that. You do _**anything**_ for your children." He pulled his helmet off and started running down the street. "I'm coming Felicity I'm coming."

"Oliver I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Hey, don't worry about _**any**_ of it just get out of QC."

"Okay." She said softly. She was at the back entrance. She pulled the handle but it wouldn't open. She tried the various codes but nothing worked. "Frack!"

"Felicity what is it?"

"The back door is locked!"

"They must have the building on lock down. You need to come through the main entrance."

"I don't know if I'm going to make it Oliver."

"No okay? There is one thing I am certain of you are a _**fighter!**_ You're so strong Felicity. You made me into a better person, and I'm sorry that I said what I said." Oliver stopped short as he saw the barricades surrounding QC. "I just I needed to protect you and now look-"

"This isn't _**your **_fault Oliver. I got myself in this mess." He could hear her rushing the breathlessness in her tone evidence of that.

"I'm coming Felicity. I'll _**always**_ come for you."

"I know when it counts you will."

"No I mean _**always**_, I'm not pushing you away anymore." Oliver ran towards the barricades his leg throbbing, his ribs aching, he slipped passed them when several arms grabbed him pulling him back.

"Sir this is a safety zone. If that thing blows-"

"_**No!**_ I need to get in there." Oliver protested trying hard to fight, he threw a punch and one let go, but before he had a chance to do anything more bodies surrounded him restraining him.

"I'm nearly there Oliver it's okay." Felicity said softly. Oliver tried to relax but he still fought against the men holding him. He glanced recognising their Agency uniforms, knowing it was only their job but he needed to get to her.

Suddenly there was a deafening explosion. The ground shook and he watched in horror as QC collapsed before his very eyes.

"**FELICITY!**"Oliver screamed fighting against the arms pulling him further back. The dust clouds were blinding as it surrounded him. "_**FELICITY!**_" He screamed even louder. He willed her to respond to him, his hand reaching for the comms. "_**Felicity please! I love you!**_"

"Let him go!" A voice commanded and instantly the arms disappeared Oliver fell to his knees. He let the pain over take him, let the dust burn his eyes as he couldn't stop the tears. He saw Diggle kneel with him. "I'm sorry man." He said a hand on his shoulder. His head dropped as he cried for everything he had lost. The guilt, the pain, everything over took his body and he welcomed it with ease as he fell to the floor letting the darkness over take him.


	29. Chapter 29: The Goodbyes

**Firstly I want to thank you all for your patience with this chapter and once again apologise for leaving it for so long that was not my intention. It's been a crazy, busy and emotional week after the death in my family, so I am sorry it has taken so long. You'll understand when you start reading why this chapter was so hard for me to write. **  
**SO this chapter is the penultimate one, this should tie up all the loose ends, it also has flashbacks which I hope doesn't confuse anyone. This chapter is also over 9,000 words, I wanted to make it all up to you... and the last chapter will be the epilogue. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this as always and thank you for all your support!**

* * *

One week later.

Oliver stood at the podium. He couldn't do this. He'd lost nearly everything. He searched around the crowd seeing the broken faces of Tommy, his mother, and of course Thea. He closed his eyes briefly. They had blamed the bombs on a terrorist attack. With Malcolm dead Oliver didn't want Tommys already few good memories of his father tarnished even further. They had lied to protect everyone.

Robert was there to try to catch up with some work but after seeing someone strange leaving the basement he followed and so did Malcolm who wanted his "best friend" to take it easy. They were the ones that alerted the authorities to the bomb, and attempted to defuse it. Miss Smoak was in the building to see Mr Queen about a reference; she was helping them to defuse the bomb.

They were all accidental casualties. Oliver gripped the podium hard, none of these people knew about his part in this. None of them knew the truth. _How could he stand there and make a speech that would be full of lies? _The silence was deadly. Oliver hated it. He closed his eyes then opened them. _He had to do this_.

"My father..." He shook his head. "He called me, whilst he was in there, he told me several things. He told me to tell my mother," he stared at Moira, whose eyes stuck to his as Walter comforted her, "that he was _**sorry**_ for everything. Told me to tell Thea," Thea stared at him as Roy wrapped his arms around her and she leant in to his touch as the tears filled her eyes, "that he _**loved**_ you, and that you could accomplish _**anything**_." He swallowed hard as he looked away from the crowd in front of him. He let his head drop as he tried not to think of that day.

"He told me he loved me and that I was a _**better**_ man than him, that I could make a difference." Oliver stepped away from the podium and headed towards the coffin being held above its grave. "But he was _**wrong**_, he sacrificed himself to save us _**all**_, to save his family, his company's staff, and the _**entire city**_." His hand dropped to the coffin. "So if I am half the man that he turned out to be in the end than I think I'm doing well."He let his eyes drop to his hand. "He might not have been the best father but he certainly turned out to be the _**finest **_by the end."

Oliver took a deep breath and walked back to his seat beside Thea. They watched as the coffin was lowered into the ground. The dark clouds threatening rain made the atmosphere and mood even more sombre. Oliver had to be strong for his family, they needed him now.

They had made their way back inside Queen Mansion. Everyone came to give their condolences, many whispering about the state of the company. _How could he possibly manage QC? How could he carry on with any of this whilst carrying these secrets alone?_ Tommy and Laurels presence by his side brought him out his thoughts.

"Hey man, how you holding up?" Tommy asked.

"Fine. How about yourself?" Oliver could see the same confused and lost expression in Tommys eyes that matched his own.

"_**Same**_."

"I'm glad you came even though you only buried your dad yesterday." Tommys hand landed on his back.

"You're my best friend; you were there for me yesterday so of course I'm..." He glanced at Laurel. "We're _**here**_." Oliver nodded slowly taking a steady breath.

"If you need anything Ollie you just have to call." Laurel said softly. "I mean we can all help each other right?"

"Thank you Laurel." He said giving her a small smile.

The main doors opening caused Oliver to look up. Before he even had a chance to say anything he was on his feet walking towards the latest guests. His heart pounded when he saw Diggle, and then his gaze fell to the blonde beside him. He didn't even think, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in. Felicity hesitated and Oliver let her go as if he had been burnt from her touch.

"Sorry I'm late... Dig took me to my doctor's appointment-"

"You had a doctor's appointment? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's your father's funeral and I am fine-"

"The baby?" He asked feeling his throat closing from the panic.

"We're _**both**_ fine." She said with a slight frown. "But how are you?"

"I'm fine." He lied and she hated that he was keeping her closed off. "What did the doctors say?"

"Baby's heartbeat is still there and _**strong**_. I'll have my first scan in a few weeks." He nodded, his heart aching, her first scan would be in London. "And the cuts and bruises are healing fine too. So seriously I'm okay Oliver." He nodded.

Diggle was glancing between the two; he knew they needed to talk. Since the day of the "terrorist" attack they hadn't spoken, not properly, in fact this was the first time they had seen each other since it all played out.

* * *

_Diggle pulled Oliver up off the floor._

_"Oliver come on we need to get you checked out." Oliver pulled away._

_"__**No! **__I need to find her Dig." His eyes were pleading as he coughed the dust making his lungs ache._

_"Oliver we both know __**nothing**__ has made it out of there alive." Diggle said holding Olivers arms. He felt him tense up immediately as Oliver shook his head._

_"__**No!**__" He pulled out his grasp running towards the building when he heard a female voice._

_"Oliver?" Her voice pleaded. "Oliver!" He wasn't responding to Shado he had to get to Felicity._

_"Oliver..." Felicity's voice cut through._

_"Felicity?"_

_"I'm okay... My comms broke. Come back."_

_"Where are you?"_

_"Back where you were." He span around and ran back through the dust. He could see 3 figures through the haze and when he saw her blonde hair he launched himself at her. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his wrapped around her back and pulled her close. His face fell into her hair and he couldn't help the sobs of relief._

_"Hey hey, I'm fine, just dusty and a few cuts and bruises." Oliver took a deep breath._

_"How?"_

_"Shado." She replied. Oliver glanced to the black haired lady who was also fighting back the tears._

_"I got back before you, the bike the traffic everything was in my favour. I slipped through the guards and I helped get her out."_

_"Thank you." She gave him a sharp nod in response knowing full well how much this all meant to him._

_"I think we need to go to the hospital guys. Get you __**all **__checked out." Diggle said softly. "Get the __**baby**__ checked out." Oliver left his arm around her waist helping support her weight on her ankle as the two nodded in unison._

* * *

"I think I'll give you two a chance to catch up." Diggle said.

"No it's okay I have to speak to the rest of the mourners," Oliver stepped back, "thank you for coming, both of you." And he disappeared into the other room.

"Dig..."

"Hey, he's grieving; he blames himself for you and the baby ending up in hospital. For leaving you there-"

"His family needed him. I had Chloe and Ray." Diggle smiled softly.

"I know that but he promised he'd always be there and after the hospital he just... He seemed unable to face you."

"I know, but after everything I wasn't expecting this to be easy Dig. I'm pregnant with his child, and I don't even know how he feels." Diggle raised an eyebrow sceptically and crossed his arms. "What?"

"You two _**really**_ need to talk and sooner rather than later!" He replied as they stepped in to the room.

She felt everyone's eyes on her. She could see them whispering, none of them knew about her pregnancy, so no one could understand why Malcolm and Robert would stay behind to die and let her live. There were speculations of affairs and basically Felicity's reputation took a nose dive. She held her head high; she had nothing to be ashamed of, not really. But still she couldn't help the feeling of guilt rising in her chest. She made her way over to the bar.

"Felicity." Tommy said with a soft smile.

"Tommy." She replied as he pulled her in for a hug. "I'm so sorry Tommy." She said sympathetically trying to fight the tears. She knew it was better for him to not know the truth, to believe his father died a hero rather than a monster. That's why she wore the long cardigan covering her burnt wrists. Why she had remained quiet on everything, that and the pregnancy of course.

"It _**isn't**_ your fault." He said slowly letting her go.

"None of it is your fault Fliss." Felicity turned her head around to see Thea stood there, her eyes red and puffy from tears. The look in her eyes made her heart break further.

"What are you doing here?" Moiras voice came loud and clear silencing the entire room as she marched over to Felicity.

"Oliver invited me." Felicity stuttered out.

"You shouldn't be _**here**_ Miss Smoak."

"I... Why? I'm here to help a friend grieve." Moira snickered slightly.

"Suddenly interested in your _**friend**_ now he's going to be CEO." Felicitys mouth fell open. _Did she really think after everything that she was after Olivers money?_

"I didn't even know... I don't care about Olivers _**money**_. I never have. I..."

"Or are you here to ease your conscious over getting Robert and Malcolm _**killed**_?" She spat out. Felicity froze. The pain in her chest became unbearable.

"Moira I think that-" Walter tried to intervene.

"No Walter. I want to know why Miss Smoak _**here **_managed to get out that basement alive when Robert and Malcolm lost their lives." The tears fell down Felicitys cheeks she couldn't help it. "You _**abandoned **_them."

"Mum." Thea said sharply but one look from Moira had her squirming. Felicity glanced around the room. Everyone was staring; she looked at Thea and Tommy. She could see the questions in their eyes; she was the only one who could ease this burden. She closed her eyes briefly.

"You left them to die Miss Smoak didn't you? To save yourself!"

"I didn't... I tried to help them; Robert got stuck in the device... I... I tried to defuse it, tried to get him out but the movement would have set it off." She looked between them all. "Malcolm wouldn't leave him." She lied.

"But _**you**_ did!" Moira snapped.

"I didn't want to... I... They made me."

"I don't believe that for a second. You left them to die!" A small cry escaped her lips.

"**MOTHER**!" Olivers voice boomed from the other side of the room. He rushed over to the group; he didn't even hesitate in standing between Felicity and his mum.

"Leave her alone." Felicity side stepped him.

"No it's okay."

"Felicity-"

"I don't need you to protect me Oliver. You haven't exactly been there for me," She said looking up at him, she saw the hurt flash in his eyes before his stoic expression slipped back in place. "I didn't mean it like that-"

"No it's fine." He took a step back. Moira looked between the two.

"I did let them die." There were gasps throughout the room. "There was a 10 minute counter and I tried desperately to get Robert out. I swear I did... But he... He and Malcolm they told me to go..." She looked between Thea and Tommy as she spoke. "And the reason they made me leave them is because I'm pregnant." The whole room fell silent.

"Who's the father? Was it one of theirs?" Moira asked. Felicity frowned.

"No, oh god no, not that they were unattractive or anything, I just meant they were old enough to be my father and that is just not my thing..." She saw the smile on Tommys face at her babble his hand reached for her shoulder silencing her.

"Well?" Moira demanded.

"Olivers... It's Olivers." Moiras mouth fell open. Felicity wrapped her arms around herself. She didn't hesitate, she turned on her heels and started heading for the exit. Oliver went to go after her till his mothers hand slipped around his wrist.

"Are you certain it's yours Oliver?" He frowned.

"_**Mother!**_ That woman practically saved my life after the accident. You know how I feel about her, and not a _**single**_ part of me doubts that child isn't mine."

"But Oliver you know how some people can be." Her voice dropped low now the crowd had started to chat away again.

"Felicity has _**never**_ been like that mother. She doesn't care about money and wealth, she cares about _**people**_. She _**used **_to care about me, until I blew it and now she's going to London, I might not see much of my own child and I'm pretty sure you just _**ruined **_any chance of that not happening." Moiras mouth fell open.

"We can get our lawyers on this; we can fight her-"

"No! _**You**_ have done enough; it's her life I've tried to make decisions for her for too long. I just have to accept that I'm not a part of Felicitys life and the child we have won't get the family it deserves." Moira stared at her sons broken eyes, she thought all this time he had been grieving the loss of his father but she was wrong. He was grieving the fact he had lost Felicity and their child, he had lost a family he hadn't even known he wanted till it became a reality.

"Oliver-"

"It's fine mother, I'm just going outside. I need some air." He walked away then breezing passed his mother, Tommy, Laurel, and Walter, heading straight outside.  
Felicity was just about to grab the door handle when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced back to see the sad face of Thea.

"Fliss _**don't**_ go."

"I'm not wanted here Thea, your mum, even Oliver."

"Please let's talk." Thea pleaded. Felicity owed her that at least. She turned around and Thea led the way down the corridor and into the library where this had all began.

* * *

"So you're pregnant?" Felicity nodded, "and it's Oliver and yours baby." Felicity nodded again and before she knew it Thea was wrapping her arms around her into a tight hug. "I'm going to be an auntie, congratulations." She whispered as she let go. Felicity gave her a soft smile.

"I'm sorry about your dad."

"Fliss, it _**isn't**_ your fault. My father he wasn't the best but he _**protected**_ you, _**both**_ of you. He _**finally**_ made the right choice. He saved his grandchild and the woman his son loves."

"Oliver doesn't love me Thea." Felicity whispered looking away.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he broke things off, and he only found out I was pregnant a week ago, and he's been so distant, so cold. I know he's grieving and that's fine but he doesn't want _**this**_." She gestured up and down herself. "He doesn't want a family and I am not going to be the woman that _**traps**_ him. I'm not like that Thea. I don't want _**anything**_ from him-"

"Do you love him?" Thea asked stopping her. She stared at her a little bewildered.

"It doesn't matter how _**I **_feel Thea, he made that clear when we broke up."

"I don't know why you broke up, but I do know how closed off my brother can be, nobody has_** ever**_ broken through those walls of his like _**you**_." Felicity snickered.

"Seriously I don't think he's _**ever**_ really gotten over you."

"We've only been broken up not even a few months Thea..."

"I meant from your university days." Felicitys mouth fell open.

"_**What?**_ That was a long time ago and we... We weren't anything." She said shaking her head.

"I think you underestimated how much you affected his life. How you _**still**_ affect his life."

"Thea, Oliver and I were two different people back then-"

"Yes but somehow you had my brother hooked." Felicity knew Thea didn't know about Oliver's history about her being his job but she was intrigued and she hated mysteries.

"How? He left after university. I never saw him again." Thea gave her a sad smile.

"Is that what you think?"

"No that's what I _**know.**_" Felicity frowned.

"My brother when he came back from university he locked himself away. For 3 weeks we never saw him, we all started to worry but the day of his graduation he was there. Fake smile back in place ready to face the world."

"So?"

"After graduation he started partying, he'd drink till he passed out then sleep all day and wake up and start all over again." Thea shook her head as she remembered.

"So he went back to how he was?"

"No there were never any women, in the press he was seen with some but he never brought any ladies back. Naturally our family was worried, so they spoke to Tommy, asked him to talk to him."

"And?"

"That was the night I first heard your name." Felicitys eyes widened with shock.

* * *

_Thea was stood behind the half open door to Olivers room, she knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping but she was also worried about her brother._

_"Ollie you've got to stop."_

_"Why? We were always the life and soul of the party Tommy." Oliver said as he slipped into his suit jacket._

_"No, we used to drink for fun, to get girls, to enjoy life. __**This**__," he gestured towards Oliver, and the state of his room. "This __**isn't that**__."_

_"You sound just like my __**parents**__." Oliver said as he poured himself out a glass of vodka. Tommy picked up the glass before he had a chance to touch it. "__**Hey!**__ If you wanted one you could have just asked." Oliver grabbed another glass and without warning Tommy pulled the bottle from his hands._

_"__**Stop!**__"_

_"What the hell Tommy!"_

_"I know we've drunk to forget some things but for 3 solid weeks __**never**__."_

_"And your point is?" Thea could hear draws opening and closing, clearly he was searching for other bottles._

_"First you disappear for 3 weeks, then you come to graduation and now you've been a drunken idiot for 3 weeks. What is happening?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Ollie man, I know you don't like to talk but seriously what is going off?" Oliver let out a frustrated sigh. "I've never seen you like this before."_

_"I've never felt like this before." Oliver replied softly._

_"Like what?"_

_"I can't stop thinking about __**her**__." He said so softly Thea had to lean against the door._

_"You mean Felicity?"_

_"Who else would I mean."_

_"Hey..."_

_"Tommy I can't stop seeing that look of complete and utter devastation on her face, of how she thinks it all meant nothing."_

_"Then why don't you set her straight."_

_"How? She never wants to see me again."_

_"Oliver she was __**mad,**__ tell her the truth. The truth goes a long way. Why not tell her how you really feel?"_

_"Oh yes Felicity, I can't stop thinking about you even though we weren't in a relationship." He said with frustration._

_"Seriously dude you have got it bad!"_

_"I haven't got anything..."_

_"The Oliver Queen I used to know didn't care about hurting girls this much. So I'd say you are well and truly smitten with Miss Smoak."_

_"Fine. I like her __**a lot**__."_

_"Then go fight for her!"_

_"But I don't know-"_

_"Ollie just for once trust your instincts on this."_

_"Fine I need my bike." Oliver replied with a grin._

_"Go get her!" Tommy said patting him on the back._

_A loud thud woke Thea up, she shot out of bed **2am**__ it said on the clock. She listened by her door._

_"Dude, come on you'll wake your parents and we both know how that will end." Tommy's whisper cut through the silence._

_"I don't care." Oliver slurred a little._

_"Come on." Thea listened as she heard the door beside hers open and the two practically fall inside. She slowly opened her own and slipped out._

_"What the hell happened?" Tommy asked as she heard them drop onto the bed._

_"I was too late."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"I've lost her Tommy. I love Felicity Smoak and now she's gone."_

_"Oh man, I'm sorry."_

_"It isn't your fault... I messed up like I always mess up. I disappoint everyone around me, I push them all away, I hurt her..." She could hear the crack in his voice as if he was holding back tears. "I was better with her... She made things different." He sighed. "She made me believe I was better than I am but I guess I proved her wrong."_

_"Ollie..."_

_"It's okay I deserve all __**this**__."_

_"No."_

_"No?"_

_"You aren't doing this I won't let you! You're going to sleep this all off and then tomorrow we're going to make plans."_

_"Plans for what?"_

_"The club. If you can't be with Felicity than maybe becoming a better man will mean next time you won't lose the girl."_

_"The club?"_

_"We sat and we planned a club Ollie, we can do this. You and I, owning and running it, we proved we could."_

_"But Felicity helped..."_

_"Exactly she did, so how about we prove to her and everyone else you've changed. How about we do this?"_

_"Okay."_

_"Good now get some sleep!"_

* * *

Felicitys mouth fell open.

"You see, my brother became this hard working one woman guy thanks to whatever the hell happened between _**you**_ two." Felicity shook her head in disbelief.

"That's why I recognised your name Fliss, my brother was hopelessly in love with you, and in all honesty I don't think he ever got over you."

"Thea..." Felicitys brain was in over drive, _he loved her even back then? Was this all true or was it cover for his job, but then why carry on this facade for all that time?_ She frowned.

"Fliss, the _**one **_thing I know that works wonders for a relationship is communication, and it would appear that both of you are stubborn." She crossed her arms over her chest. "You _**need**_ to talk, openly and honestly; I think _**you**_ know my brother better than anyone. Better than his own _**family.**_ He has a _**connection **_with you that has been there for years. He finally has a chance at a real family, and not because you forced him. _**Please**_ talk to him." Felicity felt the burning in her eyes as she fought the tears from rising.

"Thank you Thea."

"Oh you don't need to thank me; my brother is a giant _**pain**_ in the ass. I just think you both deserve a shot at true _**happiness**_." Felicity smiled softly as the girls left the library together.

They made their way back into the living room, the same eyes staring at her as Diggle, Tommy, and Laurel came to join the pair.

"Fliss, you do realise I _**don't**_ blame you _**ever**_, especially considering your carrying Ollies kid." Tommy said softly.

"I blame myself." She said softly. "I couldn't save them, I tried desperately..." Her head dropped.

"Hey, children come first and Robert chose his son and grandchild." Laurel added as Tommy nodded.

"I know... I just-"

"Miss Smoak?" Moiras voice cut her off and she froze instantly.

"Mrs Queen." She said her voice a little sharper than usual.

"Let me apologise. I let my anger get the better of me and I had no idea you are carrying Olivers child."

"_**Our**_ child." Felicity corrected.

"Yes exactly. I'll stop this leaking out to the press, and I'll stop those nasty false rumours too-"

"It's fine."

"No Miss Smoak, it's _**not**_ and I am sorry."

"You were just protecting your family..."

"As were you."

"I think I need to talk to Oliver."

"He's outside." Diggle said calmly.

"But it's raining?" Felicity said with a frown.

"He won't listen to any of us." Tommy said sadly.

"I think my son is grieving more than we originally thought."

"Losing a parent can-"

"No." Moira cut Felicity off. "I think he's grieving having lost _**you**_ my dear and your _**child**_." Felicity frowned in disbelief.

"But we aren't dead."

"No my dear but when you leave for your new job you might as well be." Felicitys mouth fell open. _How could he think that?_

"I really need to talk to him."

"I don't think it's good for you to go out in the rain Felicity." Diggle said with concern.

"I'll be fine Dig. Would someone get me an umbrella and some towels please."

* * *

Oliver was sat beside his fathers freshly made grave. His head was in his hands as he felt the rain washing over him. But he wasn't cold, he just felt numb, and lost. _How could have he let all of this happen?_ Things would have been so different if he hadn't let Felicity walk away all those years ago, if he'd chased her and never looked back. He sighed as his mind wandered back to that time.

* * *

_Oliver woke up, he could feel something warm curled into his side. He smiled as he slowly opened his eyes, Felicity was sound asleep. She looked so beautiful and so peaceful, his heart was pounding. He glanced at the clock, nearly 8am. Felicitys final would be soon. _

_He reluctantly got out of the bed, he watched as Felicity curled into his space, the sheets falling slightly to reveal more of her ivory skin. He gently pulled them up covering her and she sighed softly. He smiled to himself as he pulled his clothes on. He couldn't believe his luck, he'd found a girl who liked him for him and not for his money or name. She might not know everything about him or the real reason he had come into her life but he could feel himself ready to open up to her. To tell her everything about her father, his life now and how much she had altered him._

_Oliver glanced at the gorgeous lady in bed as he slipped out her door, coffee. That's what he would do. He would go get them coffee, make sure she was awake for her final._

_Oliver slipped out the halls and headed in the direction of the nearest coffee place, he'd change into fresh clothes later. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he never noticed Tommy._

_"Ollie!" Tommy grinned. "Earth to Oliver!" He said waving a hand._

_"Sorry dude I was in my own world."_

_"I noticed." He teased. "Oh and I also notice someone is wearing the same clothes as they were last night." He winked._

_"Tommy…"_

_"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend Ollie?"_

_"__**What?**__"_

_"You aren't even telling me who you hooked up with, let alone what happened."_

_"I don't kiss and tell…"_

_"No you don't kiss and tell when it involves __**Felicity**__." Tommy winked again. Oliver raised an eyebrow whilst crossing his arms over his chest. "See you're not denying it!"_

_"__**Tommy!**__"_

_"Oh I'm just playing with you dude! I'm happy for you, happy you found a girl that makes you want to be… __**different**__" Oliver couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him._

_"I'm not __**that**__ different Tommy."_

_"Oh my friend, Miss Smoak has completely and utterly changed your life." He said patting him on the shoulder. "Where are you off to?"_

_"To get coffee for us before her final."_

_"See… __**changing**__." Tommy winked. Oliver shook his head with a smile on his face._

_"Anyway I shall see you later I have somewhere to be."_

_"You do?"_

_"You have your secrets I have mine." He winked again as he walked off, leaving Oliver to think about how much he actually had changed thanks to this beautiful spectacled young woman. _

_Oliver ordered their coffee, and headed back to Felicity's halls. It wasn't till he stood outside two cups in hand that he realised he hadn't taken any keys with him. He sighed, debating with himself if he wanted to ring the doorbell or not. On one hand he wanted to see Felicity, by now she had to be awake and she must be wandering why he wasn't there. It was then he glanced at his watch, she would have been heading to her final exam by now. He turned on his heels rushing; hopefully he could see her before she headed in. But Oliver had no so such luck; he got there just in time to see her disappearing inside. _

_It was 2 hours later; Oliver had changed and decided to wait for Felicity. He saw the rest of the group leave and then he saw her, she looked deflated and sad. He frowned as she walked straight passed him. _

_"Felicity!" Oliver called out, she didn't stop. He frowned to himself as he rushed after her. "Felicity?" he said grabbing her wrist. She stopped and stared at his hand encircling her wrist. He let go frowning, "what's wrong?" He asked taking a step closer, not touching her. She looked into his eyes, and Oliver could see the uncertainty. His heart ached as he thought of how she must have woken up alone "Is this about this morning? About me not being there?" And suddenly her face fell as she took a step back from him which caused him to frown harder._

_"I know." She practically whispered._

_"You know what?"__ Oliver asked tilting his head slightly. _

_"I know okay? You don't need to pretend anymore."_

_"I don't understand."__ He said staring into her eyes. _

_"The reason you left this morning, because _**_this _**_was a onetime thing." She said her head dropping._

_"Felicity"__ He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _

_"No okay? You don't get to _**_say _**_my name like that anymore."_

_"Like what?" He frowned._

_"Like you care, like I _**_matter_**_," she took a deep breath, "I thought this, _**_us_**_ , _**_I _**_meant something more than your usual flings, you were my first Oliver..." his mouth fell open._

_"What?!... Why didn't you say anything?" He asked in disbelief, why hadn't she told him, he would have made it more special, would have worshipped her._

_"Because it wouldn't have changed anything for you, we'd still be at this point, in this situation."_

_"I don't-"__ His head was hurting from all the confusion. _

_"_**_Just stop!_**_ " She shouted causing a few people to look in their direction; she dropped her voice, "the bet." No, she didn't think that? He saw her head drop._

_"Please let me-"_

_"_**_No_**_, your reaction said enough, it's true..." She shook her head, "I thought you were _**_better _**_than that, I thought this was different for you. Like I said I thought you were special enough to be my first but you just... You _**_used_**_ me," she couldn't stop a tear from falling and Olivers hand shot up, she took a step back so he couldn't touch her, "no, you don't _**_ever_**_ get to touch me again, to see me again," she took a shaky breath as she tried to regain her composure "I don't want to ever see or hear from you again, _**_Ollie_**_ ." _

_Oliver couldn't help the shudder at her using that name. It felt unnatural to hear her call him that and the way she said it as well made him feel uneasy, like he hadn't changed at all. She turned away from him and walked off before he even had time to string a sentence together. She never looked back and Oliver couldn't move._

_Oliver stormed into his halls, he slammed the living room door against the wall. Tommy and Ed jumped from their places on the sofa. Before anyone had time to react Oliver had Ed by the throat slamming him against the wall. _

_"What did you tell her?!" He shouted, Tommy was up trying to pull him off. _

_"Ollie!" Tommy shouted. _

_"Why did you tell her about the bet?" Oliver shouted louder. _

_"I… I didn't tell anyone…" Ed stuttered out. Tommy pulled hard on Olivers arms and he finally let Ed drop to the floor. _

_"What the hell man?" Tommy asked, still not letting him go. _

_"She said she found out about the bet!"_

_"Who? Ollie what is happening?" _

_"I don't care about the money Ed! Keep it…" Oliver said storming off towards his room. Tommy was hot on his tail._

_"What is happening?"_

_"Felicity ended things; she thinks that stupid bet was her!"_

_"Wait what? Why?"_

_"I don't know! All I know is she thinks I used her for money, and she wants __**nothing**__ more to do with me." _

_"Oh man." _

_"Forget it Tommy." Oliver said slamming his bedroom door closed. _

* * *

"Oliver?" Felicity asked softly.

Oliver raised his head. She was stood there in her coat, a giant umbrella in one hand and several towels in the other. She placed one on the floor beside him, and then sat next to him. She placed the umbrella into the ground between them; it was large enough to shield them both from the pouring rain. She gently handed the other towels to Oliver.

"What are you doing?"

"If I asked you to come in you'd refuse, if I asked if I could join you you'd protest, so here I am Oliver." She said softly.

"I'm sorry about my moth-"

"Don't be she was mad, she was saying what everyone else was thinking and she apologised too." He nodded in response as the silence over took them, they were both listening to the rain beat onto the umbrella, watching it all fall around them as Oliver dried off his face and hair.

"Felicity." She turned her head towards him. "I'm sorry about all this." She shrugged lightly.

"Oliver, what are you doing out here?" He hesitated vaguely before his eyes fell to hers behind her trademark glasses.

"I... I'm sick of _**lying**_, of pretending... I'm _**tired**_ of my best friend thinking his father was a hero when he was really a monster; I'm tired of them not knowing who I truly am, of feeling alone in my secrets. Someone once told me secrets have weight and they drag you down. Well I feel like I'm _**drowning**_..." She gently placed her hand on his over his knee.

"You _**aren't**_ alone in your secrets you have me... And Dig, Slade, Shado..." He gave a little nod and her heart felt crushed again. _Why couldn't she tell him how she really felt? Was the rejection really that scary?_ "Oliver I think we need to talk." She said letting out a breath pulling her hand back to her lap. Oliver watched her hand retreating missing her warmth immediately. He knew why she wanted to talk, she wanted an explanation about everything before she said goodbye.

"I owe you that, I don't want to lie or keep secrets from you ever again. So I'll tell you _**everything**_ you need to know." He said it so softly that it completely caught Felicity off guard.

"Thank you."

"I guess I should start from the beginning..."

"Seems logical." She smiled shifting slightly so she could face him.

"You were my first job Felicity but when we first met... I didn't know who you were."

"You mean when you flirted with me whilst also being in a relationship with Laurel?" She asked trying not to sound bitter because she really wasn't anymore.

"Yes I'm sorry. I was different, _**worse**_, back then and you did put me on the no fly list." She smiled as he chuckled at that memory.

"It was the least you deserved."

"I deserve worse now."

"Oliver." She said it gently tilting her head and he couldn't help staring at her. Her soft features full of compassion and he had no idea how she could still feel anything for him after what he had put her through.

"It's okay... Anyway it wasn't till after that, that I was asked to keep an eye on you, to see about your abilities and if anyone was observing you."

"Why?"

"Your dad." She dropped her head slightly then. "Adam Benedikt Smoak aka Benedikt Volkov aka Volk aka The Inferno" Her eyes widened in shock.

"My... He's..."

"Your dad had a Russian mother; she left the Bratva behind for an American husband. I don't know how your father got involved originally but I do _**now **_know that he left you and your mother after the attack on Rebecca Merlyn. I always knew he left you after something went wrong with a fellow agent, I just never realised it was any of _**this**_." He gestured around him. "My father's love life affected your life, and I'm sorry for that."

"It isn't your fault Oliver... That was a long time ago. You can't possibly know how much a single event can affect others plus love is a powerful emotion." Their eyes locked with her last words, both seemed to be looking for something in the others.

"Well yes your dad... He was the one that requested the observation because he wasn't sure if he had been compromised but he hadn't. And they learnt your skills were pretty amazing early on but at the request of your father you were to be left alone."

"So you, us that was all an act?" Oliver shook his head instantly.

"No. I was only meant to be with you for a few months. But I..." He took a deep breath looking into her eyes. "I was _**drawn**_ to you; none of my feelings, none of my behaviour was a lie. It was all _**real**_ for me. I graduated because of _**you**_ and I had the life I did because of _**your**_ guidance." He smiled at her as she looked into his eyes. She could tell he wasn't lying. "The reason I say about you always being a job is because I have a constant need to _**protect **_you. I need to keep you _**safe**_; it's the least I could do for your father after everything he's done to keep me alive and involved in the Bratva. He is the second in command there."

"Did... Does he have another family?"

"No. As far as I'm aware he's pretty much alone." She felt the tears rising as she dropped her head. "Hey it's _**okay**_. He's lived that life for so long now he's used to it and he always said it's the thought of you and your mother being _**safe **_that keeps him fighting every day."

"But the things he's probably done to survive-"

"Don't do that to yourself... I've done terrible things to survive too." He said it so softly. She glanced up at him and he could see the guilt in her eyes. "I don't blame you for my dad's death Felicity." She couldn't help the small sob then; he went to reach out to comfort her but then pulled back. "His death, it was an awful _**accident**_ and he let you and our child live. He gave you _**both**_ a future... So just remember _**our child**_ is _**alive**_ today because of him." She nodded a little as she tried to stop her tears.

"And you shouldn't feel guilty too." She replied. Oliver couldn't help smiling because of course she knew how he felt.

"I have a lot to feel guilty about Felicity, but you and our child being alive _**never**_."

"So my dad he's alive and second in command..." He nodded, "and he's been protect us all this time," he nodded again, "I've been so angry with him for so long..."

"It's okay... He understands. He spoke of you sometimes, he is so _**proud**_ of you. Proud of everything about you." He smiled as Felicity looked at him.

"So that's how you know my dad." He nodded again.

"Yes..."

"Why are you telling me now?"

"Because I'm sick of the secrets, of the lies... Truth be told Felicity I'm laying all my cards on the table and then leaving the decision to you." She frowned then, _what decision was he talking about?_

"I..."

"The morning after we, you know, slept together at university..." She nodded.

"When I left, when I wasn't there, I actually went to get us coffee. You can even ask Tommy I ran into him, hence why by the time I got back you had already gone."

"I wasn't bothered about you _**not **_being there Oliver..."

"It was the bet wasn't it?"

"At the time yes..."

"The bet was _**stupid**_. You know I was an idiot back then."

"I know but sleeping with me for money, it came as a shock... In all honesty finding out I was a job as well sort of hurt too..." She looked down at her hands then.

"The bet wasn't for you..." Her eyes snapped to his. "And like I said you were only my job for a little while, _**not**_ when we kissed, when we slept together, you were someone I... _**liked**_..."

"But they said the girl in Hall B from Vegas." She responded, ignoring his last comment.

"Exactly…" He replied, she frowned as she thought about his words.

"Chloe?" He nodded. "So you slept with Chloe for a bet?"

"In all honesty Felicity I had completely _**forgotten**_ about the bet until you mentioned it that day. I slept with Chloe because of what my Christmas had been like, do you remember? I turned up the next morning because I felt so bad."

"I remember... You promised I'd never lose you." She said it so quietly.

"And I let you down." He said turning his gaze away. "I _**always**_ let you down." Felicity felt her heart ache at the broken way he said it, he hadn't always let her down but she was unsure how to console him.

"Not always..." She whispered. Oliver just nodded slightly. "Thea... Thea mentioned something to me."

"What did she say?"

"That when you came back from university you basically locked yourself away for 3 weeks. I knew it wouldn't be because of me but I didn't want to mention the Agency-"

"I wish I could tell you it was them Felicity but it _**wasn't**_." He didn't look at her as he sat looking out at the rain.

"I..." Felicitys mind stopped, _she didn't have that affect on Oliver Queen did she?_

"What else did she tell you?"

"That she overheard a conversation... That she heard you and Tommy talking about _**me**_... That you came back for me." His head span around then his eyes wide.

"She heard _**that**_... And she told you?"

"Yes... What... Why didn't I know about this?"

"Because... I never made it to your door..."

"I don't understand."

"Tommy told me to go get you so I did..."

* * *

_Oliver was on his bike. He was ready to fight for her; he had never wanted someone so much in his entire life. Well he had but that was different, __**this **__was different. Felicity brought something out in him that no-one else did. He had missed her, and he had never missed anyone like this before._

_He called the Agency unsure where Felicity was. He knew that Chloe and Felicity weren't going home for the summer, and they would more than likely be living together he just wasn't sure where._

_He drove without much thought, in the general direction of their university. He didn't stop till he was at her old halls; his phone beeping caught his attention as he pulled up. It was an address 10 minutes from where he got in there 5._

_He sat on his bike, across the street, his helmet down. He was working up the courage to talk to her. He needed to tell her the truth, explain everything. Then he glanced up. Felicity was walking down the street, her glasses long gone from her face. Her clothes darker in style and her dark hair streaked with purple. Regardless of the change in her appearance Oliver thought she looked beautiful. He sat up straighter._

_"__**Fliss!**__" He heard a voice call her and a guy ran in her direction. The two hugged each other tightly then suddenly there lips crashed onto each others. His heart stopped. He watched them as they walked to the door together chatting away happily._

_Everything he hoped for fell apart, he wanted her to be happy and she clearly was without him. He closed his eyes briefly watching the future he wanted walk away and he had no-one but himself to blame. He started his bike heading back to Starling, he needed a drink._

* * *

"So you came to talk to me?" He nodded.

"I couldn't get in the way of your happiness..."

"I was _**miserable**_."

"You didn't look miserable."

"Oliver he was everything you weren't back then, technical like me, computer graduate and he was safe..."

"I get it-"

"No but he was _**boring**_... I didn't cope well the first time, you saw how I changed my appearance and well that relationship did _**not **_end well."

"Oh..."

"Thea said you got drunk that night."

"Yes I just I wasn't coping well either. But that was the night Tommy talked me into making the club idea a realty." Felicity smiled softly. "For you." He looked into her eyes that seemed full of questions. "Even back then I was trying to be better for you but then I never had you... And so I needed to be better in case anything else _**like**_ you came along and I wouldn't mess up again."

"For Laurel you mean?"

"No I told you Laurel and I just sort of happened... I was always _**waiting**_ for someone else, I just didn't realise it was _**you**_, and I still messed it up."

"Oliver..."

"Please listen to me Felicity."

"Okay..."

"Don't go."

"Don't go where?" She frowned a little.

"To London. _**Don't go**_."

"Oliver, I-"

"Felicity. I am such an idiot, I should have told you all of these things earlier. Should have explained everything but instead I pushed you away, well tried too. And when I ended things I thought I was _**protecting**_ you from the life of the Agency but you were dragged into it all regardless." She nodded as he spoke. "But I see now, I can't protect you from _**everything**_; I can't stop you from doing what you want. I respect _**your **_choices; it is your life after all. But if you tell me you _**never**_ loved me, that there is _**no**_ chance you will ever forgive me, then I'll let you _**go**_. I'll watch you go to London and I'll let you take our child because I don't want to prolong your _**suffering**_." She watched him with wide eyes as she saw him fighting back the tears. "But... If there is _**any **_part of you that _**could**_ forgive me, would even consider giving me a _**second chance**_... I'll _**never **_walk out of your life again. I would give up all of _**this **_and come to London with you if that's what you wanted, or I'd put you in charge of QC if you stayed."

"Oliver-" his hand came to rest on her cheek gently caressing her skin as he wiped away a tear that had fallen.

"I nearly _**lost**_ you, I thought I had and in that moment I realised _**you**_," his free hand fell to her stomach, "_**this**_ was everything I ever wanted and I never truly realised how much that meant till I nearly lost it all. _You are my future Felicity, you and our baby_. It's just taken me till now to realise that my future doesn't exist without you in it." Oliver stared into her beautiful blue irises full of life.  
"I am completely and utterly in love with you Felicity Meghan Smoak, I've loved you for the past 5 years of my life and I've been a stupid coward to not tell you sooner."

Felicity could see the truth in his eyes, his words had warmed her heart and as he leant forward to kiss her she closed the gap. They met each other half way, their lips melding together as if they had been doing this for years. Her arms banded around his neck, and as they pulled apart their foreheads touched. Their breaths mingled together, Felicity opened her eyes to find Olivers already staring at her. They were full of questions. She pulled away slightly, her hands falling from his neck. His head dropped. _She didn't want this that was a goodbye kiss. _He looked up when he heard the umbrella snapping shut.

"The rain has stopped." She smiled and Oliver looked up at the sky, it was still cloudy but the rain was no longer pouring.

"Felicity-"

"It's my turn now." She smiled softly as she pulled herself up.

"Okay." He nodded standing up to join her.

"I wasn't sure how you felt about me, this pregnancy, _**any **_of it." He frowned then staring at her in disbelief. "I didn't want to trap you or force you in to anything."

"Fel-" Her hand shot up silencing him.

"With you saying you'd die at the hands of The Agency and that you basically wouldn't chose a life with me... I thought it meant you _**didn't**_ want me. I thought everything I felt was just one sided." He shook his head taking a step closer. "I knew I was falling for you back then, that's why it hurt so much, why I changed my appearance after we ended. Even though technically we never began-"

"I think losing your virginity to me meant we were _**something**_..." He said softly, she could see the regret and pain in his eyes.

"You were my first, and I _**wouldn't**_ change that for the world Oliver." He could feel his heart hammering in his chest. "I tried to convince myself when I came back into your life that I wouldn't fall for you again. But I was so wrong." He smiled then as she shook her head with a smirk. "You completely changed my life again, introduced me into your world properly this time... You let me in again."

"I'll always let you in."

"But will you let me _**stay**_ in now?"

"Does that mean-"

"I'm not going to London Oliver. The day after the hospital I called them, told them I couldn't leave this place behind. _**Not now**_." Oliver pulled her into him for a hug. "I would _**never**_ take your child away from you."

"I know." He said placing a soft kiss to the crown of her head. She pulled back slowly then.

"All I needed to know was how you feel, and the fact that you want to live Oliver. That _**life, me, you **_and _**our family**_ mean something."

"It means _**everything**_ Felicity. I want us to face everything together now. No more lack of communication."

"Open and honest." Felicity smiled.

"Exactly. We work though everything as a team, a partnership." She nodded enthusiastically. "Felicity..."

"Yes?"

"I don't want to spend another _**second**_ of my life without _**you**_, so would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Felicity stiffened in his arms.

"_**Oh**_." Her lips formed a perfect circle as a frown appeared on her brow. "Oliver..." She shook her head. "No." He dropped his head letting go of her sides. He went to take a step back until Felicity pulled his head up her hands resting on his cheeks.

"I understand." He said staring into her blue orbs. She saw the sadness and heart break, the doubt and insecurities all creeping in. "I'm damaged goods, I mess up constantly and you don't feel the same-" her lips came crashing onto his silencing him, his hands wrapped around her as he pulled her closer, and her arms wrapped around his neck. Slowly they pulled apart and one of Felicitys hand came back to caress his cheek and jaw.

"Oliver... You _**aren't**_ damaged to me. You never have been. You're handsome, so strong willed and brave. You don't mess up constantly, we all make mistakes..." She stared into his eyes holding his intense gaze as she slowly said her next words. "Oliver Jonas Queen I love you, I am in love with every _**fibre**_ of your being. Every _**mark**_ on your glorious _**body**_, every imperfection in your _**soul**_, you bring out the best in me and I am just honoured enough to have _**your love**_." She saw the tears glistening in his eyes making them sparkle even more. "We don't need to be married to be spend the rest of our lives together, to commit fully. I just need more _**time**_ to think about marriage Oliver. I hope you understand." He nodded with a smile on his face. "But I'm not stopping you from asking again, another time. Just not now."

"Okay." He replied pulling her closer. "But you love me?"

"Always have, _**always will**_." She whispered into his ear.

"I'm sorry I took so long to tell you."

"Me too." He pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"I'm going to do the best I can Felicity, I'm going to try to make everything work."

"Hey, we'll sort QC, the Agency, the clubs everything together. You aren't alone anymore Oliver." He smiled down at her then.

"And neither are you Felicity. I promise you, our family, will never lose me." She smiled up at him. The warmth of the sun on their skin caused them both to look up. The dark clouds were parting, to reveal the beautiful blue sky underneath. The suns rays breaking through the cloud, to shine brightly around them.

"It seems like you're always leading me out of the darkness." Oliver said smiling at Felicity.

"I think you'll find the light was always there, deep inside of _**you**_." She placed a hand over his heart. "So, you and me?" She asked tilting her head.

"A couple." He smiled. "A family." He let his hand drop to her stomach.

"I couldn't ask for more." Felicity smiled, placing her hand over his.

"Whatever we do, we'll figure it all out."

"Of course." She nodded as they turned around making their way back to the mansion. "I am sorry about your dad."

"It's okay; he gave me the greatest gift, another chance with you and a chance to be a father myself." Felicity nodded softly, the guilt easing slightly.

"Remember _**I'm**_ here for you now."

"And I am for you too, no more doctors appointments alone, no more hiding how we feel."

"Okay, but no telling the press about the pregnancy yet."

"Oh, of course not." He nodded.

They were just about to step back inside when Felicity froze; she felt the panic rising all of these people thinking that she was after Olivers money when all she ever really wanted was his heart. Oliver stopped beside her; he gently took her hand in his and then entwined their fingers together. She stared into his eyes feeling his fingers squeeze lightly and in that moment she realised she had his heart, she'd had it for the last 5 years because he had also had hers. She beamed at him, as he opened the door.

"Thank you." He smiled brightly. "Oh and Oliver..." He turned his head towards her as he stepped inside. "I love you." An easy smile appeared on his face, one full of hope, warmth, love and a future.

"I love you too." He replied with ease.

Both let the love they felt for each other wash over them, soaking their skin, muscles and bones. Neither had felt this in their entire lives and now they had fully accepted their feelings, they knew they would never look back again.


	30. Epilogue: A Fresh Start

**This is it guys, the final chapter... the end... I want to thank each and every one of you, for the reading, reviewing, following etc... It has been a mixed 5 months and this last month has been particularly hard (thank you again for all your kind words and well wishes). I won't lie to you I am sad this is coming to an end, it will be strange not to write or update. But as they say all good things must come to an end, NOW, I just hope this is a fitting end to the piece... I hope you guys enjoy it and have enjoyed the whole story... so thank you so much. **

* * *

8 months later.

Oliver was pacing. His fists clenched by his side, there was nothing he could do. For once in his life he felt helpless. One minute he was staring into the eyes of the woman he loved, holding their new born son. _**Son**_. He was a father now. His heart pounded in his chest at the new found love and protectiveness he felt. Then he remembered. Her eyes fell heavy and the machines started beeping. His son was taken from her arms and he was ushered out of the room.  
And here he was pacing just outside, it felt like an eternity until the doors opened and several people rushed out, but not a single one turned to look at him. He angrily punched the wall, before he continued his frantic pacing. After everything he'd be through he couldn't lose her. Not now. When the door finally opened again Oliver stood directly in front of it essentially blocking the doctor's exit.

"Oh Mr Queen!" She said with a shake of her head, Oliver took a step back. "Your wife..."

"She isn't my wife." The doctor frowned at him. "What I mean is that is what she would say, if she heard you. Not that we aren't together or in love we are, she just hasn't been too struck on the idea of marriage. Not from lack of trying on my part, I have asked her quite a few times though." The doctors confused eyes but soft smile stopped Oliver, he ran a hand down his face. "Sorry it would appear I have caught one of my wives, I mean partners, nervous habits." The doctor smiled warmly at him.

"Your partner is _**fine**_, her blood pressure dropped which is why she felt slightly dizzy and the machines beeped. She just needs some rest, it was a long labour."

"Good and our son?"

"Oh he's a perfectly _**healthy**_ little boy, sound asleep in the crib next to your wi- partner."

"Thank you doctor." Oliver said enthusiastically shaking the ladies hand.

"No problem Mr Queen." He walked into the room silently and found that Felicity was sound asleep. She looked a little pale but at least she was peacefully resting. He walked around the room, glancing at his son sound asleep wrapped in a blue blanket a small white hat on his head.

"I'll protect you and mummy, always." He whispered as he took a seat in the chair beside them both. He grabbed the newspaper glancing through the articles.

_Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak were seen rushing into the hospital last night, and I think it's safe to assume baby Queen is on her/his way, if not already here! But we most definitely can conclude with parents like those this is going to be one smoaking hot kid! (Pun intended)._

Oliver shook his head, skipping the article and flicking through the pages. His heart stopped when his eyes caught another article title: **Why won't she marry Mr Queen?**

He read the next line, _an exclusive interview with Felicity Smoak_. He glanced at his beautiful partner asleep and he frowned, feeling slightly shocked.

_8 months ago Oliver Queen lost his father and the Queens, their family company. What is inspiring is that Oliver didn't give up, after his accident and then this terrible attack; it's a wander that he found the strength to carry on. But he did, now he's heading a new company, rebuilding the business, starting a family and things finally seem to be looking up for Mr Queen. His new business Queen Incorporated, is starting to look more official as the building starts to near its completion, __**so Miss Smoak, why did Mr Queen chose to build QI?**_  
_**F:**_ _Well, in all honesty, it was a decision he made. He wanted to carry on his father and family's legacy plus the workers that it left jobless he wanted to help them. So to thank the workers for everything, they have done so much for his father, he gave them shares. And obviously the board members still have shares, and Oliver is CEO, and basically he wanted to be better than before. He wants a fresh start._  
_**So you're a good influence on him?**_  
_**F:**_ *_chuckles* Everyone says that but Oliver has always had this light inside of him, it's just taken till now for him to really see it._  
_**But you always saw it?**_  
_**F:**__ Not always, sometimes life gets in the way. We were all young and stupid once. But here and now, that's all that matters and that light shines more than ever.  
__**So true, there is a lot of controversy saying you slept your way to the top, that your skills aren't adequate enough to head the IT division of the company and be deputy head of the applied science division.  
F: **__I've heard that a lot, but in all honesty I studied hard. I finished top of my class with my degree and masters in computer science. Even as Oliver's EA I brought in investors. I've always been good at my job; I have had multiple offers from around the world but family, loyalty that means more to me. Oliver and the Queens are my family now. I hope that my skills show people the real reason I was promoted, once QI is up and running.  
__**We all know you two are a couple and well you're pregnant.**__  
__**F:**__ Yep, couldn't hide the bump for too long.  
__**So can you tell us what you're having?**__  
__**F:**__ You're as bad as Oliver. *laughs* No I can't because it's a surprise, we don't even know.  
__**But you're both very happy?**__  
__**F:**__ Yes, I don't think there is a time when I have ever felt this happy. Felt like I belonged. Not that I wasn't happy or anything before, I just… Oliver makes life so much brighter.  
__**Awww and I see you two have brought a home together.**__  
__**F:**__ Yes, well we couldn't stay in my flat and Oliver's penthouse isn't exactly baby friendly. But we've practically been living together for the last 6 months and we thought why not.  
__**So you're living together and having a baby, is marriage next on the list?  
F: **__Well... We don't have a list and we aren't exactly the most conventional of couples. All we know is that we're 100% committed to each other, we love each other and we'll see where life takes us.  
__**There are rumours that Oliver has proposed multiple times.**__  
__**F:**__ Yep he has and I said no.  
__**Can I ask why?  
F:**__ Because when he first asked I wasn't ready, and then since then I just wasn't sure how I felt. I love Oliver; I love our life, and marriage? Well I come from a broken home. So marriage wasn't always portrayed in the best light, but someone once told me marriage is different for everyone, and it can work with the right person. *smiles coyly* so you never know. *she shrugs*  
__**Last question you aren't known for doing many articles, in fact any... So why chose to do it now?**__  
__**F:**__ Because we wanted privacy, we still do. But we can't hide away forever. Oliver doesn't even know I'm doing this, purely because I want him to read this and know not everything is bad. That I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. So if that means occasionally having to do press work, I don't mind. *rubs her belly absentmindedly* I mean as long as we don't get hurt, and what we want to keep private, like this little one, is kept private then talking, well that's what I'm known for.  
_  
Oliver couldn't help smiling at the remarkable woman lay in the bed beside him. She truly was amazing, and it was thanks to her that Oliver was able to walk again, able to rebuild his, _**their**_ company. She was truly humble about how much she did for him. A small tap on the door snapped his eyes away.

"Can I come in?" Dig whispered from the door way.

"Of course." Oliver replied in a hushed voice. Diggle stepped in glancing at a sleeping Felicity and her son.

"Lyla was wandering why her top agent and IT expert weren't answering their calls then we saw the news." Diggle beamed.

"Ah sorry about that."

"Hey no big deal we have other workers." He shrugged. "He's beautiful man." Dig patted Oliver on the back before Oliver turned to him and the two had a brief hug.

"Thanks. Everything seems..."

"_**Different?**_"

"Yes."

"I was the same when Sara was born, your whole life _**changes**_."

"And I'm thankful it has."

"Well remember Lylas cut your hours back for emergencies, and plans, basically you're a glorified Agency member now."

"Thank you."

"No need. It's the least you two deserve… and the Inferno got in touch."

"He did?" Diggle nodded pulling a letter from his jacket and handing it to Oliver.

"It's for her, he managed to get it back here and no-one has touched it we obviously had it tested and it's clear but nobody has opened it." He nodded placing it in his own pocket.

"Will you let him know he has a grandson?"

"We'll try." He smiled softly. "We'll be back later man; you guys should get some rest."

"Thanks." Oliver replied as Diggle stepped out the room. Oliver sat back in his seat, watching his family sleeping peacefully as his own eyes felt heavy.

* * *

A baby screaming caused Oliver to bolt upright. He quickly scanned the room in a defensive stance his eyes landed on Felicity nursing their son. Her free hand shot out towards Oliver.

"Hey... It's okay, we're okay." He instantly placed his hand in hers as she squeezed it lightly. He leant forward placing a soft kiss to her lips, then placing an even softer one to his sons head. His big blue eyes glanced up at them.

"He's beautiful just like his _**mother**_." He smiled.

"Handsome like his _**father**_ you mean."

"I read your interview." Felicity dropped her head slightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it's just I know what you're like protecting us and-" his hand squeezed hers as he sat on the bed beside her legs.

"It's fine." He smiled leisurely.

"You think so? Did I do well?"

"You were great, the questions weren't too bad and you answered them perfectly. You gave them enough to keep them at bay but not enough for them to be intrusive."

"Exactly." She smirked.

"Though, the title was _**quite**_ a shock." Felicity frowned slightly, "Why won't she marry Mr Queen?" She chuckled to herself.

"_**Really?**_ That was the title?" He nodded. "I didn't think she'd _**actually **_name it that."

"What?"

"I told her that would grab people's attention, I was kidding."

"Yes well I got the _**shock**_ of my life."

"Oh come here." She pulled him in placing another soft kiss upon his lips as their son was between both their beating hearts. "I love you Oliver."

"I love you too." He whispered against her lips. There was a gentle tapping on the door. They pulled apart slowly as Chloe's head came around the corner.

"Can we all come in?"

"If you don't mind seeing a bit of boob, I'm breast feeding." The door opened as Chloe and Ray stepped in.

"Well it's a totally natural process so you shouldn't be ashamed." Ray said his eyes staying completely on Oliver as he walked over to him shaking his hand in congratulations. Then Iris followed them with Barry right behind all carrying balloons and teddies. Then in came Lyla and Diggle, with Sara strapped to his chest. The women cooed and awed over Felicity and their son as Oliver talked to the men. The guys all turned their backs as Felicity covered herself and Oliver gently burped their son over his shoulder, rubbing his back tenderly.

"We have some _**news**_." Chloe and Iris said at the same time. Felicity's eyes looked between the two.

"Well go on whoever wants to go first." Felicity smiled.

"You go Iris." Chloe nodded. "Oh and Sara and Nyssa send their regards, they said they'll be here as soon as possible." Felicity nodded as she glanced over at Oliver as their tiny son was curled on his shoulder. Her heart clenched in her chest at the beautiful scene before her. Barry moving beside Iris caught her attention back.

"Well... Iris and I... We're a _**couple**_." Barry said smiling warmly at Felicity. She glanced between the pair before pulling them both in for a hug.

"_**Finally!**_" Chloe said, joining their group hug. "It took you two long enough!"

"Is that what you both think?" Iris asked. Both chuckled slightly.

"Iris, the way you two have _**always**_ been I'm surprised this didn't happen sooner." Felicity smiled and Iris blushed slightly leaning into Barry's side. "But seriously congratulations!"

"Now your turn." Iris said with an easy smile. Ray stood beside Chloe his arms wrapped around her.

"Well I'm _**pregnant**_." Chloe said and Felicity and Iris practically screamed.

"How far gone?"

"13 weeks we wanted to be safe you know?"

"Of course." Felicity said softly unable to stop glancing in Oliver's direction. Diggle stood beside him showing him the best way to burp their son.

"Congratulations." Oliver said softly. "To _**all **_of you."

"_**All of us**_." Chloe corrected with an enormous grin. Then suddenly there was a burp and an awful smell. The group laughed at the look of horror on Oliver's face as his son had been sick down his back.

"I think we should leave you guys to it." Diggle said with a look of recognition of Olivers situation in his eyes.

"Ah yes, it has been a long day for you all." Ray smiled kindly.

"True, but as soon as you figure out a name for this little guy you best let us know." Chloe said trying to sound stern but failing.

"Of course we will." Felicity smiled, they all took turns in holding the baby, as they said their goodbyes to the pair. Lyla and Diggle stayed back slightly.

"I'll go to your place go get you both some fresh clothes." Diggle said warmly.

"You don't have to-"

"Dude the baby sick smell lingers, _**believe me**_, you'll want a change of shirt." Oliver nodded.

"Thank you."

"Both of you, for everything, for helping us deal with the Agency, and our lives." Felicity said softly, their son in her arms.

"It's no problem, your father has done a lot for this country, plus your twos skills have been invaluable. The least you deserve now is to take a back seat and enjoy a normal-ish life." Lyla smiled.

"But still thank you." Oliver replied as the pair nodded. They opened the door to leave when a giant blue teddy bear blocked their path, then out popped Tommy.

"Hey guys!" He smiled brightly as he pulled the bear into the room leaving it in a corner, Laurel walked in after carrying more balloons. Diggle and Lyla excused themselves as Tommy walked over to the pair on the bed.

"He's dazzling." Tommy said his eyes sparkling, "I am totally going to rock this Uncle thing." He grinned as he glanced at Laurel who had a matching look of love and wonder on her face.

"He is gorgeous guys, congratulations." She smiled stepping beside Tommy. "Where is Thea? And your mother?"

"Mum has been sorting work for me, and Thea is at university, there both coming here this evening." Oliver answered.

"Ah, makes sense." Laurel said gently stroking the baby's head.

"Here hold him." Felicity said gently placing him in her arms. Tommy looked at them and then at Oliver. He nodded at his friend as he saw that look of longing in his eyes. He knew right there and then that all Tommy had ever wanted was to be with Laurel and have a family of their own. Oliver watched as the pair cooed over his son, looking like a real family. They chatted for awhile till the baby pooped in which Tommy practically ran from the room leaving the 3 laughing. They easily changed the tiny diaper before saying goodbye to the pair.

* * *

Finally the small family was left completely alone. In one quick move Oliver pulled his horrible smelly shirt off throwing it on to the chair. Felicity watched him with a smirk, his gloriously toned body making her heart pound, as always.

"I think we should call him Robert." Felicity said softly. Oliver gently slid beside her on the bed.

"No, I think this little guy should have a fresh start."

"Really? Are you sure? Your dad did so much for us-"

"He saved you both yes, but before that he didn't have the best track record. I think the name should be something _**different**_." She frowned slightly. "Hey _**we'll **_figure it out." He said softly wrapping an arm around her. She leant into his side, gently kissing the tattoo above his heart.

"We always do."

"Oh Dig dropped this off earlier I thought you best read it alone." She frowned as he pulled the letter from his pocket holding it out for her. She took it with her free hand, as Oliver gently took their son laying him ever so gently on his bare chest. She took a moment to appreciate the scene in front of her. Of the man she loved and their son, how different this all seemed to a year ago, how much love she felt in this tiny space, how much she adored these 2 men in her life. She looked at the letter in her hands.

"What is it?"

"A letter from your father." Her eyes widened.

"Oliver I..."

"It's okay. I'm right _**here**_; you don't have to read it yet not if you don't want to." She looked at him as she felt his arm around her, safe and warm surrounded by him she gently opened the envelope.

_My dearest Felicity,  
If you're reading this then hopefully this letter reached you. There are not enough words in this world that I could use to apologise for what I put you and your mother through. There isn't a single day I don't regret it, and I know now you understand why I left and in all honesty I do not want you to accept my apologises nothing should have kept me from you, but I am truly sorry.  
I need you to know I am proud of you, I wanted to keep you from the dangers of this life but I see that you somehow managed to get involved in it anyway. Oliver is a good man, truly he is, he is better than a lot of the agents I've met and the way he spoke of you. I knew even then he loved you, I cannot fault you for falling in love. I hear I'm going to be a grandfather and it is yet another reason for me to carry on here to protect you all.  
There isn't a single day I don't think about you and your mother but she can never know. I'm sorry you have to keep this from her and others but you have Oliver now and your child. If there is one piece of advice I could give you my dear it is: never ever give up on your family. You will spend the rest of your life regretting it if you don't embrace them whilst you can. Take it from someone who lives with the weight of his decision on his shoulders every day. I convinced myself that leaving saved you but it also meant I lost you anyway, so please embrace your new family. I have faith in both you and Oliver to be able to protect you all.  
So my dearest daughter, know that I love you, and everything I have done is to help you all. Just know that I am the happiest man in the world right now at the thought of being a grandfather, so take care. I will love you forever and always.  
Your Dad x._

Felicity turned to Oliver then the tears running down her cheek.

"Hey it's okay." Oliver said softly, "he loves you, I told you he was okay." She leant into Olivers side as his hand pulled her closer. They sat staring at their son, feeling completely and utterly consumed by the love around them. She tilted her head up towards Oliver seeing the matching look of love and devotion dancing around his awe struck eyes.

"Oliver?" He smiled down at her.

"Yes..."

"I know I've said no so many times now, the romantic restaurant, the picnic at Evergreen Valley, that lazy Sunday morning in bed, and I know you are probably frustrated with me-"

"Hey I am _**never **_frustrated." He frowned softly unsure where this conversation was going.

"Well I was wondering..." He nodded her to continue. "Oliver Jonas Queen, I love you, and I want us to be one family, I never want to lose you and if I do, I want us to be had been a _**proper**_ family. So will you be my _**husband**_?" Oliver couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him.

"Did you just _**propose**_ to me?" He smiled.

"I errr... _**Yes**_, well we haven't always been the couple that does things the right way... I..." Olivers lips crashing on to hers stopped her. She caressed his cheek tenderly as he pulled away, unable to stop grinning, his whole face lit up. "Will you marry me Oliver?" She smiled.

"Of course." He replied without hesitation. She leant forward placing a tender kiss to his lips. "I do have a ring but it's just not here." She chuckled.

"That's okay."

"What changed your mind?" He asked as Felicity leant on his shoulder her hand coming to rest a top of his on their sons back.

"_**This**_, here and now counts the most. And it took that letter to realise _**this, you**_, are all I ever truly _**wanted,**_ all I will ever truly _**need**_."

"Me too." He whispered into her ear as she tucked her head under his chin.

Neither of them had ever felt so at peace as they did right then with their son safely in their arms and the love of their lives beside them. They knew no matter what life had to throw at them now they'd get through it all, because finally they had realised that they needed each other, wanted each other and that life was better, brighter with the other apart of it.


End file.
